


Uncertain

by unicornball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Background Het, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pretty much everyone is gay LOL, Probably could be seen as Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 136,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Harry and Draco meet again years after a rough breakup. Draco is in for a big surprise... </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Draco and Harry had been seeing each other for a while before things got too heavy for Draco. He left Harry, not realizing he'd left behind more than just a heart broken lover. Comments are always appreciated._
> 
> _Thank you and Enjoy! :)_

Draco Malfoy casually strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley, happy to be back home. It had been almost 5 years since he had been home and he found he missed it. He tried not to think about why he left but he was assaulted with memories when he caught sight of a familiar head of messy black hair. _Shit_ , he thought. Another few steps would bring him right up to the raven haired man, who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the windows of a new book store and completely oblivious to his presence.

A small child was perched on his hip and Draco felt his heart clench at the sight of the smaller, matching messy head and he had to squash an irrational sense of jealousy which was closely followed by a pang of regret. He knew he should keep going; Harry hadn't noticed his presence and he wasn't sure he could handle seeing the man after all that happened between them.

Clearing his throat Draco couldn't help the smirk that quirked his lips when he saw Harry Potter visibly start and look at him. Well, so much for buggering off before Harry noticed him…

Green eyes widened in shock, then narrowed slightly and a glaze of apprehension filled them. Draco was confused when he saw fear lurking in those eyes as they darted around the street. He immediately noticed the lack of glasses on the other wizard and wondered when Harry had finally gotten his eyes fixed. It made everything startlingly clear.

He felt his stomach clench with desire and something... else he didn't want to name. He forced himself to look away, plastering a sneer on his face as he looked at a point over Harry's shoulder for a moment as he collected himself.

"Draco," Harry muttered. "I thought— I thought you were in America," he said quietly, gently shifting the sleeping child carefully onto his other hip.

Away from him, Draco noticed with a small frown.

"Yes, well. I was. Now I'm home. So," he pointedly looked around Harry at the small child he was trying to hide, "married the old sweetheart, I see?" He tried to keep the jealousy and hurt from his voice, but he couldn't help it apparently. He felt sure Harry would take the tone as contempt. He wallowed in the momentary thrill he felt at Harry's obvious discomfort but it was quickly replaced with another pang of guilt. He scowled, annoyed with himself.

"Poor thing, stuck with your messy mop. Well, at least it didn't come out a ginger." Draco smirked as he looked closely at the child. He appeared a near clone of Harry. He firmly fixed his face to a solid mask of apathy, confident his face wasn't betraying the horrible clenching he felt in his heart.

Harry swallowed and looked around, as if seeking an escape. It took a moment for Draco's words to make sense and he frowned. "Er, no, actually. I haven't seen Ginny... well, since Hogwarts, really." He nearly grimaced at the thought of Ginny, looking away and missing the flicker of savage pleasure in Draco's silvery eyes.

Ginny hadn't taken his refusal to get back together well, forcing him to admit to her he was gay (the first person he had told and it still annoyed him it had been badgered out of him) and didn't love her 'in that way'. She had nearly begged, even offering to wear _something_ to keep him happy. It took a few hours, but she was finally able to see they both needed better than either could offer. They had even managed to stay friends for a few months. It had been awkward but not unpleasant. That was until his involvement with Draco.

He had refused to end 'the thing' (as he heard some people refer to his relationship) with the blonde. Not for sentimental reasons, but he had gotten sick and tired of being told what to do by other people. It might have been childish but he refused to do something he didn't want to do. And he liked 'doing' Draco. Finally breaking away from his thoughts, Harry noticed a slight frown marring the blonde's face. Shit; he hoped Gabe stayed asleep... one look at him and Draco would know.

The frown on Draco's face deepened into a scowl. "So, who's..." he trailed off, the scowl melting into shocked incredulity before his wide-eyed gaze met Harry's.

Harry didn't even have time to enjoy the slack jawed look on the blonde's face as panic surged hotly through him. He looked down, right into Gabe's open silvery grey eyes. He closed his own with a resigned sigh, trying to ignore Draco's softly spoken "What the fuck, Potter?" He never thought this moment would come, let alone in the middle of the damn street.

Gabe yawned, one small still pudgy fist rubbed his eye as he snuggled deeper into his daddy's shoulder with a quiet, "Daddy, who's that?" Daddy didn't usually stop and talk to people they didn't know. He looked at the strange blonde man through half closed, sleepy eyes his head still firmly nestled on daddy's shoulder. The man looked surprised (or mad) and he snuggled further into his daddy.

Draco's eyes drifted back down to the little boy, his mouth still gaping in a rare display of shock. He didn't know what to think. Everything was a jumbled mess. He blinked a few times and slowly closed his mouth, finally snapping back into himself. This was not the place for such reactions.

Harry almost laughed at the sight of a Malfoy openly gaping in the middle of a public street. Instead, he cleared his throat and shifted Gabe around to his other hip so Draco (and Gabe) could see better. "Gabe, this is Mister Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my son. Gabe."

Gabe looked Draco over with a small smile on his sleepy face. "Hullo, Mister Malfoy," he said politely in a small voice still tinged with sleep. He angled his head up, turning back towards daddy. "Can we get ice cream now, daddy?" He turned his grey eyes up, making sure they were opened wide and super big; a trick he had learned from his big brother that usually got daddy to do whatever he wanted.

Harry chuckled softly at the look, mentally damning Teddy for teaching it to Gabe. He nodded absently and looked back to Draco warily. "Erm. Care to join us, Malfoy?" he blurted. It was very hard not to slap himself or groan in frustrated annoyance at himself. _What the_ fuck _was that?_ He was torn between hoping the blonde would refuse and hoping he'd accept, still puzzling out why he had asked the blonde to join them in the first place. Of all the times to be out with Gabe and of all the times to see Draco again... 

Draco was gaping again and Harry didn't know what to think. Was that a no?

Draco closed his mouth with a soft clicking _'snap'_ and leveled a glare at Harry. "Certainly. I do believe you've got some things to explain, Potter." He barely suppressed a feral grin when Harry swallowed and nodded once slowly.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry made his way to a booth in the back of Fortescue's, 3 chocolate ice cream cones floating ahead of him. Gabe easily hopped out of his arms and into the booth, settling down against the wall. He handed Gabe his ice cream before he sat next to him.

Draco slid into the opposite seat stiffly, a small frown on his face as Harry handed him his cone of chocolate ice cream. He didn't want the sodding ice cream cone but both the Potters had given him a hopeful look when they ordered and he was shocked to find he didn't want to disappoint either of them by ordering nothing. He tried to ignore the happy sparkle he saw in Harry's eyes (and the warmth he felt bloom in his chest) when they all ordered the same thing, no doubt thinking Draco preferred something fancy and fussy. He usually did, but plain chocolate was always a welcome choice. At the moment, he'd happy shove it in Harry's face instead of eating it, though.

He placed the already melting cone on the table and stared at the small child across from him. The boy was indeed a mix of Harry and himself, once he got a good look at him. The most obvious were the startling silvery grey eyes that would look at him shyly around the large mounds of chocolate ice cream every so often.

Draco found himself looking between Gabe and Harry, noting the small differences. Gabe's chin was pointier than Harry's, as was the boy's nose; _his_ features, he realized. Harry was watching him warily as he slowly ate his own ice cream and he forced himself not to become distracted as the man licked the melting ice cream with his tongue. Swirling it around and taking occasional nips with his teeth.

He subtly shifted in his seat, pressing his palm against the damned erection trying to fill out with a silent curse and cleared his throat. "So, I'd like to hear you explain some things, Potter," he flicked his eyes to Gabe briefly, making it clear what he was talking about.

As if Harry didn't already know, he thought with a mental snort of amusement. The other man's awkward body language _should've_ been amusing but it was only serving to make him jumpy.

Harry coughed lightly when he noticed Gabe was paying attention. "Well, Malfoy, this is Gabriel James Potter. My son." He stared at Draco, silently hoping he didn't force him to answer anything else with Gabe present. There were many things he didn't want to talk about in front of Gabe.

Draco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes. We've established that, Potter. How old is he?" Oh, he could guess but he wanted Harry to say it. He had leaned forward unconsciously, anxious to hear the answer, barely restraining the urge to grab Harry by his t-shirt and shake the man when he simply sat opening and closing his mouth twice before answering.

Harry fidgeted. _Shit_. "He'll be four next month," he admitted quietly. Draco's face blanked and Harry knew it wasn't a good sign. That meant the man was _thinking_. He groaned softly, ignoring Gabe's inquisitive look at the noise.

Gabe, hearing daddy mention his upcoming birthday, nodded happily, not noticing the blank look on the stranger's face. Chocolate ice cream was smeared on his face and pudgy fingers as he smiled across the table. He paused momentarily when the man only sat there blinking at him. "I'm gonna be four!" He proudly held up four chocolatey fingers. He had been practicing the proper amount very hard. "Daddy says I can get a broom! To fly on!" He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially (Draco even expected him to cover the one side of his mouth with his small chocolatey hand); "Daddy says I'm sposeda be five but _he's_ going to teach me. Super careful," he stressed then nodded once to Draco and sat back, his attention back on his ice cream.

"Wow," Draco said softly, his voice a curious mix between awed and serious. He couldn't help the small smile that twitched onto his face at the child's enthusiasm. "Four, huh. Practically ready for Hogwarts." A calculating glint came into steely eyes that immediately had Harry tensed and suspicious. "What's mummy going to get you?" he asked, keeping his voice even.

Gabe tilted his head slightly and gave the blonde a mature look that was at odds with his chocolate smeared face. "I don't have a mummy. Just daddy," he smiled happily at his daddy, raising one of his chocolatey hands and patted daddy on the cheek, leaving a smear of chocolate. "And a papa, but I don't get presents from him." He shrugged indifferently and went back to eating his ice cream, oblivious to the shocked look on Draco's face and the sad one on Harry's.

"Odd thing to tell a child, Potter," Draco drawled softly. He leaned forward to look at Harry closely and nearly gaped again at the anguish he saw there. He should have felt smug, since he basically got confirmation of his suspicions from the child but it just made his stomach clench. He refused to explore the reasons, at least at the moment with Harry sitting right across from him. _With his son._

Harry shrugged, absently wiping chocolate off of his cheek. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he carefully put his ice cream cone down on a napkin. He focused on the small task, avoiding Draco's eyes for a moment. "Well, it's true. I couldn't lie to him when he asked. I know how it feels to be lied to about your parents," he said quietly. "I didn't say who." Harry's gaze darted to Gabe a moment, "Just the basics. He asked one day and I told him. He'll be _four_ , Draco," he said, trying not to sound scandalized or annoyed. "I didn't go into specifics."

He sighed after only getting a glare from Draco. He ignored the swooping, squirmy sensation in his stomach and sighed, raising his hands. "I don't know what you want me to say, Draco."

Draco sat back, crossing his arms casually, thinking. What did he want to know? It was clear Harry wasn't going to say much else while Gabe was present, though. He could understand but it didn't get him anywhere. "Alright, I understand," he drawled. His gaze darted to Gabe for a moment before going back to Harry. "Can we have dinner later?" He barely restrained a wince at his blurted request. He was fairly sure he kept the pleading from his voice but apparently he wasn't very successful. Harry was staring at him, surprise and suspicion warring on his face. He found himself wanting to bite his lip, hoping Harry didn't just grab Gabe and walk away.

"Erm, Tonight? I'll see if 'Mione can take the boys and let you know?" Harry murmured, mostly to himself.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Boys?"

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Yes, _boys_. I'm Teddy's guardian, too. I adopted him just before I had Gabe. He's almost seven," he explained while glancing at his watch, hoping to avoid any more questions. "OK, Gabe! Say goodbye to Mister Malfoy. We're going to get Teddy from school and then visit Aunt Hermione!"

"Yay!" Gabe whooped and waved his chocolatey hands in front of daddy. Harry smiled and waved his hand over them, wandlessly cleaning them off and planting a noisy kiss on each clean palm. Gabe giggled and waved at Mr. Malfoy before climbing onto daddy's back with practiced ease. "'Bye, Mister Maffloy!"

Draco stood from the booth, ignoring the garbling of his surname, sending Gabe a small wave and a quiet "Good bye, Gabe" before vanishing his uneaten ice cream and turning to Harry. "Six o'clock at the Leaky work for you?" he asked quietly, silently hoping he won't be refused.

"Er." Harry paused and then nodded, shifting Gabe on his back. "I don't see why not." He didn't meet Draco's eyes as he turned to leave. "I'll let you know if I can't, yeah?" he called over his shoulder. And with that, he left.

Draco stood where he was, staring, still shocked about all he'd learned in the past hour. Oh Merlin, _he had a son_. Fuck. His palms felt damp and he wanted to wipe them on his trousers. With a muttered 'Bugger', he walked out of the shop and Apparated home.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry stood in front of the mirror, trying to tame his wild nest of hair. He flattened his palms over it before giving up with a huff. He heard a snicker and turned slightly to see Hermione leaning against the bathroom door frame, a grin on her face.

"I don't know why you bother, Harry. For one thing it never stays down. And for another, it's only Malfoy." Her words might've come off as dismissive, but her smile was warm. She had actually grown to like Draco Malfoy before he had buggered off to America. She had been shocked when Harry told her about running into him earlier. Her feelings were at odds with each other; she was still pissed at the blonde for leaving but she was hopeful something would start anew between them.

For all the drama and later heartache, Draco had made Harry happy. When they had first started seeing each other, she alone saw the depth of feeling both men started to look at the other with and nearly hexed them both when they wouldn't admit it. She hoped that wasn't gone; they both deserved happiness. Even if she might have to hex their arses this time to make them realize it.

Harry smiled back, "I know. But, _Merlin_ , Hermione. It's been years since I've seen him. Oh, you should have seen him. He looks bloody fantastic." He smiled again as his eyes went a bit out of focus as he stared at the wall above Hermione's head for a moment, lost in memory. Draco had cut his hair, the pale blonde strands longer in the front to graze his eyes. He had obviously kept busy enough to still look amazing in a Muggle suit. "I seriously thought he was going to hex me when he saw Gabe, though," he quietly admitted. "I wouldn't have blamed him, either. He was so shocked. I was really hoping he wouldn't have figured it out, but leave it to the git to be so bloody smart. I felt my heart lodge in my throat when I saw the look in his eye."

Hermione shook her head and stepped behind Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder and meet his eyes in the mirror. "I can't say I'm surprised he was shocked but it's not like there were a lot of options at the time. You did what you thought was best, don't forget that. OK?" She patted his shoulder and stepped back, casting a critical eye over his reflection. He looked good and she gave a dramatic wolf whistle, laughing as he blushed. "Oh, and wear muggle clothes. He can sneer at them all he wants, we all noticed him drooling when he saw you in jeans." She winked and left Harry to finish getting ready.

Harry smiled after her a moment, thankful she was there. Hermione was the one of the few people that stood by him after he started dating Draco. They had even started getting along before the blonde had disappeared.

10 minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen in a mint green button up and dark low slung jeans. Hermione couldn't help but smirk and shake her head when she saw he had casually buttoned the shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and had the sleeves artfully folded up to his forearms. Draco was going to swallow his tongue when he saw Harry.

Teddy and Gabe both saw their dad and giggled, having been told he was going out. Teddy whispered something to Gabe, causing the younger boy to giggle again and look up at Harry. "Daddy," he started, his grey eyes wide, "are you going on a date?"

Harry sputtered and looked to Hermione, who only grinned cheekily as she handed him a mug of tea. Right, no help there, then. "Erm. Not really. Just dinner with an old... friend." He slowly drank the tea Hermione had given him, trying not to stare at the clock. It was only half past 5 and he was already jumpy. The boys giggled again, making Hermione smile at him again before ruffling Teddy's currently bright green hair. "So, Hermione, after dinner they can watch telly for an hour before it's bath time and then bed." He gave a stern look to both boys when he heard them start to groan in protest. "If they're naughty little buggers; no telly, bath and then bed early."

Teddy sat up quickly, his hair streaking orange and blue for a moment. "Dad, we'll be good. Right, aunt 'Mione? Maybe we could watch a movie instead?"

Harry had to bite his cheek at the hopeful look on Teddy and Gabe's faces. They both gave him the big eyes and were going to start fluttering their eyelashes any minute. "OK," he held up a hand and laughed quietly when both boys whooped victoriously. "But only from the first shelf." It wasn't exactly a punishment, all the good movies were on the first shelf, anyway. He couldn't help grin when they both gave twin whoops of joy and punched their fists in the air. He looked to Hermione and was relieved when she nodded in agreement to the new plan. "Thanks, 'Mione. I know it's short notice—"

"Hush." Hermione cut him off, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine, Harry. Honestly. You hardly ever go out, so it's not a problem. Besides, the boys are so well behaved," she smiled at the boys, their heads bent together, and deeply involved in their own discussion about which movie they were going to watch. It seemed to be between Finding Nemo ("It's not the _millionth_ time, Teddy!") and something with dinosaurs ("Dinosaurs are so much more cool; they'd totally eat those stupid fish, Gabe!"). She patted Harry's arm. "I know you aren't worried about _them_ ," she grinned quickly before her face softened into a smile. "I don't think he asked you out to dinner to hex your bollocks off, Harry" she said quietly and winked. Merlin help him if he did, she thought silently.

Harry felt his cheeks warm and looked away, biting his lip. He really didn't want to think about Draco and bollocks at the moment. "I know. I'm just so nervous, 'Mione. I have no idea what's going to happen. I don't know why he asked or what he wants. I couldn't stand it if he tried to," he swallowed heavily and lowered his voice, "take Gabe or pull some other high handed pure blooded wizard shit." He shook his head, trying to quell the notion. He hoped it wouldn't happen and he silently cursed himself for not knowing. "I highly doubt he'll want anything to do with us, really. He made that pretty clear years ago." He stared off, a small frown on his face.

Hermione gently rubbed his arm. "Well, you won't know if you don't go. People change, you know that." She pointedly looked at the clock. "You should go or you'll be late. Malfoys are never late," she intoned before breaking into a grin at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Going." He held up his hands in surrender before he leaned over and kissed her cheek and put his mug in the sink. "Thanks again, 'Mione. I'll let you know if I'll be out later than ten." He patted his pocket where his cell phone was. He was thrilled Hermione agreed to get one, too; it was so much easier and faster than owls or flooing. He was surprised more wizards and witches hadn't embraced the Muggle devices. Especially since they only fizzed out when you used magic on them directly.

Hermione nodded as he leaned over to give each boy a kiss on the top of the head and a stern reminder to be good before he was through the floo and gone with a whoosh. She let out a sigh before looking at the boys. "Alright, munchkins! I'll get the popcorn! Teddy, pop the DVD in!" She clapped her hands and smiled as the boys hopped up and ran out of the room towards the television.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry stepped out of the floo of the Leaky, nervously patting himself off as he looked around. Immediately he spotted a pale, blonde head at the bar and cursed the fierce flair of desire and the lazy flip flopping feeling in his belly. Apparently dinner was going to wait, he realized when he noticed Draco had been at the bar awhile. Squaring his shoulders, he made his way over and lowered himself onto the stool next to Draco.

Harry cleared his throat after a moment and noticed Draco jump slightly before he looked over his shoulder at him, a warm smile growing on his face. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling back. "Hi."

"Potter, you made it. I nearly gave up on you," Draco said, sounding rather happy. Harry felt himself flush when Draco slowly looked him from head to toe and back again. Damn Hermione and her brilliant ideas. He wanted to talk to the git, not shag him...

Harry frowned to cover the heat he felt swim through him at his last thought and checked his watch. "It's not even six yet, Draco. I had to make sure the boys had dinner." He furrowed his brows further when Draco hunched his shoulders slightly; he wondered if it was a reminder of the time or mention of the boys.

Draco carefully looked at his own watch, squinting and tilting his head slightly to focus his vision. "Oh. Well. I've been here since five. I was... apprehensive about tonight," he admitted softly.

Harry's frown deepened as he noticed the glasses in front of Draco. There were at least two, and Draco was nursing a third. "Are you drunk?" he asked lowly, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Draco's lightly flushed face turned towards him and he nodded once with a sheepish grin. "But—You— Oh _honestly_ , Draco. I don't think this is a good idea if you're drunk already. I don't think I can have this conversation twice." He swiveled around on his stool and dropped his foot, preparing to leave.

Draco shook his head, the exaggerated movements nearly upsetting him off his stool and he grabbed Harry's wrist. "No no no, Potter. I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. I'm not _that_ drunk. Do me a favor and give us some privacy, yeah?" He waved his free hand in a vague circle. He gently rubbed his thumb along the inside of Harry's wrist and looked down when he felt it jerk in his grip. With a small gasp, mostly of surprise, he let go of Harry's wrist with a muttered "Sorry".

Harry tried not to roll his eyes and cast a silent privacy spell with a wave of his hand. "Alright, nice and private now."

"Oh," Draco breathed softly, his eyes going a bit wide as he unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes on Harry's hands before rising to lock with Harry's. "Wand-less magic. Oh Merlin, that's so hot, Harry," he mumbled before shaking himself, trying to dislodge the quick surge of lust Harry's magic caused. It brightened his 'not drunk' brain to see that hadn't changed, it still got to him just as it used to. "Alright. Spill it," he said imperiously. "Tell me all about your... my... _our_ son." He sipped at the amber liquid, his gaze unwavering from Harry's.

Harry swallowed, feeling lightheaded from staring into Draco's darkened silvery eyes and willed himself to stay calm. "Erm, alright. Yes, he is your son, as if you hadn't figured that already. His name is Gabriel James Potter. His birthday is June ninh. His favorite color is blue. He loves dragons. He adores his big brother Teddy and he hates eating anything green," he said in a slight rush, marking the facts off on a finger as he listed them. He paused, he could really go on for hours talking about Gabe. "What else do you want to know?" he asked, hoping Draco would ask something specific so he wouldn't keep prattling on.

 _Everything._ Draco sat swirling his glass a moment before he cleared his throat. "What does he know about his papa?" he finally asked quietly.

Harry shifted on the stool, looking uncomfortable. "Nothing really, just what I said earlier. I only told him he had one and that he didn't know about him." He signaled the bartender, asking for a Firewhiskey when he came over. "I didn't want him to think he was abandoned or anything. I told him his papa left before I even knew I was going to have him. And yes, he's aware I had him. I kept it simple and basic and he was satisfied with the explanation. For now." He mentally grimaced, not looking forward to the day Gabe demanded more answers. More _detailed_ answers.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco said with a sigh. "All this time... Why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded, his eyes dangerously shiny as he looked up.

Harry had to look away for a moment before he looked back at the blonde in surprise. Draco had only ever called him 'Harry' in private and he looked ready to cry. He wanted to take the liquor away, knowing Draco would later be angry and embarrassed to know he was acting in such a way. Especially in public. He surreptitiously added a distortion ward so their actions weren't visible.

"I dunno," he muttered, shrugging one shoulder sadly. "By the time I realized I was pregnant—which was a huge fucking shock, let me tell you—you had left. I had no real idea where to. You made it pretty clear we were done. That you didn't want anything to do with me. With us," he added softly, his hands fidgeting restlessly as he spoke. His chest ached with the memory and he took a deep breath. "I was also aware you had no interest in a family, you'd said it often enough."

He took a slow, long sip from his drink, happy for the distraction and hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt. He didn't blame Draco for not wanting a family; that was his dream and even if he didn't understand the reasons the blonde had, he wouldn't have forced the issue on him.

"I almost owled you a few times," Harry quietly admitted. "I always stopped myself. I'd remember the look on your face when you left." He cringed slightly, not caring if Draco saw it and secretly hoping it made the blonde feel bad. Draco had been cold and distant that night. It had felt like Draco had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. "Hermione only brought it up once, thankfully understanding after I'd told her everything."

Draco could only stare at the man next to him, feeling lost, sad and angry. "I think I still had the right to know I had a son."

Harry turned angry eyes on the blonde, causing Draco to flinch back from the intensity in Harry's eyes. "Maybe so, but I had a choice to make," he hissed. "You left. You didn't want me. You didn't want a family. You didn't want an 'us'," he made angry air quotes around the word. "You made that very clear when you just picked up and fucking left. As far I knew, that was it; you weren't coming back." He angrily tapped a finger on the bar with each sentence, glaring until Draco looked away. He would _not_ be made to feel regret for a years-gone decision he still felt was right.

Draco didn't want to admit Harry had a point; he wanted to damn Harry for causing the guilt he was feeling, but it was only his own fault. He sighed sadly and forced himself to look at Harry again. He noticed two, soft pink spots of color on Harry's cheeks and wanted to hex himself; he didn't want to make Harry angry. "I didn't come here to argue, Harry."

Harry stared him a moment, trying to ignore the reaction his body had to Draco calling him 'Harry' again. "Alright. Why then?"

Draco shifted in his chair awkwardly, "I'm not all that sure yet. I just knew I had to have a chance to talk to you," he murmured then paused, pursing his lips slightly. "I have to admit one of the reasons I came back was you." He let his gaze warm as he looked Harry over. "I've spent too many sleepless nights haunted by the mistake of leaving. Things were getting... intense and it scared the hell out of me." He dropped his head, his voice muffled slightly as he spoke the last words into the polished wood of the bar. He felt horrible admitting to such immature behavior but he owed Harry the truth, no matter how uncomfortable it made him feel or how bad it made him look. "I almost owled to let you know was coming back but I didn't know how you'd respond. If you'd even be available or... want me."

He slowly looked up, his gaze intense on Harry. "I was stunned when I saw you with a child. Merlin, I wanted to hex the bint I thought you had married. I was gobsmacked when I realized he was... he was mine. Well, ours." He shook his head bemusedly. He really should have known Harry well enough to know he wouldn't have been with a witch. "I hadn't realized until that moment I saw you... well, I guess I realized I was a right prat," he laughed at himself, the sound bitter and self deprecating as he shook his head again. "When I saw you with Gabe, it really struck me. I do want that. You." He nodded his head once, firmly. "He's beautiful, by the way," he said and reached up to slowly trace a line across Harry's jaw with the tips of his fingers. "He looks so much like you, it's amazing," he murmured with a soft smile.

Harry's breath hitched and he had to close his eyes, blocking out the molten silver gaze. Merlin, he missed Draco. One touch and he was ready to climb in the man's lap. He resisted the urge to lean forward and capture Draco's lips with his own and instead placed a hand over Draco's to stop its movement. " _He_ is amazing. He's so smart. He's already reading and the other day I swear he levitated a toy off the top shelf because I didn't get it down fast enough. He loves Muggle things as well as wizard." He was babbling and he couldn't help it. Draco hadn't moved his hand and it was so warm and distracting. "Draco," he murmured, "please. Please don't do something you'll regret. I don't think I could take you walking away a second time. I- I can't do something casual. Not with you. Not with the boys to consider."

Draco slowly withdrew his hand from Harry. "Right." He nodded and leaned back, confused by the pained look in Harry's eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm not saying I want to walk away, idiot." He smiled to soften the words. "I don't want to hurt you again, Harry. I realize I will have to prove myself. I deserve that." He nodded once, convinced of his words; Harry deserved that and _more_. His fingers absently circle the rim of his glass, his eyes followed the movement, lost in thought. "I need to think about some things before I... we... well, I need to think about some things." His fingers pause their movement and his gaze returned to Harry. "Can I stop by and visit some time? You don't have to tell him I'm... who I am until you're ready, though, alright?"

Harry stopped himself from immediately agreeing and thought about it before he nodded once. "Okay, but I'm not comfortable telling him... about you yet."

"Alright," Draco hummed in agreement, "I completely understand. I don't blame you. Who else knows he's my son?" He squinted at Harry, suddenly jabbing an accusing finger towards the other man's chest. "I can't imagine it was easy to hide. We didn't keep our... relationship a secret." He grimaced, remembering the numerous foul articles and photos in _The Daily Prophet_ and other newspapers.

He would probably never admit that he kept a photo or two that he'd cut out, usually of them being caught sneaking a quick snog. His favorite, and most viewed, was of him pinning Harry against a brick wall in an alley, Harry's hands were buried in his hair and his face was tipped up to show his eyes closed in pure bliss, the photo moving as Draco pressed against him and kissed him until he was panting and incoherent.

Harry smiled sadly. "I was able to keep my pregnancy a secret since I took a nice long vacation but I had no luck in keeping Gabe a complete secret like I wanted to. I'm able to keep him relatively safe from the reporters. It helps we live near muggles. Hermione knows the truth, of course, as does Neville, Steven and Luna—honestly, that woman is eerie with the things she knows sometimes. Everyone else is under the impression that I got some witch knocked up and she dumped the kid with me." He shrugged. "It worked out at the time so I didn't correct anyone. Honestly, I can't believe people can't tell its a load of shit but I'm always grateful they can't."

Draco nodded and winced as he asked his next question; "And the Weasleys?"

Harry just blinked in confusion. "What about them?"

"Well, don't they know?"

Harry laughed and waved a hand dismissively, "They know as much as the average person who reads _The Prophet_. I haven't really spoken to them since I broke things off with Ginny. Ron, well he was upset I was gay and obviously not going to be involved with his sister. We had a huge fight, hurtful things were said and it was just the last time I was able to forgive him turning his back on me. Most of the family agreed with him." He felt his chest ache with the memory. Draco had been present for the start of it, oddly enough.

Arthur had tried to keep a relationship going but Molly was a stern woman and didn't allow him to continue a relationship with 'that traitor' as she took to calling Harry. "Apparently I was only considered a son if I was willing to be with Ginny." He grimaced and shuddered lightly. "Just bizarre when I think about it. Anyway, I used to see the twins on occasion but we've sorta just... grown apart. So, no, the Weasleys don't know that Gabe is your son." He shrugged sadly. "It hurt to lose them at the time but I've got Gabe and Teddy now, so."

Draco nodded absently, taking in the information. So, Weasley turned his back on Harry. _Again_. Bastard. Draco wanted to hunt the man down and hex the bastard's bollocks to his forehead before he realized he wasn't any better. He fought a blush of embarrassment and cleared his throat. "And Gra-Hermione? I thought she and Weasley were together."

"They were," Harry said with a sad nod. "She still insists it wasn't my fault they broke up but I'm pretty sure they drifted apart because she was still my friend and Ron was still being a stubborn git. They broke up and haven't spoken in years, as far as I know. She's now with Arnold, a Muggle chemist. She's so much happier around him then I ever saw her with Ron."

He smiled, thinking of the two together. Arnold was indeed a Muggle and only recently made aware of the Wizarding World when he proposed to Hermione, but since Harry lived in muggle London, they would hang out at his place when they were in the area. It had taken some getting used to to see Hermione with someone other than Ron, but he couldn't be happier for Hermione. Arnold treated her like a princess and Hermione looked adorably (sometimes sickeningly so) in love with the guy, he was readily accepted.

"Gabe and Teddy adore them, so I'm glad I still have her in my life."

Draco sighed and leaned forward, no longer able to resist touching Harry. Slowly, he rested his forehead on Harry's, his arms wrapping loosely around the other man's waist. He ignored Harry's stiff posture and slowly lowered his face until he was nuzzling Harry, feeling a goofy thrill go through him when he wasn't stopped. "I'm sorry," he murmured into Harry's neck. He was able to control the impulse to trace his tongue along Harry's pulse point but just barely. He compromised with himself by inhaling Harry's musky (but somehow lightly sweet) scent. "I'm so sorry."

Harry shook his head and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Draco. "Don't be. You had to do what was right for you. I never would have forced you into anything. As for the Weasleys, well, I think they would have done that no matter who I ended up with that wasn't Ginny." He gave in and let his hand rest on the back of Draco's neck, biting his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of the silken strands against his fingers.

Draco didn't hold back the soft moan when Harry's hand rested at the nape of his neck. It was still so warm and he sighed happily. "But I am, Harry. You've lost so much and I go and walk away like a complete bastard. I don't deserve a second chance but I'd do anything to get it," he said adamantly. He leaned back to look in Harry's eyes, dazed at the verdant brilliance. Merlin, he missed looking into those eyes. "I think the only good thing about this is I finally realized that wasn't the case on my own so I would come crawling back like you deserve." His face was earnest as he looked at Harry. "I know it makes me sound like a bastard, but I would have rejected you if you'd told me at the time. I needed to work through what I want." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Harry's hand a moment, making Harry smile. "I tried to fool myself into thinking it was... well, it was just sex," he admitted softly.

Harry's breath hitched and his grip on Draco tightened. There was so much to digest, so many things Draco said with an alcohol-loosened tongue. He focused on the last bit. "What... what was it then?" he asked.

"Hm." Draco grinned, his eyes flicking down to Harry's lips a moment. "I refuse to acknowledge Hufflepuff tendencies," he sniffed in a haughty tone. He leaned down and softly kissed Harry, his lips barely grazing across Harry's before pulling back again, enjoying the look of astonishment on the man's face. "I care about you, Harry. Always have. I know it showed it in... less than flattering ways over the years. I was a stubborn bastard for not admitting it before. It's apparently not something a Malfoy does." The blonde grinned sardonically.

He had found himself relaxing around Harry, letting his mask slip off and even cuddling (and not-so-secretly enjoying it). He frowned at the memory and the panic he had felt and wished he could go back and kick himself for leaving everything foolishly behind.

Harry could only nod dumbly. He was remembering the last few weeks they were together; something had changed between them and he had been convinced he was alone in the feeling. Draco's eyes had been easy to read since their last year in Hogwarts, at least for Harry. He slowly let his mask fall and the first time he'd smiled (not a sneer or a smirk, a _smile_ ) Harry had felt his heart flutter and he knew he was lost. He had nearly blurted 'I love you' at one point after a particularly passionate round of lovemaking as they had laid cuddled up together and felt bittersweet relief he had never uttered the words when Draco walked away less than two weeks later.

"You are a stubborn bastard," he agreed absently, sounding rather amused and oddly pleased, his thumb lightly grazing along Draco's bottom lip before he could stop himself.

Draco's face brightened into a smile, "Would it be alright if I come over tomorrow around six? For dinner with you and the boys?"

The non-sequitur threw Harry for a moment before he found himself nodding. "Sure, OK. If you want to. 'Mione and Arnold will be there, so if you can't behave..." he trailed off with a raised eyebrow, hoping he didn't have to threaten Draco. He _really_ didn't know what possessed him to agree. Draco and Hermione had been well on their way to a sort-of friendship before he had left, so he was pretty sure the wizard would behave.

"Humph." Draco sat up, trying to look offended. "I will have you know I am a proper pure blood wizard; impeccable manners in any social situation," he said with a lifted chin and in a haughty tone that Harry secretly found adorable. "I will, of course, behave. I've let go a lot of a lot of old prejudices, Harry," he said softly. Harry nodded with a soft smile and he gave one in return. "Shall I bring anything?"

Harry pursed his lips, trying to ignore the way Draco's eyes settled on his mouth at the action. "Whatever is proper," he said and smirked. "On that note, I'm going to go before I... well, I'm going to go. Good night, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner." He quickly withdrew a small notebook and muggle pen from his pocket and wrote something down before handing it to Draco. "Here's the address. Feel free to come early to spend some time with Gabe, I'll be available after two." He stared at the blonde another moment before bending down and lightly kissing the corner of his mouth. "Night, Draco" he said softly before turning and quickly heading to the floo.

Staying any longer would've proven to be... dangerous, he was quite sure of it. He vanished in a puff of green, one quick glance over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Draco leaned against the bar, his hand on his cheek, the skin still tingling slightly from the contact. "Merlin," he breathed. He nearly groaned aloud, the image of Harry's jean clad arse still in his mind.

It was going to be a long night.

"Damn, forgot to make him stay for dinner," he absently grumbled, signaling the bartender to order a light meal. He perked up, remember he would be able to share a meal with Harry tomorrow. A small, slightly crooked smile flitted across his face but was gone once a plate was lowered in front of him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco nervously paced the length of his room. It was just after noon and he was already itching to go to Harry's. He had already memorized the address but kept folding and unfolding Harry's note repeatedly, the thin paper starting to tear in spots. He didn't want to drop in before 2 and he had no idea how to waste two hours. After a few more laps, his eyes widened and he realized he didn't have anything to bring. Gabe had missed years of presents from him but he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate Draco showing up with nearly 4 years worth of gifts for the boy. A pale, long finger absently tapped his chin as he thought before he quickly grabbed his bag of Galleons and apparated to Diagon Alley.

He nearly smacked his own forehead at his stupidity; shopping was always a good way to while away some hours.

 

~*O*~

Harry hurried home, hoping Draco would come early and see Gabe before dinner. He gnawed on a thumb nail, anxious to have Gabe spend time with the man. His thoughts were all over the place and he cursed silently. He should have been more pissed at Draco, he wanted to feel cheated he hadn't been able to yell and holler at the blonde, but he wasn't able to get himself angry enough. Whether from the alcohol or a new sort of maturity, Draco had been heart-wrenchingly honest.

He didn't want Gabe to get attached and have Draco decide against a relationship with them, though. He didn't want Draco to meet him and have Gabe not get along. Though Harry had to admit Gabe had been amazingly open to him when they met the other day and had ice cream. The memory brought a smile to his face, even if Draco looked more shocked than happy at the time.

Harry glanced at the clock and started pacing.

 

~*O*~

Draco wandered around Zonko's, wondering what would be appropriate for an-almost-four year old. He knew little about the boy's preferences and could only guess at how Harry would react to many of the things Draco looked at. Certainly just buying everything wouldn't be looked upon favorably.

Toy broom? No, Harry was getting him a real one and Draco didn't want to interfere with that.

Amateur potions set? If Gabe took after Harry in that subject, it would most likely be wasted, he thought with a small smile. Of course, if he took after Draco it might be a very welcomed gift. He chewed the inside of his cheek before moving on. He'd rather find out how appropriate it would be first.

Stuffed animals? Maybe; Harry did say he liked dragons. Draco smiled, trying to pick between a blue Chinese Fireball or a Welsh Green. He shook his head, bemused at his indecision and just tucked one under his arm and wandered the store some more before he made his purchases and realized he was going to be late to Harry's.

 

~*O*~

Harry was pacing the sitting room unaware of Gabe's watchful gaze. "Daddy," Gabe's quiet voice broke into Harry's thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't look worried, just confused. He had paused mid-way through coloring a dinosaur, his Muggle crayon tucked neatly behind his ear like Harry did with his quills and pens, watching his trek from one end of the room to the other.

"Oh, nothing, love. I was hoping we'd have a friend stop by..." Harry trailed off to look at the clock again. 2:15. He didn't specify to come at 2, just mentioned he'd be home at 2. Draco had only invited himself to dinner. At 6. Merlin; four more hours of pacing would drive him crazy.

"Daddy." Gabe waited until he had daddy's attention before continuing, "Is it Mister Maffloy? Is he coming over?"

Harry nodded. "Malfoy," he corrected absently. He started and blinked at his son, "What— Why would you ask about him?"

Gabe shrugged and went back to coloring with his crayons. "I dunno. I was just wonderin'. I thought he was nice and he seemed to like you." He looked up again, his grey eyes wide and a sly smile on his small face. "I think he thought you were pretty," he whispered dramatically with a giggle.

"Handsome, munchkin," Harry said and couldn't help but laugh. "Boys... er… men are handsome, not pretty." He knelt down and gave Gabe's dark messy hair a ruffle. "What makes you say that, anyway?" He managed to stop himself from biting his lip as he waited for Gabe to answer. Sometimes, he was glad his son was so smart and observant.

Gabe shrugged again, "Well, he was pretty, er, I mean _handsome_. I liked his hair." He jumped up quickly and ruffled daddy's hair back. "I think it's pretty. And he was looking at you like uncle Arnold looks at aunt Hermione. That means he likes you and thinks you're handsome, right?" he asked, his face open and serious.

Harry could only nod, stunned. "Right." He wasn't too surprised, but he hadn't really noticed much slip past Draco's old stoic mask very often.

Gabe giggled, laying back on the floor to continue his coloring. "And I think you thought he was pretty, er I mean, handsome, too, daddy," he accused happily, his grey eyes sparkling. He knew his daddy liked other daddies and he hoped he would like Mr. Malfoy. He was nice to daddy _and_ he liked chocolate ice cream.

Harry was about to answer (probably with childish disagreement) when there was a knock on the front door. He nearly fell over as he quickly whirled around to look towards the sound. Gabe bounced up with a whoop and a shouted "He's here!" as he ran towards the front door. Harry laughed when he walked down the entryway and saw Gabe bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for Harry to open the door. He was pleased Gabe remembered he wasn't allowed to open the door himself and gave him a pleased nod as he passed.

Still smiling, Harry opened the door to greet a flustered looking Draco.

Draco felt the wind get knocked out of him when he saw the smile on Harry's face. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Hello, Harry. I hope it's alright if I'm early. For dinner," he added quickly, and looked down before the man could answer and saw a bouncing Gabe. "Hello, Gabe. Nice to see you again," he said with a smile at the exuberant child and extended a hand.

Gabe happily shook the hand, shooting a thrilled smile towards his daddy. He thought it was wicked cool when he got to do grown-up stuff like shake hands. Mr. Malfoy earned another few awesome points, in his book.

"Draco," Harry breathed. Relief and pleasure evident in his voice. "No—no problem, come on in." Harry backed up to allow Draco entry and Gabe immediately lead him to the front parlor by the hand he still held. He grinned and shook his head as he closed the door and followed after them. As he entered the parlor, he was pleasantly surprised to see Gabe sitting on Draco's lap, a big smile on his small face and several small boxes scattered around him.

Harry cleared his throat, getting Draco's attention first. "Presents?" He tried not to frown, but he must not have succeeded because Draco's cheeks lightly pinked as he looked away and coughed lightly into a fist. He fought the urge to give an indulgent smile at the flustered blonde.

"Yes. It's not proper to come without a gift," Draco informed them. "There is one for everyone. Oh, and some wine." He reached behind him and handed Harry a bottle of wine. "It's a Shiraz, I didn't know what kind to bring since I didn't know what was on the menu."

Harry smiled to himself, pleased Draco had remembered his favorite kind of wine. He felt like a real sap. "Thank you, Draco. Gabe, did you thank Mister Malfoy for the gift?" He gave the small child a stern look, trying his best to ignore the happy grin on Gabe's little face as he held the wrapped present to his chest.

"Yes." Gabe was nodding while shaking and squeezing the package gently. "I did, daddy. Can I open it now?" he asked, giving his present another squeeze.

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait until everyone is here and open them together?"

Gabe hopped off Draco's lap and ran over to hug Harry's legs, looking up with a pout. "But that'll be _forever_ , daddy! Please please please can I open it now?"

Harry pointedly ignored the snicker he heard from Draco and tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm..." he stared off a few moments before he looked down at Gabe finally. He hated saying no, and he was quite sure Gabe was already aware of (and exploited) that fact. "Okay. But if you're a brat later when everyone else has theirs, it's early bedtime." He wagged a stern finger at the child and grinned when Gabe crowed with delight and ran back over to Draco to get his gift re-sized.

After Mr. Malfoy unshrunk it, Gabe tore into the paper. A delighted squeal greeted the blue, stuffed dragon. He hugged the toy to his chest and turned his big grey eyes on Draco. "Thank you!" he gushed and ran over to daddy to show off his toy. "Look, daddy! It's a dragon! And it's _blue_!" He lifted the toy up and down to make the wings flap, a huge smile on his face. He squeezed the toy to his chest again, tighter this time, and giggled when the dragon roared and belched enchanted smoke from its nostrils.

Harry smiled at the besotted look on Draco's face. He'd gotten a full blast of the Gabe Eyes and he was just as effected as anyone else in the child's life. Harry sat down next to Draco after Gabe had run off to his room to play. "Thanks for that. You didn't have to get him anything."

"I'm glad he likes it," Draco said and then shook his head softly. "And I did. Have to, I mean. I've missed... well, I've got some making up to do."

Harry firmly shook his head. "No. You don't. He doesn't need toys and presents. It's enough that you've met him." He slowly leaned forward and tentatively reached out and took Draco's hand. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Draco made no move to take his hand out of his. He let his thumb caress Draco's palm a moment before he spoke again. "He doesn't want for anything, though. It's nearly criminal how spoiled both of them are."

"I see what you're saying, Harry. I do. But I have no idea how else to make it up to him," Draco said uncomfortably as he looked at Harry, his grey eyes sad. In his experience you bought children things to show you cared. He had only come to realize later in life how… detached the gesture was, but he didn't know what else to do. "Or you. I just don't know what to do with a child. I-I don't want to be like my father," he whispered, making Harry squeeze his hand in silent comfort.

"Draco," Harry started softly, "I never thought you were like your father. I personally think that's why he was so disappointed in you, as you've pointed out so many times." He raised a hand when Draco opened his mouth to protest, a small frown on his face. "I mean that in the best way possible. You're warm and caring. I've seen it, even if you didn't want to show it," he finished quietly. "I don't think you realize how expressive your eyes are, either." He smiled as Draco looked up, surprise warming his grey eyes. "See? Like right now." He gently cupped Draco's cheek, his thumb tracing along a cheekbone. "Warm, like molten silver," he murmured, lost in the mercurial depths.

Draco leaned forward, his lips about to connect with Harry's when Gabe pounded down the stairs and ran down the hallway, into the kitchen, waving his dragon as he went. He smiled. "Such an exuberant child," he murmured, his head turning to follow the sound as Gabe moved around. A loud roar was heard as Gabe ran back up the stairs, shutting his door behind him louder than Harry liked.

Harry nodded with a smile before continuing what Draco started, planting a quick, yet heated, kiss to the stunned blonde's lips. He ignored the surprise; he was just as surprised as Draco, honestly. He didn't regret the kiss, though. "That he is. Speaking of exuberance, we've got to pick up Teddy in about ten minutes. Do you want to come? It's not a long walk," he asked, biting his lower lip.

Draco nodded. "Alright. I certainly don't see a point in my sitting here alone waiting for you." He grinned when Harry blushed.

"I didn't think of that. Sorry Draco, I should have—"

Draco cut him off, a finger on his lips. "Really, it's fine. I could use a walk." He smiled, thoroughly enjoying the dopey smile Harry gave back. He wasn't sure when it got so easy to be open with Harry, but he couldn't regret it when Harry looked at him like that.

Harry turned his head, cupped a hand around his mouth and yelled up the stairs to Gabe, startling the blonde. "Gabe! Shoes! Time to get Teddy!" He hear Gabe yell "OK!" back from somewhere in the house. Then quick, running footsteps down the stairs into the hall. Lastly, the sound of digging in the closet for his shoes. This month he was firmly attached to his Wellingtons that featured characters from the muggle cartoon movie Cars. He had to admit the boots were cute and he enjoyed the fact Gabe could put them on by himself. Usually. He turned back to Draco and grinned at the blonde's still startled expression. "Sorry, we, er, aren't... well, stuffy." His grin widened. "I'm sure you're horrified that we're yelling across the house."

Draco tried to deny it but couldn't and just nodded sheepishly. "I remember being thoroughly chastised for such an atrocity when I was younger. I can't say I'm against it though, seems easier than waiting around for elves to deliver messages." His face grew serious a moment. "I wouldn't think of trying to change how you are with him. Just so you know."

Harry nodded mutely, unsure how to respond and gave Draco's hand another squeeze before he got up. "We should get going. Teddy starts to head home alone if I don't meet him." He shook his head, truly lamenting Teddy's independent phase ('I can do it _my_ self!' was heard so many times, he wanted to hex something) and made his way to the hallway.

Draco could hear Harry talking to Gabe, something about his shoes being on the wrong feet, as he stood and arranged the other packages in a small pile for later. He quickly wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and followed the voices to the front door.

Gabe looked up from his shoes, his small tongue poking out of the corner in concentration. "Mister Malfoy! You're coming too?" Draco nodded. "Yes!" He pumped a small fist in the air before giving Draco a stern look. "But you have to hold daddy's hand when we cross the street," he said as he nodded with the authority only a four-year-old possessed, sure Draco would agree. Draco chuckled and nodded. He grinned and grabbed daddy's hand before opening the front door. "Daddy, let's go-o-o-o," he whined, pulling on daddy and making him laugh.

"OK, munchkin. Give me a moment, need to lock up," Harry chuckled.

Draco watched as Harry turned a small metal object in a hole in the door before absently waving his hand, his brows pinched together a moment in concentration. He wasn't sure why Harry was using a Muggle lock as well as wards (he felt them twang gently a moment later). He only raised a brow at Harry, who blushed and shrugged, as he tried to ignore the prickle of desire he felt at Harry's blasé use of wand-less magic. He quickly fell in step next to Harry as they made their way down the street towards Teddy's school.

Gabe quickly filled the silence with the usual babble of an almost-four-year-old. Draco could only smile and wonder at the way the child spoke. He hadn't met many children, but he got the impression that Gabe was quite articulate for his age.

Quietly, so as not to interrupt Gabe's nearly one sided conversation, Draco murmured close to Harry's ear, "He speaks quite well. Is that... normal?"

Harry shivered lightly, the warm gust of Draco's breath teasing his ear. "I don't really know, hard to judge since both boys are so smart. But probably not," he said with a casual shrug. "He's around Hermione quite a bit, who treats him like he's thirty most of the time," he chuckled, smiling when Draco did as well. "He's been talking since he was a little over year old and like this," he waved a hand towards the still chattering Gabe, "about six months or so. He can already read some of the books Teddy brings home from school."

Draco could easily hear the pride and love in Harry's tone and couldn't help the twinge of regret he felt. He'd missed out on that. He pushed the thoughts away and nodded along.

"And, to be blunt, his parents are both incredibly intelligent so it's no real surprise," Harry added with a smug grin, laughing when Draco just nodded again, a smug smile on his face as well. Modesty was never a quality associated with Draco Malfoy.

Harry stopped at a corner and Gabe was quick to remind Draco to hold his hand. "Mister Malfoy! We're crossing now, so hold daddy's hand, OK?"

Draco contemplated telling him adults didn't have to hold hands to cross the street but nearly took the opportunity to hold hands with Harry. He looked at Harry, who smiled slightly as if reading his thoughts.

"It's OK, Gabe. Adults don't have to hold hands to cross the street. Draco is safe if he looks both ways," Harry said, hoping Draco had been around Muggle cars by now and aware of the dangers of walking out in front of them.

Gabe looked around daddy to Mr. Malfoy. "Oh, OK. I can't wait until I'm a grown up!" He looked up at daddy, his grey eyes wide. "Er. I like holding your hand daddy, but I can't wait until I can do stuff all by myself. Oh! Look! It's the little man! We can cross now!" He carefully looked both ways, along with daddy and Mr. Malfoy, before crossing.

A few minutes had them approaching the school. Gabe was practically bouncing on his toes as he looked around the packed school yard for Teddy. Usually Teddy kept his hair black like him and daddy, and only let it change colors at home. He finally spotted him and pointed him out to daddy. "There's Teddy, daddy!" He raised his hand and waved it wildly, yelling 'Teddy!' repeatedly, while he bouncing around on the other end of daddy's hand.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as Teddy looked around a moment before his green eyes found him, Gabe and Draco. He watched Teddy run over, his lunch box clutched in one hand and some large paper in the other.

"Dad! Gabe!" Teddy ran over, somehow avoiding tripping on his flopping shoelace.

Harry let go of Gabe's hand so the boys could do their thing, crossing his arms as he stood and watched with a small smile.

Teddy reached Gabe, dropped his paper and lunchbox and grabbed the smaller boy under his arms. A delighted giggle was heard as he twirled Gabe around before swooping him down so his head was in the crook of his elbow and rubbing his knuckles on top of Gabe's dark head, messing the dark locks further. He took Gabe's hand, retrieved his things and walked over to where his dad and a tall, blonde stranger stood. He smiled at his dad and handed him his paper (which appeared to be an art project Harry was already picking a frame for in his mind) and lunchbox before turning around. Harry squatted down and unzipped the backpack he wore and stuffed the items inside.

Teddy whirled around and practically pounced on the blonde man practically hiding behind his dad. "Dad! Who's this?" he asked, grabbing the man's hand and shaking it, twice, rapidly. He knew that was you did in a manly, grown-up greeting. He shook it twice more before Gabe was bouncing next to him, chattering away.

"This is Mister Malfoy, Teddy! He's daddy's friend," Gabe pitched his voice low and whispered something in Teddy's ear, making him giggle and had daddy narrowing his eyes at the boys. "He's even going to have dinner with us. And he gave me a blue dragon!"

Teddy smiled and ignored Gabe a moment. "Hi, Mister Malfoy," he said politely before turning to his dad with a grin. "Dad! Can we have a snack when we get home?"

Harry laughed, grabbed both boys' hands and headed for home. "Sure, Teddy. We'll see what we have when we get home."

Teddy made a delighted noise and gave his dad a sly look, "In front of the telly?"

"Hmm." Harry chuckled and shook his head. "We'll see."

He laughed when twin groans came from both boys. He tried not to be surprised when Gabe found a way to squirm between him and Draco and grabbed his hand, too. He didn't try to ignore the surprised yet happy look Draco gave him, though. Merlin, it didn't help his thundering pulse at all. The walk home was filled with the chatter of both boys as they walked home, leaving both adults lost in their own thoughts.

 

~*O*~

Harry left the boys in the parlor with Draco, all of them intently watching muggle cartoons on the television, and made his way into the kitchen to call Hermione. He took out his cell phone and tapped a few buttons and raised it to his ear, biting his lip. He wasn't sure what to say and swore aloud when he got her voice mail.

Shit.

"Hey, 'Mione. It's Harry. Er, listen about tonight... Draco sort of invited himself along and I couldn't say no. You and Arnold are still welcome, of course, and he promised to behave. So. Yeah, just a heads up I suppose. See you tonight. Right. Bye." He clicked the end arrow and cursed out loud before searching the cabinets for something to have as a small snack. Tonight was pizza night so the boys would have hearty appetites no matter what he found.

A tin of chocolate biscuits practically fell out of the cabinet. Biscuits and juice it would be. Grinning at the thought of Draco Malfoy sipping out of a juice-box, Harry piled the items on a tray and made his way out to the parlor. He snickered at the identical intent-yet-blank expressions all three wore and cleared his throat. "Snacks," he announced, lifting the tray slightly. Both boys snapped out of their television induced trances long enough to take a juice box and a few biscuits on a plate. Mumbled 'thank you's followed and they went back to watching the cartoon mouse thoroughly thrashing the poor cat.

Draco slowly turned his head to look at Harry. "Potter, this show is barbaric. How can you let children watch this?" His eyes nearly bugged out when the mouse appeared to cut off the cat's tail and then blow him up with a large firecracker. He scoffed when the cat remained, looking blackened and singed but otherwise unharmed. How unrealistic. He turned back to Harry and took a biscuit, absently nibbling on it. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Hmm." Harry grinned. "It's only a cartoon, Draco. Make believe. Made for children. The boys know it's not real," he said and waved a hand at the television. "It's only one kind of show they watch. It's an old one, a classic. One of our favorites." He picked up a juice box and stuck the straw in it before handing it to Draco. The blonde took it absently, his eyes still on the cartoons. "It's apple," he commented, pointing to the juice.

"Hmm? Oh, alright. Fine." Draco took a sip, nearly causing Harry to unleash an unmanly giggle at the sight of his lips pursed around the tiny straw. He watched the next cartoon with amusement; the cat was now being chased by a large dog while he tormented the mouse. It quickly turned into a free-for-all of animated violence. "I wonder if this is why Muggles are so weird," he mused absently. He looked over to see Harry watching him, not the television. "Oddly entertaining though, I have to admit," he said quietly. He looked back at the screen and stifled a laugh when the dog chased the cat up a greased pole, only to have the cat slide back down and scramble madly back up from the barking dog in an amusing cycle that ended the cartoon.

He could see Harry grinning out of the corner of his eye. "Alright; very entertaining. How long do they watch this for?" he asked, trying to ignore the look Harry was giving him.

Harry checked his watch and made a thoughtful sound, "About an hour or so. I try not to let them watch too much telly." Teddy grumbled from his spot down the sofa, making him chuckle softly. "I'll have the boys play out in the garden for a bit, fresh air and all that." He said it lightly enough but his gaze was intense on Draco's.

Draco nearly gulped, his mind helpfully (or maybe not so helpfully) conjuring numerous images of what Harry wanted to do when they were alone. "Alright," he said and took another sip of juice, only then realizing he was drinking it from a child's juice box. He held it out and stared at it, barely restraining the urge to smack Harry. As it was, he just gave the man a dark look and went back to enjoying the cartoons with the children.

After another hour or so of cartoons, Harry shut off the telly and shepherded the boys outside. As Gabe was leaving, he gaped quite stupidly when he heard him whisper to Teddy 'I bet they're gonna kiss' and they both ran out giggling. He barely restrained a childish urge to yell 'Nuh uh!' and cast a glance at Draco and noticed he was still in the parlor and hadn't heard. Not that he _didn't_ want to kiss the blonde, oh but he did. Just not yet. He made his way back into the parlor, taking his seat next to Draco and nibbled on a biscuit.

"Alright, we're alone. Now what?" Draco turned, his eyes warm and expectant, to Harry. He lounged back on the sofa, his right ankle perched on his left knee; the picture of casual elegance—if you ignored his white knuckle grip on the sofa arm.

Harry put his biscuit down and cleared his throat. "Well, I just wanted to talk. I'm— I don't think I'm ready for anything else just yet." Draco nodded, whether to agree or accept he wasn't sure. He felt conflicted again; it wasn't like they had never gone past talking but things were rather different now and he was feeling confused and verging on uncomfortable. "I was wondering if you'd thought more after I left." His felt his fingers want to twitch and fidget so he folded them on his lap.

Draco hummed lowly and nodded. "I did, Harry. I spent a lot time thinking about your arse," he said, his lips curving up into a smirk before sobering slightly. "I also thought a lot about Gabe. And Teddy. And you. I really would like to spend more time with you. Get to know him. Them. Well, _all_ of you. Hopefully slither my way into the little family you've managed," he said, fidgeting slightly and then immediately stilling. He smiled shakily, his heart pounding, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Merlin, how did Gryffindors walk around with their hearts exposed all the time? It was horrifying.

Harry couldn't help but smile, mentally reminding himself to thank Hermione about the jeans, and take Draco's hand in his again. "That's— I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear that. I feel I have to remind you about Arnold and Hermione. And Neville, but he won't be by later. They're my family, too. I don't want to sound like a broken record but I need you to be sure," he bit his lip nervously again. "I know there are no guarantees about anything but I don't want the boys hurt if..." he trailed off, unwilling to voice his fears. He could easily see how sincere Draco was but it was hard to not have doubts.

Draco's brows were furrowed. "A broken what?"

"Record," Harry said and quietly laughed. "Never mind. Muggle thing. Is that all you heard?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance with a shake of his head.

Draco shook his head. "Of course not; that was all I was unsure about. Look, I already think they're both great kids. I can't wait to get to know them better, I'm just worried they'll get to know me better," he said quietly and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "They seem to like me well enough, but who knows how long that will last?"

Harry smiled, understanding. "Both my boys are good at judging people. If they like you, they like you," he said and shrugged one shoulder. "Short of you ripping the heads off all their toys, not much can make them change their minds. I've honestly never seen either of them take so someone like they have with you," he admitted with a warm smile. "Just don't over-think it, act natural around them. So far, you've done wonderfully."

"Hmm." Draco released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Now I know the Malfoy charm works on even the smallest of Potter men," he drawled. He smirked causing Harry to lightly punch his arm with a muttered 'Prat'.

Later, Draco nervously waited in the kitchen while Harry greeted Hermione and Arnold as they came by the floo. He smiled when he heard the excited voices greeting each other, boisterous kisses on cheeks and breath stealing hugs. He couldn't help the worm of envy that squirmed through his chest; he wanted that with Harry. He wanted to stand in front of the floo, arm around Harry, as they greets their guests. He ran out of time to brood when he heard voices quickly heading towards the kitchen. The door swung open, Gabe the first one in the kitchen.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Arnold! This is Mister Malfoy. Daddy's friend. We had ice cream yesterday and he got me a dragon!" Gabe chattered on as everyone filed into the kitchen and stood around, Harry perching comfortably against the counter close to Draco.

Teddy's eyes got wide on the last part and looked at his dad, his bottom lip poking out slightly in a pout. "You guys had ice cream without me? No fair! I bet it was chocolate too," he grumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut it, munchkin. It's not like you never get ice cream. Now hush you two," he said with a chuckle at the boys. "Arnold Stiller, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, Arnold Stiller." He paused, allowing the men to shake hands and murmur 'nice to meet you's at each other. "Hermione," he said with a grin, "Draco Malfoy." She mock curtsied and gave Draco her hand and he immediately kissed it with a dramatic flourish.

"Hermione, you're looking ravishing this evening. How kind of you to allow me to join you in your evening repast," Draco said with a cheeky grin. And nearly laughed at Arnold's shocked face. "No worries there, Arnold. Hermione is lovely but not my type," he said as his eyes darted to Harry but he didn't further elaborate on 'his type'. "We all went to school together and it's been awhile since we've seen each other." He paused, unsure what Arnold had been told and waited for angry words or rejection. He relaxed when Arnold only nodded politely before his smitten gaze landed on Hermione once again.

Hermione burst out laughing, her hand still in Draco's. "Oh Merlin, no wonder..." she trailed off, eyes darting to the kids. "No wonder Harry invited you," she finished and smiled warmly at him. "It is nice to have you here." She winked at Draco's incredulous face. "Hey, if you can be mature so can I," she said quietly, shrugging one shoulder. "I hope you like pizza," she said, looking up at him.

Draco could only blink and shoot a blank look at Harry.

"Oh wow, you've never had pizza, Draco?" Harry asked, shocked. 

Teddy and Gabe both gasped exaggeratedly and even Arnold chuckled as Draco shook his head. "No, but I'll try anything once." The boys started listing toppings and Draco was lost again. "I'll try whatever kind you usually get," he said with a chuckle, holding his hands up in a bid to stop the rapid fire list the boys were still rattling off. He nearly winced when he heard Pineapple. What sort of food allowed pineapples and cheese to co-exist? He didn't even want to know where (or from _what_ ) a 'pepperoni' came from.

Harry chuckled and took his phone out of his pocket. "It'll take about a half hour or so, so everyone should go relax in the parlor."

Draco watched as Harry tapped his finger on the glowing flat device before lifting it to his ear and speaking into it. He didn't know what pepperoni was but he could only hope it was edible when he heard that as part of the order. Harry made a 'shooing' motion at him, biding him to follow everyone to the parlor so he reluctantly pushed open the door and joined Gabe and Teddy on the sofa. They had managed to get one of the adults to put the telly back on and they were happily watching a different cartoon. A brightly colored fish was swimming around singing. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"One of their favorite movies," Hermione said with another one shouldered shrug. "Well, Gabe says you brought presents for everyone." She smiled and looked at the small pile sitting on a nearby table.

Teddy's attention was immediately drawn from the telly to the adults. "Presents?" he asked, perking up. He visibly restrained himself and calmly asked, "For everyone, Mister Malfoy?" he smiled at the blonde man, hoping he had heard right.

Draco nodded, and retrieved the one he had brought for Teddy. He flicked his wand at it to re-size it and handed it over to Teddy.

Gabe leaned over and gloated in a sing-song voice "I gotta dragon!" before turning back to the television.

Teddy shoved his annoying little brother away lightly before carefully tearing into his gift. "Oh wow! Thanks Mister Malfoy! Aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold, look!" he gushed as he held the box up for inspection. "It's a junior wizards chess set!" He carefully opened the box to inspect the pieces, quickly inspecting each piece and deeming them 'awesome' or 'wicked' before moving on to the next one.

Gabe looked over again and said a quick "Neat, Teddy!" before getting lost in cartoon sharks. His dragon was so much better than a chess set. He eyed the box and wondered if Teddy would teach him, though. It did look fun. Sorta.

Draco smiled, pleased Teddy liked his gift. He had been at a loss as to what to get the child and breathed a quiet sigh of relief he had managed to choose right. He watched, a curiously warm, fuzzy feeling going through him, as Teddy inspected the pieces and told Gabe what they were whenever the younger boy asked. He offered proper names occasionally when Teddy seemed unsure or made up his own.

Hermione smiled at him (probably catching the sappy look but thankfully not mentioning it) and patted his knee twice before leaning back and opening the box he had brought for her and Arnold. He grinned when she gasped. "I can only apologize if Arnold isn't as enamored of books as you are. I found a spare copy in the main Malfoy Library," he pointed to the thick tome, "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I do." Hermione beamed at Draco and shared a quick look with Arnold, "We don't share the same taste in books." She carefully put the book aside before wrapping an arm around Arnold's waist before looking back to Draco wither another warm smile. "Thank you, Draco."

Harry came back in at that point, a tray full of filled glasses floating behind him. Draco's eyes darted to Arnold, who looked slightly amazed but not shocked at the magic. Harry grinned and handed them each a glass. "I figured, what's pizza without soda?" Giving each boy a cup, he quickly spelled them not to spill and gave and exasperated huff when both promptly turned their cups upside down to test them. Why did he even bother?

Draco took a small sip and lifted the glass up to stare at the beverage. "Merlin, that's fantastic!" he exclaimed and quickly took a few more, larger sips. "Never heard of soga," he absently said to himself, turning the glass around and watching the liquid fizz and bubble. He could only wonder what made it bubble, knowing it was Muggle and therefore couldn't possible contain any ingredients he knew to cause the effect.

"Soda," Harry softly correctly with a small smile and settled himself on the arm of the sofa next to Draco and patted his knee, his hand lingering a moment. "It's a Muggle thing, so I'm not surprised you've never had it. I thought you'd like it, what with the amount of sugar you dump in your tea." He showed Draco the bottle. "This kind is just plain cola. There are dozens of different flavors. We'll have to try them all," he said and smiled when Draco nodded enthusiastically.

Shortly after Draco finished his second glass of soda, there was a knock on the front door to the delighted whoops from the boys. Harry pointed a finger at both in a silent 'stay put' gesture and disappeared to answer the door. Moments later, he returned carrying three flat cardboard boxes.

As he enlarged the table to fit them all, Draco sniffed and hummed happily.

Pizza smelled _wonderful_.

Harry opened the boxes while Hermione got some plates. Soon, they were all eating pizza and chatting happily as the cartoon fish finished their adventure largely ignored.

 

~*O*~

Harry eased the door to Gabe's room closed, shaking his head with a smile on his face. Gabe spent over 5 minutes telling Harry how great Draco was and that he should come over for cartoons and pizza tomorrow night too. Harry couldn't help the warmth he felt at Gabe's acceptance and obvious liking of Draco. Making his way back downstairs, he was cornered in the darkened hallway. Draco's scent hit him before he could panic. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out Draco's pale skin and hair looming over him. Their chests were pressed close together and he found it hard to breath.

Draco leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Harry's. "Boys in bed?" he whispered.

"Yes," Harry nodded, trying not to whimper or pant. Fuck, it had been so long. "Both of them wouldn't shut up about wonderful Mister Malfoy," he said lowly. His breath hitched when Draco pressed even closer, their hips lightly making contact. Draco slid a knee between his legs. He moaned softly when he felt Draco's growing erection press into his thigh. "Merlin," he breathed. He should probably put a stop to anything further happening but he just felt too warm and tingled too pleasantly to put much effort in it.

Draco chuckled, his mouth trailing feather light kisses along Harry's jaw. "No. Draco," he corrected, practically purring. His lips pressing harder and his tongue lightly dragged across the skin under Harry's ear, causing the other man to buck his hips slightly and a breathy little moan to leave Harry's lips. He groaned softly at the increased pressure and delicious noise. It was hard to think clearly with Harry pressing against him but somewhere deep in his mind he knew they shouldn't be moving so fast. Oh, but fuck did it feel good.

It had always felt good, _so_ good.

"Fuck, yes. Draco," Harry breathed in agreement. His hands slid up and down Draco's back, caressing and mapping the glorious hard planes of his body. His hand itched to pull the carefully tucked shirt loose and slide his hands along smooth, warm skin. Instead, he slid both hands around to gently press against Draco's chest, reveling in the feeling of the hard muscles under his palms for a moment before gently pushing the blonde away.

He pressed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "Not the best time, Draco," he said regretfully. He leaned forward and pressed another quick, hard, kiss to the blonde's lips. "We will continue this, just not right now, yeah?"

Draco stepped back with a smirk, his voice low and husky. "Of course we will, Harry," he murmured. He groaned softly and wanted to bury his face in the warm, golden column of skin when he saw Harry's eyes dilate and his lips part. He would wait, take whatever Harry gave him. "Dinner, tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded and slid a hand down Draco's chest and stomach, stopping at his soft leather belt. He swallowed thickly and nodded again. "Pick me up?"

Draco nodded. "Of course." He sunk his hands in Harry's dark hair a moment, relishing the feel of the softness under his fingers once more before stepping back and after a subtle readjustment to his trousers, walked back into the parlor. He couldn't resist shooting Harry a cheeky wink over his shoulder before disappearing through the doorway. He wondered how long Harry would linger; either in an effort to calm down or to make it look they hadn't been having a quick feel up in the hallway.

Harry followed a few moments later, taking a moment to catch his breath, and offered Arnold and Hermione something harder than soda. He poured small tumblers of Firewhiskey for everyone. Arnold took a small sip and whistled, holding his glass up and looking at it appreciatively. "Woah, I still can't get used to this stuff," he grinned, smoke puffing out as he spoke. "So wicked." He grinned and took another small sip.

The conversation flowed freely, surprising Draco at how comfortable and welcome he felt. He sat back with a small smile, hoping this wasn't a one-time occurrence, enjoying sitting close to Harry and reveling in the solid warmth pressing along his side . He spoke up when addressed, talking openly when not, and found himself learning more about Muggle chemists that he ever thought he would've. He was impressed to realize they were like a healer and a potions master combined. Impressive.

Soon enough, Hermione and Arnold were saying their goodbyes and made their way to the floo.

Hermione practically cornered Draco, her hand resting on his arm. "Draco," she didn't even pause to make sure it was alright if she called him Draco anymore. He had slipped earlier and called her Hermione (even if he had tried to blame the Firewhiskey) and she had been calling him Draco the rest of the evening, a smug (but warm and friendly, somehow, at the same time) smile on her face when she did. "I don't know what your intentions are—" She held up a hand to stop him when he opened his mouth. "And I don't want to know. That's between you, Harry and the boys. Just know he's always been serious and if you hurt him deliberately, no one will find what's left of you." She smiled sweetly, kissed his cheek and stepped through the floo before he could respond.

Draco was left to gape at the now empty floo. Damn Gryffindors; not that he expected anything less. He smiled and sat back on the sofa, waiting for Harry to finish in the kitchen. After a few moments, Draco debated with himself whether or not he should go help him, not that he had any clue what one did in there. Just as he was about get up, Harry returned with a smile. He had rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt nearly to his elbows and untucked the light green material from his Muggle jeans. Draco had to swallow a few times, his mouth dry suddenly, but he managed a smile and patted the cushion next to him.

Harry practically ran over and flopped onto the seat beside the blonde. He turned his body a bit, their knees brushing lightly. "It's getting late, Draco," he moved closer, his hand resting on Draco's knee. "I'm not kicking you out, but I'd hate to keep you up." He looked down as his hand slid higher up the blonde's thigh, his fingers grazing along the seam of his trousers resting over the sensitive inner thigh.

"It is late." Draco shivered lightly, shifting closer. "I should get going," he breathed, leaning closer to Harry. "I just need—" he broke off, crushing his lips onto Harry's. One hand covered Harry's on his thigh and the other slid around the back of Harry's neck to gently but firmly hold the man in place. His fingers lightly played with the fine hairs there, causing Harry to shiver with pleasure. His lips moved softly over Harry's relishing the familiar, and sorely missed, feel.

Harry sighed softly, allowing Draco to slide his tongue in. He delighted in the soft moan and Harry's tongue sliding along his. His hand slid further up Draco's thigh, boldly cupping the heavy growing bulge through Draco's trousers. So much for pacing himself...

"Harry," Draco murmured, leaning back slightly with a moan and nipping at Harry's bottom lip. "I need—" he broke off again when he felt Harry's fingers move to unbutton his trousers, not even bothering with the belt. Harry's hand wormed in the opening, deftly sliding along Draco's erect length with familiar determination. "Fuck, Harry," he moaned when he felt warm fingers wrapping around and caressing him. His head flopped forward onto Harry's shoulder, a shudder going through his body as Harry's thumb swept over the head, smearing pre-come around and lubricating his movements that much more.

Gentle pressure, smooth gliding movements, a slight twist of his wrist had Draco moaning shamelessly into Harry's shoulder and neck. His lips attacked Harry's skin, wherever he could reach, giving sharp nips and soothing licks as he panted. He was almost embarrassed how quickly he felt heat pooling, the tell-tale sighs he wasn't going to be lasting much longer. "Oh fuck, Harry, yes. I—!" he choked out as he came, coating Harry's hand. He slide bonelessly down Harry's body, his cheek resting against Harry's chest. "Merlin," he panted, trying to uncurl his toes from the orgasm. He couldn't remember coming so hard (or fast) just from a hand job in quite some time.

Harry chuckled softly, rumbling against Draco's cheek. "No. Harry," he corrected with a laugh when Draco groaned. He cast a wordless cleaning charm on them, leaning forward and softly kissing Draco. He chuckled again as Draco grumbled 'smart arse' into his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around the blonde, frozen with indecision. One word from the man and he would drag him upstairs, consequences be damned. He silently prayed his self control wouldn't be tested that far. He had the boys to think about. Draco only came waltzing back into his life just yesterday; he really couldn't ignore the risk of him waltzing out just as fast.

"I can hear you thinking, Harry," Draco mumbled against the warm, firm chest he was still pressed again. The hands he had wrapped around Harry's waist moved up, massaging and kneading along back and shoulder muscles. Soothing and comforting. He leaned up as he worked his hands up Harry's back. "We're still going on a date tomorrow and I won't think you're easy if you let me in your pants. Tomorrow," he said with a smirk, tightening his hands briefly.

Harry and had to laugh. "Okay, fair enough." He slowly released his hold on Draco, his hands sliding a lingering trail along his ribs and stomach. He leaned down and placed another soft kiss on his lips as he gently tucked Draco back into his trousers before pulling way. "See you at seven then," he said and smiled at Draco's dazed look.

Draco shook his head lightly, trying to clear it, stealing another kiss before he did his trousers up and stood. "Alright. Yes. At seven. Perfect," he said, babbling slightly. He cleared his throat at his excessive words. "I can Apparate from here, right?" When Harry nodded, he winked and left with a soft crack.

Harry leaned back against the sofa with a sigh and a smile nearly splitting his face in two. Tomorrow, at 7. He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, absently staring, lost in thought with his hands wrapped around his cooling mug of tea.

Hermione let herself in and smiled when she saw Harry. She quickly summoned the kettle for her own tea and sat down next to Harry, blowing over the steaming mug. He didn't seem to notice she was there, so she loudly cleared her throat. "So, am I to assume you got a good night kiss?" she asked with a knowing grin, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at his startled jump.

Harry blushed and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes," he groaned and thunked his head onto the table. "'Mione," he whined. "Am I stupid to let him back into my life? Into Gabe and Teddy's?"

Hermione gently lifted Harry's head and shook her head, "I don't think so, no. Harry, I don't think you saw the utterly, ridiculously adoring look on that man's face last night if you're asking yourself that. Don't question it to death." Harry nodded wearily. "And even before he left like a prat, there was more there." Harry nodded again. "Well then. You saw him with the boys," Harry nodded again. "I don't think he'd be able to fake that, Harry. Not to mention the boys were practically moving him in." Hermione smiled softly at him, her hand on his arm. "Harry, you deserve to be happy. Draco **—** Merlin knows why **—** makes you happy and he's grown and changed a bit. Give him a chance, yeah?"

Harry stared off again, lost in thought. Hermione had a point. Draco made a real effort (not that it seemed to have been an _effort_ ) last night. He smiled. Draco got along with Hermione and Arnold and he even laughed and sat on the floor with the boys to show them some chess moves with the set he had gotten Teddy. He smiled, remembering the rich, deep sound of Draco's laugh; it had sent a warm shiver through his body, that ended at his interested groin, when he heard it.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced at Hermione. "You've got a fair point, 'Mione. But don't you think I should be angry or at least make him suffer a little?"

"I'd really like to say yes," Hermione said with a smirk and clucked her tongue with a shake of her head. "But really, what would be the point? You made peace with him leaving years ago, yeah?" Harry nodded, starting to feel like a Muggle bobble-head doll. "I know you can't just pretend he's like any other guy you've dated; I get that. I don't think you really have to change how you go about dating him just because he is Gabe's other father. However," she added, pointing her finger on the table and drawing it around in a random pattern. "I can't say I'll blame if you make him squirm. A little."

Harry snorted a laugh then groaned. He didn't need the mental image of Draco squirming. He cleared his throat, "Well, in that case... we're, erm, going on a date tonight. Are you busy?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at her in a shameless imitation of his children.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled and slapped his arm. "I'm free," she sighed, trying to appear put upon. "Arnold pulled a late shift, so you're lucky. I'll be texting him to come over after work, so if you two come home late, be aware you'll have witnesses," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Any idea where he's taking you?" She blew on her tea again, taking a small sip.

Harry shook his head, "No. I just told him to pick me up at seven." He stared off again. "Probably some fancy restaurant," he mused aloud. "I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Uh huh." Hermione chuckled, wagging a finger in mock seriousness. "Now, don't feel you have to put out just because he buys you an expensive dinner."

Harry blushed and rolled his eyes. "Hermione! Geez, he's my son's father, for Merlin's sake." He doesn't feel the need to remind her that he had 'put out' numerous times in the past. "Hmm, a basket of fish and chips would do it," he muttered, his eyes going a bit out of focus again, remembering the glorious heat and friction they'd always seemed to have. "Shit," he breathed. "The boys better see us off or I won't let him leave the house." His eyes widened as he clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he had said the last part out loud.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione was laughing, miming wiping tears from her eyes. She sniffled dramatically. "I hope that man is prepared. You've got over a year's worth of sexual tension built up."

Harry shook his head, mock sadness on his face. "It really wouldn't matter, 'Mione. It's _Draco_ ," he said and tried not to sigh like a love-sick teenager. "There's just... something about him. When we were together, it was always..." he waved his hand around, searching for the right word, "intense. No matter how often, or how long it had been." He buried his face in his hands, groaning softly with embarrassed mortification. "I can't _believe_ I'm talking about this. Out loud. With you," he groaned.

Hermione had the grace not to laugh this time, biting her lip to keep it in. "Pssh, people talk about sex with their friends all the time. You know I have no issues or hang-ups about it." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, "I know I've told you I find it extremely hot." She did laugh when Harry's hands fell and he gaped at her. "What? We've had this discussion before. The only reason I don't talk to you about my sex life more often is because you make that ' _ick_ ' face," she said, pointing at Harry when he made said face. "And I have no interest in you thinking about Arnold's spectacular bits." She took a sip of her tea, thinking a moment. "Anyway, if it's only going to be a sex thing, I would keep things causal with the boys or keep them from interacting too much. I'm pretty sure Gabe is already a little bit in love with him. He's too smart for his own good sometimes; I wouldn't be surprised if he comes up and just asks if Draco's his papa."

"'Mione!" Harry looked around frantically, shushing Hermione violently. He looked to the monitoring charm; it was blue, indicating Gabe was still tucked in his bed and sleeping. He calmed down slightly but he still lowered his voice, "I know, 'Mione. That's something else I've been agonizing over. I had no idea that blonde prat would worm his way in so fast. It's hardly been two days!" he sighed loudly, his hands scrubbing over his face. It hadn't _felt_ like two days...

"I don't know who I'm kidding. I'm thrilled the boys love him, maybe they'll help me trick him into staying." He grinned, only half serious.

Hermione leveled a look at him and pursed her lips. "I'm really hoping you're joking about that, Harry James Potter," she said sternly, jabbing a finger in the air over his chest to emphasize the last three words.

"Of course I am, 'Mione." Harry raised his hands and smiled, tempted to bat his eyes at her again. "I seriously wouldn't use the boys, no matter how much I'd want to keep Draco around. Ugh, when I say it that way it makes him sound like a homeless kneazle or crup that followed me home." Abruptly he groaned and dropped his face in his hands again. "That reminds me, Gabe and Teddy have been ganging up on me for a pet. Again. With Gabe's birthday come up, those evil, little munchkins have been upping their game. They attacked me together the other day. _Together_ , Hermione. I nearly said yes!" He groaned again and took a swallow of his luke-warm tea.

Hermione snickered. "I warned you they'd ask," she said with a smirk. "Repeatedly. I don't see the big deal, Harry. Pets are good for kids. You're home enough to take care of one. They're old enough to know how to treat one properly. What's the harm in getting them one?" she asked. "Of course, I'm recommending a Muggle cat or dog, since you're living amongst the Muggles still and probably will for quite some time..." she trailed off. "Maybe Arnold and I can get one for them?"

"No, thanks, Hermione." Harry stared into his mug, swirling the cooling liquid, watching as the bits of tea leaves swirled around the bottom. "I'm still thinking about it. I'll have a talk with the boys again, see if they still want one and if they can agree on what kind. Last time they couldn't decide and tried to campaign for one of each. After, of course, Gabe tried to vote for a dragon." Harry smiled softly and shook his head.

He wasn't kidding anyone; anything in reason that his kids wanted, Harry got for them. He loathed the idea of them being spoiled (he grinned as he thought of Draco) but he didn't want them to have practically nothing like he did growing up. He spent way too long agonizing over a way to say no or find a compromise to their demands and generally ended up giving them whatever it was. He should just learn to go with his first impression and save himself the hassle and maybe an ulcer. Did wizards get ulcers? Dammit.

"Sorry." He gave Hermione a sheepish smile. "Train of thought went off track there. I'm pretty sure I'll give in. Probably a puppy or dog. I don't really have any interest in cats or living with one." Harry remembered Mrs. Figg and Umbridge and nearly shuddered. "No offense to Crookshanks, of course." He stared off again, absently casting a warming charm on his remaining tea. "Maybe I'll take the boys to a Muggle shelter next week." He looked up, a small frown on his face. "Or should I wait until after Gabe's birthday party? It'll be kind of crazy; do you think a new dog will be OK so soon after coming home?" He stared intently at Hermione, practically willing her to have endless knowledge about this subject amongst the numerous others.

Hermione laughed softly, covering Harry's hands lightly with one of hers and giving it a reassuring pat. "Relax, Harry. His party is almost a month away. If the new dog isn't settled by then, they can hide at my place or a kennel for the night. Don't let that change your mind, yeah?" She gave his hand a final pat and lifted her mug again. "Besides, I think the boys will explode if you make them wait that long." She made a show of looking around the kitchen. "I really don't think this place will look good covered in splattered little boy bits."

"Hmm." Harry nodded thoughtfully and placed his mug down. "Right." He jumped slightly when the monitoring spell buzzed softly and turned orange. "Gabe's up," he said needlessly with a smile. "I guess I'll tell him first and let him tell Teddy." A few moments later, Gabe shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily and immediately climbed up into Harry's lap. His eyes drifted closed again as he rested his head on Harry's chest.

"Daddy," he mumbled, snuggling into his daddy's chest, "can I have some cocoa?" A quiet yawn accompanied the request.

Harry hummed thoughtfully and let his hands rub soft circles on Gabe's back, trying to sooth the little boy back into sleep. He'd only been asleep for 20 minutes, not nearly long enough for anyone to be happy later. Soon enough, Gabe was back to sleep, his arms and legs hanging limply over Harry's sides.

Hermione took in the scene before her, a smile on her face. If Draco didn't grab that with both hands, there was no help for him. She stood silently and kissed Harry and Gabe on the top of their heads and quietly slipped out the back door to Apparate from the garden.

 

~*O*~

Draco paced along the floor in his room.

Again.

He checked his watch and nearly hexed the damn thing when it had only advanced 2 minutes since last he checked. It felt like an hour. Dammit. It was not even five o'clock yet and he was already climbing the walls. Would Harry think it strange if he showed up now? Would he think Draco desperate? "Ugh!" he grumbled aloud. "It's not like he won't be happy to see me." He nodded once to himself and apparated right from his room to the rear garden at Harry's house.

He approached the back door, hand raised to knock when he heard a high pitched scream. His heart knocked painfully in his chest, stealing his breath and making everything go speckly and hot for a moment, and he drew his wand without realizing it. He just barely resisted the urge to kick the door in, easing it open quietly instead. Oh Merlin, if something happened to Harry or the boys... He cut the thought off viciously and he let himself inside the door, his wand drawn and ready. He looked around frantically, before his gaze fell to the floor. He dropped hard onto his knees when he saw Harry and the boys, writhing on the floor in a tight pile of bodies. He heard Harry make a noise of distress and he raised his wand carefully, ready to shout any counter-curse he could think of. Everyone went still and Draco felt his whole body freeze.

"Harry!" Draco called out, carefully reached over, grabbing Harry's shoulder and gently turning him. "Harry?" he asked, confusion mixing with concern. His wand trembled in his hand as he stared in shock at Harry's face when he had turned over. His green eyes were wet with tears, but bright with happiness he slowly realized feeling stupid and dazed.

The boys, Draco now realized, were giggling and tickling each other. His chest finally relaxed, seeming to unclench, and he sighed with relief. He didn't even realize he had placed a hand on his chest, his breathing coming in sharp pants. His eyes were still dazed, but they were prickling and he wanted to hex Harry (and maybe those noisy little boys) for scaring the fuck out of him and making him panic like he did.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry scrambled up to his knees. "Draco! I'm sorry we scared you!"

Before Draco could deny he was scared (because fuck, he had been and if Harry could tell it must have been obvious) Harry had him wrapped in a tight embrace. He immediately brought his own arms up and relaxed in Harry's arms, his wand drooped and fell from his relaxing fingers, clattering to the floor forgotten. Harry's hands smoothed up and down his back, hands just about to untuck his shirt and slip under his shirt when two pairs of smaller arms wrapped around him (and Harry) as well. He could barely make out excited chatter of 'daddy', 'birthday' and 'puppy'.

"Really, I am sorry we scared you Draco," Harry murmured, his lips right by Draco's ear. "The boys got so excited. You've heard the noises they make, like a dying kneazle sometimes," he said, still quietly murmuring in Draco's ear, his hands gently carding through his pale hair.

Draco felt boneless under Harry's touch, his thudding heart slowing slightly but not getting much of a chance to shift from its panicked state to one of arousal as Harry's hands were massaging and touching everywhere he could reach. He remembered to nod and mumble something that would sound like 'it's alright' before he felt small fingers tickling his side. Draco flinched and tried not to laugh. Damn! The small fingers unerringly found his one ticklish spot. He writhed out of reach, barely suppressing an unmanly squeak (or worse, a _giggle_ ) and wriggled out of the group hug to stand, carefully brushing wrinkles out of his trousers.

Harry was smiling, his eyes still sparkling.

"Now, what was the news that caused such a scene?" Draco drawled, lips twitching with the effort of holding back a smile, trying hard to ignore Harry's amusement at his expense. It wasn't hard, that smile was worth it.

Gabe immediately jumped up from the floor, bouncing on his toes, his hands clasped in front of himself. His silvery grey eyes were sparkling up at Draco. "Daddy said we can get a dog!" He pumped a small fist in the air and whooped. "Me and Teddy get to go with daddy _tomorrow_ to pick one." He looked at daddy a moment. "Daddy, can Mister Malfoy come, too?" He looked at the shocked blonde with a bright smile. "I think you could help pick a good one." He and Teddy nodded together, both looking between Mr. Malfoy and daddy intently, waiting for an answer.

Harry stifled a laugh and glanced at Draco a moment before addressing his children again. "We'll discuss it later and let you know, OK?" Both boys groaned but agreed. "Off with you, hooligans. You can watch some telly until aunt Hermione comes." The boys scrambled out of the room, the television clicking on a moment later. As soon as the boys were through the door, Harry grabbed Draco in his arms again. "I'm sorry you got so freaked out but I can't tell you how it feels to know you'd come barging in here, wand 'a' blazin', Draco." He grinned before letting his lips slide across the blonde's pale neck like he wanted (no, _needed_ ) to earlier. "Surprisingly arousing," he murmured against the pale skin. "Who'd have thought that would be sexy?" he murmured between nibbles and nips of the soft flesh under Draco's ear, knowing it would make Draco moan and squirm. He probably shouldn't _want_ to make the blonde moan and squirm, but he did. Very much so.

Draco moaned softly, unable to stifle the sound. "I didn't even think," he murmured, sounding a curious mix of confused, disgusted and turned on. "I don't think I've ever done something like that before. I'm no Gryffindor," he tried to sneer but his mouth was busy trying to clamp down over soft moans, but he still tilted his head to give Harry better access to his neck. "Oh fuck," he breathed when he felt Harry's tongue lave a hot, wet path behind his ear before his lips clamped down harshly as Harry sucked at his pulse point. His hands fisted in Harry's t-shirt, pulling the dark haired man closer.

"Hmm." Harry chuckled, "Not yet," he teased, his teeth gently nipping along his Adam's apple and collarbone. "Maybe you're some freak hybrid like me, the noble yet calculating Slythindor." He nipped harder at Draco's ear lobe when the blonde snorted derisively. A breathy chuckle met his retaliation and he leaned back just enough to look Draco in the eye. "I'm serious, if the kids weren't there, there would have been clothes removed. _Wand-lessly_ ," he said pointedly, smirking when he saw Draco's eyes darken.

"Oh gods," Draco groaned when he realized Harry said that knowing how Draco responded to it. "You _are_ a fucking Slythindor," he said with a breathless sounding chuckle and shook his head. "I can't believe it. However, it explains so much," he smiled and slipped his hands down to grip Harry's arse and used it to bring their bodies closer. "So much," he whispered, his lips landing on Harry's again. He felt Harry chuckle and nod against his lips. Just as he was intending on devouring the man's mouth, he felt Harry's body stiffen. He slowly pulled back. "What?"

Harry's eyes darted to the door and he mouthed, 'the boys' and gently released Draco to smooth his clothing. A moment later both boys burst into the kitchen. "Dad!" Teddy was waving his arms around. "Me an' Gabe have decided! We wanna dog. Okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly while he nodded and smiled at both boys. "I thought we've already decided that, though." He leaned down and picked up Gabe. "I also thought you munchkins were watching the telly."

Gabe shook his head and looked at Teddy quickly. "No, we was deciding but the telly was on." He gave Harry a sly look, "Does it count if we weren't watching, daddy?" He looked at Harry and then Draco. "I don't think it counts if we weren't watching. So, we still get the same telly time, right?"

"Good point," Harry laughed and nodded, gladly leaving Hermione to sort the boys out later. "Okay, so what did you decide?" he asked, looking between the tow boys.

Teddy made a grand sweeping gesture, "That we'd all go! And pick a big dog! No little ones." He stretched his arms wide, indicating size, then he nodded decisively. Little dogs bit your ankles and peed on everything. He had wisely informed Gabe of this when his annoying little brother said something about liking Chihuahuas (or something, some sort of tiny, Muggle dog).

"Hm." Harry only now noticed that Teddy's hair was the same pale blonde shade as Draco's. He smiled. "Alright. Sounds fine to me, but only if Mister Malfoy wants to. We're not making him go. Either way, we have to wait and see what dogs are there. And remember, like I said before, we can always go back if they don't have one we want." He didn't really expect either boy to willingly walk out of the place without a dog, though.

Gabe gaped up at daddy, "But daddy! That's not fair. We _need_ to pick one." He wriggled in daddy's arms, and was quickly lowered to the floor. He wagged a stern pudgy finger at daddy and Teddy. "We pick a _good_ one, who will be _nice_." He smiled when daddy and Teddy both nodded dutifully. He muttered a final "OK" and then he ran out of the room, grabbing Teddy on the way.

Draco struggled not to laugh. "Kids are kinda bossy," he murmured, grabbing onto Harry as soon as the door had closed.

"Mmhmm," Harry nodded absently. "At times." Harry smirked. "Can't imagine where he got that from. But mostly, that was Gabe's way of showing how much he likes you. And wants to spend time with you." He smiled, shaking his head softy, a teasing glint in his eye. "I can't imagine why, though."

Draco pulled an offended face, leaning back to look at Harry. "Shut it, Potter. I'm very likeable," he said, lifting his chin. He smirked, shifting so he was pinning Harry against the closest counter, with his leg firmly nestled between Harry's. He watched as Harry's eyes fluttered closed, a soft groan leaving his lips. He can feel Harry's arousal pressing against him. "See?" he intoned, pressing closer and kissing Harry.

Harry gently removed Draco's arms from his waist and gave him an apologetic smile. "I need to shower and change if we're going anywhere on time." He made his way to the door, "What should I wear? Something fancy?" His gaze traveled Draco's form. The blonde was, as usual, dressed just this shy of formal. His charcoal trousers and nearly black cashmere jumper could almost be called causal for the man. The hint of a light blue collar under the jumper was a very nice touch, too.

"Surely you have something other than jeans and t-shirts?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, just a hint of disbelief in his tone. "Just wear something nice, Harry," he said with a fond eye roll. He smiled and made a shooing gesture. "I'll entertain myself while you get ready."

Harry nodded and left before coming right back in. "Oh, I almost forgot; Hermione will be here in about twenty minutes. She's watching the boys." With that, he smiled as he left again and headed to get ready.

 

~*O*~

Harry made his way back down to the parlor, a smile growing on his face when he heard numerous happy voices. As he made his way in the room, his smile widened. Hermione was on the sofa with Draco, they were talking and laughing with each other. Gabe was perched on Draco's lap, appearing to be sleeping. Teddy was on the floor, atop his large pillow, attention riveted to the telly. His hair was still pale blonde and he'd changed his eyes to the same silvery grey Draco and Gabe shared, though they shifted to an icy blue every so often.

Hermione was the first to see him, and she smiled when she looked up. "Hi, Harry," her eyes darted to Draco and Gabe a moment and her smile grew.

Harry was hoping she'd keep whatever comment she was thinking about the pair to herself, he really didn't want her to embarrass Draco. He wiggled his fingers in a wave. "Hey, 'Mione," he said and made his way over to Draco. "Is he asleep?" he asked indicating Gabe.

Gabe opened his eyes and grinned, "No! I was tricking you daddy!" He giggled and threw an arm around Mr. Malfoy's neck. "I told aunt Hermione we was getting a dog and she said she thinks we should get a cat." He wrinkled his nose at the very idea and leaned forward to whisper to daddy, "I don't wanna cat, daddy."

Harry could see Draco's smirk and solemnly nodded at Gabe, "Me neither." He grinned at Hermione and shook his head. "No cats, sorry, Hermione. We don't like cats." He eased himself down between Hermione and Draco after a moment. "So, I got dinner done and it's ready whenever you guys are." He nudged Teddy with the toe of his shoe, "And no complaining. Aunt Hermione is well aware what you can and can't eat so no sneaky ploys."

Teddy huffed but nodded. He had gotten out of eating brussels sprouts once by telling aunt Hermione he was allergic to them, but she had asked dad about it later and he was easily caught.

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek before standing, "I'll have my cell should the need arise." He absently patted his pocket where the phone was. "Oh, no fussing, Teddy. It's mac and cheese." He rolled his eyes when Teddy perked up and licked his lips and rubbed his stomach dramatically.

Draco carefully extracted himself from Gabe reluctantly, Harry was pleased to notice, and stood next to Harry. "We should go, the reservation's at seven. Hermione," he said as he bowed, "Thank you for allowing Harry a night out." He smirked at Harry. "Teddy. Gabe. Always a pleasure to see you both." He nodded to both boys shaking their hands firmly as they giggled at his formality, and he made his way to the front door.

Harry rolled his eyes and swept everyone into a group hug. "Thanks 'Mione. Boys, be good." He kissed all the heads and finally released the wiggling children. He joined Draco in the hallway. "Okay, ready." He lifted his arm to link with Draco's. "Lead the way," he said with a grin and after Draco gave him a quick peck on the lips, felt the familiar tug of Apparition.

 

~*O*~

Harry opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Draco leading them towards a Muggle restaurant. A casual Muggle restaurant. He looked over to the blonde to see him smirking at him.

"What? Expecting some stuffy five-star restaurant, Potter?"

Harry laughed, nodding a bit sheepishly. "Well, yeah actually." He gave the arm still linked with his a quick squeeze. "But this is great too. I don't have to wear stuffy formal robes or remember which fork to use." He smiled at Draco and enjoyed the pleased look that crossed the blonde's face.

They approached the door and Draco opened it for him, his hand at the small of his back. As they walked in Harry looked around and had to stifle the urge to laugh. Draco had taken them to one of the many theme restaurants that Muggles enjoyed. There were strange Muggle objects (some even he wasn't familiar with) on the walls and he was pretty sure he saw half of a car stuck on the ceiling as they walked past a section to their table. Sneaking a glance at Draco, he had to bite his lip again so he wouldn't laugh. Draco was looking around the restaurant, a strange mix of revulsion and fascination on his face.

Harry leaned over when they sat down and whispered, "Are you sure you want to eat here? I don't mind finding another place."

Draco sneered lightly at the plastic coated menu but shook his head, "No, this is fine. Might as well get used to it, right?" He raised an eyebrow at the menu and tilted it towards Harry. "Are these symbols for soga?" he asked, pointing to a block of colorful logos at the bottom of the menu.

"Soda," Harry corrected with a soft smile. "And yes. I did say there were many flavors. Pick one at random, I have a feeling you're going to like any of them. And why exactly is this," he waved a hand around the restaurant, "something to get used to?"

Draco folded his menu and rested his chin on his palm. "Well, you're living amongst Muggles. The boys are, as well. I don't think that's going to change any time soon." Harry nodded, indicating that was true and Draco hummed. "And, I heard these places are family oriented, so." He shrugged. He was anticipating the chance to take the boys out to eat, enjoying the mental image of a family dinner out with a very private, warm thrill.

"I see," Harry nodded, stunned. "Well, in that case I know what I want." He smiled, not referring to his food choices only.

Shortly, a perky blonde waitress came for their order. Her perkiness dimmed slightly after her flirting with both men was politely ignored. Soon enough both men had their food and Draco was happily enjoying his third soda, but not the greasy yet bland pasta. He wasn't sure if Muggles had different kinds of chickens but he was fairly sure the strange white lumps on top of pasta was _not_ chicken, at least not as he knew of it. He glanced down at it distastefully, making a mental note to avoid Muggle chicken in the future.

"Harry," Draco wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, grimacing slightly at the rough texture. "I was curious what you've been doing with yourself these days." He only wondered after he saw Harry as he had come down the stairs earlier. The man was still fit, and his thoughts had quickly, and easily, wandered to what he did to keep in shape. "I've only just realized I hadn't asked before." He felt a bit like a prat that he hadn't asked before now and he subtly wipes a damp palm down his thigh, feeling like he was on a first date.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "I'm working on getting my teaching degree. I'm already qualified for Hogwarts, apparently just getting certain N.E.W.T.s is enough. Muggles, though, require all sorts of certificates before you can teach. I know I could transfigure something but I want to at least be somewhat qualified. I study at home, for now." He smiled at Draco. "Other than that, I'm just a dad," he said with a careless shrug.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "That's it?" He let his gaze wander over Harry, even leaning over slightly to look him all over. He was letting the 'just a dad' comment go for now, sure he wasn't _just_ a dad. Even he knew there was more to it.

"Is there anything else you think I should be doing?"

Draco smirked, "Quidditch maybe. It's the only thing I can imagine that's kept that arse looking like that." And Harry's arms. And his chest. And his stomach. He was regretfully without updated visuals, but he had felt those parts and was quite aware they weren't lacking.

"Oh." Harry tried not to blush, fighting back vivid memories of how much Draco did indeed enjoy his arse. "Well, I do still play some weekends. Or Muggle football with Arnold and his mates."

Draco hummed and nodded. "I thought so. It would be criminally unfair otherwise."

Harry could only shrug. "Chasing after two young boys doesn't hurt either. What about you, yeah? What've you been doing **—** And why... why did you come back?" He had his suspicions and he was fairly certain he was not any of the reasons, not really. There had been too much surprised in the blonde's face the other day in Diagon Alley.

Draco shifted uncomfortably a moment before taking another sip of his soda. "Malfoy Industries has many holdings in America, New York specifically, so I've been running things from there. I was surprised I liked it over there so much and that's the only real reason I was there so long. Six months became a few years." He smiled ruefully, "If I'd known... well, I would have at least visited sooner." He cleared his throat softly, "As for why I came back... there are a couple of different reasons. Mainly, I intend on selling the Manor." He nodded at Harry's surprised expression. "Father died a few years ago and Mother is living in France. Quite happily and she's no wish to return. I have no real interest in living in that house any longer."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to admit, even to Harry, that he held no fondness for the massive house any longer, if he ever did. Lucius dying in a freak accident was one of the best things to happen to him and Draco still felt like a massive bastard whenever he had that thought. His father had survived two separate occasions of service beside Voldemort (and two wars) and ends up being killed by a Muggle car driven by an 80 year old man.

The irony wasn't lost on Draco, part of the reason he felt like such a bastard was his amusement over the whole thing. Unfortunately for Lucius, he was conducting wizarding business in Muggle London, so when the accident happened, none of his fellow business-wizards knew what to do and Lucius had died before they were able to get him out of view of Muggles and apparate him to St. Mungo's. He didn't come back for the funeral, apparently his mother insisted on a very private ceremony and managed to keep it from the media. He felt a strange sense of apathy when he realized he didn't even know where his father was buried. He only assumed the Malfoy mausoleum, but wouldn't put it past his mother to have him elsewhere for spite.

"Oh," Harry said softly and coughed lightly, his voice still soft when he continued. "I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know."

Draco waved a hand absently. "Thank you but please don't be. Even as a child we weren't close. Mother remarried shortly after Father died, refusing to have anything further to do with the Malfoy name. I can't really blame her," he muttered quietly. "I haven't seen her in years and she made it clear she wants to keep it that way." He took another sip of his soda, enjoying the bubbles in the beverage pop on his tongue for a moment.

"I can admit I'm torn. I have no idea if I even want to tell her about Gabe." Draco looked at Harry closely, "I'm torn because I know she'll want to meet him and I really don't want that." He shook his head when he saw Harry open his mouth to speak, "No, it's not something I want to hide but I'm not interested in trying to revive a relationship with the woman," he stated firmly. The last thing he wanted was Harry to think he wasn't proud (or happy) with the new information of Gabe being his son. He also didn't want his mother anywhere near the child.

Harry could only stare for a moment, blinking rapidly as his mouth opened a few times. He was stunned and a little sad. "But, Draco, she's your mother."

Draco tried not to shrug, "In title only. Harry," he paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "My parents were the main reason I convinced myself I didn't want to get married or have a family. I didn't want to... Well, I had no interest in continuing the traditions I was raised with. Now that I'm as good as on my own, I can do whatever I wish," he said, feeling a little giddy with the realization. "I just **—** " He sighed heavily. "Gods, I just wish I knew _how_."

He reached for Harry's hand, a smile spreading on his face when Harry twined their fingers together without hesitation. He was sure he could easily learn how to be a good father from Harry. Draco made himself look at Harry, meeting Harry's eyes intently as he spoke next, "I want to know what you want."

"What I want?" Harry frowned in confusion.

Draco nodded, once. Firmly. "Yes," he said. "What you want. From me. What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Oh." Harry sat back in his seat. It wasn't something he really had to think about. He only worried that Draco didn't want the same thing. He knew Draco wouldn't lie or say something he thought he wanted to hear, but he just wasn't sure how deep Draco really wanted to go. Especially right now. "Well, that's hard to say. I haven't a clue where this," he waved his hand between the two of them, "is going." He huffed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "If it's not obvious, I want you. In every way. I don't expect **—** "

Draco cut Harry's words off with a raised hand, "Before you continue, I agree. I want you, the kids, all of it." He smiled and nodded at Harry's shocked expression. "I've had time to think and re-evaluate some things. I had almost four years to miss you," he admitted softly. "I didn't let myself realize how much until I saw you again. And then Gabe. Gods, Harry. I had no idea I even wanted kids until I saw the picture you made with him."

He shook his head sadly, "I understand why you didn't say anything, and believe me I don't blame you. I regret being such a bastard, but it's probably for the best it worked out this way." He reached across the table to grab Harry's other hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't think I would have been able to accept this before now, so don't go all noble Gryffindor on me." He smiled. "The only thing I'm not sure about is being a father, Harry. I don't want to be like my father was; harsh and cold." He frowned lightly, still unsure just how he was going to cope. "No, I want to hug my child when the urge strikes me. I always wondered if my father ever actually wanted to hug me or speak a kind word of encouragement but just didn't know how."

Harry was shocked into silence. He had never imagined Draco would say such things, especially not so soon. It made things squirm and clench with warmth and something quite pleasant. He shook himself from his daze and forced himself to say "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Draco didn't hold back the urge to roll his eyes this time, but he smiled while he did it. "I'm sure. I wouldn't say it otherwise. I know how serious this is for you, and believe me I'm taking it seriously as well. I'm thinking we should take all the steps. Date, move in together, marry." He sat back, smirking at the dazed look on Harry's face. He did so enjoy how expressive Harry's face was...

Harry blinked owlishly. "Married?" he murmured, feeling tingly. "Merlin..." he breathed. "Draco **—** "

"I listed them in that order for a reason, Harry," Draco interrupted. "I have no intention of ruining things by moving too fast. Even if things don't work out for us," he swallowed heavily, throat tight at the mere thought. "I still want to be there for Gabe." He didn't know how that would work out, only that it was something he truly wanted. He'd already come to adore the little bugger, he couldn't imagine being cut off now. It hurt something inside to think of he and Harry not working, but he pushed the thought aside and focused on Harry, realizing he was looking dazed and flushed.

Harry's head bobbed, his body twitched and he jerked his hand out of Draco's as he stood suddenly. "Erm, excuse me a moment, yeah? Bathroom," he mumbled hastily in explanation and made his way to the rear of the restaurant.

Draco stared at Harry's rapidly retreating figure, a look of shock and concern on his face. Did he say the wrong thing? _Shit_.

Harry burst into the bathroom, his eyes prickled and his chest heaved as he tried to restrain the storm of emotions whirling through him at Draco's words. He had never dreamed he would hear such things from Draco, let alone so soon. He surreptitiously pinched himself, flinching at the sharp prick of pain. Not a dream, then. He turned to the row of sinks and splashed his face with cool water.

He had been so close to just jumping across the table and ravishing Draco. The only thing that kept him from throwing up a privacy charm was the fact they were in a Muggle restaurant. He needed to calm himself down. He was splashing more cool water on his face when the door opened behind him. He barely registered someone coming in behind him until he felt arms circling his waist. He nearly jumped in alarm before he heard Draco's soft voice in his ear.

"I'm sorry," Draco started. "I didn't mean to upset you. I thought **—** " He wasn't given a chance to finish what he thought before Harry had turned in his arms and covered his lips with his own, stopping Draco's thoughts as well as his mouth. He couldn't breath for a moment as Harry's arms tightened around him and he practically attacked him with his mouth. The kiss was passionate, desperate and heated and it made his head swim pleasantly. He whimpered softly when he felt Harry pull away.

"Shut up," Harry muttered against his lips. "I needed to leave or I would have caused a scene." He fisted a hand into Draco's shirt, using it to pull both of them into the nearest stall and slamming the blonde against the closed door. "Draco," he moaned softly, "you have no idea..." he trailed off as he slid his lips along Draco's jaw and pale neck. His hands slid down Draco's back to lightly squeeze his arse before sliding around to firmly grasp Draco's growing erection.

He paused only long enough to shrug a shoulder and mutter 'fuck it'. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before and he certainly wasn't going to regret it **—** no matter how things turned out. He wasn't strong enough to resist Draco, never had been. He supposed it was nice to see something that hadn't changed.

A moment later Harry was kneeling in front of Draco, his hands furiously working the buttons open. He resisted the urge to just tear them apart (he hated the complicated trousers Draco felt compelled to buy) and focused. A triumphant noise escaped Harry once he got the fittings open and eased out Draco's prick. He paused, staring with strangely fond affection. He had missed Draco, especially the excited bit twitching and leaking at him.

"Gods, the things that that mouth can do," he muttered, realizing Draco's words were what had him on his knees in a public bathroom.

Not that he minded. He wasn't exactly an exhibitionist, but he wasn't about to stop either. He shuffled closer, loosely wrapping a hand around the base, snug against the (not-so-surprisingly) soft patch of darker blonde hair.

Draco stifled a gasp, his head falling back against the wall. Before he could stop himself, he let his hands bury into the mass of silky dark hair as he felt Harry's hot breath ghost over his erection. He should stop him, a bathroom was no place for—

"Fuck!" he choked out as Harry's mouth engulfed him. He looked down, intent on stopping Harry but lost his breath as he looked in the smoldering green eyes that looked back up at him, crinkled enough in the corners for Draco to know Harry was smiling, the bastard. "Fuck," he whispered again, everything getting warm and tight at the way Harry would look up occasionally with that faux-coy look. Of course, any ideas of a demure Harry Potter was completely ruined with the way he bobbed, sucked, licked and generally just worshiped Draco's prick like it was his job.

Harry bobbed up and down a few times before his used the flat of his tongue to swipe a hot, wet stripe from balls to the head before swirling around the tip, a hum of pleasure was sent vibrating through Draco as he dipped his pointed tongue into his the pearling slit, licked the now steadily leaking pre-come. Draco moaned as he swallowed him to the root, his throat swallowing and constricting around his cock briefly before he'd pull back and swirl around the flushed head. He hummed happily again, quite aware the vibrations were driving Draco insane.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a chocked "Oh, gods, Harry! I'm **—** "

Draco groaned, mortified he had come so fast. "Harry. Brilliant," he panted, strangely happy he was able to string together a semi-cohesive thought. His knees were wobbly and he could feel sweat pooling at the small of his back. Still. Bloody fantastic.

"Sorry." He groaned again as Harry gave one last gentle swirling lick before carefully tucking him back into his trousers. "Been awhile," he managed with a slight pout, feeling a bit disgruntled when Harry only shrugged, a smile playing about his lips. He watched as Harry carelessly waved a hand over his own pants, vanishing a wet spot and he swallowed the question he was about to ask about 'helping' the other man. He wanted to pout; he had wanted to at least shove a hand down Harry's pants.

"Quite alright," Harry said, a little smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. He licked his lips, doing a rather obscene job of it simply because Draco's gaze was so focused on his mouth. He hummed happily, feeling quite the sappy pervert to realized he had missed that taste.

Draco pulled Harry up from his kneeled position and wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his nose in Harry's neck. Harry always smelled so good, but never better than when he'd just come and was still turned on. He kissed him softly before leaning back.

"Mhm. Me too," Harry said, agreeing with the 'been awhile' statement. He smirked at Draco's shocked look. "What?"

"Nothing," Draco finally said. "I don't know if this is the best time to mention that I've only slept with two people since we were together," he blurted. He wanted Harry to know but he also wanted Harry to feel compelled to share if he had, too. He had an idea what caused Harry's reaction, but he didn't feel ready to discuss it just yet. He was still reeling from the effects of _Harry_. Rarely did he think clearly around the man when in such a state and didn't want to fuck anything up.

Harry shrugged and pulled the blonde into a tight hug before opening the stall door. "Me too," he said again. "I didn't expect you to be a monk," he said honestly. As far as he knew, when Draco had left was the end of their relationship. "Especially since I really didn't think you'd be back any time soon."

Draco nodded, masking the irrational and strong surge of jealousy he felt at Harry's casual admittance to sleeping with other people. He really couldn't blame the man, not one bit. Draco didn't stop himself from fucking other men, why should Harry be expected to? He felt small and unfair, but he couldn't smush the little voice that was petulantly complaining about Harry being his, and _only_ his. Breakup (and his moving to another fucking country) not withstanding, of course.

He shook his head softly and smiled at Harry before pinning him against the bathroom door. "Yes, well. I am now, so it's only me from now on, Potter."

"Of course, Malfoy." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "Same goes for you," he murmured and kissed him again, beaming happily when Draco nodded seriously.

 

~*O*~

Draco stood next to Harry, staring at the cheery front door with trepidation. Would Harry mind if he wanted to come in or was he looking forward to spending time with the kids alone? He checked his watch hoping for the former, wondering if they were home past the boys' bedtime. He turned his head when an elbow gently prodded his side.

"Did you want to come in or...?" Harry asked, looking to him expectantly.

Draco nodded, "Certainly. Where else could I possibly want to be?" He enjoyed when Harry's cheeks went pink, turning abruptly to the door and unlocking it, both with the key and lifting the wards.

As they made their way down the hallway, several voices could be heard, confusing Harry slightly. He checked his watch. It was after 10, so the boys should have been in bed at least a half hour ago. They stepped into the parlor and Harry ran across the room, a happy whooping noise coming from him. Draco smirked, well aware now where the boys had learned it.

"Neville!" Harry said happily, hugging his friend tightly. "When did you get back?"

Neville smiled, patting Harry's back affectionately. "Just an hour ago. I called 'Mione and headed right over. She was just about to text you and warn you you'd be having guests." He grinned then leaned back and noticed Draco standing in the doorway, looking strangely uncertain. His smiled dimmed, but didn't drop completely. "Hi, Malfoy," he said kindly, hoping to set the blonde at ease. He had made peace with Draco years ago, the only other one of Harry's friends to do so. He carefully peeled Harry off him and shook Draco's hand when the blonde had approached, shoulders ever-so-slightly bent forward warily. "How are you?" He didn't miss the grey eyes darting between him and Harry, jealously lurking dangerously in the steely depths.

"Good." Draco looked to Harry before he answered, "I'm good. Yourself?"

Neville grinned and clapped a hand on Draco's back, making the blonde rock forward slightly. "Fantastic!" He raised a finger at Draco. "So, you're back in town, yeah? I bet seeing this one was a shock," he jerked a thumb at Harry. He grinned again, pleased to see both wizards' cheeks go pink. It eased any lingering concerns he might have had about Draco. That and the warmth that flitted across his face when he briefly glanced at Harry.

"Yes." Draco said, chuckling softly as he nodded. "It certainly was," he agreed. Harry quickly gained Neville's attention again and Draco took a few steps back, content to watch the interaction for a moment. He looked around the room, trying to hide a sigh of relief and hurried to sit next to Hermione and Arnold. "Merlin, anyone else going to pop out of the woodwork?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, actually. Neville's fiancé should be here shortly." She smirked and looked away, sipping at some amber liquid from a small glass.

Draco didn't bother wondering about the smirk as his gaze landed on Harry again. His cheeks were flushed with excitement (and happiness) and his eyes were practically dancing as he spoke with Neville. Harry had mentioned that Neville was one of the very few people that stood by him, and he was one of the very few aware of Draco being Gabe's other father.

His gaze traveled to Neville, assessing the ex-Gryffindor with a detached sort of interest. Neville had grown slightly since Draco had last seen him and trimmed down along the way. His robes were the dark blue with magenta edging (he never understood _that_ color scheme) of an Auror. He wasn't surprised; Neville had been going through the Auror training program last time he had seen him. He hadn't spent much time around Neville the first time he was together with Harry, but he remembered Neville being one of the first to shake his hand and try to get along with him. He fought a flush as he remembered he had been a bit of an arse about it at the time.

He leaned over to talk to Hermione again. "Do I ask why Harry is shocked to see Longbottom?"

"Neville's been out of the country for about three months. Some big case he's been working on. It's a double bit of good news, actually. Since Neville is back home, that means the case is solved. Harry was starting to worry..." she trailed off, worrying her lip with her teeth.

Draco looked at Harry again, feeling a hot flash of jealousy at Harry's hand laying on Neville's arm casually.

Hermione saw his pinched face and followed his gaze. "Draco," she murmured, "relax. They're both happily involved with other people and have no interest whatsoever in the other."

"Mhm," Draco hummed absently, feeling annoyed when he relaxed at her words. Of course they weren't interested in each other; Neville was engaged and Harry had him. He looked around Hermione to offer a 'hello' to Arnold. He didn't want to ask why Harry as so worried, assuming Hermione would just point out that's what Harry _does_ ; Worry.

Arnold nodded, offering a small smile. "Nice seeing you again, Draco" he said, shifting a bit to be able to look at the blonde easier. "I had no idea we would be involved in some sort of reunion tonight." He smiled, he was happy to see the gathering. Hermione can tease all she wants; he was worried about Neville's safety as well. "I'm surprised Steven isn't here yet."

"Steven?" Draco asked, looking around the room. The name was unknown and he frowned a bit.

Hermione leaned forward and put her glass down, shifting slightly to lean against Arnold and rested her head on his shoulder. "Neville's fiancé and Harry's sometimes roommate."

Draco blinked. "What?"

"Neville's fiancé," Hermione repeated, amusement shinning in her eyes, "and Harry's sometimes roommate. He's been visiting his mum this past week or you would have met him earlier."

Draco nodded finally, the words sinking in. He looked to Neville, surprised he hadn't known he preferred men. He suddenly got a mental image of him with Harry and his hands twitched, wanting to curl into fists. The jealousy was back, even if he felt like an unmitigated arse for even thinking Harry capable of such a thing. He felt Hermione's hand on his arm a moment later and fought the urge to shake it off.

"Draco, don't. They've only _ever_ been friends. Neville is disgustingly in love with Steven, has been for years." She almost added mentioning the same about Harry being in love with him, but didn't. Mostly because it was Harry's to share but also because she thought it a bit ridiculous (and a little amusing) she was talking Draco out of a jealousy-fueled temper tantrum. "They've only just now got engaged when the Ministry passed a law allowing same-sex bonding ceremonies." Hermione smiled at her two friends, pleased she was able to see one finally settle down and hoping the other got his wish to do so as well.

Draco cursed himself again as he relaxed. He faced her, a frown on his face. "How in Merlin's name do you _do_ that? How did you know what I was thinking?" He wanted to bite his tongue, he hadn't meant to ask her that, especially with that incredulous tone.

She shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out where your thoughts went. Looking at Neville like you wanted to peel his skin off or something." She winked at him, a very quiet giggle bubbling up. "Men are surprisingly easy creatures to figure out."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but when she raised a brow at him, he closed it and sat back, realizing she was right. She had easily sorted out what he was thinking just by looking at him. He huffed, unsure how to feel about Hermione being able to read him like a book. Though if it was by the predictable nature of men or Hermione's chart topping intellect behind her talents, he couldn't guess. "Alright," he finally admitted, "You've got a point."

"Mhm." Hermione just folded her arms across her chest and leaned back with a cocky smile.

Thankfully, she said nothing else, making Draco breath a quiet sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he liked a Hermione that no longer ignored him. He knew she was smart but he never would have imagined her to be devious and snarky. Or likeable, he thought with a small amused smirk. He found himself wondering if all Gryffindors contained a tiny sliver of Slytherin. In his experience, it would certainly seemed so.

The floo whooshed and everyone turned to look. A shortish man with close cropped blonde hair gracelessly stumbled out of the floo, dropping a large back pack on the floor. Draco glared at the soot that sifted off of it to settle on the floor. The man's violet eyes scanned the room before going wide at the sight of Neville. He was across the room, wrapped around the Auror like a marsupial a moment later planting noisy kisses all over Neville's face and neck. Draco wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Neville's hands were anchored to Steven's thighs, holding him up as the two murmured happy words to each other.

"Sweet isn't it?"

Draco jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice in his ear. He hadn't even seen the man move and sit next to him. He nodded, his hand coming out to rest on Harry's knee. "Yes. So, that's Steven. Neville's fiancé and your occasional roommate."

"Yeah." Harry blinked in surprised before he looked to Hermione, realizing where the information came from. "He's been visiting his mum so... I didn't know there would be so many people here," he said apologetically. His hand covered Draco's on his knee, squeezing slightly in apology. He hadn't planned the gathering but he was so happy to see everyone. He chewed his lip nervously, hoping Draco didn't leave to try to guilt him into going to another room to be alone. He would probably do either one but he wouldn't be happy about it.

Draco squeezed Harry's knee before sliding his hand further up slightly, stopping himself before it got to an inappropriate area. "I know. It's quite alright." The thought of dragging Harry away or leaving never even crossed his mind as he looked around at the gathered people. Neville and Steven had moved and were sitting in a large armchair, Steven draped over Neville's lap so they both could fit. Hermione and Arnold were cuddled up, speaking quietly to each other. "Really, it's great." He smiled reassuringly at Harry, "I'm just glad no one wants to hex me."

Harry laughed, "Nope."

Draco smiled, cautiously allowing his pleasure to be included show. He knew he had chosen right when Harry's eyes brightened as he smiled and leaned in close to kiss him softly. He hummed happily into the kiss, more than a little turned on when Harry's hand came up to wrap around the back and sides of his neck. He regretfully pulled away before they got carried away. "I'm sure they won't be here more than an hour," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was... annoyed. He'd enjoyed the rest of the evening. He tried not to let himself think about being surrounded by muggles and Gryffindors, which he surprisingly found quite easy to do. Harry spent most of the time right next to him; usually holding his hand or keeping a hand on Draco's knee. He felt rather smug that Harry hadn't moved from his side since he sat down, he didn't feel a twinge of regret that he'd interrupted the happy reunion. Not at all.

"Draco," Harry said quietly as he wiggled the hand on Draco's knee to get his attention. "I think we're calling it a night."

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione and Arnold as they made the rounds and said 'good night', giving everyone hugs and cheek kisses. He stood, accepted his and sat back down. Neville and Steven had already called it a night, apparently having already retired to Steven's room upstairs somewhere on the second floor of Grimmauld Place. Draco vaguely remembered hand-shakes and claps on the back.

Once they were alone, Harry turned to Draco, his face serious. "So, are you ready to accompany me and two rambunctious boys to a muggle animal shelter tomorrow morning?"

Draco blinked, he had not expected that question at all. Harry was trying to maintain a serious look, but it was ruined as his lips twitched in an obvious effort not to smile. He frowned. "Certainly." He lifted his chin haughtily, "I even insist we go out for breakfast first. Unless your culinary skills have improved?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, they have. Sort of. I can easily cook kid-friendly cuisine, so maybe not what you had in mind." He didn't really want to get into the fact that he was always able to cook but lacked the motivation most times. He had happily hung up his spatula after he was able to leave his relatives behind. He still cooked for his boys, but any opportunity to eat out was gladly accepted.

"Exactly," Draco smirked. He looked down at their connected hands a moment and his throat all of a sudden felt tight. He had to swallow a few time before he could look up at Harry, confident his voice would actually work. "What time should I meet you here?"

He really didn't want to ask outright to spend the night, even if they only slept in the same bed. He was still unsure of what Harry's feeling were, relationship wise. He felt a literal ache in his chest at the thought of going home to an empty Manor.

Harry batted his eyelashes dramatically, one hand coming up to cover his heart, doing a passable impersonation of an American southern belle. "Why, Mister Malfoy, are you trying to slither your way into an overnight invitation?"

"Well," Draco snorted, "I was trying to be more subtle, but..." he trailed off, as his hand slid higher up Harry's thigh before he let it slide down slightly to graze along the seam over the sensitive inner skin. He was only aware of the blood that rushed through his ears, his whole body felt strung tight with nerves. He wanted to curse himself, he was never so unsure of himself but Harry always had been able to keep him on his toes.

Harry's breath hitched at the touch, his legs unconsciously opening further to give Draco's hand better access. "I thought you knew subtle doesn't work with Gryffindors... well, at least not with me," he said when he got his breath back. He slid closer to Draco on the sofa, he bent his head down slightly, a smirk on his lips when he saw Draco's breathing had sped up and his grey eyes focused on his lips. "I had every intention of making you stay the night."

Draco smiled, a near dizzying flood of relief made him close his eyes briefly before he swooped down and smashed their mouths together. He tightly fisted a hand in messy black hair and Harry moaned sharply, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip in his fervor. He made a sound between a sigh and a moan and shifted to bring them closer together.

"Draco," Harry muttered against his lips, "Upstairs."

Draco nodded, grabbed Harry easily around the waist and pulled him up and dragged him to the stairs. He looked up and groaned. "Why are there so many bloody stairs, Harry?" he whined. Dimly, he recalled there being at least 4 floors to the house and he nearly groaned again. He missed the days of being able to ravish Harry whenever and wherever the urge took them.

"Well, it's not like you've gotta carry me," Harry snorted a laugh. He raised his brows in challenge to the one Draco raised at him.

Draco looked over at Harry, his gaze raked the other wizard head to foot, his lips slightly pursed. "Hmm," he mused aloud. Harry didn't really look any bigger from the last time he had carried him. He smirked and in one swift move had Harry in a bridal style hold. He politely ignored Harry's unmanly squeak of surprise and started up the stairs. He didn't think this was the time to mention it, but Harry felt slightly heavier than last time. He wisely kept his mouth shut, as he fully expected to be spending the night elsewhere should he mention it.

He forgot all about any extra weight when Harry hooked an arm behind his neck and buried his face in Draco's neck, his lips making a wet, tingling trail from his shoulder to his ear and back again with slow, lazy precision. "Harry, please," he admonished weakly when Harry started to kiss up his jaw. "I don't think you want to get dropped. Or fucked on the stairs. Again," he said with a leering smirk.

Harry actually laughed, but stopped his distracting ministrations, and his head settled on Draco's shoulder. He directed Draco up the three flights of steps, and down two doors, until they got to his master bedroom.

Draco kicked the door open, and caught it easily with a heel before it could slam into the wall, and closed it with a slight kick. He stalked towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped Harry onto the mattress, watching the man bounce twice before stilling.

He smirked down at Harry's affronted expression, but found himself enjoying the view of Harry sprawled across the bed too much to pause long. He quickly shucked his outer robes. As he unclasped and unbuttoned them, he slowed his actions when he saw Harry's gaze riveted to his hands, tongue sliding slowly along his bottom lip as he watched. Harry was up and in front of him a moment later, batting away his hands. He watched as Harry quickly, eagerly, pushed the buttons through the holes of his button down shirt.

Harry inhaled a sharp breath when Draco's smooth, pale chest was revealed. He used his palms to push the fabric away and off, letting it fall to the floor without further thought. He slid his palms downwards from Draco's shoulders, gliding over pebbled nipples and trembling stomach to rest on Draco's belt. He made quick work of the buckle and slid the leather free with a satisfying snap. His lips attached around one dark pink nipple, this teeth lightly clamped on it while his tongue flicked it.

"Wait," Draco breathed, as Harry's fingers went to the buttons on his trousers. He drew Harry close, his nose pressed into his neck for a moment before he angled his head slightly and captured Harry's lips with his. He groaned softly; he missed the taste and feel of Harry. His tongue swept across Harry's bottom lip, a soft moan escaping him as Harry's mouth parted and deepened the kiss with a filthy moan. His pulled back slightly, his hands dropping to the hem of Harry's shirt. He lifted and tugged until Harry pulled back enough to let the material over his head and finally off.

He smiled at the way Harry's hair fluffed out, the black mess of hair familiar; he ran his fingers through it fondly. He might tease Harry about his atrocious hair, but he adored it. His smile grew a bit as Harry arched into the caress, nearly purring. He pushed Harry gently, steering him towards the bed, and fell over him when the back of his knees hit the mattress.

Harry grinned up at Draco as he eagerly crawled backwards to situate himself properly on the bed. He settled back amongst the many pillows he had piled on his bed.

Draco lowered himself gently on top of Harry, pressing him into the comfortable mattress, a smile on his face when he heard Harry make a pleased sound as his hands slid up and tucked under the pillow; Harry's silent way to give him full access to his body and permission to do whatever he wanted. Harry even offered to be tied to the bed once, but he hadn't liked the idea of Harry being unable to touch him back.

It was enough, for Draco, that Harry trusted him enough to offer. He said they could keep it in mind if they ever needed to spice up their sex life, only half serious. He was sure that would take years, if not decades. Harry moaned and gasped softly as he worked his mouth and tongue over Harry while his hands slid softly along Harry's sides. He fluttered the pads of his fingers down Harry's arms and gently circled his wrists. He sighed deeply as he enjoyed the feel of the warm, soft skin.

"Gods, I missed you Harry," Draco breathed against Harry's neck. He sucked lightly before he nipped at the sensitive flesh, his tongue grazing it a moment later. He peppered kisses down the slightly heaving chest, and circled an erect, dusky nipple. He found himself looking at Harry's stomach with longing and affection. He brushed his fingers over the soft skin and slightly defined muscles, and ignored the pang of something he didn't want to name right now. He tried to tell himself the image of Harry full of child wasn't one he missed. He mentally smirked as he wondered if it was something that could happen again. The idea sent wild want sizzle through him and he shocked himself, unaware until that moment at how badly he wanted _more_ with Harry.

"What did you miss about me?" Harry blurted. Oh shit. He bit his lip, and cursed himself. Draco surely only missed the sex. Fantastic and phenomenal sex, sure, but still. He didn't want to take any of what Draco had said earlier as declarations of love, no matter how much he might have wished it. He knew Draco only had the desire to try.

Harry held his breath, Draco's lips were on a trail down Harry's stomach and he stopped at his navel when Harry spoke. The wicked tongue made a circle around and then dipped into the sensitive concave hollow before he kissed back up Harry's body.

A soft kiss was placed on Harry's jaw before Draco spoke softly in his ear.

"I missed your laugh. Your smile. Your amazingly expressive and gorgeous eyes. I missed your smell." Draco inhaled deeply and his chest filled with Harry's scent. Gods, he smelled amazing and like nothing else Draco had ever smelled before, or since. It was so uniquely _Harry_ he was never able to adequately describe it. Or re-create it. He tried, he thought with a blush, not that he would probably _ever_ admit it. "I missed your voice, it's so fucking sexy," he informed, his voice low.

"Oh," Harry said weakly, at a loss for a moment. He shivered with pleasure even as he blushed madly. He had no idea Draco had thought of him that way. He had only recently gotten hints Draco felt something deeper, he felt overwhelmed by hearing it out loud. A giddy, warm feeling went through him and he smiled.

"And," Draco continued as his mouth trailed back down Harry's body, his hands worked the other man's jeans open, down and off in one quick move. He ran his hands down Harry's thighs, and watched the sparse dark hair spring back in the wake of his movements. He smiled, shivering a bit with a jolt of lust, when Harry's legs parted easily at his touch. "I've missed your gorgeous body and this amazing cock," he murmured, his voice husky, a second before his mouth was around said cock.

Harry jerked, nearly shouting with surprised pleasure.

A loud moan caught Draco's attention. He pulled back, casting an amused glance upwards. "Silencing charm, Harry. I really wouldn't want to wake the kids," he drawled, one hand loosely wrapped around Harry's cock as his other slowly traced random patterns on Harry's inner thigh. He smiled at the slightly twitching muscles, glad he was still able to affect Harry's body like he used to.

"Don't have to. I have a permanent one," Harry mumbled as he gasped and moaned, his words feeling jumbled. Draco raised a brow, impressed and apparently he didn't have to say as much when Harry gave him a knowing smirk. "So, unless we launch airplanes in here, it won't break either." He bucked his hips sharply when Draco's head bobbed down. 

Draco engulfed him once more and swallowed him, nearly to the root, his nose just brushing wiry dark curls. He groaned aloud at the heady, intense smell of Harry; he smelled even better aroused.

"Fuck." Harry moaned loudly when he looked down to see Draco was smirking up at him around his cock somehow. "Draco," he choked out, "stop." He didn't make any moves to remove Draco, though.

Draco pulled back and coughed lightly into a loose fist. "What?" he asked, frowning a little in confusion. He wasn't done yet.

"C'mere," Harry said, his voice soft. He pulled his hands out from under his pillow and wrapped his arms and legs around the pouting blonde, he caged Draco to his body tightly. "I am not in the mood to be teased." He grinned at Draco's stunned face and shifted his hips against Draco's still clothed erection. When Draco made no move to comply, he frowned slightly. "Are you going to make me beg?"

Draco groaned, dropping his forehead to Harry's shoulder. "Gods, no. I just—give me a moment." After a few moments, he looked back up at Harry as he shifted down his body. "And I'm not _teasing_. It's called seduction, Potter." He ran a finger along the large vein that throbbed under Harry's cock and smirked when it twitched and Harry arched into his touch, trying to get relief, making the most delicious wanton noises. He smiled, Harry was always so responsive to him and he found he had missed that as well. He never had another lover react like Harry and he found it endearing and sexy as hell.

"Draco," Harry chided, but it came out more like a breathy whine. Draco only had to look at him and he was seduced, the simplest touch enough to make him hard and wanting. He said as much and the blonde chuckled, a thumb stroking ever-so-gently along his erection. He worked his hands down and slid around to Draco's front, deftly unbuttoning the trousers, a triumphant smile on his face when Draco worked his own hands free to slide them down his hips and legs, kicking them frantically until they fell to the floor.

"I feel like this should be... I don't know, a little more special," Draco finally said, his hands already busy as he prepared Harry for him. As soon as his pants had hit the floor, two fingers were slicked with a well-practiced thought and he worked them in and out of Harry's body. He set a slow, teasing pace and enjoyed each squirm and gasping moan.

Harry's pleasure fogged mind decided it was insanely sexy Draco hadn't used his wand or spoken aloud to conjure the lube. He ruthlessly blocked any mental images as to why Draco was so proficient with it and happily settled on the thought that Draco just wanked a lot.

He moaned, his hands went back under the pillow but he still bucked his hips and wiggled his arse, trying to get Draco to give him more. "Draco," he panted softly, he moaned long and low when he felt a third finger finally breach him. Draco's long fingers unerringly brushed over the bundle of nerves that nearly had him coming already.

"I don't want slow and special, not right now," Harry muttered and slammed himself downward onto Draco's fingers and bit his lip when Draco pressed down on his belly. "Oh, fuck, Draco-- Just--" he panted. He tried to continue, but Draco already knew what he wanted. A moment later, Draco had his cock slicked and ( _finally_ ) slid inside.

Two loud groans and softly panted curses were the only sounds for a moment as Draco's balls brushed Harry's arse when he seated himself fully in Harry's so-warm body.

Draco's forehead dropped to Harry's shoulder, his whole body shook as he fought to repress the urge to move. He needed the moment as much as Harry did. But Harry, it seemed, was out of patience. "Move," he heard Harry murmur in an urgent low voice. He wanted to make sure Harry was ready and he was surprised when Harry's hips shifted sharply. He slid in a bit deeper and made a shamelessly loud grunting groaning sound.

"Move, please. Draco," Harry whispered, his hands were running all over any part of Draco's body he could reach, focusing on his pert arse.

Draco could feel him pushing, fingers digging into his arse cheeks, trying to get Draco to move. He leaned down and nearly smothered Harry in a messy passionate kiss just as he started a maddeningly slow rhythm. He leaned back slightly and his gaze settled to where they were connected, his eyes rolled back slightly at the erotic sight and he groaned aloud. Harry's hands came out from the pillow again to grab him and drew him close again, his fingers pressing into his arse cheeks with insistent pressure again. He wasn't one to disappoint. He started slowly, moving and thrusting with deep, slow thrusts. He couldn't stop the little grunting noises and he stopped trying when he realized Harry liked it.

He picked up his pace, Harry's moaned cries of 'Harder' seemed to command his body without his consent.

Harry's legs shifted to hitch over Draco's hips which made him drive deeper and brush along Harry's prostate sending pleasure to zing along his entire body and make him cry out nearly every time Draco pounded inside him. He threw his head back, his moans getting louder and seemed to drive Draco insane with need.

Any thoughts beyond getting Harry to come left Draco, his hand firmly wrapped around Harry's hard cock that steadily leaked pre-come and he stroked it, trying to keep the pace consistent with the one his hips set.

Harry no longer said anything Draco could understand other than his name. He grit his teeth, trying to delay the orgasm he felt building. Harry was so close, he could tell by the way his body was arching and tightening. He felt relief mix with the insane pleasure and he leaned down as best he could. He lifted Harry's arse up with both hands and used the new angle to drive Harry over the edge.

Harry's whole body arched and he cried out as he came, come splashing hotly on his belly and Draco's chest. He went limp, panting with his eyes closed, as Draco kept thrusting, prolonging his orgasm a bit and making him see stars.

"Fuck," Draco moaned, the 'u' drawing out as he felt his toes curl and everything curl up with pleasure. His thrusts stuttered as he came, body arched over Harry's. His eyes fluttered closed, Harry's arse still clamping around his oversensitive cock sporadically but he didn't want to pull out yet. Or move. He flopped down and smiled when Harry's entire body seemed to wrap around him to keep him close. He kissed whatever he could reach, covering Harry's chest with small wet kisses until Harry's arms loosened enough he could lean up to kiss his lips.

In a strange contrast to the rigorous fucking, the kiss was soft and lazy. Sated and sloppy. Both of them humming softly against the other's lips and hands gently petted and stroked in the afterglow.

Slowly, as he felt weighed down with sleep, Draco explored Harry's mouth. It had been too long since he'd been able to kiss his Harry and he felt like trying to make up some of the time lost. Harry didn't protest, just lazily kissed him back and let him do whatever he wanted in his blissed-out stupor. Harry's body was already going slack with sleep, so he used that opportunity to slide down to the bed, gently easing himself out of Harry and wrapping the wizard tightly to him. Harry snuggled back, pressing his back and arse flush against his front with a sigh of contentment.

Draco awoke sometime later to find Harry about a foot away, he writhed slightly and he moaned, curled in on himself looking lost and small. His brows furrowed when he realized Harry was in the throes of a nightmare. He quickly scooted closer, drawing Harry closer and felt a sense of smugness when Harry calmed as soon as his back pressed to Draco's chest. He gently ran his hands over Harry's chest, his touch soothing, and he relaxed as he felt Harry's breathing even back out.

He leaned forward slightly and pressed a soft kiss on the back of Harry's neck, he lingered with his nose buried in the dark curls. "Harry?" he called quietly.

Harry just made a sleepy hum in response. He went nearly boneless when Draco's arm clamped around his waist, offering support and comfort.

Draco laid quietly a moment, unsure how to continue. Did he ask about the nightmare? Did Harry even want to talk about it? Usually he didn't, he probably would either say he didn't remember or change the subject.

"Did you want to talk about?" he offered softly. He nuzzled into Harry's neck a moment before he placed soft kisses along the still damp skin along his shoulders and the back of Harry's neck.

Harry was quiet for so long Draco thought he'd gone back to sleep.

"Not really," came the whispered reply. "I've already forgotten most of it," Harry admitted as he bit his bottom lip. He found it easier to talk about it since he wasn't facing Draco. He wiggled his arse and shoulders back slightly and settled himself closer to Draco, absorbing his comforting warmth like a sponge. "I know it was about Gabe. Not sure what happened exactly, but he was fading. Disappearing."

He shook his head slightly, his hair rasping against the pillow in the quiet room, unsure if he wanted to continue. "Then Teddy. Then you. Everyone. Gone," he said quietly. He felt Draco's arm tighten around him and he shakily released a pent up breath. "I almost miss the horrible, bloody ones," he muttered, referring to the nightmares that plagued him for weeks after the war. Thankfully, by the time he was spending the night in Draco's bed, they had nearly stopped.

Draco hugged Harry closer, unsure if he had the right words to sooth and comfort. He wasn't good at offering comforting words, usually, and he hated himself a little for this shortcoming. What good was he to the other man if he couldn't comfort Harry when he needed it? He slid a hand up and let it massage and swirl around Harry's scalp, remembering how relaxing Harry had always found it. He felt Harry's body relax even more against him and a sleepy purring hum vibrated against his chest.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," he murmured quietly, his voice soft with regret. He surprised himself with the revelation, but didn't dwell on it when he felt Harry turn in his arms and place his hands on his face as one of his thumbs gently stroked along his bottom lip.

"It's OK, I don't think there's anything anyone can say to get rid of irrational fears," Harry said quietly, his warm palms still pressed to Draco's cheeks.

Even Hermione had tried when he had told her of his reoccurring nightmare one night after too many rounds of Muggle cocktails. Draco had  _tried_ (which was sort of new and wonderful) and it was enough to comfort him. He said as much and got a small shrug from the blonde. He kissed Draco softly, trying to pour his affection and gratitude into it. "It is. Really." His hands released Draco and he snuggled down to rest his head on Draco's chest, a finger absently swirling around the pale hairs on Draco's abdomen.

"It's not irrational, Harry," Draco found himself saying. He felt Harry twitch slightly in surprise, probably half-way back to sleep before he'd spoken. He rested a hand on the back of Harry's head, fingers stroking through the soft strands. "I'm well aware of your personal history," he added quietly, not having to mention all the friends, family and near-family that Harry had lost over the years. "I don't think it's irrational that you'd fear losing people you love. People you care about."

His other hand burrowed in Harry's hair, his fingers running through the dark strands as he laid there and thought. Did Harry love him? He knew the man cared about him, Harry was always eager to allow people in his heart. But he didn't know if it was _love_ or not. He was more than a little afraid to ask at the moment. He slid both hands down from Harry's hair, down his shoulders and held him close, his cheek pressed against the top of Harry's head.

"I wish I could promise to never leave, but I can't control everything that would take me from you." Draco heaved a deep breath, steeled himself for his next statement, and closed his eyes in the dark. "I'll never leave of my own choice, Harry," he promised.

It was true, scary as fuck to admit, but true. He wouldn't leave now, not ever. Unless Harry sent him off, he wasn't making the same mistake twice.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes darting frantically trying to see Draco in the near darkness. He could make out his pale hair and little else. He traced the pads of his fingers over Draco's face, felt furrowed brows and closed eyes. He didn't know what to say to such a statement, which was alright since he had a lump in his throat at the moment and his chest felt constricted with emotion.

Draco felt Harry's lips pressed against his a moment later, they moved slowly, sweetly and sensuously against his own. Harry's hands still cupped his cheeks and jaw, the combination was so intense and intimate Draco felt his eyes prickle as he was assaulted with _feelings_ , feelings he had tried to keep buried or hidden. He wanted to show them now, but it wasn't something he knew how to do. Yet.

He felt like a coward at his relief that Harry couldn't see him. He mentally cursed; Harry deserved to know he made him feel this way. He was able to wandlessly conjure a small glowing orb (a handy charm he learned when he was 8 and still embarrassingly afraid of the dark), and smiled when Harry's eyes opened and blinked owlishly at the soft light, his face moving only mere millimeters away to stare at the hovering orb. He swallowed thickly, his throat felt unnaturally dry as he waited for Harry to look at him. For Harry to _see_. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, though, he wasn't brave enough to make Harry look.

Harry's eyed widened when they finally landed on Draco and his face flushed a beautiful shade of pink that made Draco mentally congratulate himself on his rash act.

Harry blinked, his lips slightly parted in surprise as he stared at Draco's lightly flushed face and his eyes were practically glowing a mellow silver in the scant light. He had an idea that Draco was looking for some kind of response, but probably not some sappy Hufflepuffly declaration so Harry kissed him softly, tenderly again and smiled.

He was half tempted to ask Draco to have a go at his seduction methods once more but the boys would be up at the crack of dawn (maybe earlier; he expected them to get up earlier in their excitement). He settled for laying back down on Draco's chest, a happy sigh leaving him when Draco's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Good," he finally answered as he snuggled more comfortably against Draco. He closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep, for once grateful he'd been awoken in the middle of the night.

 

~*O*~

Hermione's hand was poised to knock on Harry's door. The boys were downstairs watching the television with Steven, but Hermione wanted to let Harry know they were up and ready for their promised expedition to the shelter.

And breakfast.

They had asked no less than six times for pancakes, or waffles, or cereal, or something because they were _starving_. She rolled her eyes at their over-dramatics.

"Oh, fuck," she heard Harry choke out, his voice pinched and a bit breathy. "Draco, just--Merlin! Just stick it in!"

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice and felt her cheeks warm. She had expected Draco to have spent the night but she didn't expect Harry to be distracted enough to forget a simple silencing charm (not noticing the door was open a crack which canceled the silencing charm that usually activated when the door closed). She quickly spun on her heel, making a quick retreat before she was heard. She burst into the kitchen a moment later, scaring Steven bad enough he jumped and slopped tea all over himself and the table.

"Sorry!" she cried and vanished the mess with her wand before he could even blink.

A moment later, Harry walked in the kitchen. His face was slightly pink and he seemed to be trying not to smile at something.

Hermione gave him a grin and offered him a mug of tea. "Morning, Harry," she said sweetly.

"Morning, 'Mione. Steven," Harry smiled, his hand going to his ear and rubbing, a small grimace of pain on his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at whatever seemed to be wrong with Harry.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile, "I, uhm, I had Draco help me get this back in," he carefully lifted a chunk of his dark hair over his ear to reveal a small platinum hoop stuck through the top of his ear. The surrounding skin was still red and looked irritated.

Hermione briefly wondered why he didn't use a healing charm but soon had to bite her lip to hold in a laugh, as she understood now what she'd heard earlier.

Harry gave her a glare. "It's not funny, 'Mione. It was nearly closed up! Hurt like a bitch! But, Draco made me feel so horrible..." he trailed off and his eyes looked to the ceiling as if he was able to see through to the room above. "He had kept his." They'd gotten the ridiculous things on a whim about a month before Draco had left.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "I didn't notice that Draco had one." She hadn't, but then again, she hadn't thought to look for a piercing. Or he had glamoured it. She never would have thought he'd do something so _Muggle_. She smiled at Harry, "That's sweet though, you've got matching earrings."

"Yeah," Harry said with a shrug and fought a blush. "It seemed to make sense at the time. Obviously, I had taken it out. Years ago..." he trailed off again, lost in his thoughts. He had been shocked when he saw the small ring as it glinted in Draco's ear this morning, reflecting the morning sun cheerfully. He had run a finger over it gently, he hadn't even needed to say anything to make Draco blush madly.

Harry felt a rush of affection (alright; love) that was quickly followed with something that felt like shame. He had wanted to keep his, but he had convinced himself to remove it to help himself 'get over Draco'. It was one of the easier things he could do, so he eventually did it. He had kept the small ring, though, never having the heart to actually throw it out.

Which caused the scene this morning of Draco shoving the damn spike of metal though the mostly-healed hole like a bastard. Harry huffed, "It probably would have been easier to just get it re-pierced, but that git insisted it would go through. 'Piece of cake, Harry,' he said," he muttered in a mocking tone. He snorted. Right. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

"Anyway, Draco should be down shortly. I don't know if we're ready for this," he said as he chewed on a thumbnail. He really didn't feel ready to take two young boys, and a sometimes-whiny Draco, to an animal shelter. A Muggle animal shelter.

Merlin, why did he have to be such a pushover...

With a put upon sigh, he said his farewells to Hermione and Steven, bravely gathered his boys and hollered for Draco to hurry his skinny arse up. He grinned when both boys giggled and he wondered if he was losing some Parent of the Year award for saying 'arse' in front of his boys. He, of course, reminded them it was an adult word, not for their use. They both gave the expected nods and Harry could tell both filed the word away for further use.

He felt torn when he realized neither of his sons had any questions about Draco still being there; were they that excited to get a dog they didn't pounce on the chance to ask embarrassing questions or demand Draco live in their cupboard from now on?

Draco came down the stairs, swung his cloak on with an elegant swing of fabric, and walked outside. He was so nervous, he didn't think he could have said anything even if he could think of something _to_ say. He was going to spend 'quality' time with Harry and the boys. Surrounded by animals.

He shuddered lightly; he didn't exactly have a warm and fuzzy spot for pets. The only ones he had as a child were the spooky and nasty tempered peacocks his father had that roamed the manor. He wasn't allowed to touch them, naturally, so he kept his distance from the strange birds. He waited by the front door, trying not to fidget. He felt annoyed and flat footed; he never fidgeted! As soon as Harry was out, the house was locked, he looked up at Draco. His eyes were cautious and Draco wanted to cringe.

"Sorry," Draco murmured as he reached out for Harry's hand. "I'm out of my element here," he admitted softly. Harry's smile was worth the admitted shortcoming. He felt Harry squeeze his hand comfortingly and he followed the small group making their way to a small café that was close-by.

Both boys chattered non-stop as they walked along, deep in conversation about what they were going to order and deciding between chocolate milk and juice. Harry smiled down at them, lost in his own thoughts.

Draco eyed the café warily when they made their way inside and sat down. He looked at the menu and tried not to sigh as he looked over another plastic coated menu, most of the items listed by picture. As least the pictures looked appetizing.

Breakfast was surprisingly fun; Draco found himself entertained with Gabe's distaste of the syrup the café offered and politely asked for 'something better, please'. Teddy was so entranced with his waffles covered in whipped cream, he didn't even notice when Draco and Harry each stole a piece of his coveted bacon.

After breakfast, they made their way to the nearest Apparation point.

Harry turned and put his best 'stern dad' face on. "We're going to pop in about a block away from the shelter, OK?" Both boys eagerly nodded. "Then we're going to be on our best behavior when we get inside. No running and hollering about like monkeys." He smiled slightly when Draco snorted a soft laugh. "And you are to stay with me or Draco. No exceptions." Again, two small dark heads nodded. If either Gabe or Teddy noticed Harry calling Mr. Malfoy _'Draco'_ , they didn't show it. Probably too focused on the prospect of a new pet, he mused.

Gabe held onto Mr. Malfoy's hand for the side-along and didn't relinquish his grip when they arrived, he looked up and graced the tall blonde with a bright smile. They continued on to the next block, they stopped for a light. He watched traffic with an expert eye and eagerly told them when they can go, practically dragging Mr. Malfoy across when the little man lit up. He wiggled with excitement when he heard daddy announce they where _there_.

As soon as they opened the door they were assaulted with noise and odor. Draco's nose wrinkled delicately, earning him a smirk from Harry. They filled out paperwork, the two bouncing boys trying their best to wait patiently. As soon as Harry handed the papers to the sour looking muggle woman behind the glass, they were given free rein in the back room. She just pointed, muttered something about 'dogs back there' and went back to clicking keys on her computer.

Gabe pulled on Mr. Malfoy again, the blonde's arm was nearly perpendicular to his body as he leaned forward slightly to try to get Mr. Malfoy to _go faster_. They passed numerous cages full of dogs; some barked, some laid on a flat cot barely giving them a glance and some sat watching the goings on with something akin to a jaded eye.

Harry let the boys lead, his hand still firmly around Teddy's. Both were looking into each cage, humming and quietly conferring each time. One or both would shake their head and they'd move on. He shared a warm, amused smile with Draco. When he blonde smiled back a squirmy, gooey feeling warmed him and he went back to watching the boys.

As they neared the back of the shelter, Gabe made a loud wail of distress. "Daddy! We're almost done and we didn't find any," he sniffled miserably. His grey eyes darted around, his eyes watery, as he cataloged all the passed up dogs and pondered if they should look again in case they missed one.

Before Harry could answer, Draco swung Gabe up onto a hip and ruffled his dark hair. "We didn't reach the end yet. Let's see who's waiting there, yeah?"

"OK," Gabe sniffled again but nodded and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled miserably for another few moments before he gasped and his face lit up as his gaze locked on the next to last cage. "Mister Malfoy! You were right!" He didn't sound like he had doubted the wise words, just thrilled and happily informed Draco he was good to have around.

He wiggled to be put down but kept his hand firmly attached, and again pulled Mr. Malfoy. He stopped abruptly, his gaze riveted on the timid looking creature in the back of the cage. "Hi," he gushed quietly.

Teddy joined them a moment later. "Oh cool!" he bounced on his toes. His free hand went to the wiring of the cage and he pressed his fingers and palm flat against the metal. "Hi, boy," he said softly and his face broke into a smile as the dog's tail wagged gently as he took a few tentative steps towards them. Warm brown eyes flicked between him and Gabe, the dog watching them before stepping up to the wire and sniffing. He looked up at his dad, "Dad, can we take him out? Are we allowed?"

Teddy's eyes were pleading and Gabe joined in a second later. Double whammy.

"Uh..." Harry looked around, frustrated when he saw no one that could help. He looked next to the cage, seeing a lead clipped to the wire cage. "I don't know, love. They probably don't want people to just walk in and take a dog," he said, but he had his doubts. There was no one else back with them at all. Just barking dogs. He looked to Draco and sucked his teeth in annoyance when the blonde only shrugged at him.

His gaze landed on the clipboard attached the cage.

 **Name** : Unknown (staff name: Wiggler).  
**Age** : Unknown, estimated at 1-3 years.  
**Breed** : Greyhound, possible Greyhound mix. (See staff for additional informational packet)  
**Reason for adoption** : Owner surrender (further information not supplied).

Harry's gaze landed on the dog again. Wiggler appeared to be a good size, about how big Teddy had indicated with his arms and seemed tall enough to come to Harry's thigh. He was skinny, even for a greyhound. His fur was a beautiful striped honey brown and chocolate brown and he was sure it would only look better when he was properly fed and groomed. The thin tail again wagged, with more force now, as Gabe had his hand pressed to the cage as well. The long nose was wiggling, moving from small hand to small hand, before a pink tongue darted out and licked each once.

Both boys squealed happily and Harry was pleased to notice Wiggler (what kind of name was that, anyway?) only wagged his tail harder and stepped closer, his body pressed up along the wire door.

"Sod it," Harry muttered and unsnapped the lead. He held out Teddy's hand to Draco and beamed at the blonde when he took the other child with no protest at all. Draco looked slightly shocked to have both boys, but pleased too.

He looked back to the dog, "No making a break for it, yeah?" he tried to make it sound like a command but even to his own ears it sounded like a plea.

Wiggler stood back, his ears perked as the cage door opened. He stood still and waited as Harry easily clipped the lead on and lead him out to a grassy area just through a door past the end row of cages.

Harry didn't unclip the lead from Wiggler just yet, watching as the dog lifted a leg and watered a brown patch of grass. He didn't really know _that_ much about dogs (mostly just knowing when to carefully back away and climb a tree to avoid one) and was unsure how to proceed.

"OK," he muttered and headed towards a bench with Wiggler following happily along at his side, his gait a bouncy trot. "Let's get a look at you," he sat and Wiggler was right there, his body pressed against Harry's knees.

Gabe and Teddy watched, practically vibrating, and obviously itched for a chance to pet the dog. He looked a little bony but still petable.

Wiggler just looked up at Harry, panting softly and awaited inspection. Harry ran his hands all along the dog's sides and held a paw for a moment. He smiled when Wiggler lifted the other paw on his own and his mouth opened wider in an almost-smile as he 'shook' his hand. He gently wrapped a hand around the dog's muzzle, earning only a puzzled look from the dog and he resumed panting when Harry released him. He didn't know what else you checked a dog for, but he wished he had brought some kind of treat for all the good behavior. "Good boy," he murmured, giving him a hearty pat on his side. He laughed when Wiggler's tail picked up speed and the dog leaned into him harder.

"OK," Harry said quietly, he felt buoyed by Wiggler's apparent happy disposition. "You can come over, quietly, and give the dog your hand to sniff," he instructed and looked seriously at the boys. Draco shuffled closer to let the boys ease over.

"Dad," Teddy huffed, "he already sniffed us." His hair shifted to a dark green, his eyes were locked on Wiggler, his little fingers flexing with the desire to touch and pet. Gabe muttered a quiet "Yeah" but didn't speak up to agree with Teddy outright, probably aware that daddy wouldn't fold on this rule.

Harry shook his head. "That was in there," he pointed back at the shelter, the sound of barking dogs still audible. "With all those other smells and barking dogs. This is different. If you can't listen, we'll have to rethink getting a dog." It wasn't a threat, but a promise they'd made together to make sure everyone got along and stayed safe.

"Yeah, OK," Teddy conceded. His raised his hand and Gabe mirrored him, and they approached Wiggler slowly. Just as before, the dog gave each small hand a lick and shifted to lean his body against Teddy. Teddy's head flew up to look at his dad, his face bright with a smile. "Look dad! He still likes me!"

Harry grinned as Teddy's hair went bright yellow, grateful he'd remembered to use a glamour before they had left.

Teddy reached a hand out and slowly brought it down to pet the dog's slightly boney back, his fingers bounced gently on the knobbly protrusions. "Dad, he looks like he needs some macaroni and cheese," he said seriously, his now bright blue eyes leaving the dog and landed on his dad, full of concern.

Gabe approached and his hand rubbed along one flank. "And biscuits," he added, his head nodding seriously as he studied Wiggler's slight form. Wiggler's whole body started to sway with the force of his tail wagging now.

Harry smiled and finally understood the ridiculous name. It was still unimaginative, but it fit. He looked to Draco, who was oddly silent; his expression was open and he had a soft smile on his face as his gaze bounced from the boys to the dog. "Draco," he murmured to get his attention. "What do you think?"

Both boys stopped their petting and talking to the dog and gave Mr. Malfoy their undivided attention. They would make sure Wiggler came home with them even if he didn't agree, but it would be awesome if he knew how amazing Wiggler was, too.

"Well." Draco smiled back as his eyes looked over the dog. "He looks like a good choice. And, he does need a little more food," he agreed with Teddy and gave the child a nod. He approached the small group slowly, his hand raised, as if he was approaching a wild Hippogriff instead of a mild-mannered dog. He stroked two fingers over the dog's head between the oddly sticky-up ears. "A very good choice," he added when Gabe eyed him closely, looking nervous. He was invited to help choose, after all.

Teddy whooped, apparently he forgot where he was. He covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes big and apologetic as they darted over to gauge Wiggler's reaction to the sudden, loud noise. He lifted the tips of his fingers off his mouth a moment, "Sorry dad," he whispered. Wiggler seemed to have not even notice the noise, his attention riveted to the petting he was getting from his brother and dad.

"I think we should call him Angus," Gabe suddenly said as his hand rubbed between the dog's ears. Wiggler made a happy grunting, snort. Whether to the name suggestion or the lavish attention Gabe gave his ears, Harry didn't know. The dog's eyes were closed in bliss and he leaned heavily enough against Gabe, the little boy had to step one of his feet back to keep himself upright and balanced against the added weight. Both were the picture of happiness.

"Why Angus?"

Gabe just shrugged. "Dunno, he looks like one. So. Can we call him Angus?" He looked at Wiggler (soon to be Angus, apparently) and nodded as if everyone had just spoken to agree. "Yeah. Angus." He giggled when Wiggler (er... Angus) leaned on him heavily and his nose pushed under his hand in a bid for more petting. "Do you like Angus better?" he asked the dog and got another happy snort in answer. "See?" he crowed, "he likes it!"

Harry couldn't argue the logic and made a mental note to figure out how one changed a dog's name. He looked Wiggler (alright, Angus) over and nodded. He obviously was fine being around the boys, he appeared healthy and he even nuzzled Draco for a pet once they'd walked around with him a while. He was cute, too, in a skinny sort of way. His ears stuck up from his head and gave him an amusing, alert expression.

"Dad! Can I walk him?" Teddy asked excitedly. "I'll hold him real tight," he vowed as his hands reached for the lead. Harry saw the still slack lead, Wiggler ( _Angus_ ) apparently been taught to heel wonderfully at some point. He carefully transferred the lead to Teddy, reminding himself the area was fenced and not to be a complete worrywart.

"Hold on and if he walks ahead just say 'heel'."

Teddy nodded, his brow scrunched in concentration as he walked Angus around in a loose circle around Harry, Draco and Gabe. The latter clapped and shouted, "Good boy, Angus!" nearly the entire time Teddy walked him around in a circle. A few laps, making lots of turns to test Angus' heeling talents (and probably to watch the way the dog would look up at Teddy with a goofy grin each time). He came back around to Harry and handed the lead back with a proud smile on his face.

"Well," Harry informed the small group and clapped his hands sharply and rubbed them together slightly. Angus' ears twitched to stand up straight at the sound which made both boys fawn and coo over him. "I think we found ourselves a dog!"

Both boys whooped quietly and Gabe leaned down to hug Angus around the neck. Harry didn't get a change to stop him and breathed a sigh of relief when Angus only craned his head around to lick Gabe's ear.

They finally found someone to finalize their papers and walked out dog owners. Angus happily trotted along between Harry and Teddy, Draco brought up the rear with Gabe.

"I think we should get some personal items," Draco suggested, blinking and smiling back when Harry turned his head and shot him a big smile over his shoulder and agreed.

Harry looked around and saw both boys nods their agreement as well. "Great idea. We'll go now and bring Angus along."

Draco mentally groaned. He did enjoy shopping, but something told him shopping at an animal store wasn't going to be as enjoyable. He was half right; he was pleased to find plenty of expensive items that he happily put in Harry's cart.

Two chaotic hours later they'd picked up numerous personal items for Angus. Both boys insisted on a new collar, a nice leather one that they could get his name stamped into, with a lead that matched.

The store had a machine in the front that engraved tags, so they'd gathered around it and watched as it made Angus a tag with their information on it. Draco looked impressed as he watched the machine work, his brow quirked.

A comfy bed that actually made Harry wonder if he could fit on it. (Then two more beds for each of the boy's room when Harry informed them, amidst groans and whines of protest, that the dog was not to sleep on their beds.)

Enough food and treats to stuff an elephant and countless plushies. Gabe had held one up and Angus ignored it, to his great dismay. Until he squeezed it and it made a high pitched squeak. Angus' ears shot up again, his attention fully on the toy and he lowered his front half slightly in preparation to attack the squeaking plushie. Harry had quickly put an end to any play in the store and they quickly discovered Angus liked any toy that made noise, even the electronic ones that said something rude when you squeezed them.

Luckily, it wasn't far to the apparation point, so Harry was able to shrink everything down quickly as Draco whined the entire time as he had to hold most of the bags. Gabe held out a hand and offered to take some and grinned when he got to carry half of the bags, a feather-weight charm on them to make the task easier.

Gabe had worked himself further up and walked next to Angus as they approached the house. "And this is your new home," he informed the dog. He had been giving him a guided tour the entire time. He pointed out fun things he could pee on and he giggled like crazy when Harry informed him dogs shouldn't pee on people when he'd hoped aloud that Angus would pee on Jasper Kitterington down the street.

Harry made a detour around the front garden and muttered, "If you gotta go, you go out here." He had never thought to ask if the dog was housebroken; maybe that's why he was dumped at the shelter with so little information. As he saw Angus sniff and quickly lift a leg against a bush, he grinned, happy his floors were going to be safe.

Angus gave the grass a scratch with his back feet and huffed, his cheeks puffing slightly, making both boys giggle. It was a rather cute ritual.

Draco trudged into the house and flopped on the first chair he came upon in the sitting room. "Merlin, what a long day." He smiled though when he saw that both boys flanked the new pet, Teddy held the new lead with purpose, and gave the dog a guided tour of his new home. The trio made their way into the kitchen.

Harry followed with a bemused smile, as Gabe was pointing to various things. Angus' warm brown eyes followed his finger, his tongue lolled slightly as he panted. The dog sniffed his new surroundings and his tail wagged slightly as he saw Harry wash, dry and place his new bowls on the floor. With a grunt of annoyance, Harry ripped into the bag of kibble cursing the annoying seal at the top and muttered a curse when several pieces dropped to the floor. Angus' pounced on them eagerly and licked his muzzle, giving Harry a hopeful look.

Harry frowned slightly when he noticed Angus' excitement and wondered when the poor dog had eaten last.

"OK," he broke into Gabe's lengthy, one-sided, chat with Angus. "Teddy is in charge of feeding Angus." He ignored Gabe's cry of protest as he held up a measured scoop. "He can have one of these in the morning and one at dinner. OK? No more than that or he'll start to waddle around like Mister Kitterington." As expected, both boys giggled and Teddy nodded and his little chest puffed out with pride in his new responsibility. He immediately set to fill Angus' bowl.

"Gabe, you are in charge of biscuits," Harry said importantly and smiled when Gabe pumped a fist in the air. He eyed the bag of biscuits and scratched at his head. Everything the dog ate seemed to go by weight. He huffed in annoyance; did you go by what the dog _did_ weigh or what he _should_ weigh? Angus wouldn't plump up any if he didn't get fed the proper amount. He gave Gabe the bag and held up one finger. "I think we'll reward him when after he comes in from doing his business, yeah?"

Gabe nodded and carefully opened the bag and offered Angus one of the cat shaped biscuits. He figured it was OK since Angus had watered the bush outside. He giggled, pleased when Angus took the treat nicely and didn't nibble him at all.

He looked up at daddy. "Where are we gonna put them?" Daddy usually kept biscuits in a high cupboard. He wanted to make sure he could reach them for Angus.

"How about this one?" Harry squatted slightly and opened one of the cupboards along the floor. It was nearly empty and would fit all of Angus' various food items. Gabe nodded and carefully placed the bag in the cupboard.

Angus was watching the exchange, his mouth parted in what could be called a smile. He already liked his new people and the smaller one gave _fantastic_ ear rubs already. He nosed his way between his smaller people and huffed happily when both put small, warm hands on his back and little fingers stroked and petted gently with affection.

Harry grinned at the picture they made and found himself wondering why they hadn't gotten a dog sooner. He pleased and quite proud to see the boys treating the new dog with such gentle touches. He hadn't really thought them capable. Angus didn't look like he could stand up to rough and tumble treatment, but he probably would. Happily. If not, he could certainly outrun both little boys.

"Daddy! We gotta show him our rooms!" And with that the boys tore out of the kitchen with Angus following happily, his lead dragging along behind him with a soft whooshing, dragging sound that didn't appear to bother him in the least.

Harry didn't even get a chance to respond, not that he would've disagreed or anything. He sorted Angus' new things in the kitchen and made his way out to flop onto the chair with Draco and laid across his lap. Draco made a soft 'oomph' noise but circled Harry's waist with his arms the moment he settled on Draco's lap. He leaned into the warm embrace and sighed softly. "Well, that went well." He smiled at Draco's tired, but happy, face. "Thanks for coming with us," he added quietly and kissed him softly on the nose.

Draco just nodded, unsure how to articulate that he was pleased to have gone, even if it _was_ time spent around loud, smelly animals. It was worth it to spend time with Harry and the boys. "Certainly," he settled on finally. He leaned forward enough to place his own kiss on Harry but he aimed for his lips. "Now, I refuse to cart around anymore items for that _dog_." His gaze flicked to the numerous bags, they contained the massive dog beds and the assortment of stuffed toys and Merlin alone knew what else, that he had unshrunk a moment after he sat down. "And it's well past time you should've fed me."

Harry grinned as his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. "Mmhmm. I'll start on that in a moment," he murmured and cocked his head slightly and listened for the boys. Apparently satisfied they were not going to barge in on them anytime soon, he slipped a hand between the buttons of Draco's shirt to press a hand against bare, soft skin and kissed him. "In a moment," he mumbled against Draco's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Draco made an effort to visit Harry and the boys at least once a day. Occasionally he wouldn't be able to get away from various business dealings and have to put off a visit when he could and those times were near torture. He had gotten so used to seeing the boys and Harry practically every day, sleeping over on occasion and staying for a loud but enjoyable breakfast with everyone around the table. Angus' new spot was between Teddy and Gabe, ever hopeful for dropped tidbits.

Draco was in high spirits; he had finally gotten a buyer for the Manor and he was so close to finally being rid of the property. He wanted to grab Harry and celebrate. He had floo'd Hermione, still shocked he got along with her so easily now, and made sure she was free that evening to watch the boys. Steven had moved out to be with Neville a few days ago, but he preferred asking Hermione, anyway.

He was especially looking forward to telling Harry, hoping the man would use it for an excuse to ask him to move in. He grinned at the idea and nearly wanted to do a jig. Merlin, Harry was turning him into a complete and utter sap. Though, not even Harry could get him to do that shrunken golf again. It was 2 long hours of tediousness. The only plus being Gabe and Teddy offering to get his oddly dimpled little ball after he had refused to bend over and pick up his own ball when Harry said they didn't float out or somehow get back in his hand on their own. (He did enjoy watching Harry bend over to retrieve his ball, though.)

Muggles... the things they come up with.

He headed to Harry's right from his last meeting, not even bothering to stop at the Manor to change his robes. He Apparated to the back yard and let himself in the kitchen. He still felt awkward just walking in, but Harry had insisted and made such a fuss about how welcome he was he finally relented. He tossed his robes over a chair, not even pausing to consider the mistreatment of the expensive fabric and called out for Harry.

As he made his way through the kitchen, his thoughts easily strayed to that morning; specifically how Harry woke him that morning. If he was a blushing man, he would probably be doing it now as he thought about the many wicked ways Harry can use his mouth, lips, tongue, hands and, on occasion, teeth. If he hadn't already warmed to the idea of being with Harry for the foreseeable future, waking up every morning with his cock wrapped in a hot, wet mouth would seal the deal. Oh yes. He allowed a grin to stretch his features for a moment as he walked down the hallway.

A strong arm snagged him around the waist and he was pulled ( _not_ with an unmanly squeak, thankyouverymuch) into a firm, warm lap. "Hi," Harry greeted once Draco landed, somehow rather gracefully, and turned slightly to give him a look.

"Hi," Draco breathed, still reeling from surprise and the usual breathlessness that Harry could still cause him on occasion. "I'm here," he informed needlessly.

"So I see," Harry said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss. "You look positively elated," he said pulling back after a moment, a smile on his face again. Draco's hair was a bit mused (and wasn't _that_ just one of the sexiest things Harry had ever seen), his cheeks a rosy pink and his eyes were practically like liquid silver as he looked at Harry.

A happy Draco was quite a sight.

Draco stood with a chuckle as he pulled Harry his feet and quickly sat back down in his seat, pulling Harry down into his lap as soon as he was seated. He gave Harry a smirk, and rubbed his hands along his back and thighs, when he made to complain. "Mmhmm," he acknowledged after a moment. He had his face buried in Harry's neck, his lips kissing along the warm skin languidly. "I have some good news."

A thunder of small feet, and a soft clicking of toe nails, made Harry pull back from Draco's lips with an apologetic smile. He moved once Draco nodded his understanding, sitting on the arm of the chair instead just as the boys, and a happy looking Angus, burst into the room.

"Daddy! Papa!" Gabe exclaimed excited, unaware of the stunned faces both men in the room now wore. "Look what Angus can do!" He turned to the dog and held up his hand. "Gimme five," he commanded and the dog's paw came up and landed right on his open palm with a soft 'smacking' sound. He turned back to them, a big smile on his face. "Isn't that _awesome_? We didn't even teach him, he already knowed it!"

Harry wasn't surprised, Angus would sit most mornings he snapped his lead on or when he would bring him along to get Teddy from school. He hadn't taught the dog anything apart from not eating the cushions the boys lounged on. He didn't want to burst the happy bubble by saying he already knew Angus was smart and already trained for many things.

Not to mention his mind was still stuttering over Gabe saying 'papa' at Draco when he burst into the room. He knew he was just sitting there blinking stupidly but neither boy seemed to notice.

Teddy bounced on his toes next to Gabe. "Yeah, we were asking him what he could do and he sat!" He looked at Gabe, "Let's go find out if he can roll around," he suggested and Gabe agreed before they all ran back out and upstairs, Angus following happily behind them.

The boys were again giggling upstairs, as Angus barked once to Teddy's request he 'speak', oblivious to the growing tension in the room they just left.

Draco slowly turned to Harry and flinched when he saw the surprised expression being clouded with anger, contorting his face and made his green eyes almost spark at him. He didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before he felt a sickening sharp tug through his whole body and he was stumbling onto the ground, landing ungracefully on his arse.

He was in front of the Manor. He sat on the gravel and blinked in confusion for a moment before he dropped his head in hands and groaned miserably.

Oh shit.

This wasn't good. Harry didn't even blink and he had forcefully apparated Draco out (or his wards did at his request) and back in front of his house. _Fuck_. Draco groaned again, his hands rubbed his face trying to make the numb feeling of shock go away. Harry must think he had told Gabe. He didn't. He was just as surprised as Harry when Gabe burst in the room calling him 'papa'. The warm feeling that flushed through him was so abruptly halted by the panic of Harry's anger and the nauseating rush from the Apparation, it might as well hadn't ever been there.

"Fuck," he muttered and found himself hoping this wasn't a permanent thing. He felt a sick swoop of despair at the thought.

Shouldn't he feel angry? Probably; but all he could muster up at the moment was fear he'd fucked up somehow and a small worm of hope that Harry would let him at least talk to him. Later, after he'd had some time to think and (hopefully) calm down.

He slowly got up, dusted off his trousers and made his way inside, his thoughts a mass of confusion. He dimly felt glad he still even had access to the Manor, even if only the basic wards were up now and awaiting the new owners to personalize and strengthen them in a week or so.

 

~*O*~

Harry was sitting in the darkening room when Hermione floo'd in, humming something under her breath. He barely registered the sound of the floo and didn't care who was here.

Hermione was smiling as she stepped into the sitting room. She hoped Draco's good news was going to make Harry happy and get them down the proper road, namely moving in together. She looked around, confused. There were sounds upstairs from the boys, but otherwise it was quiet and lights hadn't been turned on yet. Hermione made her way into the parlor and started at the sight of Harry, sitting alone in the darkened room.

"Harry?" she called, walking over cautiously. She clicked on a few lamps on her way over and gasped softly when she saw Harry. He was a picture of misery and she felt her heart go out to him.

"Hey 'Mione," he said quietly.

Hermione was shocked to see tear tracks drying on his face. "Oh, Harry," she said quietly and knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his knee. "What happened?" she asked gently. She bit her lip, trying not to blurt out the thoughts that raced through her mind. As she looked closely at him, she was pretty sure it had to do with Draco. Did he take the news badly?

"Draco," Harry said with a shuddering sigh. "Gabe called him papa." His voice was so soft she nearly had to ask him to repeat it.

Hermione blinked a moment. "What? I thought you weren't going to tell him yet."

"Yeah," Harry muttered and barked a bitter sounding laugh, then sniffed quietly. "So did I."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. There was no way Draco would do something like that without telling Harry first. He was serious about Harry and the boys; she knew he loved them. She was sure he wouldn't want to mess that up. She shook her head; no, Draco couldn't have changed his mind that fast. "Are you sure Draco told him?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up at her, a frown on his face. "Why else would Gabe say that? _I_ certainly didn't tell him, 'Mione. So, that leaves Draco. Or you. Or Neville. Or Arnold. Did any of _you_ tell him?" Harry didn't believe any of them would have said something. They hadn't in all these years, why would they now? No, it had to have been Draco.

Hermione shook her head. She didn't even think any of them mentioned it, allowing Gabe somehow to overhear it accidentally. "No, but Harry..." she waited until he looked at her, "Did you ask Gabe why he called Draco papa?"

Harry blinked and then looked away, a guilty expression creeping onto his face. "No," he whispered. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He hadn't even thought of that. "I kicked him out, 'Mione."

"Who?" she asked, but already knowing the answer.

Harry made a strange choking sound. "Draco," he said sadly.

He hadn't even given Draco a chance to say a damn word. He had looked as shocked as Harry felt, now that he thought about it. "Oh shit, Hermione," he whispered, sounding miserable as he buried his face in his hands. "I have to talk to Gabe," he decided. He had to find out how much groveling he'd have to have to do for kicking Draco out of his home. Oh, and Apparating him to the manor, he thought with a grimace. Draco would be livid, once the shock of being kicked out and sent home wore off. He wouldn't blame Draco one bit if he never wanted to see him again. "Shit," he said again.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, not without sympathy. She stood and gave Harry a calculating look. "Now, when you say you kicked him out..." she waved her hand, waiting for Harry to supply the rest.

Harry looked up slowly, facing his best friend. She loved him, he knew that, but she still could be scary. "I sort of forced him out of the wards. And back to the Manor." He flinched from her look. "I know! I was just so angry, and hurt, I didn't think..."

Hermione laughed softly, "No surprise there. Oh, Harry, he's going to be so mad." After he was done feeling absolutely gutted, she didn't add.

"I know," Harry said morosely. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes prickle as the horrible thought of Draco never speaking to him again popped in his mind. He would speak to Draco later, say he was sorry and beg for forgiveness.

He took a deep bracing breath, a plan in mind, and called for his son. "Gabe!" he hollered, a small smile appeared when he heard Gabe call back "What?" and then head down the stairs feet thumping rapidly, followed by the telltale click of Angus following.

Gabe came into the room, his attention going to Hermione first. "Hi, aunt Hermione!" He ran over and hugged her legs, looking up at his favorite aunt. "What are you doing here?" He gave Angus a scritch with one hand and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Are you gonna watch us?" He looked at daddy and didn't know why he looked sad if aunt Hermione was here. Daddy usually went on dates with Mr. Malfoy and looked lots happier. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before his attention was drawn back to aunt Hermione.

Hermione smiled down at Gabe and nodded. "I am." She said simply and gently pried Gabe off her legs and squatted down, giving Angus a hearty scratching behind his ears before running her fingers down his knobbly spine to scritch at his rump near the top of his tail. The dog went into spasms of joy, his back foot slapping the floor slightly. "Hi, Angus," she said quietly. Angus was happy to see her, if the nuzzle and softly wagging tail was any indicator.

She stood back up, looking at Harry pointedly. "Well, I'm going to make some tea." She left the room without another word, not noticing Angus following her until the kitchen door almost smacked him in the face.

Gabe watched Angus follow aunt Hermione and hoped she didn't give him any biscuits. That was _his_ job.

"Gabe, c'mere" Harry said and gave his son a small smile when he looked at him. He patted his lap and Gabe climbed up without pause. "I need to ask you something, and I won't get mad okay?"

Gabe gave him a strange look, possibly thinking his daddy was a little strange. "Okay, daddy." Daddy looked sad, not mad.

Harry took a deep breath and waited until he felt calmer. "Why did you call Mister Malfoy papa?" He regretted his abruptness when Gabe's face fell and his son started to fidget, little fingers twisted together and he stared at his lap.

"Oh," Gabe said quietly and his little chubby cheeks turned pink. He hadn't meant to say that earlier, it just came out. Now daddy was sad, which confused him. Didn't he want Mr. Malfoy to be his papa, too? "Er, well, me and Teddy was talking and I said 'Wouldn't Mister Malfoy make a good papa?' and Teddy said, 'Well, yeah, but he'd only be your papa cause I had a mum' and then I said 'He even kinda looks like me'."

He looked up and gave daddy a big watery smile, hoping he wasn't in trouble or made Mr. Malfoy mad. "I mean, we got the same eyes, daddy." He never met anyone with the same color eyes as him before and Teddy didn't count since he could change them whenever he wanted.

Gabe fidgeted and played with his fingers, sure daddy was mad since he hadn't said anything yet. "Are you and Mister Malfoy mad at me?" he whispered, sounding miserable. His chest hitched and he wanted to bury his face in daddy's chest and just cry. _Babies_ cried, and he wasn't a baby anymore so he tried to breathe to keep his tears away.

"No, love." Harry looked down into Gabe's shining big grey eyes and felt like a failure when he saw tears start to pool in the corners. "You just surprised us," he said softly, hopefully sounding reassuring. He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting Gabe closer so he could wrap him tightly against his chest. "We're not mad, okay?" Gabe nodded and sniffed wetly.

He quietly added, "I think you're right; Draco would make a good papa." He smiled when he felt Gabe nodding vigorously against his chest, his sniffles already tapering off. He silently hoped Gabe wouldn't be mad when he later confessed Draco _was_ his papa. His _real_ papa.

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped closer, laying a hand on Gabe's messy hair. "Can you go give Angus a biscuit? I let him out and he told me he gets a biscuit and that it's your job."

Gabe nodded with a sniffle, running the back of his hand over his drippy nose, and jumped off Harry's lap and ran into the kitchen. He didn't even stop to think it weird that Angus talked to aunt Hermione. If he did, he'd probably only be jealous Angus didn't talk to _him_.

"Harry," Hermione said as she sat down on the edge of the table in front of him. "I think you should let him know." She didn't need to specify who needed to know what.

Harry sighed and flopped back into the chair, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands until he saw an explosion of lights behind his lids. "I know," he muttered when he dropped his hands. "I was going to, just not so soon."

"Well, what were you waiting for?" she asked and blew on her tea, mostly to keep from yelling at her best friend. He looked so miserable, she really didn't need to add to it. Yet. But leaving the matter unresolved would be bad. And it would only get worse with more time.

"I don't know," Harry said with a huff. "I guess I was expecting the right moment to just jump out." He snorted softly. "I guess it just did." He leaned forward, looking intently at Hermione. "What do you think?" Merlin, he was never so glad for her brilliant mind and ability to think rationally as he was right then.

Hermione paused a moment, letting him squirm as she thought it over. "I think you should tell him and Teddy. I think you already know how things with Draco are going this time around and you're probably freaking out slightly. Over-reacting a bit. You know, how you do."

Harry gaped at her. "I am not. I _want_ it to work."

"Yes, I know that. That doesn't stop you from fearing, deep down, that he's going to walk out again." She gave him a small, understanding smile when his eyes widen but his head drooped slightly when he knew she was right. She leaned forward and put her hand on his gently. "But you can't worry everyday that he's going to leave. It'll never work if you do. You have to trust him when he says he wants what you want." She leaned back and sipped her tea. "You know he does, even I've seen it in his eyes when he thinks no one is looking." She grinned. "He's much easier to read these days and I think that's got a lot to do with you." And the boys, she thinks with a inward smile.

Harry huffed. "Alright, you're right. I know," he held up a hand and smiled when she went to gloat. "My next question is should I rush over there now to talk with him or let it wait until morning, hoping he's calmed down?" He wanted to flinch at the thought of being met with a hex or two if he rushed over to the Manor now.

"Now," was her simple answer. Her tone left no room for argument.

Harry nodded and stood. "I didn't make dinner yet," he admitted sheepishly, he didn't want to have to say it out loud that he'd been sitting and brooding instead. "So, if you just want to call for a pizza, that's fine. The boys will adore you even more. Oh, and no crusts for Angus." He waved a hand in front of his nose to demonstrate his reasoning. The boys found the smell and noises quite humorous but Angus always chose those times to sleep in his room and he was not amused in the slightest.

"Wish me luck," he said quietly and disappeared with a soft crack.

"Good luck," Hermione said to the empty room. "You're going to need it," she added with a smirk.

 

~*O*~

Harry appeared at the front gate of Malfoy Manor a moment later. He could feel his throat tighten with fear and anticipation. He squared his shoulders, digging down deep for some left-over Gryffindor courage, and poked a finger towards the wards he knew to start right at the ornate gate. It didn't take long to get a response, which was fortunate because he had nearly Apparated away twice in the 30 seconds it took.

He felt a slight tingle just before Draco appeared a few yards away from the front gate. He could see the wary expression on Draco's face even from where he was and he cringed. He barely resisted the urge to grab the gate and press his face against it to get closer to the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not sure if he was loud enough to be heard or not. Draco moved closer and he wasn't sure if it was in response to his apology or because he hadn't heard properly. Draco still hadn't said anything, but he felt a small surge of hope since he didn't have his wand out, his beautiful face twisted in a sneer or that he had turned around and to go back inside.

"For what?" Draco finally asked, still standing a few meters away. He had let the silence stretch out as he thought and looked at Harry as closely as he could at this distance. He no longer looked angry but an odd mix of apprehensive and sheepish. And a little scared, Draco noted with surprise. Good. He didn't exactly want to make Harry squirm (more than necessary) but he _did_ kick him out, the impulsive bastard.

Harry could easily hear Draco and see him. Draco still looked wary, but it was easy to see his face soften with what he hoped was relief. He shifted awkwardly wondering how to phrase what he was sorry for. He was sorry to reacting how he did. He was sorry he assumed the worst. He was sorry he had kicked Draco out of his home without giving him a chance to even say a word.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out," he finally settled on, but he was fully prepared to expand on his apology if need be. Knowing Draco, he just might have to. He swallowed past a painful lump in his throat and looked beseechingly at Draco.

"Before I could even say a word," Draco added with a raised eyebrow.

He stepped even closer to Harry, his chest loosening its final feeling of tightness. He had nearly collapsed with relief when Harry apparated in and didn't immediately raise his wand to hex him. He felt further relief as soon as Harry opened his mouth, his face sincere and pinched with fear and apprehension. Did Harry expect him to be angry? He almost considered acting upset to make Harry feel worse but one look told him it wouldn't be hard to make the man feel worse and would possibly set back any reconciliation.

"Yes," Harry swallowed heavily. "For not letting you say a word." He paused and looked over the large, ornate gate. "Erm, can I come in or can you come out? It's really awkward to talk through this thing." He pointed a finger at the large gate separating them.

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose I can come out," he said and opened the gate easily, leaving it to swing open further as he stepped in front of Harry. He had to resist the impulse to cross his arms protectively, knowing Harry would interpret it wrongly as him being resistant.

Harry looked at the open gate with raised eyebrows before looking back to Draco. "Did you change your wards?"

"Yes," Draco answered simply.

"Why?"

"Long story short, this isn't my home anymore."

Harry started and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "What?" he murmured softly. Had Draco finally found someone to buy the Manor? He felt a wave of shame squirm slickly through him and he closed his eyes. It had to have been what Draco was so happy about earlier. Before he had kicked him out and plopped him in front of a house that wasn't even his. He felt like a colossal arse.

"Come on," Draco said, carefully folding his arm through Harry's. "I think we need to talk." He didn't even wait for an answer before he apparated them to an alley near a small Muggle pub. He had been there a few times and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and the way people left him alone.

He tugged gently on Harry's arm and lead them inside to a dimly lit booth in the back and slid in the seat. Harry stared at the empty seat across from Draco before he shook his head slightly and slid in across from him.

"We do," Harry said in answer to what Draco said before he had found himself in a booth, in a pub, sitting across from the blonde. He reached out, quickly grabbing one pale, slender hand before Draco could react and held it tightly. He wasn't shaken off and he took that as encouragement. "I really am sorry, Draco. I didn't think."

Draco smiled softly and squeezed the hand holding his, his thumb slowly running over Harry's knuckles. "I should be used to that, yeah?"

Harry let a smile bloom on his own face. If Draco was teasing him, maybe things weren't completely fucked. "Yeah," he agreed before his face got serious again. "I was just so shocked. Surprised. I talked to Gabe—" he started and swallowed thickly, running his free hand through his hair.

He didn't get to finish when a waitress came over to ask what they wanted to drink. He remembered this was a Muggle pub just before he nearly ordered a Firewhiskey. Luckily, Draco answered before he could and asked the woman for two pints, smiling his thanks before the woman walked away with a bland smile.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to finish. The woman had come back with their pints and he still hadn't said another word. "And?" He prompted, taking a long sip from his glass, absently licking the foam from his top lip.

"And he said no one had told him. He said it was something he wanted." Harry's throat felt blocked as he said the last part. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the prickly feeling in his eyes. He didn't think now was the time to start blubbering. He took a few deep breaths and focused on draining his glass. It was a bit too bitter for his personal taste but it was better than nothing.

Draco swallowed his mouthful with a bit of difficulty. "I see," he murmured and dropped his gaze to his glass.

He wasn't sure how to take the information. He felt thrilled by it, naturally. He looked at their still clasped hands, fingers interwoven together with familiarity and he felt his chest clench pleasantly. He felt the fear creep back in; did Harry change his mind about Gabe knowing Draco was his other father? Was he upset earlier because he didn't want Gabe to know?

"Does that upset you?" Draco finally asked, looking up. He stared intently at Harry, feeling light and a little dizzy with happiness and relief when Harry beamed at him and shook his head a moment later.

"No, not at all," Harry said with a smile before he paused and his eyes went wide before he blurted "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"I was going to tell him. But I was so focused on seeing you I forgot," Harry said sounding agitated for a moment before he snorted a laugh. "Though, I didn't really have much say in it." Draco raised an eyebrow and he could only say "Hermione" in answer. Apparently, it was all that was needed when Draco only smiled and nodded his understanding. "She stopped by."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'd asked her if she could," he admitted when Harry looked confused. "I wanted to take you out tonight. So I could tell you about selling the Manor." At Harry's contrite expression, he just squeezed Harry's hand again. He didn't add the 'And celebrate' part, not willing to make Harry feel any worse about the situation.

"And I go and fuck it up by being a complete prat and kick you out."

"Well, being as we're here now, let's not dwell on that, yeah?" Draco squeezed the hand in his gently. "So what did Gabe say exactly? As explanation?"

Harry laughed softly, his fingers playing with the faded decal on the pint glass. "He said he was talking to Teddy, they agreed you'd be a good papa." He quickly took a long sip of his ale, needing to wet his throat. "He even noticed you've got the same eyes." He snorted and shook his head slightly when said matching silvery grey eyes widened in shock. "I told you he's smart. He had only ever seen Teddy mimic the color before." He didn't think it important to note that it took Teddy over a year to get the color just right.

Draco nodded slowly. Yes, he was aware of the rarity of his eye color. He shared it with his father alone. He had seen others with a grey coloring, or a light blue, or even a bluish-grey. But never the silvery grey he possessed. Well, his father, himself and now Gabe.

"So, it's just a child's wish, not that he actually knows I'm his other father?" he finally clarified after a moment of silence. He was mostly content to just watch Harry's mouth and throat work as he drank his ale, but they came here to talk so they might as well get it done.

"Yeah, basically," Harry agreed with a nod. "But I wasn't upset about that, just so you know. I was upset when I thought you'd told him the truth without telling me you had." He raised a hand when Draco's mouth opened. "I know you didn't. Which is why I explained." He fidgeted slightly, his other hand coming up to play with the manicured nails on Draco's hand. "I also spoke to Hermione. About us."

After a long moment of silence, Draco wiggled their joined hands and tried to get Harry's attention. The dark haired man stubbornly refused to look up. "What specifically?" he asked to the dark hair he was still presented with.

"She thinks I overreacted because I'm scared." Harry slowly looked up now, his eyes looking far off and sad. It made Draco's gut clench uncomfortably. He didn't want Harry to doubt and fear, especially not him. "She said I was afraid you'd leave. Again." His eyes focused only to pin Draco with an intense verdant gaze, his hand squeezing Draco's almost uncomfortably tight a moment. "I had to admit, it's something that's always in the back of my mind."

Draco was speechless. He didn't know how to convince Harry he had no intention of leaving. He had already promised to never leave. Did Harry think him insincere? He really couldn't blame Harry for having doubts. There was a lot more at stake here than just a fling. "I see."

Harry caught something in his tone and his face softened. "Draco, love, I know you said you wouldn't leave. I know it here," he pointed to his chest. "But up here," he pointed to his head, "is taking longer to process it as undeniable truth." He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Draco was surprised at how much it pleased him that Harry still hadn't let go of his hand. "I don't want you to think I don't believe you, alright? It's so fucking complicated, I can't even explain it!" He huffed with frustration and rubbed his eyes again.

"No, really, Harry. I do see," Draco said. He wet his lips, feeling nervous. "I really can't blame you for having doubts, even if they're only subconscious." He smiled when Harry nodded with a relieved smile. Oh, he understood and it twisted inside. "It hurts, but I understand," he quietly admitted. "Please don't apologize or think it's your problem to deal with." He sighed and stroked Harry's thumb with his, his eyes dropping to focus on the movement. "I've no one to blame but myself. However," he looked up, pleased his gaze was intense enough to make Harry eyes widen. "I intend to make sure you never doubt that again."

Harry blinked at Draco a long moment, nodding the entire time. "Alright." He checked his watch, ignoring Draco's annoyed expression. "The boys should still be up. Feel like having a long, awkward talk with some little boys?" He didn't add there would be pizza; he didn't think he should have to bribe the man with food.

Draco smiled and slid out of the booth, merely lifting their still joined hands up over the glasses as they slid out, tossing some muggle money on the table, not even waiting for change. "Certainly," he answered with a soft chuckle. He finally let go of Harry's hand only so he could wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close.

As soon as they entered the alley, Draco found himself shoved against the rough brick wall. He nearly reached for his wand before he realized it was Harry pressing him against the bricks, his hands cupping his face a moment later. Harry's warm, soft lips covered his and he didn't care about his back being pressed against a hard brick wall.

Draco let Harry have his way, keeping his lips and mouth passive to Harry's near frantic kiss. His head craned forward when Harry abruptly tore his lips away and he nearly went cross-eyed as Harry's face loomed close to his, his eyes intent and flicking back and forth as he looked in his own slightly widened eyes. He didn't know what Harry was looking for.

"You sold the Manor?" Draco nodded slowly, feeling certain there was now only confusion for Harry to see. "How long before you have to find somewhere else to go?"

 _Oh_. Draco mentally smirked. "The end of the week," he said, trying to keep his voice sad. It came out more as cautious, but he could work with that he decided when he saw Harry's brows draw together with concern.

Harry closed his eyes with a muttered oath and leaned his forehead against Draco's. "Well, fuck." He muttered another curse as his hands tightened their grip on Draco's face slightly. "OK, now I want to ask you something. And before you answer, I want you to think about it first. Alright?" Draco nodded, keeping his face as blank as possible. "Alright."

He was still pressing his forehead to Draco's and he intended to keep it there for as long as he could. He needed the contact but he was a little afraid to actually look Draco in the eye right now. He felt like one massive nerve and he took a deep breath, hoping to calm his breathing and halt the numerous panicky thoughts banging around in his head.

"Do you want to move in with me and the boys?" Harry asked in a rush.

Draco took a moment to clamp his teeth over his bottom lip, mostly to keep from shouting with triumph or laughing. He already knew the answer but he counted to 15, mostly to make Harry fidget and squirm. It was the least he could do since he didn't get to earlier. "Certainly," he said.

He didn't have time to take a breath or say anything else before he was being kissed thoroughly by a very happy Harry Potter. How could the git think he would refuse? They practically lived together now. Eventually Harry pulled back a bit, his eyes sparkling as he panted and grinned nearly ear to ear.

"Now we've got an even longer, more awkward talk with some little boys," Draco said with a smile and enjoyed the warmth that burst through him when Harry beamed at him and nodded happily.

He felt giddy and had to focus when he hugged Harry to him and Apparated them home.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at Harry. He didn't want to offend the man, nor was it dignified, so he just nibbled on the soft insides of his own mouth until he thought he'd make himself bleed.

They'd apparated home (he felt a warm, fluttering feeling in his chest at the thought) but ended up down the block and Harry was currently creeping down the street like a muggle cartoon cat-burglar. He was pressed along the neighboring fences, keeping to the short shadows cast by them as he took exaggeratedly long, quiet steps, even tip toeing now and then. Draco finally snorted a laugh, gaining Harry's attention. Any amusement faded when he caught sight of Harry's wide panicked eyes.

"Merlin, will you relax?" Draco hissed quietly as he stepped closer. It was as close as he was going to get to admitting that Harry's cautious attitude was starting to set him on edge. He grabbed Harry by the elbow and drew him closer, raising an eyebrow when he felt how tense Harry's body was. "What's wrong?" he murmured quietly, leaning down to lightly nuzzle Harry's neck in an attempt to calm him. His hands were on Harry's back rubbing large, slow circles in a soothing motion.

Harry sighed and flopped his head forward, resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not sure," he muttered petulantly. "I think I'm worried..."

Draco held back another snort. It was bloody obvious Harry was worried. He waited a long moment for Harry to finish his thought. When Harry didn't, he sighed and gently poked his ribs. "About?"

"Hermione," Harry whispered and gaze darting towards Number 12. He could see lights on, so it couldn't be too late, right? Hermione shouldn't be too upset, right? He sighed again and buried his face in Draco's neck again, slightly calmed by the soothing scent of Draco and the firm arms around him.

Draco chuckled softly and held Harry tighter. That was a worry he really could understand. Hermione was a dear friend but a scary witch, nonetheless.

"I see," he said with a slight nod. "Explain what, in particular, has you acting like... _this_?" he asked slowly.

He was sure Harry said Hermione strongly suggested (though _demanded_ was likely more accurate) Harry seek him out and was willing to watch the boys for the night even before this whole fiasco happened so he was having a hard time figuring out what would upset Hermione enough to explain Harry's near insane actions.

"She's going to be so mad..." Harry said as he leaned back with a look on his face that was clearly portraying ' _duh!_ ' before he whined and burrowed his face in Draco's chest with a miserable sniffle.

Draco could only stand there and hold Harry, his mind a whirl of confusion as he continued to rub Harry's back. What the hell was going on with Harry? Only moments ago he was excited to go home (even in his confusion he smiled as the happy warmth flashed through him again) and have a talk with the boys. He took a deep breath, subtly checking if he could smell alcohol on Harry. He didn't think the other man had drank all that much, but he didn't know what else to think.

"Harry," he said quietly and shook the man slightly to gain his attention. Harry didn't look up but he did make a small noise of acknowledgement that was muffled slightly as he still had his face smooshed into Draco's chest. Draco bit back a sigh; it would have to do. "The boys..." he started.

"Oh!" Harry jerked away and gasped. "The boys! Oh Merlin!" His hands flapped about for a moment, "Let's go!" Harry whirled and started to run up the walk towards the house, leaving a confused and slightly amused Draco to stare after him and make his way up the walk behind him. "Draco! Hurry!" he hissed, turning around to for only a moment.

Draco snorted a laugh this time and shook his head. "I wasn't the one slinking along like a scared shadow," he muttered to himself as he made his way up the walk to Number 12. He nearly walked into Harry, who had stalled on the front stoop, staring at the door with a look of trepidation on his face. "Harry?" he reached out and shook Harry's elbow.

Harry jumped slightly and turned to give Draco a small smile. "Sorry. Ready?" Before Draco could even open his mouth Harry had turned and walked into the house, his steps light but purposeful as he headed towards the main sitting room. "Hermione?" he called out softly.

"Harry!" she called from the kitchen and hurried through the door to see Harry. "Did you—?" she stopped when she saw Draco standing behind Harry. She smiled until she caught his wary body language and his grey eyes darting nervously between her and Harry. "Everything alright?" she asked after a moment of studying the blonde before looking at Harry. She nearly gaped at his cowed stance.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm sorry!" Harry blurted and rushed over and hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to make such a mess of everything! I didn't mean to stay out so late!"

His voice was getting thick and Hermione was sure he would be crying any moment if she didn't calm him down. She'd find out what the hell was causing his upset later.

"Harry, it's OK. Draco's here, so nothing is messed up and you aren't late. The boys are still up, they just finished another of their cartoon movies a moment ago. They're out in the garden with Angus," she said quickly as she rubbed her hands over Harry's back, trying to calm him. She leaned back and smiled at her friend. "Tea?"

Harry gulped and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Tea sounds brilliant. Draco?" he turned, eyes still,a little shiny as he looked at Draco.

Draco blinked and then nodded at Hermione. "Yes, tea would be nice. Need a hand?"

He really didn't want to help with making tea but he was desperate to get Hermione alone for a moment. Maybe she had some idea what the hell was going on. He ignored Hermione's raised eyebrows and followed the witch into the kitchen, running a hand down Harry's arm as he passed.

As soon as they were in the kitchen he stepped close to her, "What the hell was that?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Hermione chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing," she said, a wry smile on her face. At Draco's scowl she raised her hands. "I'm not saying you did anything, but you're the one he's been with recently." Though, Harry didn't seem to be in any different a mood since she last saw him. A state she rarely ever saw him in. She'd really hoped Harry would've come back a bit happier. She narrowed her eyes at Draco, unsure how innocent he really could be.

Draco waved his arms around before he could stop himself. "Well, _I_ didn't do anything! Everything was going fine until we apparated back home. Then he started acting strange and worried _you_ were going to eviscerate him." He narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "Do you often harm him?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He really couldn't see it but he was not above hexing the witch if needed. One time would be a hex too many.

Hermione laughed and turned away to start the tea. A few waves of her wand later had 3 cups on the table and the water heating. She grinned at Draco and leaned against the counter. "No, I do not," she snorted then sighed and looked up to the ceiling as she crossed her arms. "I've never raised a hand or wand to him. Others, yes, so he's right to be scared of what I _can_ do," she smirked at Draco. "But… I suppose I can be a little hard on Harry sometimes. I only want what's best for him," she said quietly and bit her lip.

She slowly lowered her gaze until she was looking at Draco, her eyes narrowed before going wide. She made a strange sound that had Draco immediately worried but she said nothing else as she prepared the tea and quickly left the kitchen with the tea and a plate of biscuits floating behind her on a tray.

Draco turned when the boys burst into the kitchen with Angus right behind them. He smiled and gave both boys a small wave, unsure how to act at the moment.

Gabe was the first one in the kitchen and the first to see Draco. He paused on his way to Angus' cupboard and a big smile grew on his face, faltering only for a moment as he reminded himself what to call the blonde man. "Mister Malfoy!" he greeted happily. He turned to quickly give Angus his biscuit and hurried back over to Draco. "You missed it! We had pizza again!"

"Oh?" Draco spared the kitchen door only a glance as he squatted down to get on Gabe's level. "Really?" At Gabe's enthusiastic nod, he hummed and cupped his chin with his hand. "I missed it?" Gabe nodded again, an apologetic expression on his small face now. He held back a surely embarrassing reaction (like a coo, or a giggle or maybe snatching the boy in a tight hug) and just nodded sadly. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to have two next time, yeah?"

Gabe's eyes widened and he giggled. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" He was thrilled. There was going to be a next time! He wiggled his butt and punched the air in a short victory dance.

"Yes, I am prone to those," Draco said and nodded with mock seriousness.

Gabe nodded back as he giggled again at Mr. Malfoy's silliness. He wore suits and nice clothes and acted very proper sometimes but Gabe still thought he was funny. Almost as funny as daddy. Almost as fun, too. "Erm. Mister Malfoy?" he asked, suddenly feeling shy.

Draco leaned forward and lightly touched Gabe's arm. He smiled when Gabe immediately shifted so he was leaning against his knee. "Yes, Gabe?" he wondered at the child's pinking cheeks and smiled. He wanted to put a calming hand on the little boy's tightly twined fingers but he didn't. He wanted Gabe to speak when he was ready.

"Erm." Gabe shifted and fidgeted, his fingers nervously toying with the crease in Mr. Malfoy's trousers. "Were you mad earlier?" He took a deep breath and looked up. It was mature to face things and speak clearly, he reminded himself. Oh, but he really wanted to act like a baby right now and just go hide in his closet or snuggle into Angus' warm, furry side. He squared his little shoulders like he'd seen daddy do. Daddy was brave _and_ smart. "When I called you papa?" he explained further, his voice a quiet whisper.

Draco paused a moment, unsure how to answer. He sighed and decided honesty was best, even if it made everything squirm and fidget inside him. Pleasantly, mostly. "No, I was not mad," he said gently and smiled. He nodded in affirmation when Gabe's eyes (so much like his own, he mused with amazement) widened and he smiled hugely up at Draco. He really wanted Gabe to know how happy it made him but he didn't think he should go down that road without Harry. "Actually, your daddy and I wanted to talk to you about that. You aren't in trouble!" he hurried to add when Gabe's bottom lip trembled and he backed away slightly. He placed a hand lightly on Gabe's shoulder, "Alright?"

Gabe nodded and sniffled. "OK," he agreed quietly. He was _pretty_ sure he wasn't in trouble; daddy had already said he wasn't and now Mr. Malfoy said it too but he couldn't help it! Everyone seemed to be upset! Gabe sniffled again and grabbed Mr. Malfoy's hand when he offered it and they left the kitchen, not seeing the warm expression in Draco's eyes at the gesture.

Hermione looked up as Draco and Gabe walked in, grinning widely as she noticed their joined hands. She peeked at Harry from the corner of her eye and noticed Harry watching them with wide, shiny eyes as his face pinked with emotion.

She nodded to herself and turned to look at Harry, "Did you want me to go?" she asked quietly, nodding her head towards Draco and Gabe as they sat in a chair across from them. She desperately wanted to stay and see what happened (and maybe to help) but she would respect Harry's wishes if he wanted her to leave them in privacy. She grinned when Gabe climbed into Draco's lap the moment the blonde sat down. It was hard holding back a laugh (or an embarrassingly girly coo) at the look of surprise and happiness on the blonde's face.

"No... well, maybe? I don't know." Harry looked to Draco and only got a shrug in response. He huffed and nearly made a rude gesture at him. He didn't mind Hermione being present at all. "I guess not, but keep an ear out for Teddy?"

Hermione nodded and settled back with her tea, her gaze firmly on Harry. "Sure, not a problem, Harry." She continued to watch him as he focused on Gabe and Draco; her eyes narrowed in thought as she sipped her tea.

Harry smiled at Hermione briefly before his attention was back on his son sitting with Draco. "Hey, munchkin," he said softly and smiled reassuringly when Gabe looked at him with a slightly nervous expression. "Erm," he paused, unsure how to start. He looked to Draco again and almost gave him a rude hand gesture again when the blonde only rolled his eyes at him.

"I already let him know I wasn't mad," Draco started.

"Ah," Harry said and stood, making his way over to the chair the two were sharing. He sat on the arm and ruffled Gabe's hair. "Didn't I say that?" he said with a small smile. Gabe nodded and looked between him and Draco. He shifted on the arm, still unsure how to continue. Er... start.

Draco huffed quietly and again rolled his eyes. "I was quite happy to hear it," he said quietly leaning down closer to Gabe as if to make it seem like it was a secret. Gabe gaped at him and then loudly whooped as he hugged him tightly. He looked to Harry, clearly affected by the move, with warm silvery eyes. "I'm—" he paused and when Harry nodded vigorously he swallowed audibly and continued. He forgot all about Hermione as he leaned down again and whispered, "I am your papa."

He resisted the urge to nervously fidget or bite his lip with every ounce of self restraint he had as he watched Gabe for his reaction.

Gabe flinched back and stared at Mr. Malfoy with wide eyes before slowly turning his head to look at daddy, who nodded slowly in agreement. He didn't say anything and jumped from Mr. Malfoy's lap, running out of the room and up the stairs with Angus (who, Harry swore, gave him a fierce doggy-glare as he followed his smallest person) hot on his heels. A door upstairs banged shut a moment later making them both flinch.

"Well," Harry sighed and slid down until he was draped comfortably across Draco's lap, his feet dangling over the other arm and his head leaning to the side to rest against Draco's shoulder. "I did not expect that reaction." He snuggled into Draco's warmth and sighed again. He felt terrible.

"What _did_ you expect?" Draco murmured, his eyes still on the doorway Gabe had run out of moments ago. He gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair, trying to sooth Harry as well as himself. He hadn't expected that reaction either. He felt a little nauseous, honestly, at the thought he might have let Gabe or Harry down in some way. He was trying to tell himself that wasn't Gabe's way of showing his displeasure but it was getting harder and harder to convince himself. He'd only been able to detect shock and confusion before Gabe had run off.

Harry gulped and took a few deep breaths, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. He rested a hand on his stomach as he closed his eyes and kept breathing until he no longer felt like the room was spinning or he'd lose his dinner. "I don't know, but not that," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. "I was expecting a happy reaction or at the very worst, him to be angry. A temper tantrum," he added, almost wistfully. Gabe rarely had tantrums but he'd happily take one now.

A soft throat clearing noise had Harry's eyes springing open and a blush creeping up his face when he turned to look at Hermione once he realized the noise came from her. He had completely forgotten she was there. He made to move, but a frown and Draco's firm grip around his hips kept him where he was.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, still getting used to seeing Draco act in such a way with Harry. She had seen them together before, but the caring and soothing manner was new and she was happy to witness it. It more than a little uplifting to see Draco could be like that. "I think he was just surprised. Give him a minute to digest it and go from there?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and sat up straighter a moment later when he heard tentative footsteps sneaking down the stairs, followed by the telltale click of dog nails on the wooden steps. He heard a muffled "shhh! Quiet Angus!" and smiled. How did Hermione always _know_ these things? He shared a hopeful glance with Draco before turning his attention back onto the doorway.

Teddy popped his head into the room, his hair a dark vibrant red. "What did you guys say to Gabe?" he asked with a scowl, trying not to yell. He was mad but he knew he wasn't allowed to yell at adults. Even if they deserved it. _So_ not fair.

Harry crooked a finger at Teddy and sighed softly with relief when Teddy came right over, even if the child had small fists planted on his hips and a scowl on his face. "We told him something important. Is he mad?"

Teddy's face morphed into confusion and his hair streaked bright yellow. "No, I don't think so. He just slammed his door and now he's in the back of his closet." He reached down and absently stroked Angus, rubbing at his favorite spot between his ears. "Is he in trouble?" he asked warily, not liking the thought one bit. Usually he would, but not if it made Gabe hide in his closet. "What did you tell him?" he asked, his hair fading to a mellow blue as he looked at each adult in the room.

"No, he's not in trouble. Erm," Harry said, placing a comforting hand on Teddy's shoulder. He shared another look with Draco and shook his head as he shifted and knelt on the floor in front of Teddy. "We told him Draco is his papa." He paused to let Teddy digest the information and nodded when his hair flashed a matching white blonde a moment. He smiled; it was Teddy's way of showing understanding and acceptance. "Can you get him to come out?" he asked, after a moment's hesitation. He knew from experience he wouldn't be able to coax Gabe out until he was ready and dragging him out caused more problems than it solved.

Teddy shifted nervously. "I already tried but he told me to..." he trailed off and bit his lip, looking down.

"What?"

Teddy paused, 100% sure Gabe _would_ be in trouble if he told dad Gabe had told him to 'bugger off'. "Er, he said for me to go away," he improvised. His hair briefly flashed a bright pink, a smug feeling of pride welling up he managed to think of something his dad would believe. He turned and ran over to aunt Hermione. "Aunt 'Mione! Can you?"

"Sure," Hermione said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she set her mug down and nodded. She stood and squared her shoulders, holding out her hand to Teddy as she waved her other hand in front of her. "Lead the way," she said with a smile.

Teddy grinned, quickly grabbed a few biscuits with his free hand and they made their way out of the room. Angus again followed behind with another look back at Harry.

"That dog just glared at me!" Harry cried indignantly, pointing after the retreating dog. " _Twice_!"

Draco snorted a laugh and dragged Harry back into his lap. "You're completely barmy," he said fondly as he nuzzled Harry's neck. "I'm sorry," he murmured into Harry's hair a moment later.

Harry spun around, "For what?" he demanded.

"All of... this." Draco waved a hand towards the stairs. He felt terrible that Gabe had run off and felt the need to hide.

Harry stared at Draco for a long moment, unblinking and shocked. He didn't know which was more surprising; Draco apologizing or unnecessarily taking blame. He grabbed Draco's face with both hands and kissed him. Hard. "You're absolutely mental," he mumbled against Draco's lips when he pulled back slightly. Before Draco could balk, or say something scathing no doubt, he hurriedly continued talking; "It's not your fault and I can't tell you how much that turns me on," he finished lowly.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"You," Harry sighed and ran a hand down Draco's chest. He snickered to himself; what an odd kink to discover. "Saying sorry and being all chivalrous and all that," he said lowly and grinned, leaning into Draco. "I feel like a right randy bastard right now." He couldn't find it in himself to regret it, even though it was really bad timing.

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry around the hips and pulled him closer. "Well, this is not the right time, but do remember it later, yeah?" he whispered, nipping at Harry's lips.

Harry nodded and whipped his head towards the stairs when multiple footsteps (and clicking toenails) could be heard coming down the stairs. He moved to the armrest again just as Gabe shuffled back into the room.

Draco felt pleased, an indescribable flush of warmth going through him, that Gabe had his stuffed blue dragon clamped under one small arm.

Gabe looked at Harry miserably and started to cry quietly before running over and climbing into Harry's lap, nearly knocking him over in the process. He braced himself with one arm and hugged Gabe tightly with the other. "Alright, love?" he asked, smoothing Gabe's hair with gentle strokes.

Gabe nodded and sniffled loudly, leaning back from daddy's shoulder and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. (Draco winced but didn't say anything.) "Yeah, sorry daddy. Sorry... papa," he said with a small watery smile. When Papa smiled back, Gabe relaxed more against daddy. He didn't mean to run away but he didn't want to cry in front of Mr. Malfoy (no— papa!) and daddy, either! He wasn't a baby anymore, but he _did_ hide in his closet so maybe he wasn't as big as he wanted to be. He sighed and tried to calm down so he would stop crying.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened there, munchkin?" Harry asked quietly, running a hand over Gabe's hair before resting his cheek on the top of Gabe's head.

Gabe sniffled and shifted so he could look up at daddy, his small dark eyebrows drawn together slightly. "I was confused. Then I was scared. Then I got mad," he said quickly, a slight scowl on his small face before it vanished. "But then I got really happy." He shrugged as if it were obvious.

Draco leaned forward, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Gabe's eyes. "Why were you scared?" he asked softly. Everything else he could understand, but he couldn't imagine what could have scared Gabe since he seemed genuinely happy about it now.

Gabe bit his lip and shook his head. He didn't want to say why he got scared. Daddy said papa left, even thought he didn't know about him, he was scared it would happen again. He shifted in daddy's lap so he could hug papa with one arm. He didn't want papa to leave again so he was going to be really good.

"Hmm." Harry shared a look with Hermione and sighed. "Alright, you don't have to say why, but will you tell me later?" he asked quietly, hoping only Gabe heard him. Gabe nodded slowly. "Alright, so..." He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out slowly. "Why were you mad?"

Gabe surprised everyone by giggling. "Aunt Hermione told me why you didn't tell me before," he said instead of answering, though Harry figured it explained exactly why he was upset. He placed his small hand on daddy's and looked at him solemnly. "It's OK, daddy."

He had been so mad, he kicked his bed. He didn't like that daddy and papa hadn't told him. He didn't know how long papa had been visiting but it felt like a long time. Aunt Hermione was smart and told him a secret; adults get scared sometimes too and they don't share certain things right away.

"Thanks," Harry laughed and hugged Gabe tightly. "You stinker," he said fondly and loosened his hold. "So, now that that is all out of the way..." he paused and raised a questioning eyebrow. By Gabe's bright expression and big smile, he could guess but he wanted to hear it out loud.

Gabe giggled again and fiddled with Tony, his dragon. "I'm happy," he said shyly, looking at Mr-papa, "that you're my papa." He'd have to ask why it took him so long to visit but for now he was just happy. Happy he was there, happy daddy was smiling and happy that his papa was nice.

Draco nodded mutely, taking a moment to swallow past the lump in his throat. "You do realize," he started hoarsely and cleared his throat, "I'm your actual papa?"

"Yeah," Gabe said cheekily and rolled his eyes, giggling. He moved Tony up and down so his wings would flap before giving his attention back to papa. "Daddy told me about that." He turned to look at papa closely. "We have the same eyes," he said matter-of-factly, his nose nearly touched papa's as he leaned in to peer into his eyes. A pretend papa wouldn't look like him. He leaned back and continued to play with his dragon, squeezing it and giggling when it roared.

"Yes," Draco murmured, "we do." He looked to Harry and blinked when he saw his green eyes were wet again and he was gently running a hand over Gabe's hair with a watery, proud, small smile on his face. He cleared his throat and tried a smile when Gabe looked at him again. Harry was still fighting tears (and losing, he noted with dismay as one escaped and ran down his cheek) and caressing Gabe's unruly hair so he figured it was up to him to relay the other piece of news. "How would you like it if I lived here?"

Hermione smiled and made herself sit still, hoping the family across from her would continue to ignore her. She was thrilled. Gabe looked like Christmas came early as he nodded eagerly and bounced in place.

"Really?" Gabe asked excitedly, bouncing on papa's lap. A whole together family was the best news. Ever! Maybe even better than his birthday _and_ Christmas combined…

Draco grinned. "Really. Your daddy asked me earlier." Gabe was smart enough he didn't feel the need to add the obvious 'and I said yes'. He shook his head and grabbed Gabe around the waist when the little boy kept wiggling and nearly toppled off.

"Yes!" Gabe pumped a fist in the air with a gleeful shout. He looked to daddy for affirmation and repeated the action when he saw daddy nod with a happy grin. "Wait," he paused in his bouncing and gave papa a narrow look that nearly had the blonde laughing. "Why?" he asked, giving papa a wry look. He was super happy papa would stay with them, not just visit, but he wasn't sure if it would be good for daddy or not.

Draco tried not to gape. "What do you mean 'why'? I want to." He made a show of looking around the room, as if he highly approved and wouldn't possibly want to live elsewhere.

"Oh." Gabe giggled and covered his mouth before leaning into Draco's ear to whisper, "Because you like daddy?"

Draco nodded, letting a small smile show. "Yes," he leaned over and poked a finger softly into Gabe's belly, getting a round of giggles from the little boy. He stage whispered, "I do like your daddy, and you. Teddy, as well." Gabe clapped his hands and bounced happily. Draco made a show of looking around before leaning in to whisper again. "Even Angus!" Gabe broke into fresh giggles when Angus perked his ears up at the sound of his name and made a soft 'woof'ing noise.

"Yes!" Gabe shouted and hugged daddy tightly before sliding off his lap and running from the room again, shouting "I'm gonna tell Teddy!" He ran up the stairs, shouting "Teddy!" as he went. He couldn't wait to tell Teddy! Teddy better be happy about it, the moody poop.

Draco sagged in his chair and rested a hand on Harry's knee as he looked up. "Merlin, that was..." he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what that was other than a roller coaster (he hated those muggle contraptions, but it was an apt analogy) of emotions. "Harry, love?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

Harry blinked before his eyes focused on Draco and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, better than I imagined."

Hermione cleared her throat before Harry could lean down and start snogging Draco, the intent clear by the way he was leaning and the look in his eyes. She laughed when both men looked at her in surprise; those gits had completely forgotten about her!

"I think I'll head home..." she said and got up with a chuckle. She crossed the room and kissed them both on the cheek before she stood with a smile. "I'm glad you finally got your heads out of your arses," she said with a wave and left, stepping through the floo before they could respond.

Harry glared after his friend, muttering as he stared at the fireplace after the flames had died down. "Cheeky witch," he mumbled and glared when Draco laughed. "She said _heads_ and _arses_ , that means the both of us, you git," he grumped and smacked Draco, less than playfully.

Draco sobered and glared up at Harry, "I heard her; it was still funny." He grinned and slid a hand up Harry's thigh, watching as Harry's lips parted and his eyes darkened. "So," he said as he drew small circles on the lightly twitching thigh, "when should I get my things?"

Harry blinked owlishly, his mind trying to keep up and change gears. "How much stuff do you have?" he asked quietly after pausing to think for a bit, imagining Draco trying to bring the entire contents of Malfoy Manor with him. Merlin, just his closets alone would probably fill the house.

Draco snorted at Harry's horrified expression. "Mostly just some personal items... some clothes..." he trailed off as Harry's eyes continued to get wider. He huffed. "What?"

"Just 'some clothes'," Harry deadpanned. "You've been here, you know what kind of space I have."

Draco snorted again and shook his head, ticking off each point on a finger as he spoke. "First, I don't have _that_ much. Second, there's tons of storage here and lastly? You're a wizard, love, you can always expand."

Harry grinned sheepishly, dropping his eyes for a moment. "Oh, right," he said quietly and slid off the chair and stretched. He didn't miss the way Draco's eyes settled on the gap between his jeans and his shirt. "Did you mean to go now?" he asked, not at all bothered that he sounded hopeful. Now that Draco had agreed, he wanted the blonde here as soon as humanly possible. He already felt like it had been too long since he should've been there…

Draco stood and nodded. "I should. Sooner I get it done—" he trailed off and dragged Harry closer with an arm around his waist, claiming his mouth swiftly. He sighed with pleasured contentment when Harry pressed closer, easily molding himself to his front. He reluctantly pulled away but didn't release his hold on Harry's hips just yet. "—the sooner I can return." He pecked another kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth and stepped back and apparated with a wink at Harry.

Gabe ran back in the room, his head whipping around in search of something. "Papa!"

Harry smiled, thrilled Gabe was adapting so easily. "Sorry, love. You just missed him; he went to get some of his things. What's up, munchkin?"

"Oh," Gabe fidgeted again, his fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. "I wanna ask something…"

Harry cocked his head slightly and squatted down in front of Gabe. "You can ask me," he offered hopefully.

"Erm, OK... well, I was telling Teddy about papa. And he had a good idea. And we was wondering if papa was gonna share our room?"

Harry blinked at the wide silvery grey gaze and slowly shook his head. When Gabe relaxed and grinned, he realized they _didn't_ want Draco in their room. He swallowed a laugh and hung his head in mock disappointment. "I've got to share _my_ room with him." Gabe was quite aware they had plenty of rooms in the house, meaning no one _had_ to share if they didn't want to but it was nicer not to be alone if they didn't have to be. He actually expected Teddy to be demanding his own room soon.

Gabe patted daddy's shoulder, trying to console him. Sharing a room wasn't so bad, except when you had to share toys or when Teddy tried to mess up his bed on purpose. He was pretty sure he even saw Teddy putting his stuffed dragon by his bum when he farted.

"But then you can have sleepovers!" He smiled up at daddy. He was sure papa would snuggle daddy and help when he had bad dreams. He didn't know why daddy's face got all pink but he shrugged and tried his best to make daddy feel better. "And I bet he gives good bedtime kisses and reads good bedtime stories."

Harry nodded and hummed thoughtfully as he nibbled the inside of his cheek to keep inappropriate giggles or comments at bay. "Indeed," he agreed and scooped Gabe into a hug. He tried not to squeeze too hard but apparently wasn't successful when Gabe squeaked and started to wiggle out of his arms with loud protests. "Sorry, love," he murmured and loosened his hold. "I'm really glad you're happy, I was scared you would be mad at me."

Gabe huffed and crossed his arms over his small chest. "I was mad at you, daddy. But aunt Hermione said you didn't say before 'cause papa just got here and didn't know if he wanted to be a papa." Gabe paused and scrunched his face up in confusion. "He was _already_ a papa, how could he not wanna be one?"

Harry could only shrug. Gabe had a very good point but he wasn't about to try to explain the complicated shit that comes with being an adult at times. "Well, I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore. Are you…" he paused and looked closely at his son. "mad at Draco?"

Gabe sighed and his arms flopped down. He didn't know how to explain how he felt towards papa the first moments so he just shrugged. "Not anymore." He beamed a smile a moment later. "I got my papa now, so I can't be mad." Gabe shifted and angled closer to Harry, cupping his hand around Harry's ear and whispered. "Will he be Teddy's papa too?" he leaned back and nibbled his bottom lip nervously as he waited for daddy to answer.

Teddy used to have a mum but she died so he only had daddy since her and his first daddy died. He thought it would be great if Teddy had Mr. Malfoy for a papa too. Then they be super, realer, closer brothers!

Harry blinked at Gabe a moment. "Did Teddy ask that?"

"Nope," Gabe shook his head and whispered again. " _I_ was wonderin'. I know Teddy had a mum, but then we'd be realer brothers if we both had papa."

Harry's eyes prickled again and he had to look away for a moment to set his wobbly emotions under control. The things his son said! Merlin… He pulled Gabe into his lap and ran a hand over his dark hair. "Well, we'll ask Teddy first and then Draco. I think it would be brilliant, too." He briefly wondered if he should ask Draco first, but it was hard to resist the huge silvery eyes of his son looking up at him with hope and a little determination. Merlin help him. He leaned back to yell for Teddy but he shuffled into the room from around the corner before Harry could even open his mouth. He wagged a finger at Teddy, "You little stinker, listening in."

Teddy grinned unabashedly and bounced on the balls of his feet. "I didn't wanna miss anything good. What did you want me for?" he asked, still bouncing. He didn't want to say he felt slightly left out when he heard about Mr. Malfoy being Gabe's papa (his for _real_ papa) but he didn't want dad to get upset. His dad always got upset about stuff like that, even though he tried real hard to hide it, and Teddy was sure he would probably start crying –if his watery eyes and pink cheeks were anything to go by.

"Well, Gabe was wondering something…" Harry trailed off and poked Gabe, urging him to speak.

"Erm, well, Teddy… you know that, erm, about papa…" Gabe mumbled then paused and waited for Teddy to nod. He stared at Teddy's now pale blonde hair and smiled. "Did you wanna share?"

Teddy's hair streaked blue. "Share what, bub?" He had only heard whispering, not what they were actually saying so he was confused about what Gabe was talking about.

"My papa!" Gabe hopped off daddy's lap and ran over to grab Teddy's hand. "It's not the same as a mum, but…" he paused and looked back at daddy, feeling lost for words. Sometimes it really stunk being 3 and having a limited vocabulary. He huffed and stomped his foot with frustration. "We could share."

Teddy looked at Gabe with surprise. Share a papa? He felt an irrational urge to hug his annoying little brother so he did, making sure to give him a quick noogie before letting go. "Sure, that'd be cool, I guess," he said, trying to sound cool and unaffected.

Now he knew why dad was looking all weepy; he'd never seen his dad look like that before but he'd seen other people looking weepy and crying. Aunt Hermione, mostly. She cried a lot. Usually when she was really happy. So, maybe it was OK to let the tears come if dad was and it was happy tears? He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Even if we are sharing a papa, I don't wanna have to share my room," Teddy said, turning and looking at dad, and referring to Mr. Malfoy. He was getting too old to share with Gabe but he'd wait to ask for his own room until Gabe wouldn't cry like a little baby about it. He could probably deal until Gabe was in school too. Real school, not that baby school he went to and doodled pictures all day.

Gabe nodded vigorously. "Nope," he giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. "Papa and daddy are gonna share."

Harry grinned and tried to mock a pout at Teddy. "That's right," he said when Teddy looked at him to elaborate.

"Is that because he's new, daddy?" Gabe asked, his brows scrunched slightly in thought.

"Hmm?"

"Is it because papa is new to our house that you are gonna share?" Gabe asked again.

"Erm, no, but that's a good idea. It'll help him get used to our spooky, drafty house."

Teddy and Gabe nodded at the same time. Dad was great with heating charms, there were more fireplaces than they could count and they each had thick comforters for the winter time but sometimes you could still hear wind whistling and howling through cracks in the creepy old house. Sometimes they all piled together for a nap and it was toasty warm no matter how cold it was outside.

Draco's trunks floated out of the floo, twin whoops of delight coming from the boys when they saw them float and dance into the room. Harry tried not to gape at the number of them coming though... he had stopped counting at 10. "Merlin," he muttered under his breath and waited for Draco to follow his many, many trunks.

Finally, with a flourish that made both boys giggle, Draco stepped out of the floo with a grin on his face. "See? Not that much, darling," he said to Harry in simpering tone.

" _Not that much_?" Harry repeated, trying to ignore the 'darling'. He just wasn't sure if Draco was mocking him or not with the pet name. "Over a dozen, love."

Draco looked around at the scattered trunks and shrugged one shoulder. "Well, like I said; not that much," he said matter-of-factly and swept over to place a quick kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. When Gabe and Teddy both said 'ewww' he spun around and managed to smack a loud kiss on Gabe's cheek before Teddy took off running, giggling his bum off as he went. Angus chased after Teddy with a bark before doubling back, knocking Draco over with his paws on the blonde's thighs and licked a long, wet kiss up Draco's cheek.

"Ha ha!" Gabe crowed as papa wiped off Angus' wet kiss with a slight moue of disgust. He giggled; Angus did have really wet kisses.

Harry was still standing still, staring as he tried to absorb what he had just seen. He was grinning like a fool, of course, but pleasantly surprised to see Draco interacting with the boys (and even Angus) in such a carefree, fun way. He shivered lightly; it was rather sexy. "Well, it's been a long day, time for bed!" he called happily, earning twin groans from Gabe and Teddy. He didn't add that they had already surpassed 'bedtime' by about 10 minutes.

"But da-ad!" Teddy hollered from the top of the stairs.

"Bedtime!" Harry repeated and grabbed Gabe around the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Say goodnight to papa," he said quietly, feeling warmth go through him as he said it.

"G'night, papa," Gabe said shyly and leaned out of Harry's grip enough to pat papa gently on the cheek. "You come, too?" he asked, hoping papa would come up as well. Maybe he could get a story from daddy _and_ papa.

Draco nodded, feeling his throat and chest tighten pleasantly. "Sure," he said easily and followed the pair as they made their way upstairs. As they went up the many stairs, Gabe chattered happily about their normal bedtime routines. He nodded and hummed in all the right spots, already knowing most of the routine, but his mind was mostly focused on watching Harry's arse as they climbed the stairs. He glanced back at Gabe and wiggled his fingers in a small wave.

"Oh! And we only get baths when we're dirty," Gabe said with a sly look at daddy. He didn't think daddy had been listening, since his eyes had that unfocused look they get when daddy thinks about stuff. Usually papa stuff.

"Nice try, sneaky munchkin!" Harry said with a grin and poked Gabe in the side. He got a squealing giggle for his troubles and smiled at his son. "But I give you an E for effort, my little sneaky snake."

Gabe beamed and bounced in Harry's arms. "Yay! But, erm, papa?" When he saw papa nod in response, he toyed nervously with daddy's sleeve. "Erm, would you read my story?"

Draco nodded with a smile. He peeked a look at Harry, unsure if he would be upset or not but relaxed at the happy, encouraging smile on Harry's face. He didn't want to over step his bounds but he nearly ached with the chance to bond with Gabe and fit into their routines.

"I'd be honored," he finally said when he was sure he could speak properly. He'd already overheard quite a few of Gabe's favorite stories and prepared himself; Gabe almost always requested funny voices and sound effects.

He could do that.

 

~*O*~

Draco eyed his trunks critically, lips pursed slightly and his arms folded across his chest casually. He really didn't see what the fuss was about. They weren't _all_ filled with clothes. He had only brought essentials. Nearly a dozen trunks worth, but honestly; he was _moving in_. He let himself feel the silly thrill, closing his eyes and enjoying it for a moment, before sighing and getting back on task. These trunks might be able to unpack themselves, but he didn't trust his spell work enough to entrust his Italian, hand-made leather shoes and various silk robes and shirts to them. He might be lazy, at times, but he wasn't careless.

He was nearly buried in Harry's closet, easily fitting most of his clothes inside. Harry, of course, didn't own nearly as many clothes as Draco did and he made a mental note to alter that. Maybe not more clothes, but Harry definitely needed better ones. He would never again complain about muggle jeans (they did do amazing things for Harry's arse) but he thought there should be more than that in one's wardrobe. He eyed a woefully outdated set of dress robes and resisted shuddering or rolling his eyes. He shrunk and set the now empty trunk aside and happily dug into one full of carefully packed shoes.

Harry eased into his (no, _their_ ) room, easing the door closed slowly to avoid the squeak since he didn't want to alert Draco to his presence yet. He smirked when he felt the silencing wards snap into place. Even if the boys were asleep, it was liberating to know they wouldn't be heard. Just in case...

He watched with an amused expression as Draco hummed a muggle song and filled his closet, happily watching as Draco bent and shifted, crawling on his knees on occasion to sort and place his shoes on the bottom. He crept closer, avoiding all the boards that creaked and groaned by instinct and years of habit. He was only a foot away when Draco slowly turned his head. Harry smirked when surprise flashed across Draco's face but it was quickly covered by mock annoyance.

" _Must_ you sneak up and perv on me, Potter?" Draco asked dryly, fighting a blush from the naked look of _want_ on Harry's face. He didn't know why he'd had the urge to turn, but he had nearly scared the piss out of himself when he saw Harry standing barely a foot away, his eyes dark and focused on his bent over arse. He hadn't heard him enter the room or even approach. He was thrilled to see the lust but he did have unpacking to do yet.

Harry hummed and wet his lips. "I must," he agreed easily and draped himself over Draco's back, his hands burying into the pale blonde hair lightly as he kissed and nipped at the back of Draco's neck and down his shoulders. "I am a right perv. You should know that, love," he mumbled in between wet, open mouth kisses back up Draco's neck.

Draco shivered lightly as he snorted quietly with amusement, reaching behind himself to run a hand over Harry's hips and back. "I do know that, pleased to know it..." he murmured and closed the nearest trunk with a spell. He shifted, sliding Harry around until the dark haired man was laying across his lap. "I suppose I can finish that later." He tightened the arms circling Harry's waist and kissed a line up Harry's jaw to behind his ear.

"Capitol idea," Harry mumbled and leaned up to press their lips together. He didn't hold back the soft moan when Draco immediately started sliding his hands along Harry's back and arse. He arched up into Draco, feeling lust shoot through him in a nearly dizzying spike when he felt Draco squeeze and knead his arse through his jeans. "Fuck," he said in a breathless whisper when he found himself rather suddenly naked, but still perched on Draco's lap.

"Exactly," Draco husked, aimlessly throwing his wand in the vicinity of the nightstand. He sucked and nibbled on Harry's collarbone, smirking when Harry's head flopped bonelessly to one side to give him more room. He didn't voice the grunt he wanted to make when he stood with Harry, who was now wrapped around him and wiggling sinuously. He wasn't sure when Harry had moved but he wasn't going to complain since it brought their erections close together.

He gracefully fell onto the bed, pinning Harry under him. He peered down at a flushed and panting Harry and smiled softly. He cupped a flushed cheek but any tender thoughts flew right out of his mind when Harry tilted his head and sucked his thumb into his hot, wet mouth with a soft, guttural moan.

"Fuck," Draco breathed, eyes wide and intently focused on Harry's mouth and tongue working his thumb with obscene abandon. He groaned and pulled his thumb out with a wet _pop!_ , nearly laughing when Harry looked up at him with a disappointed pout. He would rather Harry's talents weren't wasted on his thumb...

Harry was ready to complain until a better idea popped into his head, like a sexual epiphany. He quickly reached out and grabbed Draco by the belt loops (why was the git still dressed?!) to bring the man up to his level and in a quick move had the trousers open, his hard cock out and in his hand. He made a triumphant noise and with a slight realignment, replaced Draco's small thumb with his much larger cock.

He sighed happily, earning an annoying chuckle from Draco, and focused on taking Draco deep and hard. He moved his hands up to grab Draco's arse, using his handhold to bring the man down further so he could get more down his throat. He worked his tongue as best he could, dragging and licking underneath as he pulled back. He groaned, enjoying the heavy warmth of Draco as it dragged across his tongue. He smirked as best he could around his mouthful when Draco voiced a long, shuddering moan. He resumed his task, bobbing and wiggling his head in earnest.

Harry nearly pouted again when Draco forcefully pulled himself out of his mouth. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco muttered, trying to catch his breath. He didn't think he'd ever seen Harry so... intense before. He was always passionate and very willing but rarely did he act like he'd go insane or die if he didn't have a cock shoved down his throat. It was insanely erotic even if it was puzzling.

"I'm not complaining, love, but I'd rather be in you when I come," he said, voice low, and shimmied down Harry's body. He ignored Harry's hard, leaking cock for the moment as he gently ran his hands under Harry's thighs. He chuckled softly again when Harry eagerly lifted his legs, pressing his knees into his chest, using his hands to hold his legs in place and looked at Draco with lusty anticipation. "Merlin," he repeated and shook his head in bemusement.

When Harry wiggled his hips tantalizingly in front of his face, he smirked and started his oral attack on Harry's twitching, tight ring of muscle. He felt it flutter and finally relax. He shifted his hips off the bed slightly, the urge to rut against the mattress was almost impossible to ignore when Harry was making the most deliciously wanton noises. He alternated with pointed pokes and flat licks, knowing how it drove Harry crazy. He wondered if Harry no longer worried about Draco rimming him or if he was just that far gone to care. He shrugged; he wasn't being stopped and he took the moment to enjoy the sensation.

"Fuck! Good. Done," Harry panted, his hands reaching down to drag Draco's wicked mouth away from his arse. "Now," he commanded, hoping Draco wouldn't hesitate. He was so turned on, he was leaking steadily and _this close_ to just wanking himself for relief.

He must have looked as desperate as he felt because Draco only nodded, leaned in for a kiss (no doubt feeling a lusty thrill when Harry didn't even blink at the action) as he slicked his cock with a wandless lubrication charm and slid inside him in one smooth move. He groaned long and low with the gentle slide, arching into the hurts-so-good-burn as he was slowly filled. His legs twitched down to perch on Draco's hips as he groaned lowly.

"So good," Harry mumbled, his muscles clenching around Draco with the pleasurable burn he craved.

Draco wasn't proud of the squeaking grunt he made when Harry bucked against him, Harry's thighs squeezing along his hips, but luckily he was sure Harry was lost in his own world of bliss he didn't notice. How was he supposed to stay in complete control when surrounded with such tight warmth and Harry writhing around like snake in heat? Even though he knew Harry loved seeing him shake apart, he needed some rational thought so he didn't just pound away like an animal in heat.

He shifted his hips when Harry started to wiggle and arch into him, fully aware Harry was losing patience with his continued stillness. He gripped Harry's hips with both hands, trying to still the man's movements. 

"One minute, love," he said softly. Harry pouted but nodded his understanding. He ran his hands up and down Harry's chest, flicking his peaked nipples softly and dragging his blunt nails over the twitching muscles of Harry's stomach. He pressed his chest against Harry's and was immediately pulled all the way down by a hand behind his neck and kissed passionately. 

Draco pulled away after long moments. "Hold on," he instructed with a wicked smirk and didn't hold back a chuckle when Harry did just that; one hand flew up to the headboard and the other settled on his hip, the fingers fluttering and teasing the skin there before the grip tightened almost painfully. He nodded and started rocking his hips hard and fast, knowing it was exactly what Harry wanted.

Harry grunted and tried to keep up with Draco's movements, but he was just barely able to keep his grip on Draco. " _Oh_ ," he gasped and moaned, loving the pace and arching up into Draco, crying out when the shift had Draco slamming right into his prostate. His eyes rolled back in his head and he could only pant and moan as Draco moved fluidly above him. He was mostly just moaning and chanting Draco's name. He felt Draco's hand move and grab his hips as he circled and grinded his hips in the way that always had Harry seeing stars.

"Harry," Draco panted through clenched teeth. He rarely allowed himself to orgasm before Harry if he could help it, mostly just so he wasn't distracted away from watching Harry writhe and thoroughly embrace the pleasure. He had already heard Harry's strangled warnings and could only hope Harry would tumble into oblivious pleasure soon because he didn't think he could hold out much longer.

He had long ago got over the sense of embarrassment that Harry could get him so worked up, they rarely lasted long. Mostly it helped that Harry didn't usually last much longer. He watched Harry twitch and moan under him and nearly sighed with relief when his dark head went back with a screaming moan as he came, decorating their chests and his own stomach with come. He didn't slow his pace, eagerly fucking Harry through his orgasm and finally his own.

Harry's legs wound around Draco, settling comfortably over the swell of the blonde's arse. He tightened his hold when Draco shifted. "Not yet," he mumbled, feeling wonderfully dazed and damn near floating. He sighed happily when Draco immediately stilled, even if he shifted slightly so his weight wasn't on Harry fully. He rolled his eyes. He lost count how many times he'd told the blonde he was never squished under Draco's weight; he wasn't even all that heavy, really. For all his height—and amazing physique—Draco never felt overbearing when laying limp and sated on top of Harry.

He nuzzled into a sweaty, pale neck and licked lazily. He hummed pleasantly; Draco always tasted so good. He absently noted Draco trying to reach his wand without trying to move and smirked.

Draco pulled back from Harry slightly, wondering why the man was smirking now. He felt a slightly cool tingle dance across his skin and rolled his eyes. Of course the clever bastard has perfected a wandless cleaning charm. He smiled and kissed the tip of Harry's nose affectionately. "That'll do for now, love, but we're taking a very long, very hot shower in the morning."

Harry nodded, holding back a yawn. That sounded wonderful. He heard Draco chuckle as much as he felt it reverberate through his chest. He didn't know what was funny but in a few more moments he didn't care as he drifted off to sleep, happily caged under Draco's warm, soothing weight.

 

~*O*~

"Hermione," Draco said, trying to hide the surprise at seeing the witch puttering around his kitchen first thing in the morning. He blinked stupidly when he realized the sunlight wasn't quite right...

Hermione turned from pouring her tea. "Morning Draco," she chirped and handed him a mug. She grinned when he took it with a pleased smile, her grin grew when his eyes dropped to look at the mug. The blonde's pleased smile morphed into one of shock and she watched as he started to blink rapidly.

She held back a wince when she saw his fingers go white around the mug, hoping he didn't shatter it. Of course, she was hoping for something a bit more overt but teary eyes and a stunned smile was probably the most she would get out of the man at the moment. For Draco, that was quite the reaction.

"Is it big enough?" she asked casually, pointing her chin towards the mug now clenched tightly in both of Draco's slightly shaky hands. She had noticed he favored large mugs, obnoxiously large even; he would rarely finish a mug with less than two reheating charms.

Draco nodded, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat and trying not to blubber in front of Hermione. He liked the witch, but some things you just didn't do in front of other people. He focused his traitorously tearing eyes on the massive mug in his hands. It was one from those hideous novelty shops where you can paint your own design and they fire it into the poor unsuspecting porcelain for eternity.

His thumb traced ' **Papa** ', carefully painted in a bright blue by a child's hand and he forced a lungful of air out of his body. "Yes," he finally managed.

"Gabe made it," Hermione pointed out, needlessly. She could tell Draco was already aware of that fact. It was obviously painted by a child, even though she had helped guide Gabe's hand a little. She beamed up at Draco. "He was very proud of himself. He spelled it properly all on his own."

Draco smiled, his thumb still absently tracing over the painted word. "It's perfect," he said with a decisive nod. Merlin, he was nowhere near under control yet and Hermione was now making herself comfortable at the small table. "When?" was all he could get out safely without choking up or sounding like an utter prat. He knew Hermione wouldn't judge him (hell, she would be more upset if he didn't react at all) but it was second nature to have his guard up around anyone else but Harry anymore.

"We went this morning," she said with a smirk. "You do realize it's nearly noon?"

Draco blinked and had the grace to give her a sheepish smile. It made sense, though. "I didn't. Thank you for looking after the boys."

"You're welcome," Hermione said and waved a hand dismissively, smiling. She had come early, anticipating the need for the couple to need some private time. "It's never really any trouble. Gabe was practically vibrating with excitement. I had to distract him from jumping in your room this morning."

"Ah," Draco said, thankful all over again for Hermione. He took a long sip of the cooling tea and sighed happily. Harry and Hermione were the only people that could make his tea properly without needing instructions. "Thank you again. So, was this the distraction?" he said and raised his mug. His eyes were back on it, even as he listened to Hermione. He was still so touched by the small gesture. Was this what being a father felt like? It was sort of terrifying... he didn't know a person could feel so many damn things at once.

Hermione chuckled. "Not really, no. Gabe wanted to do that after we were at the shop today. He saw the shop yesterday and really wanted to make a bowl for Angus," she said with a grin.

"Well," Draco drawled, happy despite his bland tone, "glad I rank slightly above the dog."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "You should be honored, not many people do," she said cheekily. "Right, well, the boys are upstairs, probably reading." She paused and cocked her head slightly and her grin was back. "Never mind, they're in watching telly now." She snickered, it hadn't taken the boys long to take advantage of Harry and Draco's attention being otherwise occupied.

"Oh, is that... alright?" Draco asked, completely lost and unsure. He was going to have to adapt to living with three people now. He nearly paled; he didn't regret his discussion but he wished he had eased into this slower. He had practically lived here for weeks, but now it just seemed different. More _real_. He was rarely here at this time on weekdays, so he really didn't know if telly was allowed. Weekends, sure. Weeknights, absolutely.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Sure, they're watching something educational," she said with a small shrug. "I'm going to head out now," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. "Tell Harry I said hi, yeah?"

Draco nodded and waved as she walked out to the yard to apparate away. He sagged against the counter, gaze fixed on his mug. He let his eyes tear this time and wrapped both hands around the still-warm pottery. He didn't know which part got to him the most; Gabe's complete acceptance of him being his papa or the completely sweet, innocent gesture that handcrafted things implied. He hadn't bothered as a child, though he had wanted to. He had seen the disdain on his mother's face the time they watched a child hand his mum a handcrafted card. He had been crestfallen and hid the card he had made and hadn't tried to do so again.

Well, he was going to treasure this forever. He took another sip and curled his hand around the mug to hold it protectively to his chest. He untucked his wand from his pocket and cast a few protective and preserving charms to be on the safe side.

He pushed open the door to the lounge and greeted his new little roommates with a happy wave. Twin calls of "morning!" rang out before both boys' attention again went to the telly. He grinned and settled between them, his own attention quickly drawn to the telly. He would go drag Harry out of bed and take everyone for lunch in a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco made his way into the house, weary but excited to be home. He absently undid his robes, letting the garment flop carelessly over a chair, and stood in the hallway with a frown growing on his face.

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

He sighed, feeling oddly bereft. In the few short weeks since moving in, he had come to look forward to the enthusiastic greetings he'd get when he got home from work. Both boys, Harry and even Angus would all rush over and he'd get hugs and kisses (mostly from Harry) and he'd feel like a hero just because he walked in the door.

A small moue of disappointment settled on his face as he looked about, now that he was completely sure no one was home. He checked the time, another frown on his face. Both boys were out for the summer and he silently hoped Harry wasn't still springing 'birthday surprises' on Gabe.

He rolled his eyes, even if he didn't exactly disagree with the practice. Gabe's birthday party had been absolute, controlled chaos but he had enjoyed the nearly constant grin on his little face and happy whoops of joy as he opened his presents. He didn't really enjoy the large, loud gathering of children, but it wasn't hard to endure for Gabe's sake. Surprisingly.

Draco perked up for a moment when he heard the floo. It didn't last long though, since he knew it wouldn't be Harry and the boys. Rarely did Harry take the boys through the floo; last time he tried while holding both boys, he had nearly fallen. A smile flickered across his face, Harry was still rather clumsy.

He sauntered into the main room anyway, just in case it was indeed his boys tumbling out of it. He arranged his face into a welcoming expression, not too enthusiastic in case it wasn't Harry and the boys, and he waited to see who would step through.

"Hermione," he drawled in greeting, at once pleased and disappointed.

Hermione smirked, carefully brushing herself off. "No need to pout, Draco," she chuckled, easily deciphering Draco's rather pinched expression. "I'm guessing Harry and the boys aren't about?" she asked, looking around before giving Draco her full attention.

Draco shook his head, fighting the pout she accused him of. "No," he said and turned on his heel, heading into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Good," Hermione said with a quick nod and followed after the blonde. "I wanted to see you, anyway. Handy you're alone. Oh, and yes please," she responded sitting down and watching as Draco moved about the kitchen as he made tea.

She smiled, unable to help herself. It was rather adorable that Draco picked up Harry's Mugglish ways of making tea. She didn't comment though, knowing the man would stop and start waving his wand about. Her smile grew when Draco pulled out her favorite mug along with his large 'Papa' mug. If she didn't know the man so well now, she'd be surprised at his sentimental tendencies.

Draco carefully slid a mug in front of Hermione and settled into the chair across from her. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked, pleased he sounded casual.

Over the months he spent around the witch, he was having a difficult time keeping things from her. It was rather annoying to have the clever witch see right through him. He had only just gotten used to Harry (and the boys) being able to do it. He blew on his tea and took a sip, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Harry," Hermione said simply and sipped her tea after she cast a gentle cooling charm.

Draco's mug paused as he went to take another sip. "What about him?" he asked, his palms getting damp. He had already gotten The 'Hurt him and I'll kill You' Speech from Hermione and as far as he knew they were indecently happy together. They argued from time to time, nothing near as volatile as back in Hogwarts, but they always made up and never did it in front of the boys.

He swallowed thickly, truly fearing Hermione somehow knew about the small box tucked into the small pocket inner of his robes in the hallway and was going to demand he not go through with it. Or demand he stop pussy-footing around and do it now.

Hermione pursed her lips slightly, now unsure how much she should say. "Has he... told you anything?" she asked instead.

"Such as?" Draco asked, confused. The last thing they spoke about was a vet appointment for Angus and that certainly wouldn't cause such a reaction from Hermione. Or her interference. He liked Hermione, he did, but she could be quite the busy-body. He could only assume Harry had gotten so used to it, he didn't notice (or care). He, however, was still adjusting; which wasn't hard, he was quite used to Pansy butting in and bossing him about.

Hermione sighed and rolled her mug between her palms, regretting that she had said anything. If Harry hasn't told him, (if she was right and there was something to tell) what gave her the right to? She stared at her hands, torn with indecision. "Have you noticed anything... different about Harry?" she asked carefully, trying to ignore the narrowed silver gaze.

"I have," Draco admitted quietly after glaring at Hermione for a long moment. He knew she meant to say something else. Not to mention how annoying it was to get a question answered with a question. He had indeed noticed little things... most didn't even worry him, but he had noticed.

Hermione nodded, expecting as much. "And what do you think about that?" she asked, nibbling the inside of her cheek.

Draco paused for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Yes," Hermione blurted before she could think better of it. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "But no."

Draco scoffed and leaned back in his chair, giving her a strange look. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" he asked. He remembered a time he'd enjoy seeing the witch in such a state and wondered when the hell his life changed so much; now he only wanted to comfort Hermione and help.

Hermione glared, but it wasn't as harsh as it would have been if she hadn't heard amusement in Draco's voice. "Look, I really shouldn't have said anything but now that I have..." she trailed off with a huff and smoothed the hair back from her temples with her fingers. "I've seen Harry like this. Once before." She gave him a strange look, a pointed 'figure it out' kind of look as she stood abruptly and before Draco could say another word, she disapparated with a crack.

"Well, that wasn't weird or anything," Draco mumbled to the empty kitchen.

He huffed under his breath and picked up her mug as well, putting both in the sink. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and his ankles and pondered Hermione's parting words. He found himself a bit embarrassed to have a decided lack of knowledge about Harry's past. He hadn't a clue what Hermione meant. With a resigned sigh, he wandered into the sitting room and clicked on the telly. He had become quite enamored of the blasted thing and he could use the background noise.

Draco was halfway through one of the many DVDs Harry and the boys had collected when he heard thumping and muffled voices on the front step. He didn't hide his excited grin as he swiftly stood, turning the telly off before dropping the remote onto the coffee table and hurrying to the door.

He grinned when the door swung open forcefully and he had an armful of little boys a moment later. He hugged them both tightly and ruffled their matching heads of dark hair.

"Papa!" Gabe yelled happily, squeezing papa's arm. "We had ice cream!" he said happily. He clapped his hands over his mouth with a loud 'slap'. He slowly lowered his hands and gave a sheepish smile when he remembered, too late, that daddy had said to keep it a secret since papa would be sad he didn't get to go. "Er, I mean, we took Angus to a park that was just for dogs! He can run super fast!"

Draco chuckled, amused by Gabe's excitement. "I bet he can," he said, making sure he sounded suitably impressed, and pressed a kiss to Gabe's messy hair. He chuckled again when he saw Harry's sheepish expression, fondly amused that it exactly matched Gabe's. "Is that why I was left all alone?" he asked, mocking a pout. He huffed out a breath softly when he had a lap full of excited Gabe a moment later.

"Yeah," Teddy piped up, taking the lead off of Angus after Draco loosened his hold on him. "Sorry," he muttered, his hair turning a soft yellow.

He still didn't know what to call Mr. Malfoy and he didn't like it. He didn't want to say 'dad' since that was Harry. 'Papa' didn't feel right just yet, even though Gabe kept encouraging him to say it. He certainly couldn't say Mr. Malfoy; that just seemed a bit rude and too formal. It was a relief that the older blonde didn't push the issue, apparently aware of his struggles.

"We lost track of time," Teddy said quietly. Even dad had been absorbed in watching Angus run around and play with other dogs. He really hoped they go again.

Harry nodded, a contrite look on his face as he peeked at Draco through his lashes. He had been rather upset they wouldn't be home to greet Draco. When he realized the time, they had rushed off, only restraining the urge to apparate around Muggles by sheer force of will. Plus, he was sure Angus would hate it.

"Sorry, love," he whispered and pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. He sighed with relief when Draco looked up at him and winked. "Take away alright? I don't really feel like cooking."

"Yeah!" Gabe yelled, pumping a fist in the air. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza," he chanted, wiggling excitedly in Draco's lap. He looked between daddy and papa with wide eyes, hoping they'd agree. They hadn't had pizza in ages. Well... proper pizza. Aunt Hermione made some last time but it just wasn't the same.

Draco snorted with amusement before laughing outright at Harry's dazed expression. "How about we try Chinese?" He had seen a place during his lunch break and it smelled amazing. "I think they've got noodles," he added, knowing that both boys were suckers for noodles. He secretly enjoyed watching them eat them; usually sucking them into their mouths with messy noises. And messier results.

"Noodles?" Teddy asked hopefully, even if his expression was unsure. He shared a look with Gabe and they both shrugged. They liked noodles. "I guesso. Dad?"

"Sure, why not..." Harry mused, slipping his shoes back on. He leveled both boys a stern look. "Go wash up before we go." He grimaced when he saw their filthy little hands. He didn't want to know what they had gotten into at the dog park.

Twin grumbles greeted the order but both boys made their way upstairs, excited whispers following them as they discussed the possible merits of Chinese food.

"Harry," Draco murmured and stepped closer, drawing Harry against him. "Hi," he said softly before kissing him. He smiled against Harry's lips when he felt Harry melt against him and sigh happily. He pulled back, nipping Harry's bottom lip gently and stared intently at him. He didn't know how long the boys would take and he didn't want to be interrupted. "You alright?" he asked, noticing the fatigue lines around Harry's eyes.

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a small smile. "Long day, is all."

Draco hummed and let his arm drop from Harry's shoulder to his waist. "Anything else?"

"No?" Harry said, confused. "I mean, I feel a bit off but I think I got a bit of a cold from Gabe," he said, a slightly annoyed look on his face. He bit his lip and gave Draco an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"For?"

"I should have said before you kissed me."

Draco chuckled. "A bit of the sniffles won't keep me from those lips, love," he said lowly and kissed Harry again. He pulled back with an amused grin when they got ambushed by Gabe and Teddy, two cries of 'ewww' breaking into the rapidly growing fog of desire. If the boys didn't do the same when Hermione and Arnold kissed, he'd probably be offended. As it was, he was just a bit put out he had been interrupted.

Harry chuckled, swatting at the boys playfully. "Oh hush, munchkins," he chided with a grin. "Ready?" he asked and got nods. "Right, lead the way, dear," he said, grabbing Draco's hand. He hadn't a clue where they were headed.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry again before smacking loud kisses on each of the boys' cheeks. Laughing as they both scrubbed off the 'cooties', he grabbed them all and apparated them out.

~*O*~

"Harry," Draco murmured, stroking a hand through Harry's hair. He smiled when he got a sleepy hum in response. He probably should wait until morning, fully aware that Harry was probably half asleep already. His body was completely relaxed as he laid across Draco's chest. "Is there something you should be telling me?" he said, not willing to beat around the bush.

Harry didn't even pause as he mumbled "No" his voice a bit muffled by Draco's chest.

Draco paused a moment. "Are you sure? Hermione seems to think there's something..."

Harry slowly raised himself up, propping his head up on his palm as he gave Draco a confused glance. "I don't think so." He paused and tried to think of something. He didn't think he needed to tell Draco anything. He had been getting the impression Draco had something to tell him, though, but he wasn't about to bring it up before the blonde was ready.

"Hmm." Draco gave Harry another long look, his eyes flicking around to take in Harry's face. He sighed and ran a hand through Harry's hair again, smiling when the other man nearly purred as his eyes fluttered closed. "I only ask because she seemed certain but reluctant to say what."

Harry nibbled his lip as he thought, but didn't open his eyes yet. "I really can't think of anything. What did Hermione say?"

"Well she asked if you've told me anything. Then she asked if I noticed anything... different about you," Draco said quietly, watching Harry for a reaction. He only got another hum, part acknowledgement and part contentment, as his fingers worked over Harry's scalp.

"Is there?" Harry murmured, not really caring as long as Draco didn't stop his fingers moving over his head. He didn't think he'd been acting differently. He'd been a bit stressed about Gabe's party but that went fine. Teddy would be out of school for the summer in a few days but that didn't bother him.

"Yes," Draco reluctantly admitted. He didn't know if it was worth mentioning now, though. Now that he's brought it up, he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound rather silly.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he gave Draco a confused look. "Like what?" he asked, his brows furrowing a bit.

"Well," Draco said slowly. "It's small things..." he trailed off, as he made a mental list. "You don't eat breakfast much, avoiding it especially if I make pancakes or eggs for the boys," he held up a finger when Harry went to open his mouth. "Just let me finish, alright?" Harry nodded reluctantly. "The most curious are—and please don't kill me, love, but you're a bit more emotional... and as of late I can practically make you come just by doing this," he quickly snuck a hand between their bodies and pinched Harry's nipple, rolling the quickly hardening nub between his thumb and finger.

He smirked when Harry moaned loudly and arched into him, fingers digging into his flank. "See? I'm not complaining but that's rather new."

"Oh," Harry said, biting his lip again to keep his protests inside. He didn't know what to say but he was extremely disappointed Draco's fingers stopped moving. The annoyingly brief attention had him hard as a rock now.

Draco nodded, fighting the urge to just roll Harry over and ravage him. His eyes had lost the sleepy expression and were now darkened and hazed with desire; he felt Harry's sudden arousal pressing eagerly against his leg. "Hermione also said something about seeing this once before."

Harry ran his teeth along his top lip, thinking. Several thoughts flitted in and out of his mind before his eyes went wide as he suddenly was struck with understanding. Oh no. He glanced up at Draco shyly and cursed softly when he saw the blonde was staring at him intently, obviously having seen his reaction.

"Er, I might have an idea now," he said quietly.

"And?" Draco asked, sitting up a bit to give Harry his full attention. He'd had some thoughts during dinner but he didn't dare mention what they might be. He didn't want to be wrong.

Harry shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"No, what? Why not?" Draco asked, his brows pinched together. He slid a comforting hand down Harry's back. "Please," he whispered.

Harry bit his lip and buried his face in Draco's neck. "I can't... I don't know and I can't even say it if I don't know." He made a mental note to talk to Hermione, first thing. He wanted to yell at her a bit and then ask for her help.

"I see," Draco said, not really seeing at all. He hadn't a clue what Harry was going on about but he knew him well enough to not push.

He sighed and slowly ran his hands down Harry's back to cup his arse. Even with the brief conversation, neither of their hard-ons had diminished in the least. He groaned softly, hips rolling up when he felt slick wetness and hard heat against his hip as Harry pressed against him. He didn't know if he should try to get more talking done and it was getting harder to concentrate when Harry slid down his body, licking a wet trail down his chest, stomach and inner thighs.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco murmured, struggling to make his voice and brain work past the pleasure.

Harry hummed, absently stroking a palm down the long line of Draco's inner thigh. "Sure," he mumbled, his lips briefly pressing to the soft skin over one of Draco's hipbones.

"How did you tell Gabe about his papa? I mean... did he ask or..." Draco trailed off, at once frustrated and relieved when Harry's hands and mouth left his body and his face popped up above his. He stared up into blinking green eyes. He felt quite proud of himself for being able to focus through Harry's decidedly distracting ministrations and he felt rather foolish for interrupting, as well.

Harry blinked, his brain stuttering a bit as he tried to reroute everything from sex to talking. Serious talking, not just 'fuck yes, right there!' or 'harder!'.

"Alright," he sighed and slowly crawled off Draco's body, settling himself at Draco's side. He didn't exactly want to go through this now, but the determined expression on Draco's face was a clear sign he wouldn't be getting out of it or putting it off. He had seen the look before, on Draco and Gabe, and he wasn't going to be able to refuse.

"As you know, Gabe is incredibly bright..."

_"Daddy?"_

_Harry hums, attention mostly on Teddy waving from his spot in line in front of the doors of his school, nearly lost in the large group of children. He's battling the same pride and sadness he sees on many parents faces; the first day of school is bittersweet. He sees a flash of bright green before he completely loses sight of Teddy and feels relieved he had remembered to put a glamour on Teddy's hair this morning. Muggles will only see a matching head of messy black hair and bright green eyes. He sniffles lightly, both at the empty doorway and that Teddy wanted to look more like him._

_"Daddy!"_

_Harry jerks out of his thoughts and looks down, giving Gabe an apologetic smile. "Sorry, munchkin. What's up?" he asks as he squats down in front of Gabe, a bit concerned at the expression on his little face._

_"Where's my mummy?" Gabe asks, not even bothering to ease into it. He wants to know. He has seen mummies with kids before but this is one of the first times he has seen mummies and daddies-together. He doesn't know why daddy doesn't have a mummy with him and he's insanely curious. He gives daddy his best 'please' look and waits._

_Harry blinks before looking around as realization dawns; The school yard is packed with families seeing off their kids. At the park he takes the boys to, there are generally only single parents (men and women) taking their children out for some fresh air and fun. He didn't know how many had working spouses and he didn't really care. All Gabe saw was other single daddies or mummies with their kids; same as him. The few occasions they go out in public, Gabe is usually too distracted by toys and candy in the store windows to notice couples and families._

_For the first time, he's finding himself regretting his single parent status._

_"Gabe," he says quietly, smiling softly when silvery grey eyes narrow and dark little brows scrunch together at his tone. "I'll tell you. But not here, yeah?" He bites his cheek to keep a smile off his face when Gabe purses his lips a bit in thought. The move is so reminiscent of Hermione, he absently wonders if Gabe might be spending too much time around his best friend._

_"OK," Gabe says nodding, understanding daddy will be talking about magic stuff. They can't talk about magic stuff when they aren't at home or at special places other people use magic. Teddy's school isn't a special place. "But you can't forget," he admonishes sternly, hoping daddy isn't trying to get out of telling him what he wants to know._

_He's only 3 (and one quarter!) but he knows his daddy pretty well. He likes to change the subject or make him forget he's asked about something. This feels important and he promises himself he won't forget. No falling for daddy's tricks._

_"I won't," Harry promises and heads towards a quiet enough street they can apparate from. He doesn't want to go home yet and he can't avoid Gabe's question, no matter how much he might want to. It feels too early to be talking about such things with his little boy, but he recognizes the stubborn set to his little face and shoulders to know he won't be able to wiggle out of this. He snorts ruefully; Gabe gets stubbornness from both of his fathers._

_They stop for ice cream, Gabe's excited hoot of glee enough to reduce some of the tension in his shoulders. He's still not sure how to explain..._

_"Alright, home," he says, licking his ice cream and chuckling at the chocolate mess on Gabe's face._

_As soon as they get in the front door, Gabe stops and crosses his arms over his little chest. "Spill it, daddy," he says, trying to stay serious and not giggle. He's seen aunt Hermione do that plenty of times and it always works for her._

_Harry grins, shaking his head in amusement and sits on the bottom step, knowing they'll go no further without a lot of fussing and hollering. He sighs with resignation. "Alright, what do you want to know?"_

_"Where's my mummy?" Gabe asks, trying not to roll his eyes. Daddy could not have forgotten his question so soon._

_Harry clears his throat and shifts on the step, trying to think of the easiest way to explain. "You don't have one. I'm your mummy."_

_"No," Gabe says patiently. "You're my daddy." He tries not to give daddy a look that says 'duh' but he can't help it. Daddy is not a mummy; he doesn't even have bumps on his front like other mummies._

_Harry chuckles, unable to help it. "I'm both, then, I guess. Remember when we saw that lady with the baby in her tummy?" he asks, referring to the time they'd seen a heavily pregnant woman at the park. He'd nearly apparated away in mortification when Gabe spotted her and (loudly) asked how many sweets she had to eat to get so fat. A simple talk about babies sorted Gabe out rather quickly. He still finds himself surprised how easily Gabe understood everything._

_He smiles when Gabe nods, his brows together again. "I had you. You were in my tummy."_

_"You did?" Gabe asks, stepping closer and looking up at daddy with wide eyes. He didn't know daddies could do that! He knows his brows are scrunched but he's trying to remembering seeing a daddy with a baby in his tummy before._

_Harry nods. "I did. Being magic... well, it can make all sorts of things happen," he explains, seeing Gabe nod knowingly. They've already had the magic talk; Gabe had a burst of accidental magic a few weeks ago and adored the very idea of magic. The requests for a wand are still a daily occurrence. "So, I'm your mummy, too, I suppose."_

_Gabe giggles. Even if he's never seen another daddy with a baby in his tummy, he believes daddy. Daddy doesn't lie to him, even when his face gets pink and he shuffles around. "I'm not calling you mummy, daddy," he says through another round of giggles. He sees daddy nod and he pauses. He knows there's another part to the whole thing and he purses his lips a bit as he tries to remember._

_"Well, if your my mummy-daddy, where's my other daddy?" he asks, proud when he finally figures it out. He gasps and rushes over to hug daddy when he sees daddy's face get sad._

_"Erm, well," Harry starts, unsure how to answer the question. How much did you explain to a 3-year-old, especially so they'd understand it? He hadn't gotten into the actual process at all when he explained about babies before, just that it took a mummy and a daddy, and he's horrified to feel himself blushing._

_He stutters and mumbles through a quick explanation of Draco (only referring to him as Gabe's 'papa') and how they stopped being friends long before Gabe was born._

_Gabe doesn't quite understand but he knows daddy is still sad. "So, I have a papa but he..." he trails off, twisting his fingers together in thought. He huffs and shrugs, unsure how to say what he means._

_"You have a papa but he doesn't know about you?" Harry offers, smiling when Gabe nods. "Yes," he repeats and pulls Gabe into his lap, running a hand through his dark hair. He feels something constrict in his chest, regret most likely. He has often agonized over whether or not to tell Draco about Gabe. "You're a surprise he doesn't even know is here."_

_"Will I meet papa?" Gabe asks, looking up at daddy. He's confused that he wants to and doesn't want to at the same time. He only needs daddy (and aunt Hermione sometimes) but he would like to meet his papa, mostly because he thinks daddy misses him and still likes him. His face looks the same when he talks about other people he likes but aren't around anymore. He wonders if aunt Hermione knows his papa..._

_Harry blinks with surprise. "I don't know, love," he finally says. "Maybe one day."_

_"OK," Gabe says with a shrug. It might be nice to have another daddy, but only if he's nice. "Can we watch telly?"_

_Harry blinks with surprise again, thrown by the abrupt subject change and nods dumbly. Gabe slides off his lap with a whoop of joy and he slowly follows his son, unsure how much Gabe understood. It can be hard to tell sometimes with his son; he'll know for sure if Gabe asks about it again. He's not sure how much he's looking forward to that._

_A few weeks later Gabe asks about his papa again._

_"Daddy, will I get a present from papa?" Christmas is coming and he's secretly hoping to have a bigger pile than Teddy._

_Harry fumbles the plate he's carrying in surprise, only a burst of magic saves the plate from hitting the floor and breaking. "Probably not, munchkin," he says after a moment, watching Gabe carefully._

_"Oh," Gabe says and shrugs carelessly. It never hurt to ask about presents. His lips purse as he thinks. "Because I'm a surprise, right?"_

_Harry chuckles, trying not to be surprised at Gabe's grasp of the situation, and nods once. "Exactly."_

_"OK," Gabe says, shifting to his knees in his chair to take a loud slurping sip of his milk. "Are we gonna go to aunt Hermione's?" he asks, licking milk off of his top lip._

_A few weeks later Gabe asks about his papa once more._

_"What does papa look like?" Gabe asks out of the blue. He's coloring in his books and his mind just wandered when he looked up at daddy. He looks a lot like daddy, everyone says so, and he'd started to wonder if he looks like his papa at all. Aunt Hermione tells him all the time how he's like a mini-me of daddy's. Well, she had said 'clone' but he didn't know what that meant until she explained._

_He likes looking like daddy but he thought he should look like papa too, even if only a little._

_Harry sighs, unsure how to answer. "You have the same eyes as he does," he finally says. And his nose... and his pointed little chin, he thinks but doesn't say._

_"Do you have any pictures?" Gabe asks, abandoning his coloring to climb into daddy's lap. Daddy likes to collect pictures of everyone he likes and he hopes there's one of his papa. He doesn't remember daddy getting pink cheeks when looking at anyone in the pictures, though._

_Harry clears his throat and looks away, struggling with the truth. "No," he finally says, feeling like a bastard for lying. He did have two; one was completely inappropriate for Gabe to see and the other was taken a few days before Draco had left and he barely looks at it anymore._

_"Oh," Gabe says, a little disappointed._

_Harry sighs and runs a hand through Gabe's hair. "I think you've also the same nose," he offers, smiling sadly when Gabe perks up._

_"I do? 'Cause I look just like you, daddy, so I was wonderin'," Gabe explains. He ruffles daddy's hair, sometimes wishing he could change his like Teddy can. He likes having the same hair as daddy but it would be so cool if he could make it blue sometimes._

Draco was quiet for long moments, thinking about what he'd just heard. He was a bit surprised that Harry hadn't kept Gabe in the dark and even more surprised at Gabe's inquisitive nature and that he understood. "Wow," he said softly.

"I know," Harry hummed in agreement.

Draco shifted, turning so he could look at Harry directly. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry asked, blinking a bit in surprise.

Draco rolled his eyes and poked Harry in the shoulder. "For not lying. For not telling him I'm a no good bastard. For... I don't know, for not being a spiteful bastard and keeping me away from him," he ended softly. He really wouldn't have blamed Harry for doing any of those things. He mentally winced; he probably would have were their roles reversed.

"Of course I wouldn't do those things," Harry said, sounding scandalized. "I wasn't thrilled with the circumstances, but I'd never talk bad about you, Draco. And besides, knowing Gabe, he'd take exception to me calling you a bastard."

Draco laughed, burying his face in Harry's neck to muffle the sound. "Bloody Gryffindor," he said with fondness.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said with a laugh and squirmed back down Draco's body.

He really hoped he wouldn't be interrupted this time. He hummed, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Draco on his tongue. He peeked up at the blonde through his fringe and grinned when he saw he had Draco's full attention, flushing lightly at the intense silvery gaze focused on him. He nuzzled the line of pale hair on Draco's belly and hummed again before slowly kissing and licking down Draco's length.

He barely got into his task when he was lifted and rolled onto his back. "Wha?"

Draco pinned Harry under him, looking down at him. "Shut up," he whispered, the command softened by a long kiss. "Just—" he broke off, running his hands down Harry's arms, lifting them up and capturing both wrists in one hand. He smiled when Harry relaxed, going completely limp under him. He didn't think he could ever articulate how much he loved how submissive Harry, at times, could become under him. "—Enjoy," he finished, laying a trail of soft kisses down Harry's neck and shoulder.

He fluttered his fingers over one of Harry's nipples and smirked when Harry moaned and arched into him again. While it wasn't a new thing for Harry to enjoy stimulation on his nipples, the reaction seemed more... intense. He shifted a bit, lowering his mouth over one hardened nub and gently flicked his tongue over it. He watched as Harry arched again, his body bowing with a soft gasp. "Beautiful," he whispered, unaware he had spoken aloud until he saw a fierce blush on Harry's cheeks, neck and chest. Oh well. He spoke the truth, however sappy it was.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling breathless and too warm. As much as Draco intended for him to 'just enjoy', he was close to begging for something—anything—or taking matters into his own hands. He leaned forward and managed to capture Draco's lips, sighing when hands finally drifted down his body. He opened his eyes and glared a moment later when that hand only went as far as his thigh before stopping.

Draco chuckled lowly, nipping Harry's bottom lip as he slid his hand under Harry's thigh and pushed up. He released Harry's wrists and watched as his hands slid under his pillow. He used both hands to push Harry's legs open, spreading him obscenely wide. The breathy little groan was indication enough that Harry didn't mind the position.

He conjured some lube and immediately wiggled a finger inside, voicing a groan himself when there was no resistance. He looked up, giving Harry a questioning glance. He hadn't noticed Harry muttering anything that sounded like a preparation charm. He didn't like them, he was more hands-on than just muttering a charm.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, not looking it at all. "Couldn't wait."

Draco blinked before looking back down, not at all surprised to find that he could easily slip in three fingers. He sighed. "I wanted to do that, love."

"I know," Harry said, pulling his hands free and grabbing at Draco, trying to move and shift the stubborn blonde into the best position to finally fuck him. "Next time, yeah?" he breathed, eyes down so he could watch.

Draco nodded and slowly slid inside. He groaned, enjoying the sensation, as he always did, of being inside Harry. He stilled, running a hand down Harry's chest and stomach. "Impatient?"

"Oh yeah," Harry nodded, clenching around Draco when he felt the blonde had been still too long. He tried not to smirk when Draco groaned and immediately started to move. He slid his hands back under his pillow, lifted his legs up and around Draco and just allowed Draco to do whatever he wanted. "Get to it," he said imperiously, twitching his feet against Draco's lower back.

Draco didn't even answer, just raised an eyebrow before rolling them both over. "Pushy bastard. You do it," he said and smirked, relaxing back and tucking his hands behind his head. If he thought Harry would protest or even wait another second, he was wrong. And quite happy to be so when Harry smirked back and immediately started moving.

He watched as Harry moved, writhing and moaning in no time as he arched and bounced on him. He helped a bit; occasionally arching and lifting his hips in time with Harry's movements, but otherwise he was content to just lay there and let Harry have at him. As much as he loved when Harry submitted, he just as thoroughly enjoyed when Harry was forceful and in control.

Draco's toes curled when Harry shifted back and uttered a string of breathless 'fuck's as he let himself drop a bit harder. He had mixed feelings as he watched Harry's hand fist his own cock; he wanted to help but he did enjoy that sight as well. He settled for wrapping his hand over Harry's and using the other to help Harry keep his balance as he leaned back more. His eyes were half closed, feeling breathless and overly warm, as Harry came, making a complete mess of his chest and stomach. He grabbed Harry around his waist and held him steady as he moved in a hurried pace in an effort to catch up.

Harry clenched around Draco again, smirking a bit to himself as Draco came with a surprised shout. He flopped forward, draping himself over Draco's chest with a satisfied hum. He had been about to fall asleep when he heard Draco murmuring softly into his ear, fingers lightly running over his back in random patterns and softly combed through his hair. "Wha?" he mumbled, not even having the energy to pull his face out of Draco's neck.

"I said," Draco paused, swallowing thickly. Panic and a hint of fear prickled along his body, making his skin feel hot and too small. He thought Harry was asleep... He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and muttered; "I love you."

Harry shot up and stared down at Draco for long moments, trying to decipher if he had actually heard the words or if he was asleep and dreaming. He reached out and pinched Draco's nipple, twisting it slightly. Harder than he intended apparently when Draco jumped and made a high-pitched wounded sound.

"Harry!" Draco screeched indignantly, slapping at Harry's hand. "What the fuck, Potter?" he asked, scowling as he rubbed the abused flesh. That was not the sort of reaction he had been expecting (or hoping for).

Harry was torn between smiling at the over-reaction and frowning. He didn't know if it answered his question. "I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not," he explained in a dreamy voice, looking down at Draco with his head slightly cocked. "Of course, I know you well enough to dream that reaction," he mused aloud. "OW!" he yelped, rubbing his pinched arse cheek.

Draco smirked. "Awake, love?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled before dropping heavily onto Draco and kissing him hard, nearly biting him and smacking their teeth painfully together, but it was alright because Draco groaned happily into his mouth. He wanted to ask if Draco meant his earlier declaration but didn't want to be snarked at or have it taken back. "I love you, too," he whispered, pulling back just a breath so he could be heard.

He squeaked when Draco's arms wrapped around him with a fierce tightness. He didn't complain, he could still breath. Kind of. He nuzzled into Draco's neck, wrapping his arms around Draco as best he could. He could think of more romantic settings for hearing the wonderful words instead of being sweaty and practically covered in come but he wasn't going to complain.

Draco breathed deeply, finally getting the feeling back in his body. His nipple still throbbed but it was worth it... He knew Harry would say it back but he had still been terrified to say it first. He felt euphoric and chuckled weakly against Harry.

"Marry me," he blurted. Oh shit. He bit his bottom lip, hard, wishing he could take the words back. He meant them but this was a pretty crappy time to be asking.

He didn't stop Harry from rearing back again. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up to see a completely gobsmacked Harry. His green eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He almost expected a bit of drool for all the movement Harry was making. He wiggled his hips back and forth a bit, trying to get Harry to react in some way. Say something, blink, breath; anything.

"You what?" Harry finally said, his voice a bit high pitched. He couldn't have heard properly.

Draco scowled and pinched Harry's arse again. "You heard me."

"I did," Harry agreed, nodding dumbly. "No."

"No?" Draco repeated incredulously. "You... Wh—... What?"

Harry crossed his arms, glaring down at Draco. "You heard me," he said, mockingly.

"I did," Draco said, glaring up at Harry. "I'm trying to sort out why you'd say no," he said quietly. He refused to show how devastated the answer made him but he had an idea he failed completely when Harry's face softened and warm hands were cupping his cheeks gently a moment later. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," he whispered.

He could barely breath through the pain of rejection but he wouldn't ever force Harry into something he didn't want. Maybe Harry just needed more time. Maybe he could ask again... Later, when they weren't in such a position.

Harry ran his thumbs over Draco's high cheekbones and snorted. "I'm not saying I won't, I just want you to ask me again when we're not all sweaty and covered in come," he said and smirked. His shock had dissipated enough for him to see how devastated Draco looked.

He wanted to say yes, had nearly shouted it and smothered the blonde with kisses. But the thought of this being the memory behind their engagement filled him with so many things. He didn't really relish the idea of remembering this whenever he saw his ring. (Even though he probably still would.)

"You what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gently kissed Draco. "Ask me again, later, when you've planned something spectacular. Romantic. Memorable."

"Oh," Draco said dumbly and then nodded. That made sense. He really should have known; if he had been thinking he really would have done it right the first time. "Well, I actually..." he trailed off, blushing a bit and hating it.

Harry smiled and leaned down on his elbows, poking Draco's nose with his own. "You actually..." he trailed off expectantly, hoping Draco would finish his thought. He shivered at the thought of a Malfoy worthy engagement moment. It was equally horrifying and exciting.

"I hadn't given it much thought past the ring," Draco admitted.

He had only seen the perfect ring by chance a week ago. He considered marriage before but never to the point of doing anything about it but it seemed seeing the ring had set him off. He bought it the next day (figuring it was 'a sign' the ring was still there) and had the thing in his pocket ever since, trying to work up the nerve to ask Harry the important question. He had cursed himself a coward numerous time, but it didn't help him open his mouth and voice his wishes... until now.

Draco groaned miserably; he couldn't believe he had blurted it out like that. Now that he was not having heart palpitations, he could understand Harry's answer. "I did say I'd ask you some day."

Harry shook his head. "No, you said it was the natural progression that a relationship took. You didn't exactly say it was something you'd do..." he said trailing off and shaking his head again before snuggling back into Draco's chest. "Ask me later. Plan something extremely Malfoy."

"Did you just... use my name as an adjective?" Draco asked, biting the corner of his mouth to keep from laughing.

Harry nodded, already feeling sleepy again. "Mhm, very apt as well," he mumbled before yawning. "Now, shut up and let me sleep. You've interrupted me from sleeping at least three times."

Draco nearly opened his mouth to argue (it was only twice at most) but snapped it closed again, wisely listening to Harry's request. He didn't fall asleep as easily as Harry, though. Long after Harry's breathing evened out and soft snores were being puffed against his chest, he was still awake. Planning. Thinking. He didn't know how Malfoy he was supposed to make his request. He snickered softly, bemused he was indeed using his surname as a descriptive word.

He knew Harry really wouldn't appreciate something over-the-top or anything he'd think was too extravagant (both quite definable as being Malfoy, oddly enough). Should he include the boys? He really should talk to them as well, make sure they were alright with the idea. He didn't think Gabe would object but he was truly unsure about Teddy. The little boy was warm and very accepting but still had issues with how to address him. He loved him like another son, though, he thought with a slight jump of surprise.

He smiled when Harry snuffled softly and slid limply down his side to latch onto him again, sleep warm limps flopping over him.

There was no way he wouldn't make sure this would be their life every night. He smiled to himself, resolved to find the perfect way to get Harry's hand in marriage. Maybe Hermione would be able to offer a bit of insight...

~*O*~

Harry jumped, breaking from his thoughts when someone sat across from him at the kitchen table. Draco had gone to work and the boys were outside with Angus so the sudden body right there in front of him startled him.

He smiled sheepishly at Hermione, absently casting a cleaning charm on his spilled tea. "Hi 'Mione."

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said brightly before cocking her head a bit and looking Harry over carefully. Something was off... "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "Draco asked me to marry him," he said simply, too tired to drag it out.

"What?" Hermione shrieked, clasping her hands together and squealing. "Oh, Harry!" She shot up from her seat and rounded the table, squeezing Harry in a tight hug. "That's wonderful!"

Harry blushed and carefully pried Hermione's arms from around him. "I said no."

"What?!" Hermione shrieked again, her voice a bit louder and shriller. "How could— What— Harry!"

Harry's blush deepened and he raised his chin defiantly, staring at Hermione. "He asked me practically the moment after... well, you know," he said waving a hand and feeling like his face was on fire. He glared when Hermione only stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "Oh, for Merlin's sake," he muttered, unwilling to believe she was that dense. "Are you messing about?" he demanded. He was not about to make hand gestures or get out puppets.

"What? No," Hermione said, a bit offended. She took in Harry's blush and the vague gestures he had made earlier and gasped. "Oh!" she said and clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from asking all sorts of questions that she knew would have Harry blushing even harder. Or giggling. "So?" she asked, shrugging.

Harry glared across the table and scoffed. "So, I didn't think it appropriate and told him to ask me later. In a more appropriate setting and manner."

"Oh my," Hermione snorted with laughter, just imagining the scene that unfolded. She waved a hand in front of her face as she felt herself heat up, shaking her head to clear the images, and snorted again. "You girl," she accused and giggled.

Harry pouted, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Hermione was kidding but he didn't think he had been unreasonable. "Shut up."

"Aw, I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said softly, patting his arm. "I sort of agree with you though. I'd have probably caused Arnold physical pain if he had asked me like that," she finally conceded. She kept the coo she wanted to squeal to herself; she thought it was kind of sweet Draco must have been caught up 'in the moment'. It was sort of romantic...

Harry nodded, thankful Hermione understood. He bit his lip and looked over at her sheepishly. "I'm glad you're here, though. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly. She flopped back in her chair when Harry averted his eyes and mumbled something. "What?" she said, unsure she had heard him properly.

"I said I think I'm pregnant again," Harry said with a huff. "I didn't think anything of it until Draco started asking me all sorts of questions last night." His fingers fidgeted and twiddled with his nerves. He wasn't sure but it was seeming more and more of a possibility the longer he thought about it.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from cooing adoringly or giggling. Harry looked panicked enough without those reactions. "What makes you think so?" she asked, folding her hands in front of her on the table.

"Well," Harry said, rolling his eyes to look at Hermione. He sighed with relief when she didn't look upset or horrified. He didn't know how she'd react. She would be well within reason to be pissed or disappointed since he felt those things himself. He couldn't believe he had been that irresponsible, especially knowing it could happen this time. "A couple of things."

Hermione nodded, humming knowingly. She was tempted to ask 'such as?' but really didn't want to embarrass the poor man anymore than necessary. Harry looked ready to cry as it was. "Have you checked?"

"No," Harry mumbled. He had been too terrified to cast the charm on himself. Plus, he didn't know it well enough; he didn't want to blast himself or do some other sort of unintentional damage. It wasn't as easy as peeing on a stick. Lucky Muggles. "I couldn't," he muttered, his eyes flicking towards the kitchen door warily. This would be the moment his boys ran into the kitchen.

Hermione nodded again. "I'll help if you want." She smiled when Harry nodded slowly, relief making his shoulders sag a bit. "Of course, I would. So, did you actually tell Draco?"

"No," Harry said biting his lip. "I don't want to unless I'm sure. I don't know what to do... if he'll still want to marry me..." he trailed off miserably. His fingers furiously wound and tangled as he stared down at his lap. It was stupid, he knew that, but he hadn't been able to stop the thought from popping in his head. Surely, Draco would be thrilled. Or at least not upset enough to leave.

Hermione gaped for a moment before breaking out into laughter, waving off Harry's annoyed face. "Oh, shut it. You're being absolutely ridiculous! Of course he'll still want to marry you, you daft git."

"Gee, thanks," Harry said and rolled his eyes even though he felt a bit more assured.

"Anytime," Hermione said brightly and moved to stand before Harry. "Lift the shirt, sir," she instructed with a cheeky grin.

Harry rolled his eyes again but complied, pulling up his shirt and nibbling his lip in anticipation. He watched as Hermione waved her wand and hovered over his stomach. His eyes widened as a soft blue glow surrounded his stomach and dissipated with a cool sensation. "Oh."

"Well," Hermione said tucking her wand away. "Now you know." She gave Harry a pointed look and sat next to him, holding his hand tightly. "You should figure out what you want to do."

Harry recoiled with a grimace but understood why Hermione would say that. "There's only one thing to do, Mione."

"Alright," Hermione said brightly. "But I just wanted to say that, you know there's options, even if you won't even think twice about them. So," she said, bumping her shoulder into Harry's, giving him a bright smile, "you're probably one of only men I know insane enough to get pregnant twice."

Harry chuckled, feeling nearly lightheaded at Hermione's easy acceptance. "Of course," he said dryly. He really hadn't had that rough a time of it with Gabe. He didn't look forward to the whole 'swelling' bit, but otherwise it had almost been pleasant. Until the end. But that wasn't fun for anyone.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I'm so stupid, 'Mione."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly, pulling one of Harry's hands down and clasping it between hers and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "You aren't stupid."

Harry snorted and gave Hermione a wry look. "I knew this could happen and I was careless, so... yeah. Stupid."

"No," Hermione insisted, squeezing Harry's hand again. "Careless does not mean stupid. Not that I want details," she said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "but neither of you seriously thought to at least cast a Protection charm? I mean, contraceptive charms are more effective but a bit more complicated..." Some could last longer than just one go, making a note of the ones she knew to pass onto Harry later. She was rather sure he wanted more kids, but it would be nice if he had a bit more forethought for the rest.

Harry shook his head, ignoring Hermione's blatant bid for details. "Obviously not," he snorted. The thought never once crossed his mind any time Draco got close enough to pounce on. He really should've known better, he had never been that careless before. He sighed. He didn't know what it was about Draco that made his brain short-circuit and he allowed his dick (and heart... but mostly his hormones) to lead.

"Well, I am a bit surprised. But not disappointed," she said simply. "How do you think he'll take the news?" she asked after a moment's internal debate.

She didn't exactly want to remind Harry of why he had been panicking before but she really wanted to know. She personally thought Draco would be pleased. The bugger looked too keen on the idea of more kids whenever it was brought up. She was only sure he'd be surprised it was happening now as opposes to later date.

A much later date.

Harry groaned and covered his face again. "I don't know," he sighed. It was hard to judge how Draco felt by the weird question session they'd had last night. He couldn't tell if Draco actually suspected or what he thought about the prospect. "Only one way to find out," he said with a bravery he didn't really feel.

He needed to see a healer and soon. It would be ideal if Draco went with him; he found himself looking forward to Draco's reaction, even if it scared him. He would at least know. He didn't like the idea of surprising the blonde but he nearly let the idea gain some merit. He could act surprised and let the healer be the one to give the news.

"Don't even think it," Hermione chided, practically reading Harry's thoughts. "You tell him yourself, Harry Potter."

Harry blinked before blushing a bit. He should have known Hermione would see right through him. Clever witch. "Yeah, I know. I will but I still... he should come with. The healer said it will make everything easier and less stressful with the other father close-by." He had been able to make due with Hermione when he was expecting Gabe but it wasn't the same. The healer said he was quite lucky to have delivered a healthy, robust little boy that had his magic intact without the other father being present for nearly his whole pregnancy.

He glanced up at Hermione and smiled. "How are you?"

Hermione giggled and hugged Harry tightly. She truly adored her best friend; she didn't know many people that could have so much going on with themselves and still ask about someone else's well-being.

"I'm wonderful," she said smiling brightly at Harry. "I finally got around to making some wedding plans," she said, grinning at Harry in a decidedly evil manner.

"Oh, erm, that's good," Harry muttered, not liking the look on Hermione's face one bit. It generally preceded something that would be rather unpleasant. Especially for him. "What sort of plans?" he asked carefully.

Hermione chuckled, enjoying Harry's wary expression. "I'll let you know after I've gone over them with Arnold," she said evasively.

Honestly, she wasn't planning anything big or elaborate. She wanted a small, quiet, private ceremony. She was leaning towards a more traditional Muggle ceremony, mostly because Arnold still laughed (well, giggled but he refused to allow Hermione to call the noise he made a giggle) when he saw wizarding robes. Plus, his family hadn't a clue about the Wizarding World and it was best it was kept that way. The biggest question at this point was the guest list. She'd have to ask Harry his input later, hopefully when his brain wasn't being fried with a botched engagement offer and expecting his second child.

"It's not devious, I promise," she said brightly.

"Alright," Harry said slowly, relaxing a bit. Hermione wouldn't promise otherwise.

It was barely 11 am and he was already ready for a long nap. He sighed and finished his tea, enjoying Hermione's company, letting her excited words about a new development at work wash over him. He again found himself quite glad he had decided against working for the Ministry, in any capacity, every time he heard Hermione rant and rave about her job. Hermione enjoyed it though, she found it challenging and exciting. The paperwork alone kept her happily occupied for hours.

He let Hermione make his healer appointment, secretly glad it was taken out of his hands. He only offered input when asked about time and date, so he could give Draco's schedule. He didn't know if he could easily get out of work, so he insisted it was either after Draco would be home from work or on an off day.

He nervously chewed his thumb nail and nearly choked when the healer was able to get him an appointment the next day. He grumbled, cursing the fact he was Harry bloody Potter for the countless time. He was hoping for a bit more time to wrap his head around everything. And more time to tell Draco would have been nice, too.

"Bye, 'Mione," he said, hugging the witch as they both stood. "Thanks," he said, getting a bit choked up and squeezing her tightly. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Hermione patted Harry's back, rubbing gentle, soothing circles when she felt his breath hitch and heard the choked words. "You're welcome, Harry. I'm always here, don't forget that, yeah?" she asked, leaning back and looking at him earnestly.

Harry nodded and gently pushed her away. "I kept you long enough, you're going to be late if you don't go now." He smiled when Hermione jumped with the reminder, hurriedly kissed his cheek and disapparated on the spot. He nodded to himself and anxiously waited for Draco to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sat behind his desk with a scowl on his face as he stared down at a piece of mostly blank parchment.

He had been trying to write out a solid plan to ask Harry to marry him but he barely had two coherent thoughts written down; two half sentences and some random doodles. One was less a doodle and more a lewd, detailed cartoon when his thoughts had wandered to Harry. He looked up with a glare when his door opened, _again_ , and his assistant sauntered in with a few folders in her hand.

On any other day, he could go hours without interruption or distractions. But today, when he wanted some time alone to bloody think, he had barely gotten 20 minutes of peace at a time without someone barging in or knocking on his door. He growled with annoyance.

"What is it now?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Pansy raised a thin, dark eyebrow at Draco and lifted her chin, placing the folders on his desk with a soft slap. "Work, Draco dear." She didn't leave, wondering at Draco's foul mood. Ordinarily he'd be quite pleased to be kept busy as most days were boring with little to do, the annoyed blonde spending a good bit of his time just staring at the clock waiting to go home.

She crossed her arms under her chest and glared back at Draco. "What's with you?"

Draco glared balefully at the witch, his annoyance rising when Pansy didn't even bat an eye. It was infuriating to work with one's friends at times. Especially when they knew you long enough to have been in nappies with you and didn't quell at a well placed death glare. "Nothing," he finally said. He really didn't want to talk about his issues, not with Pansy. She was a dear friend but the witch was a bigger gossip than Lavender Brown. He nearly winced at the very idea of half of Wizarding Britain knowing is personal business.

"Sure," Pansy scoffed and darted forward, grabbing the parchment on top of Draco's desk before he could move to snatch it back. Both eyebrows rose as she quickly read the lines written on the parchment, her lips rolling as she studied the rather detailed doodles. She turned the paper and wondered if the doodle was to scale...

She leveled a curious glance at Draco and giggled softly when he squirmed ever-so-subtly in his seat with lightly pink cheeks. Well, that was interesting. She hadn't thought he was that serious about Potter. Living with the bloke was one thing but marriage? She quickly decided to butt in and make sure she met up with Potter soon; she needed to approve of him and probably get to know the git since Draco wasn't going to be dropping him any time soon. She could foresee uncomfortable dinners and awkward gatherings if she didn't make an effort to be nice.

Well. _Nice_ wasn't exactly in her vocabulary. Maybe... not such a bitch. Baby steps. "What's this?" she asked needlessly, waving the parchment at Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and glared at Pansy. "What does it look like?" he sneered, even though he wanted to just crawl under his desk and hide. He really didn't want, or need, to hear Pansy's opinion on the matter. He stifled a groan at her knowing look.

"Looks like you're trying to convince Potter to marry you," Pansy said, sounding amused and bored at the same time. "Did he say no the first time?" she asked, noticing the notes alluded to a second attempt. She broke into loud cackling laughter when Draco lifted his chin and refused to answer. She rolled her eyes; it was as good as an admission. "What, did you ask him in a highly inappropriate manner?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows lewdly.

Draco sneered and snatched the parchment out of Pansy's hands, hoping the bint got a nasty paper-cut, folded it and placed it in a drawer. "Fuck off."

"Oh, Morgana's sparkly thong! You did!" Pansy said, giggling, not in the least offended. The blonde bastard told her to 'fuck off' at least twice a week, it only amused her. "Is he secretly a Hufflepuff?" she asked, leaning forward eagerly. She always knew Gryffindors were emotional wrecks, but not to the extent of refusing a marriage proposal that was less than ideal. When Draco only glared at her again, she made a triumphant noise and sat on the edge of the large desk, primly smoothing her skirt.

She waved a hand, dismissing her question. "So, all that aside; you want to marry the Golden Git?"

Draco's brows pinched at the nickname (knowing any requests to desist would only goad the witch on) but as much as he tried to school his features, a small smile quirked his lips. He growled lowly when Pansy leaned forward again, her expression one of keen, amused interest. "Yes." He didn't see the point in denying it; Pansy already figured it out, the nosy bint.

"I see, and why is that?" Pansy asked, focusing on her nails for a moment.

Oh, she could guess exactly why. It really wasn't hard to tell the blonde bastard was in love with the sappy git but she wanted to see if Draco would admit it or not. Another smile passed over Draco's face and she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep herself from squealing like some fifth year fan-girl. Her feelings for Draco were strictly platonic but she still felt happy for him. Hopefully the idiot didn't fuck things up. Again. As much as she didn't wiggle her pom poms for Harry Potter, the idiot had made Draco happy and she had nearly castrated the blonde the first time he ran off.

Draco sneered, seeing right through Pansy's sophomoric ploys. "He's wealthy and incredible in bed, why else?" he said with a manufactured leer.

"Sure, darling," Pansy said with an eye roll. _Honestly_ , like that was fooling anyone. With a bit of an effort, she made her face carefully blank. "Tough break with the little brats though," she said airily. She watched Draco carefully and nearly smirked triumphantly when his face pinked and his top lip pulled up in anger. Well, that answered _that_. She nearly rolled her eyes; kids _and_ Potter. Draco never did do a damn thing by halves, that was for sure.

Draco clenched his fists under his desk, refusing to react to Pansy. He knew she was trying to bait him, he _knew_ it, but it was getting harder and harder not to shout. "They aren't brats," he hissed through his teeth. He felt a brief moment of regret for not telling Pansy about Gabe being his son. He hadn't thought to ask Harry how he felt about other people knowing and he refused to tell Pansy until then. Harry had been able to keep it from the papers for this long and he did not want to be the one that caused it to be known. "They're very well behaved little boys."

"Sure, darling," she said again, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning on the desk as she propped herself up on her palm as she leaned closer. "Not to mention the ex."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You know, the _ex_ ," Pansy said, trying to hide her delight. She, unlike Draco, knew a bit more about Potter's past. He had managed to keep his personal life out of _The Prophet_ until the last lover. Poor man had been completely sold out by some jealous skank of a wizard that refused to accept the relationship being over. She had been quite horrified to find herself feeling bad for Potter; not even he deserved that kind of thing. "Justin or something..." she trailed off, waving a hand dismissively, as if it weren't important. "Not to mention whoever dumped that kid on him."

Draco had to pinch himself to keep from reacting to the last part. He wanted to laugh. He had a hard time believing people actually bought that story. He didn't know how to react now. He knew Harry hadn't been locked in his room pining away for him, so he expected there to be ex-lovers but it didn't affect their relationship. It did make his fist clench in a small jealous fit but he breathed through it and easily let it go. He had a few himself.

"And?" he said in a bored drawl.

"And nothing," Pansy finally said, glaring down at Draco. She threw up her hands and made a disgusted sound. "Honestly, Draco, you aren't going to tell me anything?" she demanded, poking a sharp nail into his chest.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. "No," he said smugly. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm one of your best friends, you wanker." Pansy said blandly. "If not your only friend."

Draco waved a hand at the witch but nodded slightly to show he agreed. "Granted but you're a horrible gossip."

"So?" Pansy asked, her eyes going a bit wide but not bothering to argue. Since when did Draco give a shit about what she said? She knew when he seriously wanted something kept between them and she'd always kept it to herself. "I've kept your secrets before," she said heatedly.

"Such as?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow up. He honestly couldn't think of one instance and he silently dared Pansy to come up with one.

Pansy smirked, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her skirt. "I've never told another person you're in love with Potter."

Draco paled, he could fucking feel it. He couldn't—wouldn't deny it but he also didn't want Pansy to know it was true. He wasn't ashamed but he couldn't take the taunting and who knows what the witch would figure out from there?

"What?" he said instead, cringing a bit at his breathless tone. He felt like the air had been knocked out of him and it annoyed him that he sounded as such.

"Please, darling," Pansy drawled, waving a hand at him. "You've loved that idiot for _years_. Probably since fifth year," she said, a smug look on her face. She shook her head and gently laid a hand on Draco's arm, offering a bit of comfort to her gobsmacked friend. She wasn't sure why he was so surprised and apparently a bit embarrassed. Love wasn't something to be ashamed of. For the countless time, she cursed his parents, hating them a little on Draco's behalf for emotionally stunting him. "Are you shocked I knew or shocked I kept it secret?"

Draco's mouth opened twice before his voice worked. "Both," he said and chuckled, the sound a bit hysterical. He had fancied Potter since fourth year but never acted on it. He had thought he had been clever and had kept it hidden. It had been like a fantasy come true when he finally got a chance to be with Harry, even if he ended up completely cocking it up the first time. He glared at Pansy and slapped her hand off his arm. "And I have not been in love with Harry since fifth year."

"Oh, my mistake," Pansy simpered, fluttering her eyelashes. "Fourth." Her head tilted back and she laughed long and loud when Draco's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. She wiped a tear from her eyes, looking at Draco with affection clear on her face. "See? I _can_ keep a secret, my dear Draco."

Draco gaped stupidly again (but unwilling to get into a discussion on the vast differences between 'fancying' and 'loving' someone) and ran an agitated hand through his hair with a huff. "I can't, Pans," he finally said, looking up at her with sincere regret. He smoothed his hair absently. "I haven't any idea how—"

"Why?" Pansy interrupted, putting a fist on her hip and glaring down at the blonde. "I have been your best friend practically since birth!" she leaned forward and yanked Draco across the desk by the front of his robes, narrowing her eyes at him. "If you truly don't trust me, just what the fuck are we doing?" she asked, her voice quiet, a bit choked with anger and hurt. She had nearly been betrothed to the bloody bastard and now she wasn't good enough to talk to? To confide in?

Draco stared, his eyes wide again as he stared at Pansy's tight expression. He laid his hand over the one she had fisted in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Pans, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't know how pleased Harry would be if I told you. It's not only my secret to tell."

"Oh," Pansy muttered and let go of Draco, smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. "Don't glare at me but what difference does that make?" she asked, touched and a bit surprised Draco would hold something back simply to please Potter. She understood, really. She'd applaud his emotional growth if she didn't know he'd be thoroughly unamused and be in a snit for Merlin alone knew how long.

Draco glared anyway. "I love you, dear, but I'm not willing to incur his wrath for your curiosity to be slaked."

Pansy laughed until she realized Draco was being completely serious. "Oh... really? You're _scared_ of Potter?" she asked, giggling a bit. Not that she blamed him; she was there when the scrawny teenager took out a powerful Dark Lord. He had a well known temper, as well. She nearly giggled again imagining a domestic argument between the pair; Draco cowering under an enraged Harry and trying to placate the little Gryffindor with his bedroom voice and smooth moves. She idly wondered if Potter was the sort of bloke that would banish his lover to the couch or kick him out for the night.

"No," Draco said stiffly and sneered. Really, he was a bit. Harry still could be rather scary on occasion but he mostly didn't want to give Harry any reason to refuse his proposal again. Or refuse him sex. It only happened once but it had been a hard lesson. He had even been forced to sleep on a lumpy couch, convinced Harry had charmed the damn thing to be purposely lumpy and uncomfortable. The spiteful little git. "I'd aim him at _you_."

Pansy giggled again, knowing Draco better than he thought. "Potter won't let you near him, eh?" she said and cackled again when Draco glared at her, his pale brows pinched with annoyance. "Well, good. I'm sure you bloody well deserve it more often than not," she said sweetly and hopped off the desk, smoothing her skirt and deliberately ignoring his unamused expression. "Well, this has been fun," she said brightly and aimed a cheeky grin at Draco. "If I may?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. When Draco, reluctantly, nodded she smiled. "I don't know Potter as well as you do, but I know he'd probably appreciate something less 'pure-blood' and a bit more 'muggle'."

Draco nodded absently until Pansy's words sunk in. "Absolutely right you are, my dear Pansy," he said and gave her a small smile. He was nearly embarrassed he hadn't thought of it on his own. It didn't exactly give him a brilliant idea but it certainly would help him narrow down to a finer idea. He only had to Malfoy something Muggle; shouldn't be too hard. He stood and rounded his desk, gently pulling Pansy against him. "Thank you."

"Welcome, darling," Pansy said brightly, hugging Draco briefly. "I do expect to be given full credit."

Draco snorted quietly. "Not a chance," he said, fully expecting Harry to be overwhelmed and very unwilling to share any reaction with Pansy. Especially if it lead to kissing or shagging. He sat back at his desk and leaned back in his chair, swiveling it a bit as he thought.

"Prat," Pansy said fondly and smacked Draco's chest. She went to leave and stopped, deliberately pausing long enough to make Draco look up. "We'll have tea together. Saturday? Great," she said, not waiting for an answer and left a stunned Draco staring after her. Of course she has met Harry Potter but not as Draco's fiance and she was kind of looking forward to seeing what all the fuss was about. And maybe meet the kids that gave Draco such a sappy expression.

Draco blinked, a bit stunned at Pansy's bold self-invitation. Harry wouldn't be very pleased. Saturday was going to be stressful enough without the added threat of a surprise visit by Pansy. He sighed and pulled his parchment back out. He had nearly a week to plan something and, finally, he had some ideas.

 

~*O*~

Harry sat fidgeting at the kitchen table until the boys came in demanding lunch. He looked around with an exasperated sigh. "How about we go out?" he asked, completely unmotivated to actually cook and already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Both boys screamed, punching their fists in the air and bouncing around.

Harry chuckled and patted the air. "Alright, calm it down. Get your shoes on!" he instructed, laughing when both boys tore out of the kitchen and made their way noisily to the hall closet. He looked at Angus and grinned. "You're staying here," he said and gave the dog a pet between his ears. Angus just 'woof'ed softly and padded out of the kitchen, flopping on his massive bed with a grunt and a soulful look. He knew the dog didn't like being left alone but Angus took it surprisingly well, never making a mess but went mental when they came back in the door. As Harry left the kitchen he laughed again, watching Gabe sort through the many shoes in a pile looking for a complete pair.

"Dad!" Teddy shouted, jumping up from his spot on the steps. He shuffled from foot to foot, his flip flops slapping the tile. "Why are we goin' out?" he asked carefully. He loved when they got treated to lunch out but it has been awhile. He rolled his eyes when he heard Gabe mutter a 'Yeah' from his spot on the floor.

"We can stay home instead? I supposed I can get out some crackers..." Harry said, amused when both boys fiercely shook their heads. "I just don't feel up to making anything and it'll be nice to go out," he said, ruffling Teddy's purple hair. "Fresh air and all that."

Teddy nodded again, trying not to narrow his eyes at his dad. Maybe he was still sick and just didn't feel up to cooking? Wait, why was he complaining? "OK," he said and went to stand by the door. Impatiently. "C'mon, Gabe!" he wailed, glaring at his little brother. The little snot was still looking for shoes!

"Easy," Harry said soothingly to Teddy before he plucked a random pair of shoes from the floor. "Here, kiddo," he said and tossed the shoes into Gabe's lap.

Gabe shook his head and pushed the shoes onto the floor. "No! I need my Nemo shoes," he said, diving back into the closet to search again. He knew he saw them! They had to be there!

"We threw those away months ago, munchkin," Harry said, pulling Gabe back out of the closet. He sighed and ran a hand over Gabe's messy dark hair when the grey eyes watered and his little chin wobbled with the threat of tears. "You outgrew them, love." He could have easily hit them with a stretching charm but Gabe had declared them 'lame' and stuck them in the back of the closet, destined to be forgotten.

"Oh," Gabe said with a watery sigh. "Why didn't we get a new, bigger pair?" he asked desperately but allowing daddy to put some sort of squishy sandals on his feet with swift moves. He wiggled his toes in the weird shoes and giggled quietly. "These are OK," he said, wiping his eyes and looking up at daddy with an approving nod. He liked the blue squishy shoes, even if they didn't have cartoons on them.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you approve," he said and grinned. He stood Gabe up and opened the front door. He watched closely as both boys bounced out the front door but didn't wander off the front step. As soon as he reset the wards, he held his hands out and both boys latched on. "Where to?" he asked, looking between Teddy and Gabe.

Gabe looked around daddy to see Teddy. "The one with the big play place inside?" he asked, a pleading note to his voice. He loved that place! Muggles were super smart, in his opinion, to put a playground _inside_. You could play on it no matter the weather outside and you didn't have to wait for daddy to put a charm on you.

"Yeah," Teddy agreed. He always found new kids to play with when they went there. It was even worth having to wear the stupid glamour, even though he was getting better at controlling the way his hair and eyes changed color. He looked up ready to direct his dad but he was already nodding, having heard him and Gabe talking. "Can we, dad?"

Harry nodded again. "Sure," he said. As much as he felt a bit guilty indulging the boys in the frivolity of a muggle fast food restaurant, they loved going there. They ran around like maniacs and worked off whatever they ate, it seemed. He grinned, wondering what Draco would think of such a place. His grin fell a moment later when he remembered he needed to talk to Draco. Sooner rather than later.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Gabe asked, looking up and seeing his daddy looking a little peaky and suddenly sad. "Are you still sick?" he asked, biting his bottom lip. He didn't like when daddy was sick. Not only does being sick stink, they probably would go back home.

Harry blinked and looked at Gabe's concerned face. He smiled reassuringly. "No, just thinking, munchkin. C'mon, let's go," he said and hurried them towards the nearest apparation point. He could think about Draco and the scary news of being pregnant again later.

 

~*O*~

Draco peeked around the corner, smiling softly when he caught sight of Harry in the living room with the boys. All three were watching the telly, matching expressions of blank concentration on their faces.

"Well," he drawled quietly, mentally grinning when all three heads whipped around to look at him. He couldn't help smiling when all three shot off of the sofa and hurried over to him. He hummed quietly, thoroughly enjoying the attention and unbridled affection. He ruffled small heads and leaned down a bit to place a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Hi," he murmured, nipping at Harry's lower lip gently as he pulled away.

Teddy and Gabe shared a look and ran back to the sofa with matching grins, hoping daddy and papa got distracted long enough to leave the telly on longer. They both looked up with wary surprise when Draco stood above them, giving them an odd look. "Huh?" Teddy asked, feeling brave even as his hair streaked a light yellow. He didn't think they were in trouble but he couldn't read Draco's expression. At all. He had never seen the blonde with such a blank expression.

"Come with me," Draco said quietly, arching an eyebrow so neither boy would think about questioning him. He didn't want to explain in front of Harry. He turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen, giving Harry a discreet wink and a 'stay here' hand in the air as he passed him. He felt more than saw the boys following with wary postures, sharing questioning glances with each other as they tried to figure out if they were in trouble or not.

Teddy followed Draco, sharing a look again with Gabe. He paused once they all got into the kitchen, surprised to see Draco squatting so he was level with him and Gabe. "What's up, pop?" he asked, grinning at the word that popped out of his mouth. It fit. He liked it. Even if aunt Hermione told him Draco was more like a cousin (pure-blood families were practically all related so he couldn't remember the confusing, and more appropriate, relation they actually shared), but he didn't care. He liked him better as a father figure and he could tell Draco thought of him as a son, too. He grinned for a moment when Draco's face lit with surprised pleasure briefly before going a bit blank again. Pop's eyes stayed a warm silver, though.

"I have to ask you both a very important question," Draco said seriously, looking between the boys. He allowed a small smile when he saw Gabe tense, hoping to ease his son's worry. "It's nothing bad. Well, I don't think it is..." he trailed off, tapping his chin lightly.

Gabe shifted on his feet. "What is it, papa?" he pleaded, unable to take the stress of suspense. Was papa leaving again? Did he not like staying with them and being a family? Why would he ask first? He felt his chest hitch and tears sting his eyes and he rushed forward to wrap his arms tightly around papa's neck. "Please don't go," he mumbled into his neck. He snuffled wetly, unaware he was slobbering all over papa's nice shirt or he'd probably recoil and blubber apologies.

Draco's hands stilled, shock pausing his movements only momentarily before he wrapped them around Gabe's trembling small form. "No, no, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, cursing himself. He closed his eyes for a long moment, restraining the embarrassing urge to cry along with Gabe and the stronger urge to kick his own arse for causing his son such worries. "No, I was going to ask you boys if it's alright that I marry your dad."

"Yeah," Teddy said shrugging, eyeing his pop and Gabe, his apprehension slowly leaving. He checked to make sure his little brother was only sniffling now, his little hands clutched in pop's shirt but otherwise alright. At least he was no longer bawling like a baby. "You do know you have to ask dad though, right. Not us?" he asked, confused.

Draco chuckled, smoothing the back of Gabe's wild hair. "I know that," he said, rolling his eyes playfully. "I asked to make sure you boys were alright with it." He murmured a charm softly and Gabe's puffy, red eyes were soothed. He grimaced but didn't comment when Gabe sniffed wetly and nearly conjured him a tissue.

"Yeah!" Gabe cried, jerking his head up to beam a watery but happy smile at papa. He couldn't leave if he married daddy. His brows scrunched together a bit, still unsure why papa was asking him and Teddy. He agreed with Teddy; papa had to ask daddy. "You're silly, papa," he said around his fingers. He thought it was nice that papa cared what he and Teddy thought but he didn't have to ask. Him and Teddy had wished for it and they would never say no.

He jumped when daddy came into the kitchen, his dark messy head peeking around the door. "Daddy!" he scolded, his hands tightening in papa's robes.

Harry chuckled, looking at each of his boys. "Everything alright in here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at the slightly guilty faces and Gabe's still red eyes.

"Yes," Draco replied smoothly, standing up with Gabe still wrapped around him and rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Just deciding on whether we're having pizza or Chinese for dinner?" he said. He looked between the boys and nearly sighed aloud with relief when both nodded quickly, immediately going along with him. Thank Merlin they were smart and a bit sneaky. He puffed a bit with pride, happy to see a bit of Slytherin in his boys.

Harry looked between the three, eyebrows raised. "Alright," he said slowly, not at all convinced. He gave Teddy and Gabe searching looks and only got blinks and votes for pizza. "We had lunch out, so I should probably cook—"

"Nonsense," Draco interrupted and smiled winningly at Harry when he got an annoyed look. "Let's go out for pizza."

Teddy nodded, immediately jumping up and discretely pinching Gabe when his little brother made to open his mouth. The little twerp would probably ruin everything and tell dad what they had been really talking about. "C'mon, Gabe," he said, before his brother could shriek with indignation and pain. "Let's get our shoes on," he said, pulling his brother from pop's hold. As soon as Gabe hit the floor he dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Sorry!" he hissed, hoping his brother didn't rat him out to dad for pinching him. "Pop wanted to keep it a secret."

"Duh," Gabe said and rolled his eyes. He may only be 4 but he wasn't a dummy. "I figured that, Teddy." He rubbed his bum and scowled up at his big brother. "And that _hurt_ ," he whined. "You didn' have to pinch me so hard." He narrowed his eyes and briefly wondered if it was worth it to pinch Teddy back or not. Probably not. Teddy would probably hit him back. Or holler like a tattle-tale and get him in trouble.

Teddy huffed and rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry."

"What the hell, Draco?" Harry asked, his gaze slowly leaving the still swinging door and pinning the blonde with a bright green glare. "I—Mmmph!" Any further protests were cut off by Draco's lips covering his. It didn't take long for him to sag against the blonde and kiss back, his irritation and confusion evaporating the when he felt a warm lips against his. Sure, he didn't want to indulge the boys but they could probably eat fast food and pizza everyday and not have a problem… the little hooligans rarely sat still. He sighed happily when one hand cupped the side of his neck and the other settled securely around his waist, a large hand angled to rest warmly against his arse.

Draco grinned against Harry's lips, a bit proud of himself. It wasn't often he could shut Harry up that quickly, even with a heated kiss. "Sorry," he murmured, knowing Harry wanted to hear it. "I don't feel like waiting around while something cooks. I'm hungry," he said with a slight whine, blinking rapidly at Harry in a bid to work his sympathies. He felt no shame employing a trick both children used.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry groaned, his forehead resting on Draco's shoulder for a moment. "You're as bad as the boys!" he accused with a playful glare.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry briefly. "They _wish_ they had my charm," he said pompously and smirked. "But really, we can go somewhere else, if you'd rather."

"No, it's fine," Harry said with a sigh. He certainly wasn't going to burst two little boys 'pizza bubble'. He nervously chewed his lip, his eyes on the kitchen door. Might as well take advantage of the moment alone. "I have a healer appointment tomorrow," he blurted out.

Draco's eyes widened a bit and his eyes flicked around Harry's face searchingly. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, cupping Harry's face gently as his eyes roamed around Harry's face and body with quick, assessing looks.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly and tried to harness his Gryffindor courage. He eyed Draco warily and sighed, blurting it out in a rush: "I think I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened further. "You _think_?" he breathed. His eyes narrowed. "I thought pregnancy charms were quite clear," he murmured, his mind stuck on the 'I think' part of Harry's statement. Magic didn't give wishy washy results. Positive or negative; there was no 'I think'. Panic set in as he thought maybe Harry meant he had been pregnant and something had happened. Why would he say that, though? He reined in the urge to shake Harry and just waited.

"Alright, fine. I'm pregnant but I want a healer to confirm." Harry watched Draco closely, unsure if the growing intensity he saw in the silvery eyes was a good thing or a bad thing. He chewed his bottom lip furiously as he waited. He noticed the moment his words sunk in and grimaced when Draco looked at him with a fierce intensity, his hands tightening their grip on his face. "What?" he muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

Draco shook his head, a lump impeding his voice. He couldn't think of what to say and it seemed to make the lump bigger. Harry was pregnant? A heady swirl of emotions went through him making him feel a bit lightheaded with giddiness and nerves. He felt hot and cold at the same time. And nauseous. Oh Merlin, he hoped he didn't vomit. It scared him as much as it elated him. He never expected it so soon, if ever.

"Are you— Really?" he choked out. His hands dropped limply to his sides. "Fuck." His eyes grew when Harry nodded slowly, his expression still wary and going a bit closed off with each second he stayed silent. "Fuck," he whispered again, his voice hoarse, when he felt Harry stiffen and look away. He was fucking this up! He wanted to tell Harry how thrilled he was but he couldn't get the words out. He absently rubbed a hand against his chest, trying to sooth the tightness he felt there.

Harry gulped nervously and slowly backed away from Draco, his eyes lowered and missing the confusion flashing across Draco's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He hadn't really let himself think how Draco would react but he never considered it would be this bad. He looked away and stared at the kitchen door. "I'll check the boys," he said quietly and quickly left the kitchen, another wave of despair washing over him when Draco didn't stop him. He stood in the hallway for a moment and caught his breath, wiping furiously at his eyes. He forced a smile on his face when Teddy and Gabe both looked at him with smiles, both proudly showing off that they had shoes on and were waiting patiently on the bottom step.

"Ready, daddy!" Gabe cried happily, wiggling his shod feet at daddy. "Let's go!" he said and jumped up from the step, rushing down the hallway to grab his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Where's papa?" he asked, looking around daddy towards the kitchen. He looked up and gasped when he saw daddy's face was pale but splotchy, his eyes red. "Where's papa?" he asked again, his voice firm as he planted his little fists on his hips. Papa was in big trouble if he made daddy cry, especially if they weren't the happy tears daddy did sometimes now.

"Kitchen," Harry said with forced brightness. "He'll be right out. You ready, Teddy?" he asked, looking over at his oldest. He got a wary nod and he sat on the step next to him, trying to keep his thoughts focused only on pizza toppings. He could fall into a brooding pit of depression later. He smiled and ruffled Gabe's hair when he climbed into Harry's lap and wound his little arms around his chest. He didn't look up when he heard Draco make his way down the hallway.

Draco looked at the trio on the stairs. "Boys, go and get washed up." He gave each a sharp look when they made to protest and smiled thankfully when they both turned and went up the stairs, both peeking over their shoulders as they went. "Harry," he said quietly and nearly rolled his eyes when the other man just sat there staring at his hands. He knelt down in front of him, resting his hands on Harry's bent knees. "Harry," he said again and bent down a bit to catch Harry's gaze. "Please look at me."

"No," Harry said petulantly and kept his eyes firmly on his folded hands. If he didn't look up he didn't have to see panic or refusal. He didn't care what Draco said, he wasn't going to do anything different. As much as it hurt, he could have this one without the blonde git too.

Draco huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry I didn't react well, but you surprised me." He ignored Harry's grumble, only catching a sarcastic 'no shit'. "I was shocked. Surprised. And... well, thrilled." He smirked when Harry peeked up at him through his fringe without raising his head. "Yes," he said with a firm nod. He fucked up earlier and Harry deserved the truth. "I panicked but not because I was upset or unhappy, alright?"

"Then why?" Harry mumbled, his head still down. He felt relief wash over him but he wasn't able to look up just yet. He was a complete mess and unwilling to look up until he had a better handle on his emotions.

Draco shifted closer, sliding his hands up Harry's knees until they rested warmly on his thighs. "I didn't expect it," he said honestly. "I never thought I'd get this chance again." He sighed quietly and forced Harry's face up, his chest tightening when he saw the green eyes he loved were bright with unshed tears. He leaned forward and kissed each damp cheek. "I'm sorry if I let you think I was anything other than absolutely awed."

"Alright," Harry said and sniffled wetly. He might have overreacted but there was no way he was going to admit that aloud to Draco. He really should have given Draco a bit more time to react and digest the information. He nibbled his bottom lip nervously again. He didn't want to ask but he had to know... "Does this affect you asking me to marry you?" he whispered. He almost wished he had immediately accepted the earlier proposal, no matter how inappropriate.

Draco nodded solemnly. "It does," he said seriously. He grabbed Harry's hands and held them tightly, pulling the man closer and hugging him tightly before pulling back so he could look at Harry intently. "It means that I will not allow you to refuse me a second time," he said and smirked when Harry's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. He rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead. "Did you honestly think I'd change my mind?" He glared when he saw Harry's eyes dart away. "You _did_! You idiot!" he said, laughing softly.

"I am not an idiot!" Harry huffed and slapped at Draco indignantly.

"You are indeed an idiot if you thought I'd do anything else but bind you to me in every way possible," Draco said haughtily, raising his chin slightly. He grinned when Harry gaped adorably. Honestly. Did the man really think he'd run away when told he had another child on the way? He had already made up his mind to get the silly Gryffindor to accept his proposal; now he just wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer. "I understand things were different with Gabe but... they're different _now_. You're stuck with me, love," he said gravely. "Nothing will change that."

Harry grinned and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, firmly ignoring the way it shook slightly. "Alright. You still have to woo me, though," he reminded Draco with a smirk. The smirk softened into a fond smile when Draco nodded seriously. A giddy thrill shot through him at the very notion of what Draco would do to woo him. It was a rather exciting thought.

"Did he ask you?" Gabe yelled as he flew down the stairs, Teddy following looking just as curious.

Harry turned slightly and chuckled at Gabe and Teddy's noisy re-entrance. "Ask me what?"

"Nothing!" Teddy said loudly and elbowed Gabe, glaring down at his little brother to enforce his command to _shut up_. Obviously, pop hadn't asked or they'd be able to tell. They'd probably be kissing or something else just as gross. Gabe glanced up at him and nodded his understanding, his little face serious. He nearly sighed with relief. He knew his little brother was smart but sometimes he can be such a _kid_ and get carried away. "Can we go now? We're starving," he said with a whine, eerily similar to Draco's earlier.

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked between his sons, very aware they were hiding something. He huffed and rolled his eyes a moment later when he only got manufactured innocent expressions. "Yeah yeah yeah, let's go," he said. Both boys whooped happily, each grabbing onto him and waiting patiently to be apparated. He glanced at Draco and raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's go," he said.

"Right," Draco said and wrapped an arm firmly around Harry's waist, making sure both boys were holding on just as firmly before apparating them a few blocks to alley by their favorite pizza parlor.

 

~*O*~

Harry moaned softly, burying his face into his pillow to help muffle the noise. He glanced back with annoyance when Draco chuckled. "Shut up," he said testily, wiggling his hips trying to dislodge the amused blonde perched on his arse.

"No," Draco said, amusement still in his voice. He leaned down and continued the massage, ignoring Harry's annoyed huff. How was he supposed to ignore Harry when he made such sounds? He wasn't even touching him below the waist! "I'm not laughing _at_ you, love," he said softly, working his fingertips and the heel of his palms along Harry's tense shoulders.

He'd had to nearly force the idiot to lay down for a massage after an hour of tossing and turning in bed. And before that Harry had paced in front of the bed for nearly a half hour. He hadn't any clue why they had gone to bed so early if neither of them were tired. A long, stressful day seemed like a good reason to go to bed early, but he didn't think it would be beneficial if they couldn't actually sleep.

Harry turned his head, closing his eyes. "Sounds like it," he said petulantly, stifling another moan when Draco's magical fingers loosened another tense muscle in his shoulders. Dinner had been fun, of course, but he was still tense and stiff with nerves and nearly painful apprehension. He knew what he'd find out at the healers tomorrow. He knew that Draco wasn't going to run off screaming into the night. He was still tense and full of nervous anticipation that finding out for sure would somehow jinx Draco's acceptance or some other unseen consequence. Almost immediately after the appointment they had to go to the Ministry for Neville and Steven's bonding ceremony.

Not to mention being blind-sided with news of having Pansy dropping by for a visit Saturday. He still didn't know how to react. Everyone was going to be there; was it a good idea to let Pansy stop by? He didn't know and Draco only shrugged, claiming it was Pansy's problem for inviting herself. There wasn't childish animosity but they weren't friends either.

Plus, he knew one look at Gabe and the witch would know Gabe was Draco's son; something he didn't exactly want being common knowledge. Still, he felt a flush of warmth knowing that Draco wasn't bothered Pansy knowing. He had even admitted to not telling Pansy beforehand because they hadn't discussed it (in detail) yet. He was only unsure how trustworthy the Slytherin with was and was completely near panic mode when the blonde had only shrugged again.

He groaned softly when Draco's palms pressed along his spine, his dexterous fingers kneading the muscles in his lower back.

"I'm really not, Harry." Draco said sincerely. "I adore that sound. I'm half amused and half regretful I'm not buried deep inside you while you make such a noise," he said, leaning down to murmur in Harry's ear, gently nipping the outer shell. He grinned when he felt a shiver work through Harry's body. He could also see a hint of an adorably sexy blush on his cheeks and neck.

Harry groaned softly and buried his face in the crook of his arm. "Merlin," he whispered. He had been very content to just lay here and let Draco's hands massage and sooth him into blissful, deep sleep but now he was getting hard and it was all that blonde devil's fault. "St-stop," he said pleadingly. He could never resist Draco when he spoke like that, especially not in that low, sexy voice right next to his ear. He didn't want to go there, not now. He had a healer's appointment in the morning!

"Why?" Draco whispered, enjoying the second shiver that went through Harry when he trailed his fingers over one perky arse cheek, dipping between them briefly, and nibbled his earlobe.

Harry turned his head sharply, trying to avoid Draco's distracting ministrations. "We've an appointment tomorrow," he said quietly.

"And?" Draco asked, sliding down Harry's body and sliding his sleep pants down a bit lower, revealing the top of his arse cheeks. He licked his lips and chuckled when Harry tried to turn over. He wouldn't stop him; as much as he loved Harry's arse, he loved his cock even more. He'd happily give that attention instead.

Harry glared down at Draco, giving up on turning over when he saw the look in the silvery grey eyes slide down and fill with lusty anticipation. "You expect me to see a healer tomorrow after you've thoroughly shagged me?"

"Yes," Draco said seriously, unable to see the problem. He laughed with delight when Harry's cheeks pinked again. "You are so delightfully bashful at times, love," he said with affection and crawled up Harry's body, turned his head and kissed him hard. "You can't seriously expect a healer to care? I mean, you're going in to confirm a pregnancy, love. I highly doubt the healer won't know how it happened."

Harry pulled away with an effort and glared again. He couldn't explain why it felt so... weird to him but it did. "Shut up!" He turned his head and glared at the wall. He knew it didn't make a whole lot of logical sense. He tried to throw off the warm hand settling on his shoulder but he couldn't stay irritated when Draco's hands slid down his back again. He arched into the talented hands, Draco's thumbs pressing along his spine as his long fingers fluttered against his sides. "Stop it," he said weakly. He really wasn't going to actively stop Draco but he didn't want to seem like he was giving in so easily.

"No," Draco said and smirked triumphantly when Harry moaned softly when he slid his hands under his sleep pants and firmly cupped each arse cheek and gently kneaded them. He leaned down and planted a line of kisses along Harry's shoulders and up the back of his neck, flicking his tongue out against the warm skin. He hummed with pleasure, his chest firmly against Harry's back so he could feel it as well as hear it. "You honestly can't expect me to be able to resist?"

Harry laid quietly for long moments, trying to sort out his breathing. Draco's nimble fingers were again sliding and fluttering along his sides and arms, making his body twitch and shiver delicately. "You're a strong man, Draco. You can resist," he finally mumbled, trying to ignore the way his erection was throbbing and making a sticky mess in his pants.

"Not that strong, love," Draco muttered, lightly biting the soft flesh of Harry's neck where it met his shoulder. He shifted his hips down, grinding his growing bulge against the thin fabric just barely covering Harry's arse cheeks and nearly chuckled when Harry moaned loudly and arched up into him. He knew Harry was just as turned on as he was. He also knew Harry was going to be flipping over and attacking him soon. He could tell by the way Harry's breathing was getting a bit labored and his fingers twitched. "C'mon, you can't expect me to resist this," he said lowly, one hand grabbing an arse cheek and the other sliding under Harry's body to cup his hard length. He moaned softly in Harry's ear, willing him to flip over, and slid his thumb under the elastic band.

Harry grunted at the sudden contact and grinded himself down against Draco's hand shamelessly. He didn't know what to say to Draco's question without lying or making the blonde actually stop his movements. "No," he whispered and flipped over, crooking at arm firmly behind Draco's neck and pulling the blonde into a hot, messy kiss.

He didn't care about anything but Draco finishing what he started. He pulled Draco flush against him, sighing softly at the contact, enjoying the way the blonde's weight pressed him into the mattress. "Get naked," he demanded, pushing at the blonde's button up. He huffed impatiently when Draco didn't move fast enough and tore the shirt open, grinning when buttons went flying. He went to give Draco's trousers the same treatment and looked up when pale hands covered his and squeezed gently, halting his movements.

"Alright," Draco said with a breathless chuckle. He didn't really care about the shirt but he didn't look forward to his trousers having the same fate. He loved these trousers, they fit him so well and really highlighted his arse. He carefully worked the buttons and let Harry's eager hands continue in stripping him. He grinned when Harry uttered a groaning gasp, obviously noticing his lack of underwear. He didn't comment and even if he was going to it was lost as a loud moan left him when Harry's hand closed around his prick and tightened with exquisite pressure.

He conjured lube and pushed Harry down, flat on his back. He slide the pants down and off, chuckling when Harry kicked them carelessly to the side. He didn't waste any time and immediately ran his slicked hand down the cleft of Harry's arse, slipping two fingers inside with a quick move. He nearly paused when Harry bucked against him with a breathy whine, convinced he'd been too eager but Harry's scrabbling hands pulled at him when he stopped and he quickly continued. He eagerly followed Harry's commands when he asked for more and sooner than he expected, he was pulling four fingers out of Harry's arse and slicking himself.

He looked down, a warm feeling of affection and a bit of relief going through him when he saw Harry's eyes were closed in bliss. He'd told Harry he loved him and he knew Harry would know it without a doubt if he were looking. He didn't exactly want to hear it from Harry, still a bit nervous about being so bare. He loved the brilliant, strong powerful wizard under him. He adored all of that about him but loved the mindless, writhing, submissive one he turned into with the barest touch of his hand just as much.

Harry flopped bonelessly on the bed, feeling wonderfully relaxed and eagerly awaited Draco's next move. He let himself be contorted, his knees pushed up nearly in his ears. He stifled a giggle at the ridiculous feeling position but any amusement evaporated when Draco pressed against his slick and ready arse. He thought maybe this would be a preferable way to relax, even though he thoroughly enjoyed Draco's massages.

Draco smirked when Harry's breath hitched as he pressed in, leaning down to steal a kiss as he slowly slid inide.

 

~*O*~

"Ready?" Pansy asked quietly, one dark eyebrow quirked up. She nodded, knocking when she only got a bland stare from her companion and shifted the bakery box in her arms. She didn't know whether to smile or not and was caught shifting her face between a small smile and a bored expression a few times when the door opened. She immediately shoved the box into open hands.

Draco snorted with amusement and shook his head, waving the box into the other room with a careless flick of his hand. He could only hope the adults found and ate the contents before the boys did. "Hello Pans," he said cheerfully, stepping aside and kissing her cheek when she moved past him to step inside. "Jessica," he said just as pleasantly, kissing the back of her hand and closing the front door. He leaned against the door for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts. "First thing; Harry's friends are also here. So, best behavior, yeah?" he smirked when he got two slow, doubtful nods. "Second, the boys are here."

"Alright," Pansy said, not sure why she'd care the brats were about. They did live here, after all, and she hadn't expected Draco (or Potter) to keep the them locked up somewhere when they had guests. It would have been nice, but she hadn't expected it. "So? I don't mind kids," she said, barely managing not to cringe or grimace.

A grin lifted Draco's mouth quickly before it fell. He knew Pansy was lying through her pearly whites but he appreciated the effort. "Right, well, I should probably warn you about—"

"Draco? Is that Pansy?" Harry asked, cutting off the blonde as he entered the foyer. He pasted on a smile as he looked between the two women standing across from Draco. He tried not to act surprised at seeing Pansy standing close to a woman, the pair obviously a couple by the intimate body language.

Draco sighed with annoyance and nodded. "Yes. Pansy," he waved a hand at her, more than a little amused at the 'introduction'. He smirked when she gave a mock curtsy, holding out imaginary robes. "And this is Jessica," he said, waving his hand at the other woman.

Pansy smirked at the shocked look on Potter's face, obviously surprised to see her with Jessica. "Potter," she said. "Stop staring," she said, amusement in her voice. "Don't look so surprised. After Draco became unavailable to any witch, I was hopeless to find another wizard that could possibly compare."

"Oh," Harry said, ignoring Draco's smug expression and Pansy's brief leer. While she'd said it in a joking manner, he got the distinct impression she wasn't completely kidding. He nearly apologized for 'stealing' Draco but didn't. "Hello Pansy, Jessica," he said pleasantly, greeting the stranger with an outstretched hand.

His smile warmed a bit more when the woman shook his hand with a small smile. "Were you at Hogwarts?" he asked after a moment of study. The woman looked a bit familiar. Her caramel colored hair was long enough to reach the small of her back, falling in loose waves, and her hazel eyes were warm and crinkled a bit when she smiled at him. The niggle of recognition got a bit stronger when Jessica chuckled softly and swept the hair from her face, twisting it into a loose bun for a moment.

Jessica nodded, "I did. I was a year ahead of you lot. Gryffindor," she grinned and rolled her eyes when Pansy snorted daintily. She shifted closer to the brunette witch and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. She was quite amused at the other Slytherin/Gryffindor couple, wondering if it was a trend or if they were some kind of exception.

Pansy and Draco shared an amused, exasperated look; _Gryffindors_.

"Yes, well, as I was saying," Draco started with a light scowl at Harry, silently scolding him for the interruption. He tried to stay annoyed but when Harry shifted closer and leaned into his side the feeling evaporated into fondness. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I wanted to warn you, Gabe... Well, he's..." he trailed off, feeling sweat form on his upper lip.

He looked to Harry and got an encouraging smile and a nod. It didn't magically give him the courage to continue and he was infuriatingly close to wringing his hands. He wanted to warn Pansy, knowing the witch was smart enough to figure it out and he wanted to avoid her screeching at him or scaring Gabe with intense scrutiny.

"Gabe is Draco's son," Harry said after Draco just continued to stand there, his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. He nodded at the twin expressions of shock on the women's faces. He didn't know if he wanted to share the other bit of news yet, though. As excited as he was about the confirmed pregnancy, he wanted his friends to know first. "It's not exactly common knowledge," he added, knowing they'd understand his bid for continued privacy.

Pansy cleared her throat before sending a heated glare at Draco. "Why didn't you say before?" she hissed angrily. Oh, sure, she was thrilled for her friend and naturally would try a little harder to like the little boy but she was quite pissed to only be finding this out now. How dare Draco have a kid and not tell her! Her hands hooked into claws, only relaxing when Jessica grabbed one and stroked along her tense fingers in a soothing motion.

"Well, I didn't know for awhile, did I?" Draco defended, sliding his arm from around Harry to cross both in front of his chest. "And when I did know, it wasn't something Harry wanted spread around," he said with a raised eyebrow, daring the witch to argue.

Pansy's glare softened slightly and she flicked her hair out of her eyes. "I see," she finally said. Her eyes slowly slid to Harry and smirked. "Hiding the little scamp, huh?"

"Yes," Harry said plainly. He didn't feel any urge to explain himself to Pansy. He stared blankly at the Slytherin witch, not at all intimidated by her glare. He had been glared at by the best. Thankfully, hers didn't make him want to slam her against a wall and kiss the breath from her like Draco's did. "Did you want to join the group?" he asked politely.

Pansy huffed, a bit put out her glare didn't loosen Potter's tongue and small smile grew on her face. She let her annoyance go over the whole 'I-have-a-kid' thing being completely swept aside. Merlin help that blonde bastard the first moment she got him alone, though. "Sure. Who else is here?" she asked, fearing the answer a bit. She was pretty sure Potter didn't socialize with Weasels anymore, but she didn't know his social circle.

"Hermione and her fiancé Arnold. Neville and his husband Steven," Harry said, watching Pansy's face closely for any negative reactions. Surprisingly, Pansy's small smile twitched in the corner, as if it wanted to grow, and she nodded. A thunder of small footsteps caused all adults to turn and glance up the stairs as two little boys and a dog barreled down them. "Boys!" he admonished with a light frown. "We've got guests."

Gabe and Teddy paused on the second step and gave sheepish grins to their dad before beaming happy smiles to the two new people standing by the steps. "Hi!" Gabe gushed and rushed over. He grabbed their hands and planted a noisy kiss on the backs of each of them. "I'm Gabe!" he chirped, looking up at the ladies. He grinned happily when he saw them both smile pleasantly.

Harry watched as the two witches' eyes widened and glossed over slightly at the adorableness. He snickered when Pansy squatted to lower herself to Gabe's level and ruffled his dark hair playfully. He saw her eyes narrow when she noticed Gabe's eyes but they returned to normal quickly and her face broke into a small but friendly smile. He didn't realized he had been nervous for the introduction until he felt himself release a pent up breath and relax.

"Hello, Gabe," Pansy said with a smile. Merlin, he was a cute bugger! She looked over at Draco and nodded approvingly; Draco, unsurprisingly, made cute kids. "I'm Pansy, nice to meet you." She stood back up and wrapped an arm around Jessica. "This is my good friend, Jessica." She watched with amusement when her girlfriend got a beaming smile and a slightly shy wave.

Teddy shuffled closer and greeted the newcomers in a more subtle fashion. "I'm Teddy," he said quietly, feeling a bit shy. He smiled shyly at the two women and shuffled his feet as Gabe started babbling to the one with long hair. He couldn't help it when his hair grew out and changed color to match hers, he often did it unconsciously. He did it more often when nervous, like now.

"Wow!" Jessica said, her eyes going round with surprise. "That's a special talent you have there, Teddy." She smiled and watched with rapt attention when the little boy's hair seemed to shrink and darken back to the matching messy black locks he had obviously modeled after Harry. She gave him an encouraging smile, feeling a bit smitten with the shy little boy.

Gabe looked between papa and the dark haired lady, his brows scrunched together in thought. They were talking quietly and papa had his hand on the lady's arm in a friendly way. "Are you a friend of papa's?" he asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. He hasn't met any of papa's friends before and he was a little sad to think papa didn't have any.

"Yes," Pansy said, sounding a bit surprised. She tried not to gape stupidly when Gabe beamed a happy smile at her, his silvery grey eyes practically sparkling, and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the foyer.

"Good! C'mon," Gabe chirped, dragging Pansy and making sure the other adults were following with a brief glance back. He nodded when he saw they were. Papa and daddy both smiling at him. "Aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold, uncle Neville and uncle Steven are all here!" He paused and looked up at Miss Pansy with adorable confusion. "Do you know them?" he asked, wondering if he had to make introductions or not. Luckily, the only person he didn't know was Miss Pansy's friend.

Pansy cleared her throat, stunned she wasn't pulling her hand away or snapping at the brat. He was too cute and very personable. If she didn't know Draco had nearly nothing to do with his upbringing, she'd praise him for a job well done. She sent Harry a kind smile, though, and winked when he gave her a stunned look.

"I know Neville and Hermione. We went to school together," she said quietly, hoping the child didn't pick up the slight apprehension in her voice. She'd never been on good terms with the Gryffindors and was a bit nervous about dropping in so suddenly. It seemed like less of a good idea now but she'd never say it aloud.

"Oh," Gabe said, scrunching his brows as he studied Miss Pansy. She sounded a little scared. "They're real nice," he assured, patting her captive hand with his small one in an effort to comfort. "Uncle Arnold is a Muggle," he said matter-of-factly. "But he knows about the secret magic stuff."

Pansy nodded, feeling apprehension squirm through her again. She had learned a bit more about Muggles since school and no longer held them in the same contempt as she had foolishly (and blindly) done in her youth. "Alright," she said. She followed Gabe into the main parlor and paused when four pairs of eyes settled on her. She reached back blindly and sighed inaudibly with relief when she felt Jessica's hand immediately grasp hers. "Hello," she said lightly, sending a small nervous smile to everyone. She felt like fidgeting under the collective gaze.

"Pansy," Hermione said, getting up and walking over. She sent a curious look to Harry and Draco, frowning a bit when she only got shrugs in answer. "Nice to see you again," she said as pleasantly as she could. When she got a small smile and a head nod, she smiled. She turned away slightly and made introductions, smiling and nodding as each person gave a way and a smile when introduced. Her eyes settled on the dark blonde woman behind Pansy and raised a curious eyebrow.

Pansy fought an embarrassed blush. She had been a bit distracted by the friendly greetings, she nearly forgotten about Jessica behind her. "This is Jessica," she said and pulled the woman out from behind her and held her close. Both in an effort to sooth her nerves and to show the nature of their relationship. She nibbled her lip to keep a large smile from growing on her face when Jessica was greeted warmly. She started slightly when Gabe jumped up in front of her.

"Miss Pansy!" Gabe said and turned in a half-circle before finding Angus. He waved the dog over and patted his neck fondly. "This is Angus," he said proudly. He grinned when Angus 'woof'ed softly and wagged his tail before trotting out of the room. He giggled and ran after him, calling a quick 'Bye!' over his shoulder as he followed the dog to let him outside and play in the garden for a bit. He waved at Teddy to follow and they both rushed out, Teddy more than eager to leave the room. Grown ups were usually boring, unless they were watching the telly.

Draco stood next to Pansy, smirking. "Have a seat, Pans," he said, waving a hand towards a vacant couch. "Tea?" he asked pleasantly.

"Please," Pansy said with a small shrug, pulling Jessica with her and settling on the sofa with stiff movements. She anxiously looked between the people in the room, silently cursing the blonde bastard for leaving her alone with five virtual strangers. "So," she said, nearly grimacing at her nervous tone. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so uncomfortable. "What's the occasion?"

Neville grinned at the nervous Slytherin and tried not to let old memories surface. "I got married today," he said proudly and subtly flashed the wedding band on his left ring finger as he reached for Steven's hand and wound their fingers together. The rings clicked softly and they shared a smile. The bonding tattoos peeked out from under their rings occasionally. He had been thrilled to have Harry and Hermione act as witnesses and just as thrilled to have a quick bonding ceremony, eagerly awaiting the moment they could slip away for their honeymoon.

"Oh!" Pansy said, sounding genuinely surprise. "Congratulations," she said, nodding at the two happily smiling men. She ignored the subtle squeeze Jessica gave her, the hint gotten and filed away for later discussion. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she said sincerely. She hadn't realized it was anything but just a friendly gathering. She felt like an annoying party crasher, relived they were too bloody nice to point it out.

Neville waved a hand at Pansy, chuckling softly. "It's really alright. It wasn't anything big, just a quick stop at the Ministry," he said and sent a quick, happy smile to Steven. "You're a friend of Draco's, so it's not like you're unwelcome." He gave Pansy a friendly smile, sincere in his comment. He wasn't best friends with Draco but they got along well enough he wouldn't immediately be a bastard to his friends. Pansy, so far, had been pleasant and polite. They had hashed out old grudges years ago when Harry and Draco first got together so he really didn't see the point in doing it again.

"Alright," Pansy said, unable to hide her surprise. Bloody Gryffindors. She scowled when Jessica chuckled. "Shut up," she whispered. She looked up gratefully when Draco came back, numerous cups and mugs on a tray floating behind him. He handed her a delicate looking tea cup first and let the tray float around to everyone, the others just grabbing theirs as the tray floated by them.

She tried to relax in her seat, taking comfort in Jessica's warmth and a bit envious she was able to relax so easily. It probably helped Jessica didn't have any real history with most of the people in the room. She was pleasantly surprised to find the group easy going and quite personable, everyone either forgetting or tactfully ignoring any unpleasant memories. She was reluctantly grateful to be included in the banter and easy conversation, having little trouble after she finally relaxed. She'd nearly snorted with unladylike amusement more than once over something funny one of them said.

Jessica leaned closer to Pansy. "I take it you all didn't exactly get along?" she asked quietly, her eyes mostly on Harry and Draco, both smushed comfortably in a chair across from them. She was a bit surprised to see the blonde Slytherin behaving so affectionately, but she imagined it would be hard for him not to. Harry was absolutely charming and adorable, completely at ease on the blonde's lap (being unceremoniously pulled there when he'd perched on the arm of the chair) with one arm draped causally over Draco's shoulders and the other absently fondling with the buttons on his shirt or playfully slapping at Draco's chest when he said something a bit inappropriate.

Her gaze darted to the other couples and she felt vague recognition at Neville and Hermione. Not only did she know they had been key players in the war but she remembered them, a bit, as fellow Gryffindors. She was a little surprised Harry didn't have more friends here; the few articles she had read in _The Prophet_ gave her some idea as to why but she didn't feel it was appropriate to bring it up. Especially when she easily saw how close the group was, not at all bothered by the small but intimate gathering. It was quite nice and she hoped to be around them more often. It was very nice to see people being so kind to her Pansy, as well.

"Not really," Pansy murmured, her eyes on the pair as well. She had never seen Draco behave in such a way and she was (admittedly a bit reluctantly) quite pleased for him. It was obvious that Harry made him disgustingly happy. No wonder the bastard was in such a tizzy about proposing. She turned a bit to look at Jessica. "Were you that oblivious in school?" she asked with a smirk.

Jessica snorted and gave a Slytherin-esque smirk. "I didn't really socialize with those younger than me," she retorted in a haughty tone she had learned from her girlfriend. A girlish giggle popped out before she could stop it and she covered her mouth for a moment. "I did notice Harry, of course. Who didn't? But I didn't _know_ him or pay much attention to him. Completely different social groups," she said, her voice tinged with a bit of regret. She had never been one to go all 'fan-girl' when the girls in her dorm gushed about _the_ Harry Potter, but the times she remembered seeing him he had appeared to be a nice enough bloke. She had been doing her small part for inter-house unity by dating Ravenclaws. "I didn't really get into the gossip, either." She didn't mention that she had been out of school, graduated and already working in Germany, when everything happened.

"Gossip," Pansy said with a snort. "Gossip stuck to those boys like fumes on a potion," she mused aloud. She didn't think anyone in school was unaware of what either boy did. On a daily basis. Draco, naturally, absorbed the attention like a sponge and Harry... well, even in school she could admit the man looked ashamed and embarrassed in large crowds, hating the attention.

Jessica gave Pansy a fond smile and settled against her side again, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Well, all that's in the past. I rather hope we can get to know them all a bit better," she said softly, smiling warmly up at Pansy when she felt her nod in agreement. It nearly made her giggle, knowing Pansy felt accepted and wanting to be a part of the group.

The rest of the afternoon went by pleasantly enough, the group warming up to the newest couple, laughter filling the small room frequently. Teddy and Gabe both ran into the room occasionally, amusing the adults until the last time when they came in to whine about being hungry. Gabe's eyes went impossibly wide and he ran over to Harry.

"A baby?" he demanded, his hands perched on his hips, his eyes going between daddy's face and tummy. His brows scrunched together a bit in confusion; it didn't look like there was a baby in there.

Teddy was behind Gabe, his hair a shocked stark white and his eyes as wide as his little brother's. Sure, he knew his dad had Gabe but it was still a surprise to hear the news. He didn't know what to think but he could tell his dad looked happy and nervous at the same time. He cocked his head, unknowingly agreeing with Gabe; it didn't look like there was a baby anywhere in his dad.

Harry sent a nervous glance to Draco before sighing. "Yes," he said, slightly annoyed his boys overheard. He was going to tell them, but he wanted a bit more time to ease them into it. He only told the gathering of friends because they had been dropping not-so-subtle hints and annoying questions about his well-being after Hermione mentioned the 'changes' he had shown over the last few weeks. It was his own fault really for refusing a Firewhiskey in a room full of observant, intelligent people. The healer assured him everything was alright so he didn't think it was too early to share. He had only been a bit nervous sharing in front of Pansy and a stranger, but a confident nod from Draco had him less worried. "A baby."

"What kind?" Gabe asked, his brows still scrunched. A sister would be great but he wouldn't mind another brother. "Can I pick?" he asked, widening his eyes in his pleading look as he crawled up into daddy's lap. He looped his arms around his neck and turned up the pleading look, angling his head down a little to peek out from under his lashes.

Harry couldn't help chuckling and ruffled Gabe's hair, pulling Teddy against his side as well. He ignored the adults in the room that were watching with badly hidden amusement and interest. "Not sure yet and no, you can't pick."

"Did papa already pick?" Gabe asked, leaning around daddy to look at papa with curiosity. He wondered what papa picked. He nearly climbed off daddy's lap and into papa's so he could give him the pleading look instead. He could make papa agree a sister was the best idea.

Harry chuckled again, shaking his head. "No, no one picks, munchkin. It's random," he tried to explain. He saw Gabe nod slowly, understanding what 'random' meant and hopefully how it applied in this situation. "Are you... alright with this?" he asked, looking between the boys. He got a shrug from Teddy and a vigorous head nod from Gabe. He knew to expect different answers as time went by, as much as they might look forward to a baby, they were bound to get frustrated and annoyed when attention shifted from them. He sighed softly, unable to really regret the situation and hoping he (no; _they_ ) would be able to cope alright.

"Yeah," Teddy said, leaning against his dad. He knew there wasn't anything he could say about it. Babies just didn't disappear so he didn't see a point in arguing or making dad feel guilty about it. He didn't mind another sibling. "I hope it's a girl," he said with a slight glare at his little brother. He wouldn't have to share his room, _again_ , if it was a sister. Girls always had pink things. He didn't want pink things in his room, so it was a given dad would pick a new room to make all pink and girly. "Brothers stink," he said with quiet authority.

"Teddy!" Gabe said in a loud whine. "I don't _stink_. I had a bath," he said indignantly. He looked at daddy and nodded. "I want a sister, too," he said as if placing an order.

Harry snickered and hugged both boys tightly, planting a kiss on the top of each of their heads. "We'll just have to wait and see," he said with a relieved sigh. He shared a warm look with Draco, noting he'd been nodding along with the boys' opinion. "Well, it's nearly dinner time. Where should we go?" he asked, looking around the room. Grinning smugly when everyone cleared their throats and tried to act as if they hadn't been intently watching the scene. He nearly rolled his eyes; it wasn't as if they had any other choice since the boys demanded answers right then and there.

No one had an opinion and after some discussion, everyone decided to go to the first place they came across. Gabe and Teddy whooped with delight when they got to go, too. It wasn't pizza or Chinese food, but they weren't too picky. They looked around the fancy restaurant and nodded solemnly when they got a stern 'behave!' look from Draco, trying not to roll their eyes when they got a similar speech from dad.

Draco let the large gathering buoy his spirits and made mental notes for his proposal. He wanted to do it on Harry's birthday and he needed to include the boys. He gave Harry a distracted smile the few times he glanced over, a questioning look on his face. Luckily, Harry didn't focus on him long and Draco found himself grateful for the large group, thankful the many people present distracted Harry enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry paced the hallway, retracing his steps from the front door to the kitchen numerous times. He tried to ignore the concerned faces of his boys each time he passed the parlor, their attention swinging between him and the cartoon on the telly with nearly each pass.

He'd tried to keep things normal today but they both noticed Draco's absence and he had no other explanation he was able to offer other than 'at work'. Of course, both easily saw Harry's distress and silently hoped papa/pop would be home soon to snap him out of it.

Draco wasn't home yet. Not since last night. And Harry was practically chewing a hole through his cheek and wearing a groove in the floor. They'd had a tiff last night and Draco had left—muttering something that vaguely sounded like 'engagement' under his breath before disappearing into the floo. He hadn't seemed _that_ upset or made any indication that he was mad at Harry so, he hadn't worried... until Draco didn't come home.

Harry had stopped waiting up sometime after midnight only because the boys would be up early. Not that he slept much. When he woke up after a fitful sleep, there was no indication that Draco had ever been home. A heavy feeling of dread had weighed him down but he managed to get out of bed and get on with his day.

His overactive imagination was going full tilt. Each pass brought on a new, horrible thought: Draco wasn't coming back. Draco left again. Draco hated him. Draco resented him. His hand went to his stomach; Draco resented/hated the baby.

He was no doubt overreacting but he didn't know what to think. This was the first time, in a long time, he truly felt lost and unsure. He'd long ago gotten used to the stiff feeling of tears on his cheeks so he didn't bothering wiping off the fresh ones that leaked out, just kept his head tilted so the boys wouldn't notice.

He froze when he felt the wards subtly twang and stood still in the hallway. Was Draco coming for his things? Was he here for a polite good-bye? He wrung his hands together and worried his bottom lip, waiting. He waved the boys back when he felt them approach and they silently went back to the sofa, sharing identical looks of scared confusion before glancing back at the telly.

 

~*O*~

Draco cursed softly when he realized the time. Harry was going to kill him. He gathered random files and haphazardly put them away, not that he got much completed. All of his personal things—his still poorly wrote notes, the engagement ring and some Muggle advertisements. He shrunk them and put the lot in his pocket.

He stood and stretched, sighing with bliss when his back cracked with a satisfying popping noise. His couch was comfortable, but sleeping on it was something he vowed to never do again as he rolled the stiffness from his neck. He nodded to Pansy on his way out, rolling his eyes when she tittered and waggled her fingers at him in a cheeky wave.

He doubled back to Pansy. "Thanks for last night," he said, trying not to blush. He nodded when Pansy just smiled with a saucy wink and hurried to the apparation point.

Draco fiddled with his key, cursing the Muggle thing, and just aimed his want at the door. He was too cranky to deal with keys and the like at the moment. He paused when he saw Harry standing in the hallway, looking like a deer in headlights. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, blinking when Harry stepped back and he finally noticed Harry looked... terrible. His eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them, his hair was a bigger mess than usual and he looked exhausted.

"Harry?" he asked quietly.

"Draco," Harry murmured, his voice nearly cracking with combined relief and apprehension. He was scared to ask Draco why he was back. He didn't want to hear anything that might lead to Draco leaving. He fidgeted where he stood, growing uneasy with each silent second that passed and Draco's pinched eyebrows as he looked him over.

Draco stepped closer, scowling darkly when Harry backed up again. "What..." he trailed off and noticed the boys were watching with openly apprehensive expressions on their little faces.

He slowly turned back to Harry, his heart rate picking up. "What did I miss?" he asked, completely baffled. He had no idea why Harry and the boys were acting like that and he didn't want to know, honestly. It had to be bad. Did someone die? He forced his mind away from various names and the gut clenching thoughts of the baby.

"You... you came home," Harry finally whispered, striving to keep his voice even. He watched intently as pale eyebrows scrunched together and genuine surprised and concern filled Draco's face. "Why?" he asked, inching closer.

Draco stared blankly for a moment and when his brain finally caught up, he wanted to smack himself. He'd left after a small fight with Harry—something about how often Harry needed to see a healer, if he remembered correctly—and he'd been reminded, in a completely roundabout way he'd left his notes at work. He didn't think he left in a snit or even angry. He'd even said a pleasant, but quick, good bye to Harry and the boys, complete with kisses, before he left.

He hadn't planned on staying so late, poring uselessly over his notes. He certainly hadn't planned on falling asleep there, hunched uncomfortably over his desk. Pansy, in a rare act of compassion, had gently prodded him to his sofa and wrote some of her own notes on the bottom of his paper. Helpful notes. Damn, nosy witch. He could only imagine what sort of things had popped into Harry's head.

"I live here," Draco answered, smiling a bit. He stepped closer and pulled Harry to him, just past the view of the boys and held him tightly. "What the fuck were _you_ thinking?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh but by the look of him, Harry had been needlessly worrying himself.

"Nothing," Harry immediately denied, feeling a bit ashamed and so relieved he had lost his breath for a moment.

Draco sighed softly and ran a hand through Harry's hair, trying to smooth it a bit but mostly just for the contact. "What's going on, Harry?" he asked quietly. A choked sob and fists tightening in his shirt was the only answer. "You're freaking me out," he admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry. I... I thought you'd left," Harry whispered. He felt how stiff Draco was and started berating himself for that, too. He didn't want Draco to think he was too much to handle or that he didn't trust him. He did. He really did, but he was prone to irrational thoughts at the best of times.

Draco nearly chuckled, thinking Harry was messing around but he realized Harry was quite serious. "No, no, I didn't. Fuck," he muttered and gently pulled Harry away, looking at him intently. "I did leave, I had notes I left at work. I lost track of time and fell asleep at my office. I promise you, it was merely a lack of consideration and communication on my part."

"What notes?" Harry asked, trying not to sniffle wetly.

Draco did chuckle that time and rolled his eyes affectionately. "It's meant to be a big secret plan but I can't exactly do that successfully now, can I? I've been trying to sort out my—how did you put it?—Malfoy worthy engagement." He smirked when Harry looked up at him with wide, wet eyes but it fell quickly. "I'm so sorry I didn't let you know what was going on," he murmured, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. He hadn't thought to send word and felt absolutely wretched he caused Harry so much stress. He'd like to kick both of their arses for the misunderstanding but he just sighed.

"I'm getting you a cell phone," Harry said firmly after a moment of silence.

Draco opened his mouth to argue but snapped it closed when Harry's face pinched with irritation. "Alright," he conceded. It _would_ be handy. He had seen first hand how quickly they sent messages and he could've easily sent a message or called Harry in seconds had he owned one. "I want the nicest one, of course. Something shiny, with lots of buttons."

"They don't have buttons anymore, Draco," Harry said chuckling. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco with near panicky tightness. "I feel so stupid. All the things I was thinking... Merlin, I'm an arse."

"No, you panicked but... you aren't the only arse, love," Draco soothed and pulled away again. He laughed when Harry gave him an irritated look, mostly likely for not pointing out _he_ wasn't an arse. He didn't let go, though, and herded Harry into the parlor and sat on the sofa with the boys. Immediately his lap was filled with both little boys and he hugged them both, indulging himself and giving them kisses on each of their foreheads. "Did I miss dinner?" he asked, ruffling both dark heads of hair.

Gabe shook his head quickly, smiling now that daddy wasn't upset anymore. "No! The timer didn't go off yet!"

"Good!" Draco enthused and held Harry close again, an arm firmly wrapped about his waist. "We're going to go wash up, be right back. Stay out of trouble," he said getting up, easily pulling Harry with him, and looking between both boys. He rolled his eyes when both nodded, their attention back on the telly. "C'mon," he said softly and pulled Harry from the room.

They were both quiet as they headed upstairs until their door shut. "Care to share what had you looking so... distraught?"

Harry shook his head once, firmly. "No." He looked away from Draco, trying not to be persuaded by his imperiously raised eyebrow or the quirk of his lips. "I already said it was stupid."

"It's not stupid," Draco insisted, pulling Harry down to sit next to him on the bed. "I thought someone had died!"

Harry looked away again and worried his bottom lip. He hadn't given a thought to how terrible he must look and now he just wanted to hide when he realized the image he must have presented. He covered his face for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, feeling even worse for making Draco think something so horrible. "I'm going to wash up," he mumbled but didn't get far when Draco's arm clamped about his waist and held him still. "Please, I don't want to think about it. I was wrong and I'd like to just let it go."

"No, Harry," Draco said quietly, but firmly. He pulled Harry's face around and kissed him softly. "I want to know. Did you honestly think I had just buggered off?" Harry's expression was answer enough; bottom lip being worried by his teeth and an averted gaze. He wanted to curse himself again. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make it so you don't keep thinking..." he trailed off and groaned softly.

Harry shook his head. "It's not that, Draco. Honestly, it isn't."

"You just said—"

"I know! I wasn't thinking rationally, alright? I'd have thought that regardless of our past. I get the craziest ideas in my head and it doesn't mean they're rational or based in truth." Though, knowing that Draco didn't leave, and likely never would, was very soothing and he _did_ believe it. All he really had to do was look at Draco and it was obvious. He wished he knew why old insecurities reared up occasionally and bit him in the arse. "Look, I don't want it to sound like some cop-out or lame excuse but, I blame a large part on the stupid hormones. Even without _that_ added delight, I've always been rather... pessimistic."

Draco stared, unsure whether or not to believe Harry. It didn't excuse anything, though, in his opinion. As far as he was concerned, Harry still harbored a secret fear of him leaving. "Really," he said flatly.

"Really," Harry said and nodded. He rolled his eyes at Draco's continuing disbelieving expression and crawled onto his lap. "Don't... don't torture yourself, too, yeah? I overreacted and that's all there is to it." He smiled when Draco's hands settled around his hips, a bit annoyed Draco didn't do anything else. He was probably unwilling to distract either of them from the conversation.

"So, if I had called or tested you, you wouldn't have panicked and gone all—" He waved a hand about for a moment, trying to find the right word, "angsty?"

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck. "Texted," he gently corrected. "And it would have been _less_ panic and angst. Probably. I'd still have worried you were uncomfortable or... I dunno. I definitely missed you suffocating me, though," he said and gave a cheeky smile, referring to Draco's habit of clinging to him tightly as they slept. He really didn't mind it. Hopefully the effect wasn't ruined by his smudgy face and tired eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll drop it. Thank you for telling me, though. I'm really, really glad we can be adults about these things now." Draco laughed when Harry pouted at him, as if annoyed at the thought of being mature.

Harry slapped at Draco chest lightly. "Prat," he muttered and carefully climbed off of Draco's lap. He was again stopped, a hand wrapping loosely around his wrist. "Honestly, love," he said again when he saw the concern back on Draco's face. He bent down and kissed Draco softly, free hand cupping Draco's jaw. "We're fine." He gently pried his hand free and hurried into the bathroom, sighing dejectedly when he saw his reflection. Bugger, but he looked terrible.

"Fine," Draco muttered to the closed door before flopping back onto the bed and covering his eyes with a bent arm. He knew Harry was being sincere but he couldn't help feeling like a complete failure for causing him worry. His chest ached with it.

He grumbled when Harry straddled his hips and raised his arm enough to peek at Harry, reflexively smiling when he saw the cheeky grin on Harry's face. "Yes, dear?"

Harry pulled gently on Draco's shirt, chuckling when the blonde sat up with a grunt. "C'mon, don't do this. I'll get you a phone and we'll never have this happen again, alright?" he said, cupping Draco's neck lightly. "I don't know how many times I can say I overreacted and it's not some secret, deep down fear of you leaving."

"Yes, well..." Draco trailed off, looking away. He sighed with resignation, he couldn't _not_ trust Harry at his word. He was annoyed with himself mostly because he couldn't be sure if 'hormones' was a legitimate excuse or not. He had no experience and it reminded him too much of the time he missed with Harry. He shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts. "Fine," he said, feigning a put upon expression. "I shall just have to bond you to me permanently so this never comes up again."

Harry stared for a long moment before a brilliant smile broke across his face, he couldn't wipe it off as much as he tried even when his cheeks started to ache. "If you must," he said, unable to get the excitement from his voice. He wrapped himself tightly around Draco and buried his face in his neck, trying to will away a fresh burst of tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco said, his own voice a bit choked, as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back with one hand and cupped the back of his neck with the other. He wasn't as alarmed when he knew the tears were from happiness but he was still glad he couldn't see them coursing down Harry's face; it always made him feel helpless to see them.

Harry cleared his throat and hastily wiped his face. "Right, we need to head down. If that timer goes off, I don't know how long the heathens can resist 'helping' me." It was definitely a Pavlovian worthy moment when the timer beeped and the boys, and well as Angus, all rushed into the kitchen convinced dinner was ready.

"Oh shit!" Draco said, mental images of one—or both—of the boys reaching into the oven flashing through his mind and hurriedly stood with Harry still wrapped around him. He chuckled and gently lowered Harry to his feet, pecking his lips quickly.

As he followed Harry from their room, he added to his mental notes. One; change the plans from a simple marriage to a more permanent bonding ceremony. He'd change the damn laws if he had to get it done. Two; hurry the fuck up. He no longer felt he had all the time in the world.

 

~*O*~

"I don't _get_ this thing!" Draco huffed and nearly threw the slim muggle device on the floor. He had been fiddling with the cursed mobile for nearly 10 minutes and hadn't figured out how to even get the damn thing to make a message. Speaking to it didn't help, unfortunately. And even if it did, he had felt utterly ridiculous speaking into the thing as it laid passively on his palm. It was a bit unsettling to feel the thing wiggle and beep with every touch as well.

Gabe giggled and hopped up onto papa's lap, gently taking the mobile. "Like this, papa," he said as his little fingers tapped and glided across the smooth screen. He'd played with daddy and aunt Hermione's mobiles enough to know how to use them.

He looked up and giggled again when papa gaped at him, his mouth hanging open in a funny way. "It's easy, see?" he said, moving the mobile closer so papa could see it better.

"It is not easy!" Draco huffed, chagrined to see his 3-year-old son easily manipulate the mobile. "Alright," he conceded, swallowing his pride. "How do I get it to call daddy?" he asked, leaning down and watching every move Gabe made. "Slow down," he chuckled when Gabe's fingers tapped quickly with practiced ease.

His gaze followed each touch, watching which pictures were touched. "That's... easy," he said after Gabe had successfully pulled up the proper screen. Just as quickly it was changed and a small board with jumbled letters popped up. He didn't even want to know why the letters were all over the place, in no real logical order that he could see.

Gabe nodded, smiling happily. "It is! See?" he said, holding up the mobile. "I wrote 'daddy'!" he said, tapping the 'send' button. His message was a bit garbled, the spelling rather bad, but he liked putting little faces and pictures on it. He liked that it was mostly pictures, sending daddy every smiley face he found.

"Oh no," Draco said, watching as the message was sent. Harry was going to think him a fool! He glared playfully at Gabe, gently taking the mobile back. "Thank you, love, now daddy thinks I'm no smarter than you," he said, chuckling as he poked Gabe's nose.

He laughed when Harry's responding message was ' **I hope Gabe wrote that** '. Draco nodded, then nearly blushed when he remembered it couldn't be seen.

"So, that's a text, eh?" Draco asked. Gabe nodded. "How do I call? So I can hear him?"

Gabe took the mobile back and slowly clicked around, showing papa what he was pushing. "See? Daddy has his picture next to his number, so just touch the picture, then the little green thing... yes!" he praised, earning him an amused look from papa. "And you can call aunt Hermione, uncle Arnold..." he paused, unsure who else papa would call. "Does aunt Pansy have a mobile?"

"I don't think so," Draco said absently, looking at the picture of Harry with fond amusement. Harry had hammed a goofy face when Gabe aimed his new mobile at him and he was stuck with the—admittedly rather adorable but odd—picture of a cross eyed Harry sticking out his tongue. He idly wondered if he could get Harry to let him take a much better picture. Hopefully with less clothes on. "I might be able to talk her into one, though. Pansy adores the 'newest thing', so she'll easily cave and get one."

Gabe hummed, watching papa stumble through another text to daddy. It was funny to see his smart papa with his brow scrunched in concentration as he worked through a simple message, poking the glowing screen with a finger in irritated little jabs. "Don't forget the faces!" he said as papa's finger went to the send. "Here," he said, worming his way between papa's chest and the mobile, easily sneaking his finger in and adding in a happy face. "There! Now you can send it."

"And the purpose of that?" Draco asked, watching as the little message bubble popped up. He rolled his eyes as he saw the cartoon pig face, grinning rather insanely, at the end of his carefully typed message.

Gabe tried not to roll his eyes. "So daddy knows you're happy," he said, his tone clearly saying ' _Duh_ '. "I like the happy piggy," he said with a giggle.

"Yes, well... until I master just a full sentence, I'll save the added steps of a happy face for when it's really required, hmm?"

Gabe harrumphed but nodded. "I guesso," he muttered. How hard was it to add a happy piggy? Sheesh. "Papa, tell daddy to bring home pizza!"

"I'll ask if he wants to," Draco gently corrected, tapping the message in. He didn't exactly feel like making dinner himself and he never had to worry about the boys not eating enough when pizza was on the menu, not that they were particularly picky.

He sighed with relief when Harry quickly answered with ' **Sure**.' He wondered briefly what Hermione's reaction would be, the witch generally requesting such odd toppings lately he'd started to wonder if she was pregnant. His nose wrinkled at the reminder of anchovy, pepperoni and pineapple combination she'd requested last time. She'd had an entire pizza to herself that night, not even Harry willing to try the odd combination. ' **How's Hermione?** ' he tapped out. He grinned, texting was quite fun. He kind of missed hearing Harry's voice but it was good practice.

Gabe watched papa have a lengthy text conversation with daddy, waiting as patiently as he could. "So?" he asked, fidgeting.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, reluctantly looking up from the most recent message. He grinned smugly; Harry shared his suspicions and was trying to get Hermione to confess. "Oh! Yes, he's bringing home pizza. Lots of them, apparently," he added, noticing Harry had invited all of their friends, including Pansy and Jessica, over for dinner. "Aunt Pansy and Miss Jessica are coming, too."

Gabe punched a fist into the air. "Yay!" He scrambled off of papa's lap, running up to his room. Aunt Pansy always brought her friend Miss Jessica so he needed to grab Tony and change. He wore a button down shirt once and Miss Jessica said he was 'very handsome' so he liked to make sure he looked handsome all the time now. Miss Jessica was pretty and really nice and he couldn't wait to show her the new trick he had taught Angus, too.

"Odd little man," Draco hummed to himself as he watched Gabe run from the room and make his way loudly up the stairs and focused back on his mobile. It vibrated noisily in his palm and made a loud chirping sound. "AH!" he gasped and nearly dropped the damn thing.

'Hermione' flashed on the screen and he stared at the red and green bars, wondering how to answer the call. "GABE!" he called, poking things at random with no results.

Gabe ran to the top of the steps, giggling that papa had yelled. Papa always rolled his eyes when daddy yelled. "Yes?" he hollered back, already running down the stairs with Tony firmly planted under an armpit.

"How do I answer this?" Draco blurted in a rush, waving the still chirping mobile at his son. He didn't know how long it would go off and he didn't want to miss something important.

Gabe climbed back onto papa's lap and took the mobile. "Like this," he instructed, tapping the green bar and sliding his finger over. "Hello!" he answered with a giggle.

" _Hi, Gabe?_ " Hermione's voice filtered through the mobile. She laughed, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge that Gabe was helping Draco. " _Is papa there?_ "

Draco took the mobile, smiled appreciatively at Gabe and held it gingerly to his ear. It sounded loud. "Hello, Hermione."

" _Draco!_ " Hermione chirped, giggling. " _I only wanted to test the new mobile._ "

Draco chuckled, amused despite himself. "Yes, well, as you can see it works. I've learned how to text, call Harry and now how to answer it. Huzzah," he deadpanned. "My life is complete."

" _Oh, Draco,_ " Hermione sighed with mock exasperation. " _It really is. Now you've joined the modern world. Anyway,_ " she said before he could comment further, " _we've got pizza and we're headed back now. And no, for your nosy information, I am_ not _pregnant._ " She waited while Draco sputtered for a moment. " _I just was going through an adventurous streak. Trying new things, you see._ "

Admittedly, the last experiment was a dismal failure but it was rather fun to watch the expressions of everyone as she valiantly ate through her experimentally loaded pizza.

Draco laughed after having nothing to say to defend himself, too amused to be annoyed at Harry for, apparently, just asking outright. The man knew nothing of subtly. "Well, then, congratulations," he said dryly, chuckling when she made an agreeing humming sound. She had sounded rather pleased with a negative response, but he thought she'd make a wonderful mother and he wondered if she even wanted children. "Right, see you when you get here."

" _Bye, Draco. Bye Gabe!_ " Hermione added before ending the call.

Draco held his mobile up and turned it around as he looked at it with a slightly confused expression. "How... how does all of _that_ fit in here?" he asked, glancing at Gabe. He was merely thinking aloud and Gabe only shrugged.

By the time the doorbell rang, Draco felt he'd 'mastered' his mobile enough he didn't need to ask Gabe any other questions on it. He _could_ consult the information packet that came with it, but he didn't know how a shiny disk would help and the booklet was pathetically small.

He answered the door, a genuine smile on his face as he greeted Neville and Steven. "Evening! Harry and Hermione should be back with dinner any moment," he said, standing aside so they could enter.

"Alright," Neville said, making his way into the parlor. He really didn't mind being entertained by Draco. He grinned. "How're things?" he asked Draco as he sat down. It was a rather vague and general question, he knew, but it popped out by habit.

Draco shrugged, unsure how much detail to get into. He didn't mind talking candidly with Neville, or Steven, but it sounded more of a polite thing to ask so he didn't think spewing mountains of personal angst was going to be appreciated. "Fine, I imagine."

"Harry driving you mental yet?"

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, eyeing Steven for a moment to gauge how he meant the question. He saw a grin and chuckled. "Absolutely," he said with a playful smirk. He chuckled again when Neville nodded knowingly, a laugh escaping. "It's not that bad, though. I'm mostly still adjusting to the mood swings."

It was anyone's guess anymore how Harry would react to things. Tears were his least favorite but he could handle them a bit better now. Thankfully, anger went swiftly and usually lead straight into a horny Harry. All in all, he couldn't really complain.

"Yeah, Hermione had to start yoga."

Draco hummed and sat down, his mind torn between asking for more information or just laughing along. "How was he... the first time?" he asked, leaning forward. He'd talked a little bit about it with Hermione, but he got the feeling she held back a lot to save his feelings. It was odd but he appreciated it as much as it annoyed him. He wanted to know, he'd deal with the guilt and other unpleasant feelings later if needs must.

"It was... shocking." Neville regarded Draco for a long moment, feeling a bit bad Draco had to ask. Of course, it was a good thing too, in his opinion, that Draco wanted to know. "Harry had been quite surprised by it all. I don't think he even knew until he'd gained weight and Hermione made him cry twice in an hour. It's different for wizards, you know."

Draco nodded; he could only imagine. There were no natural 'happenings' that halted to alert a wizard he was expecting. He could really only imagine how shocking that had been for Harry, who'd been practically a Muggleborn.

"He handled it well..." he said, but his voice went up slightly making it almost a question.

"Not really," Neville admitted. "He had to see a few healers before it sunk in. Hermione, of course, had been the voice of reason for him. She helped him with the magic aspect of it, too."

Draco nodded again, already aware of how much he owed Hermione. He didn't know when he'd come to think of her as a sister, like Harry did, but he wasn't surprised. She'd been there for Harry, and Gabe, when she was needed most and she had welcomed him with open arms and an open mind. "Yes," he said softly, very aware of what that meant.

Harry needed a balance to his growing, splitting, magic. Harry practically rubbed up against him like cat when he needed affection; usually a hug would suffice, other times he wasn't soothed until laying sweaty and sated under Draco. He briefly wondered just how intimate the 'sharing' got with Hermione and just as quickly banished the thought; neither would have been comfortable with anything more intimate than a lingering hug or massaging of achy limbs.

"I do wonder though," Draco said, and looked up, "about unusual cravings?" He didn't have personal experience but he'd heard things. He nearly winced at the very idea of not having something Harry wanted; it would either be met with tears or a tantrum.

"Oh, in the next month or so, if he's like he was with Gabe," Neville answered, trying not to grimace in memory. "For the most part, he took Muggle pre-natal vitamins and didn't seem to have any weird cravings like you'd expect. Then, out of nowhere, he'd be happily chowing down on pickled eggs with hot sauce on them."

Draco grimaced. "Oh." He valiantly hoped Harry wouldn't subject him to such things but he'd go through it. He didn't need to share such vile things, after all, and he could always leave the room. Hopefully. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"No problem," Neville said, smiling. "I'm just a bit surprised you both didn't wait until things were a bit more... solid between you two." He realized he might've spoken a bit too freely but he mentally shrugged. Harry was his best friend and he didn't exactly hate Draco anymore. But if Draco couldn't take a bit of frank discussion, he wasn't the wizard he thought him to be.

Draco felt his cheeks warm and glared playfully when Neville and Steven both chuckled at him. He finally just huffed out a breath and laughed. "It wasn't... planned. I don't know how but we both seemed to have forgotten what could happen..." he mused aloud, sheepish once again at the reminder of how addle-brained they both became around the other both forgot contraceptive charms habitually.

"I don't at all regret it," he added when both men seemed to stiffen a bit. "I'm thrilled, really." He stared off, smiling warmly. He didn't care about continuing his family name or any of that rubbish, he was just thrilled to be adding to the family he'd started with Harry and _being there_. Not for the first time, he found himself imagining an adorable little girl with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. He blinked, banishing the daydream when he remembered he wasn't alone. "Things are solid. Permanent."

"Good," Neville said, nodding once. He was aware of how Harry felt and he been more than relieved, and rather thrilled, to see Draco returning his friend's feelings. It relieved him more than he wanted to admit that Harry wasn't going to be left out. He'd seen the longing looks Harry tried to hide when they'd all gathered. Harry didn't try very hard to get over Draco, not bothering to date much. It was sappy but so _Harry_ he stopped pestering the man to 'move on' or just have fun. "You're getting married then?"

Draco nodded, enjoying the stunned expression on Neville and Steven's faces. Why the surprise?; he did ask, after all. "Oh yes. I'm only putting it off another few days so I can plan appropriately. I haven't looked into it yet but do you know if the marriage ceremony can be changed to a bonding one?"

"Yes," Neville said, blinking furiously. He hadn't expected Draco to be that serious... "You want to bond with him." He wound his fingers through Steven's. They had bonded as well, even though the odious little officiant tried to say it wouldn't work with two men. Neither of them resisted the urge to kiss deeply and show off their bonding tattoos before leaving the stuffy little office, each of them throwing a smug smirk over their shoulder to the bewildered little man.

Draco nodded, his face serious. "I do. Is that possible?" he asked, chewing on the inner corner of his mouth. He really really hoped it was, he didn't like the thought of changing his plans or anything less than a permanent bond with Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, it is. We're bonded," Neville said, waving a hand between himself and Steven, the move bringing brief attention to the bonding tattoo on his left ring finger. "They tried to say it wouldn't work but it did. Something about how if our magic wasn't compatible it wouldn't take." He shared a smile with Steven, it was a bit smug as well as warm. They'd already known how compatible their magics were. "And of course, if you aren't in love."

Draco snorted, waving a hand dismissively at the very notion. "Pssh," he said, raising his chin and settled back in his chair with a smug expression. "No concerns then." He didn't want to say aloud that they loved each other; he was still getting used to admitting such things aloud to anyone other than Harry, even if everyone already knew.

And it was obvious they had compatible magic; Gabe was living proof.

"Well then, give us a time and day and we'll be there," Steven said.

Draco smiled, "I'm planning a barbecue for Harry's birthday, luckily it's on a Saturday, so—"

"A barbecue?" Steven blurted out, gaping. "You... you know what that is? You don't mind doing that?"

Draco tried not to be offended; it was a very Muggle thing and quite... unsophisticated. Two things he was still adjusting to.

"Yes and no. Pansy gave me the idea," he admitted sheepishly. "I know that Harry hasn't ever really been to one but he'd like to. So, I'm going to give him one." And really, he'd give Harry whatever he wanted. An outdoor feast seemed like a very reasonable thing, after all. He already planned to get a few Muggle fireworks as well as some from the Weasley twins. He wasn't sure how else to make it a very memorable day. "Summer really is the key time for one..." he trailed off, fidgeting slightly under their stares, starting to panic. He'd made a huge mistake.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Steven cooed, laughing when Draco sent him an irritated look. "Honestly, it'll be fun. Muggles do them for a reason, you know. And with a few cooling charms in the garden, we won't melt."

Neville snorted, looking away from Steven's pout when Draco scowled at him.

Thankfully, a quick series of knocks on the front door halted conversation and Draco hurried to answer it. He smiled, opening the door to Pansy and Jessica. Gabe's yell of 'aunt Pansy?' made all three grin and chuckle freely. "Yes, Gabe," Draco answered up the steps. A loud whoop and thundering feet answered and they all watched with open amusement when a Gabe-shaped blur tackled into the pair of witches. "Easy there," Draco soothed, easing Gabe away from Jessica's legs.

"Sorry," Gabe said sheepishly but was still smiling gleefully, bouncing on his toes. "I was excited," he explained.

Pansy lowered herself to Gabe's level and opened her arms, smiling when she was immediately hugged by an enthusiastic Gabe. "Hello, Handsome!" She ruffled his dark hair affectionately, pausing after a moment to stare at her hand in near horrified wonder. When on earth did she become so... bubbly? With a child? Ugh. A look at Gabe had her rolling her eyes at herself; one look at the devious little thing and anyone would be. Honestly. She wasn't to blame. She resisted the urge to flip off her ever-so-wonderful girlfriend when she heard a feminine snort, knowing Jessica was practically reading her mind.

"Hi!" Gabe chirped. He shuffled back and looked at Miss Jessica expectantly, doing a short happy dance when the other witch lowered herself and accepted a hug as well. He beamed happily up at papa, not so subtly worming himself further into Miss Jessica's comfortable chest. He loved his daddy and papa but he really liked how comfy Miss Jessica and aunt Pansy were, not that he'd make the mistake of trying to 'fluff' them again. The first, and only, time he'd gotten a mean look from aunt Pansy was when he tried to make Miss Jessica's boobs more comfortable.

"Where's daddy?"

Draco shook his head fondly. "He's still out with aunt Hermione, they'll be home shortly."

"With pizza?"

Draco nodded, chuckling. "Yes, with pizza," he said, rolling his eyes slightly when Gabe whooped and did another happy dance, Tony raised over his head triumphantly. He could understand his son's obsession with pizza but it was rather adorable nonetheless. One would think they rarely had it by how excitable he got over it. "Did you get into a Pepper Up?" he asked with barely suppressed amusement, watching as his son practically vibrated.

"Nope," Gabe said, not pausing in his happy dance. He didn't take potions unless an adult gave it to him. Daddy told him it was dangerous. He nearly rolled his eyes; papa _knew_ that. "I'm just excited!" he repeated, pausing in his dancing long enough to look at papa. "Where _is_ daddy?"

Draco squatted down, looking at Gabe. "Shopping. Aunt Hermione insisted on taking him out for baby things."

"Why didn't you go?" Gabe asked, cocking his head slightly in confusion. Papa should pick out baby things to, he thought with a furrowed brow.

"I was working. I'll take daddy shopping, don't you fret," Draco said, noticing Gabe's expression.

He had wanted to go, but it seemed like a bad excuse to miss work. He asked that they didn't buy anything major yet, since he really wanted to pick those with Harry. He was looking forward to such an experience, probably more than he should, and he really really hoped Harry and Hermione were able to help themselves.

Draco looked up when the wards twanged subtly, the front door opening to reveal a beaming Harry and a disgruntled Hermione and several pizza boxes floating behind the pair. He stood and pulled Harry close, uncaring of the others in the vicinity. "Hey," he said and gently kissed Harry's still smiling mouth.

Harry sagged into the embrace, practically melting into the affectionate, yet heated, kiss. "Hi," he whispered back, blushing lightly. He wasn't used to Draco kissing him around so many people. He looked down and caught Gabe's thrilled expression and laughed softly. "Yes, we brought pizza," he said.

"Yay!" Gabe said again and danced around in a circle wiggling his bum, waving Tony about. "Pizza, pizza, pizza," he chanted. "Teddy!" he hollered up the steps. He didn't even have to say anything else, his brother already aware what was for dinner. A few moments later, Teddy appeared with a bright shock of neon green hair and hurried down the steps. "Help aunt Hermione!" he instructed, getting only a nod from Teddy instead of an indignant cry of outrage that he didn't have to listen to Gabe.

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately, watching as the foyer cleared out until he was left alone with Draco. "Hi," he said again and squeezed the arms he had around Draco's waist. "You look a bit traumatized," he said and snickered.

"I do not," Draco defended automatically. "How was shopping?" he asked, hoping to distract Harry. Thankfully, it worked. He listened with a small smile as Harry gave him a brief summary of his shopping trip with Hermione. "You spent three hours shopping for bedding and a few outfits?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to wait for all of the important things and I didn't know what else to get just yet." He rested a hand on his belly and grinned. "I'd like to wait to see what colors we'll need."

"Ah," Draco said, nodding as well. "When can we find out?" he asked, rubbing a hand over the one Harry had on his stomach. There was a slight swell and he spent a few moments feeling the area with an awed expression on his face. He didn't think he'd ever have this opportunity and he had to fight a rather sudden, breath stealing wave of emotion. He swallowed thickly and couldn't help staring at Harry for a long moment.

Harry looked back, feeling a bit confused and had to suppress an urge to fidget at Draco's continuing intense look. "What?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Nothing," Draco said, sincerely meaning it. He smiled warmly. "It's all so... perfect."

Harry blinked, leaning back enough to stare at Draco. "Alright," he said slowly, realization dawning, and smiled. "And to answer your question, the healer should be able to tell next month."

"Excellent," Draco said after clearing his throat. "C'mon," he said and gently lead Harry into the room filled with friends and food.

He didn't have to lead long, Harry humming with pleasure when he caught a whiff of the pizza and eagerly made the rest of the way himself. He laughed at the way Harry was following his nose and squawked when he was elbowed in his ribs. He wasn't making fun at all and could only kiss the top of Harry's head before he let go so Harry could say hello to everyone and eat.

Draco turned when a soft knock sounded and he was opening the door to a pleasantly smiling Arnold. "Hello!" he greeted, a smiling suddenly lighting his face.

Arnold nodded, stepping in. "Hello," he greeted back, smiling hesitantly in return. He got on well enough with Draco but it was still a bit odd to see the blonde smiling so openly at him. "What's up?" he blurted out, shrugging his shoulders in apology when he sounded rather suspicious.

"I need some help," Draco said, chuckling to himself. He idly wondered what happened to his Slytherin ways; he'd never have been called out so soon (if at all!) before. When Arnold nodded expectantly, he took a deep breath. "Are you familiar with barbecues?" When Arnold nodded again, "Excellent!" he clapped him on the back and lead the man into the kitchen.

He tried not to feel overwhelmed by the sheer volume of information he got from Arnold over a few beers. He'd come to like the bitter Muggle beverage. "Alright, so, this is all possible in a week?" he asked after a long pause, draining half of his beer in one go.

Arnold nodded. "Sure, even without the added benefit of magic. Honestly, it's just down to a good grill and lots of food."

"A grill?" Draco asked, trying not to pinch his face in utter confusion or revulsion. What sort of device was he going to be dealing with? "I've never used such a thing." He didn't even cook on a contained flame in the kitchen, so the idea of an open one, outdoors, was rather daunting. Scary, really, if he had to be completely honest with himself.

Raging open fires made him... nervous.

Arnold chuckled. "I have. Piece of cake," he said and took a long swallow of beer. "I wouldn't worry. The innate ability to grill is practically embedded in the Y chromosome." He grinned, looking at the empty bottle and wondering when it had gotten that way. He nodded a thanks when Draco passed him a fresh one.

"Erm, right. Good."

Arnold chuckled again, wiping a stray drop of beer from his upper lip. "I wouldn't sweat it," he said, shaking his head. It was almost amusing to see the man so worked up over Muggle things. He'd feel smug if he didn't feel so damn confused about all the magic things he'd learned about from Hermione and the others. "So, why a barbecue if I may ask?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

"I figured it was something Harry would enjoy," Draco said with a light shrug.

He couldn't imagine Harry's relatives being the sort of Muggles to have a barbecue, no doubt ones to turn their noses up to eating outdoors, but he also knew they wouldn't have included Harry if they had. A bright flair of anger worked through him at that but he quickly let it go; Harry hated reminders of the bastards and he refused to let it anger him right now. Harry seemed to have a sixth sense for his anger and he didn't want to upset his pregnant fiancé.

"Right?" Draco asked, realizing he might be wrong. Arnold knew Harry well enough, he didn't feel as awkward asking him for a second opinion.

Arnold nodded, smiling. "He certainly would. Is that when you're going to pop the question?"

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes playfully and not even bothering to ask how the man knew. It seemed everyone knew and he realized it was a calming thought. He didn't have to worry about their reactions now, since they all seemed quite alright with it. Some of them even gently pushing for it. "And he's not allowed to refuse." He carefully left the 'this time' out but seemed to be implied anyway.

Arnold doubled over slightly with laughter, nearly spilling his beer. "Of course not," he agreed, used to Draco's attitude. He did know there was a first attempt but Hermione made it quite clear he wasn't to let it be known he knew about it. It really would only embarrass both men since he'd also been given a rather clear idea why the first request was refused. "He won't," he said confidently.

"Damn right," Draco agreed, grinning smugly. "Well," he said, finishing his beer and clapping Arnold on the shoulder. "Thank you for all the help. I probably would have failed miserably relying solely on Pansy."

Arnold smiled and inclined his head. "You're welcome. And Pansy is quite knowledgeable about Muggle things, especially for someone who learned so recently." He was truly impressed with the witch's grasp on Muggle ways. Hermione grew up that way but he knew Pansy didn't and respected the dark haired witch that much more for it. It didn't hurt that she seemed to genuinely enjoy Muggle things, as well.

They made their way into the parlor, joining their respective partners and enjoyed pizza amongst loud laughter and conversation.

 

~*O*~

Draco puttered around the back garden, nervously going over everything with a narrowed, critical gaze. He was sure he had everything but something felt amiss and he couldn't figure out what. He jumped when Gabe and Angus burst out of the door, both bounding over towards him with happy faces. "Oi! Watch out for those decorations!" he warned when Angus and Gabe were both running precariously close to a large pile of brightly colored decorations.

"What are these for, papa?" Gabe asked, holding up something that looked like a small fish bowl. He turned it around carefully, wondering what it was for.

Draco carefully took the bowl and placed it on the table. He didn't think his son would understand the idea of 'fun cocktails' and didn't bother explaining. "It's for daddy's party. Remember?"

"Yeah!" Gabe said nodding. He looked around, his eyes going wide at all the new things scattered around the garden. There were bamboo looking sticks with little caps on them, cheery streamers along the fence, brightly colored chairs, balloons and ice filled bins scattered everywhere with drinks cooling. It made him giggle; papa made everything look so fun!

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at a large metal contraption that was giving off heat, he could see the air around it shimmer like magic.

Draco nodded proudly, crossing his arms. "That, my dear son, is a grill."

"A grill?" Gabe asked, looking up and grinning, enjoying being called a 'dear son' but confused by the word.

"Yes," Draco said with another nod. "It's a Muggle thing. Cooks food with heat and smoke... or something along those lines," he said, waving a distracted hand. "You aren't to touch it," he said sternly, getting a nod. He knelt down and gave Gabe a searching look. "You're still alright with me marrying daddy?" he asked, trying not to worry his lip. He absently fingered the box in his pocket, quite sure he'd rather put up with a Gabe-tantrum than postpone his proposal.

Gabe vigorously nodded his head. "Yes! You _have_ to!" he said adamantly. His eyes lit up and he clapped, bouncing on his toes. "Are you going to ask daddy today?"

"Yes," Draco said, slightly irritated it wasn't a surprise to even his son. "Does _everyone_ know?"

Gabe giggled, covering his mouth with his hand and looking up at papa with sparkling silvery grey eyes. "I don't think daddy knows."

"True," Draco said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not really surprised Harry would be the only person unaware. He knew the man wasn't that oblivious _or_ stupid but he had been quite distracted recently. Well, that was for the best really as he was looking forward to seeing his reaction... and Merlin help Harry if he even _thought_ of saying 'no' again.

The grill was heating up nicely and Draco cast a ward around the grill so the boys, or Angus, wouldn't be able to get within 20 feet of the grill and went inside. He had snuck out during Harry's nap to set up and he was anxious to see Harry's reaction. He snuck up to their room and stood in the doorway for a long moment when he saw Harry was still asleep. He couldn't help just standing there, looking.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, his expression of apprehension softening as he watched Harry snuffle and shift slightly as he slept. Even laying on his back, head tilted towards him and his mouth slightly open, Harry was a sight to make his heart skip and his breath stop for a moment. Gorgeous. He snickered, amused at the sappy thoughts and slowly entered their room, wincing when he didn't remember to avoid a loudly creaking floorboard in time and saw Harry shift again. Normally, Harry slept like the dead but his naps were usually light and he woke easily. Especially if one of the boys were nearby.

Harry stirred, mumbling groggily. "Draco?" he asked, his voice fuzzy with sleep, rubbing his eyes with a sleepy motion. He blinked owlishly when he saw Draco standing just inside the doorway, just staring. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco said softly, shaking his head a bit and closed the door. He slowly approached the bed, eyeing Harry with a heated look. "Just looking."

Harry wrinkled his nose and looked himself over. He was only wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt; he didn't see what Draco could've been staring at. He patted a hand through sleep-messy hair, wiping at his face with the other hand, and wrinkled his nose again. "At what?" Merlin, but Draco was weird sometimes.

"You," Draco said softly, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Harry. He leaned down and kissed a line up a sleep-warm neck and hummed happily. "So sexy," he murmured against a thrumming pulse point, snickering when he felt Harry's pulse quickly pick up and a quiet moan left him. Harry might not agree but at least he no longer argued; Draco figured it was progress. "I wanted to show you something, but it can wait," he said, resuming his kissing up Harry's neck to his lips. He nibbled the parted mouth gently, dipping his tongue in briefly.

Harry moaned quietly and arched into Draco, his interest crested quickly and left him pleasantly breathless. "Draco," he whined, clutching at Draco's loose shirt. He pawed at buttons, undoing them by sheer force of will it seemed, and sighed happily when he was granted access and ran his hands over smooth skin. He pinched and flicked pink nipples, breath coming out in soft pants.

He didn't even care there was something waiting for him; he only wanted Draco. Right now. "Fuck," he grunted softly when the blonde lowered himself down enough to press their bodies together. He immediately arched up into Draco, groaning when their hard cocks brushed through layers of fabric.

"Not enough time," Draco said, grinning cheekily. He laughed into Harry's neck when he was swatted playfully and a mournful groan sounded. "I didn't say I would stop," he chastised gently, running a hand down Harry's side before slipping into his loose shorts. He smirked, nipping sharply at Harry's collarbone, when Harry twitched and squirmed. "What do you want?"

Harry squirmed, fully hard and unsure how he wanted it satisfied. He didn't really care. "I don't care, just touch me," he demanded as he panted softly. He groaned when Draco shimmied down his body, his shorts pulled down and tossed unceremoniously on the way. " _Ohh_ ," he breathed when his cock was immediately engulfed in wet warmth. He arched off the bed, moaning loudly as Draco swallowed him eagerly. His legs flopped open when fingers fluttered along his inner thighs.

He buried his hands in soft hair and tried not to yank or push, just enjoying the sensation of Draco's mouth and tongue working him with expert efficiency. He gasped and writhed unashamedly as pleasure sizzled through him. He looked down and heat coiled low in his belly when Draco glanced up at him through pale lashes, a heated gaze darkening his silvery grey eyes. He _knew_ the look was meant to turn him on and dammit it did.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, twitching and arching with each swipe of tongue and bob of Draco's head. A single slick finger circled his arse and he groaned with anticipation, willing Draco to stop teasing and make him come. The single finger was joined by a second and he was swiftly filled with them. He grunted and grinded against the wiggling fingers, moaning unabashedly as Draco worked him.

Draco smirked, enjoying himself immensely. Sure, he was literally throbbing in his pants but it was worth it to see Harry enjoying himself so damn much. He was nearly taken by surprise when hands tightened almost roughly in his hair and he was nearly choked with a sudden mouthful of come and Harry roughly fucking his face as he came.

He sputtered for a brief moment, fighting a flush at being caught unaware, before pulling back enough to swallow properly and lick any leftover mess. He grinned, licking and smacking his lips obscenely. "Ready for a shower?" he asked, hoping to get more than his back washed.

"Oh yeah," Harry sighed, rolling from the bed in a lazy manner once he was no longer feeling utterly boneless. He pulled Draco up, kissing him firmly and humming with pleasure when agile fingers stripped him of his remaining clothing. He forgot all about any surprises waiting downstairs as he pulled Draco into the shower, the small space already full of steam.

He winked as he eased onto his knees, effectively silencing and protests Draco might have made. He could make it quick; regardless of how embarrassed it made Draco that he could get him arching and coming down his throat in less than 5 minutes. He knew it would only take about 2 minutes, since Draco was already hard and leaking.

If he had counted, it wouldn't have gotten past 85 when Draco grabbed the sides of his head and fucked his mouth through his orgasm. He groaned, chagrined to feel his cock twitching with interest again as Draco eased back and dragged him up into a hard, hot kiss, licking at his chin and the corner of his mouth.

By the time they made it downstairs, the house was full of people and Harry paused, blinking at the gathering. He looked to Draco and smiled. "What's all this?"

"Follow," is all Draco said, wrapping his hand around Harry's and gently pulling, leading Harry down the hallway, though the kitchen and into the back. He resisted the urge to spread his arms and shout 'ta-da!' and just looked expectantly at Harry, watching the other man look around the garden with a look of wonder and surprise on his face. His expression softened when Harry turned wet-shiny green eyes on him. "Like it?" he asked, quite aware of the answer. He ran his thumb over Harry's knuckles, hoping to sooth and comfort.

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly and blinking rapidly so the stupid tears wouldn't fall. "I do, thank you." He didn't know how he forgot his own damn birthday and felt overwhelmed by the cheerfully decorated area. He wanted to think it a bit juvenile but he loved it anyway. He gave Draco a watery smile and tried not to laugh aloud when he saw how Muggle everything was. But there was just so much that it was somehow still _Malfoy_ , too...

"Happy birthday, love," Draco murmured, pulling Harry to him. He laughed softly when Harry sniffled and latched onto him tightly. He stumbled a bit when hit from behind and pulled back enough to glance down, smiling when he saw Gabe and Teddy wrapped around their legs as well making it a group hug. "Did you finish up?" he asked Teddy, ruffling pale blonde hair. It always pleased him when Teddy mimicked him for a bit.

Teddy and Gabe both nodded. "Yup!" they both said at the same time. "And everybody is here!" Gabe added, bouncing on his toes with excitement. "Daddy! Happy birthday!" he shouted, beaming happily up at a very pleased daddy.

"Thank you, munchkin," Harry said and bent down enough to pick Gabe up and nearly crushed the poor kid to his chest. He snorted when Gabe squeaked and wiggled. "Sorry," he murmured and set Gabe down, pulling Teddy into a hug as well ruffling his hair fondly when he got a muttered 'happy birthday, dad'. "You little sneaks, you helped Draco surprise me."

Gabe and Teddy both nodded again, identical grins on their faces. "Yup!" they both said at the same time, again. Giggles erupted and both boys streaked off when Angus burst through the door, barking and chasing a fast moving streak of fur. "ANGUS! NO!" Gabe yelled, chasing after the happily barking dog. "Don't eat Mister Wiggins!"

"Mister Wiggins?" Harry asked, watching Gabe and Teddy try to round up a very fast Angus. They both gave up and instead started searching for Mr. Wiggins, hoping to get the small kneazle to safety. He didn't understand the dramatics; Angus didn't eat small animals. He'd been accosted quite a few times on their walks by random stray cats and smaller dogs and Angus seemed to forget he was a large, prey-driven dog. It would be amusing if it wasn't almost pathetic to see the big dog whimper and try to hide when faced with small animals of any sort.

Draco shrugged. "Haven't a clue, love," he said, watching the happenings with a smile. "Oh! I think Hermione mentioned something about a kneazle? I'm really not sure..." he trailed off, frowning slightly. "Gabe! _What_ is a Mister Wiggins?" he called out. He ignored Harry's snort with a haughty sniff, knowing full well Harry was amused he had taken so easily to shouting about the house.

"Miss Jessica's kneazle!" Gabe called back, frantically searching through a bush. "She bringed him 'cause I wanted to see what one looked like!"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "We have picture books, he knows what one looks like."

"True, but he's adorably smitten with Jessica, so who knows why he asked her," Draco murmured, watching Gabe crawl under a bush and disappear. "Anyway," he said, turning back to Harry. "I hope you like barbecue food."

Harry shrugged but smiled. "I haven't a clue but I'm sure I will," he said, patting his belly. There was very little he didn't like these days. He was a bit unsettled to find himself actually eating whatever vegetables Draco would push onto his plate, as well. "When are we eating?" he asked when he heard his stomach gurgle. He glared playfully when Draco chuckled at the noise. "Oi, don't make fun. I'm not above kicking your arse. I am entitled to special privileges as the birthday boy, you know."

"Sorry, dear," Draco simpered and fluttered his eyelashes as he leaned in and peppered kisses along Harry's lips and cheeks. He snorted when Harry groaned and slapped at him. "I would estimate in about an hour? I don't really know how long most of the food will take," he said apologetically.

Harry tried not to gape and failed. " _You're_ cooking?"

"Yes," Draco said stiffly and raised his chin, indignation clear on his face. "I have many hidden talents, I'll have you know, Potter."

Harry snickered and kissed Draco soundly in apology. "I'm sure you do," he said lowly, winking when Draco leered playfully at him. He leaned down a bit and smacked his arse. "Well, get crackin', man. I'm starving," he said cheekily, pushing Draco towards the grilling area.

"Oi!" Draco huffed with mock indignation but scooted away nonetheless. Really, it was rather undignified, but he was pleased to do Harry's bidding nonetheless. Even without the added bonus of being the 'birthday boy', he was wound around Harry's little finger. Not that he wanted Harry to know that and exploit it.

He warily approached the hot grill, lifting the lid and waving a hand in front of his face when he got a face full of smoke. "Ugh," he muttered and began throwing food onto the hot surface, glad he had cast cooling charms on the various meat items when he realized he had left it all piled next to the grill in the July sun. He pinched a particularly gross looking slab of steak between his thumb and forefinger, tossing it haphazardly onto the grill and jumping when it sizzled violently.

Harry snuck over and watched Draco 'cook', affection and amusement flushing through him warmly. It was very sweet that Draco was cooking; outside. On a Muggle appliance. For him. He sighed happily and pulled a chair over so he could watch.

He wasn't sitting alone long before everyone seemed to pour out into the garden and gather around him with noisy greetings. "Hi!" he said, taking in all the faces. He smiled his thanks when Hermione handed him a large, cold glass of lemonade. "So, surprise, yeah?"

"Surprise," Neville deadpanned, grinning when Harry rolled his eyes. He waved a hand when Harry made to stand and leaned over to give him a hug. "Happy birthday, mate," he said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Goodness, you're what—fifty now?"

Harry rolled his eyes. It probably amused him too much that Neville was the same age and still made jokes about his age. "Ha-ha. Twenty four, you git."

"Still, getting old," Steven added, chuckling. Harry was the youngest by mere days but it was quite fun to tease the man. "Happy birthday," he added, smiling.

Harry grinned and laughed with each greeting and hug he got, not-so-secretly happy to have been ordered to stay sitting by everyone. He was starting to get all swollen, everywhere, and it was nice to relax.

He stared up at Pansy, surprise clear on his face when the witch gave him a warm hug and stuck a glittery cardboard crown on his head. "Thanks for coming," he said sincerely.

"I wouldn't miss it, Harry," Pansy said, smirking slightly. She rather liked the man and she wouldn't give up the chance to see Draco set himself on fire. She laughed when Harry narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything more, even if his gaze nearly dragged it out of her like _Veritaserum_. "So, how did you get Mr. Proper to slave over a hot grill?" she asked, hooking a thumb in Draco's direction, settling into a lawn chair next to Harry. They all turned to watch as Draco poked and flipped random things on the grill, his moves smooth and fluid as if he'd been doing it for years.

Harry shrugged. "Haven't a clue. This was all his idea and a complete surprise." He had expected _something_ for his birthday, but this was beyond anything he could have imagined and it was wonderful. Sure, it was a simple barbecue but it made his chest warm and flutter that Draco had done it simply because he thought he'd like it. And he did.

"Well, isn't that surprising," Pansy said, not sounding surprised at all. She felt rather smug that Draco had taken her idea of a barbecue to heart and actually did it. Looking at Harry's thrilled expression, she was glad she wasn't wrong and that Draco had actually done it. She hid a smug smile, mentally cataloging the various ways to have the blonde repay her for her brilliance. "I'm glad you like it."

Harry grinned and took a long sip of his lemonade. "I do, thank you." He smirked when Pansy blinked, finally looking surprised. Draco was brilliant but he was quite sure Pansy was the brains behind the idea, even if Draco was the one to actually take her advice and put the plan in motion. It was nice to see the two of them planning something he'd like, it was quite touching they both stepped out of their comfort zones for him.

"It's done!" Draco called out, smiling proudly as he held a plate of only slightly burnt food and set it on one of the tables. He constructed a towering cheeseburger and slid the loaded plate onto Harry's lap, a lingering kiss placed on his lips as he bent down. "If you need anything else, let me know, yeah?"

Harry nodded and inspected his burger. It looked delicious and he felt his stomach growl again. It was missing something... "Gabe," he called, getting his son's attention quickly. "Go and see if we have any mayo?" Gabe nodded and ran off, slamming into the kitchen a moment later. He caught Draco's eye and waved, smiling happily. Thankfully, Draco was too caught up in doling out food to come over, he didn't want him to think he didn't like the cheeseburger. He took the mayonnaise that Gabe held out and was immediately thankful it was a plastic squeeze bottle as he easily squeezed some onto his burger.

"Ew," Gabe commented, looking at the mess on daddy's plate with pinched brows. He giggled when daddy glared playfully at him. "Sorry," he said. "I know, I don't gotta eat it," he intoned, taking the mayonnaise back and putting it on the table in case anyone else wanted it.

By the time dusk hit, the bamboo torches were lit and giving off a cheery glow, keeping bugs at bay. Everyone was gathered around a small fire pit, enjoying the messy construction of S'mores. Gabe was mostly just eating the toasted marshmallows and trading off with Teddy who got to hold them over the fire, most often having them catch fire and making them both shriek with giddy laughter as they waved the flaming lumps of sugar about, trying to extinguish the flames so they could eat them.

Harry was enjoying the graham crackers covered in melted chocolate, happily ignoring Hermione's annoyed instructions he was constructing his wrong. He jumped when the sky suddenly lit up with a loud bang and his head jerked up, mouth dropping open in wonder as fireworks went off over their yard. At first, they were simple Muggle fireworks, loud flashes of color and simple designs.

He felt Draco sidle up next to him and squeeze his hand. "Wow," he said, watching the sky light up. He gaped stupidly when he realized the fireworks were slowly starting to form letters. He couldn't pull his gaze away to question Draco.

"Just wait," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, settling himself down on one knee and fishing in his pocket. He watched closely as Harry made sense of the words, feeling rather proud he had been able to get the damn things to go off properly. It wasn't in his nature to trust a Weasley product but one quick peek made him quite happy he did when he saw 'Harry, will you marry me?' in sparkling green and silver letters. He waited patiently.

Harry blinked a few more times, the familiar prickling in his eyes not going away. He slowly turned and took in Draco on his knee and a black velvet box clutched tightly in his hand. He choked out a wet laugh, wiping absently at his face. "That's more like it," he whispered and turned in his chair to give the kneeling blonde his full attention.

"Harry," Draco said, leaning in close. He was aware of several eyes on him but he kept his focus only on Harry. All he could see was happiness radiating from the smile he loved and watery green eyes he adored. Smooth words and practiced speeches fled out of his mind and he was left floundering for a moment, his eyes widening briefly in panic.

He took a deep breath, finally just going with short and to the point; "Will you marry me?" he asked softly, opening the ring box slowly. He heard several gasps and smirked smugly as he pulled the ring out, holding it expectantly. Thankfully, he didn't drop it. He was so fucking nervous! He refused to let himself think Harry would say 'no' again and just kept still, patient as he could possibly be, watching Harry's throat work as he tried to get himself under control.

Harry nodded, his throat too constricted to say anything just yet. "Yes," he whispered, amazed Draco could hear him over the loud bangs from the fireworks still going off, now back to the simple Muggle ones.

He stared mutely as cool metal was slid onto his finger and just looked at the simple but gorgeous band circling his finger. It was probably platinum and a very thin line of small green emeralds circled the band, diamonds breaking up the green band every so often. It was beautiful and simply perfect.

He leaned forward enough to throw himself into Draco's open arms, choking out a wet laugh when he was eagerly caught. "Showy git," he whispered, smiling. Really, he knew if Draco wanted to be fully obnoxious, he'd have a huge thick band overloaded with precious stones that would no doubt weigh his hand down. He hoped to find a similar ring he could give Draco.

"You know it," Draco said, voice soft and tight with too many emotions. Relief and utter happiness were the major ones. He squeezed Harry tightly and reluctantly let him go as their friends gathered around to offer congratulations. Gabe and Teddy worming their way through and piling on Harry and Draco into a group hug. He beamed happily when Gabe gasped and jerked Harry's hand closer to look at the sparkling band and hugged Harry tightly.

He nodded, still feeling too overwhelmed to speak, when he got many congratulatory pats on the back from all of the men and squealing hugs from the women. He pulled Pansy's hair lightly, thanking her subtly for the brilliant idea. Honestly, he might've come up with something as perfect but he couldn't deny her brilliance.

"I'll buy you a mobile," Draco said lowly before she could even open her mouth and demand some sort of recompense.

"Deal, but I hope you understand that means the best one, yeah?" Pansy said quietly, a dark eyebrow arched and a smirk playing about her lips.

Draco nodded, fully aware, and hugged the witch again. He stuck his tongue out playfully when Jessica mock-glared and settled herself on Harry's lap with a giggle and an overly boisterous cheek kiss. He rolled his eyes and focused back on Pansy. "Right, Pans, because I'd do anything less."

"Well..." Pansy said, trailing off and smirking at Draco's disgruntled expression. "I know, dear," she soothed, rolling her eyes. Ugh, he was such a priss at times. "So, did you really panic there, expecting a 'no'?" she asked, grinning cheekily.

Draco huffed, crossed his arms and sniffed. "No, of course not." He hadn't, not after he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"You looked a bit worried..."

Draco huffed again, glaring at Pansy now. "I felt a twinge in my knee. From kneeling so long."

"Ah," Pansy said, nodding, not buying it for a minute. "Like he'd say no to you," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm. She was quite happy for her best friend. "I realize the others will say this, or already have, but you better be good to him." She raised her eyebrow when Draco made to snark at her, probably for her sudden protective attitude of Harry, and nodded once when he just snapped his mouth closed and nodded. "And those boys," she added, finding Teddy and Gabe twirling glow sticks in dizzying circles, her gaze softening with affection.

Draco just nodded again, feeling rather overwhelmed again. He hadn't expected Pansy so be so welcoming and it honestly was a relief. He didn't know what he'd do if his best friend turned out to hate his family. He smiled warmly and pulled the witch into another hug.

He pulled away, not having to say anything else and gently pulled Harry out of his chair, glad he was no longer sharing his seat with Jessica. He wasn't jealous but he felt an irrational fear of the witch's big bum harming their baby. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry said, smiling widely. His cheeks were starting to hurt, but he couldn't seem to stop it. "So, this was great. I think we should do this every year."

Draco nodded, he had been thinking the same thing. "Maybe not for your birthday, but definitely. This was fun," he admitted. "And in case I didn't mention it earlier, thank you for not saying 'no' again," he joked, pulling Harry close and gently kissing him, running a hand through his hair and resting his hand on the back of Harry's neck.

"Oh, like I could say no to all this?" Harry joked, waving his hand around and laughing softly at Draco's affronted expression. "I do want to marry you, so I would have eventually said yes."

Draco blinked, unsure how to take that and just shook his head. "I was hoping we could do a step beyond marriage."

"Such as?"

Draco cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. What if Harry didn't want to bond? What if he wasn't that sure? "Bonding."

"Bonding? Like... wait, what's bonding?" Harry asked. He had an idea, but he really didn't want it to be some Pure-blood thing that meant something completely different than what he thought. Or some sex kink. He felt his heart-rate pick up, hoping it was what he thought. The idea of bonding with Draco made everything flush with warmth and clench with want. His words from a few days ago sounded in his head and he nearly blushed at his surprise. Draco had said he wanted to bond them together permanently... It was a bit difficult to misunderstand his intentions but he wanted to be _sure_.

Draco cleared his throat again, his eyes darting to Neville quickly before returning to Harry. "Well, it's like marriage but more... permanent. Our magic is bonded, so to speak. Mind, body, magic and soul," he ended softly, cupping Harry's face, his thumbs tracing gently over his cheekbones. He could probably handle it if Harry refused, it was a big step and he wouldn't—

"Yes," Harry said, his eyes fluttering closed briefly to enjoy the gentle touch. "Of course I want that with you. Merlin, that sounds perfect," he said, his voice a near whisper, as he nuzzled his face into Draco's touch.

Draco blinked, annoyed to feel his eyes prickling and scowled when Harry noticed and snorted. "Oh, shut it!" he said, laughing a moment later. Leave it to Harry bloody Potter to annoy him right in the middle of a soul-wrenching discussion. "And good. I'm— Fuck, I'm so damn happy!" he blurted out honestly. He laughed softly and kissed Harry, deepening the kiss long enough to make Harry pant and moan into his mouth.

"When?" he asked, pulling away only enough to speak, their lips brushing together softly.

"Don't care," Harry mumbled. "Tomorrow, next month, after the baby..." he trailed off. "Whenever you want."

Draco nodded blankly, truly unsure. Did he want to rush it in their excitement or give them plenty of time to plan something? It wouldn't be a large ceremony, they had a rather small group of friends and it wouldn't take long to make most of the arrangements. His eyes drifted down to Harry's belly and his brows pinched. He didn't know if they could bond while he was pregnant. It was a magically charged ceremony and he refused to do anything that would threaten the health and well-being of their child.

"I'll let you know," he finally settled on, chuckling softly when Harry nodded absently and pulled him into another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter seemed to really want some flashbacks, so they're in italics._

"Harry?" Draco whispered, looking down slightly to see if Harry was still awake. A sleepy hum was his only answer, but at least it was something to indicate the other man wasn't asleep just yet (though by the sound, he would be shortly).

He almost felt bad keeping Harry from sleep, it had been a long day and Harry was starting to tire easily. He was fiddling with the ring around Harry's finger as their hands rested on Harry's stomach and he found himself nearly mesmerized by the image. He felt incredibly sappy, feeling virtually breathless with love and other Hufflpuffly things.

"Do you remember the first time we got together?" Draco asked quietly. He couldn't help thinking about their past, staring off numerous times that day lost in memories. He gave his head a slight shake, looking down again to see if Harry would respond.

Harry hummed again, the memory quite clear. He smiled; still surprised by both their actions even years later. "Yeah," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by Draco's chest. "I thought you were going to hex my arse," he said, squashing the urge to giggle. He watched Draco's pale fingers fidget with the band on his finger and smiled. Even with the pleasant warm weight encircling his finger, he still thought he was dreaming. Draco had proposed and he said yes (even if it hadn't been 'appropriate' this time, he would've, he couldn't have been able to say 'no' twice). They were getting married. It was surreal but amazing; he fought the urge to pinch himself.

"I was," Draco said with a chuckle. "I was so pissed."

Harry hummed again, agreeing completely.

It had been the first time he had seen Draco in weeks, after all the press died down a bit after the war and he had bumped into the blonde in Diagon Alley. Unsurprisingly, before he could offer apologies, Ron was sneering and starting the name calling.

Harry had tried to be mature about the situation, but his words quickly got lost between the arguing wizards. Things were strained enough between him and Ron at the time; Harry was still working through his anger and trying to forgive the hostile red-head for their last fight. He had been having a hard time not yelling at Ron along with Malfoy.

 _"Shut it, Potter," Draco sneered, a finger pointing angrily in Potter's face. He hadn't left his house in_ weeks _and it seemed just like his rotten luck to bump into the fucking Golden Boy and his red-headed pet Weasel when he finally did. Unsurprisingly, the red-headed oaf's face went past a dark pink and was now nearly purple and he started yelling all sorts of tired old phrases at him._

 _He tuned out after 'slimy Slytherin git' since nothing was new or even interesting. Potter had to physically step in and had immediately gotten his attention. He probably wouldn't have started in on the bloke if he'd actually_ listened _to what Potter had been saying._

_"I'm not one of the simpering masses that wants to kiss your arse," Draco said coolly, looking down his nose at Potter. Which was quite easy since the git was still rather short._

_Harry felt his hands clench into fists. "I_ know _that, Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment as he reined in his temper. "I was just_ trying _to say I don't give a bloody flying fuck about that. I was_ trying _to say we're adults now, not scared children, and I don't give a bloody shit about Houses or who fought on what side." He leveled a sincere look at Malfoy, trying to will the stubborn blonde to hear him and not haul off and punch him._

_Everything went quiet for several moments. It was a tense silence and all three men found themselves holding their breaths and glaring at each other with quick, darting glances._

_Draco stood, staring blankly at Potter, trying to figure out what was going on. Was the man serious? How on earth did he miss that? He glared at Weasley, cursing the stupid man again. If he hadn't been so damned focused on his childish words, he might've heard Potter the first time and not immediately wanted to hex his (admittedly nice) arse up and down the Alley._ If _he was serious, that was._

_As he glared at the other man, he tried to sort out if Potter had suddenly become adept at deception._

_Ron was staring too, shock clear on his face as he looked between Harry and Malfoy. He couldn't believe Harry was saying such things! Since when he give a toss about_ Malfoy? _Since when did Harry find it in his stupid, hero heart to forgive the slimy git for everything he had done? He glared at Harry, annoyed all over again with the changes dumped on him recently. He was still struggling with Harry breaking it off with his sister, and being gay for fuck's sake, but this... this was hard to swallow._

_He wouldn't stand for his friend trying to be nice to a Slytherin, it would just be too much._

_"Really?" Draco drawled, everything about him broadcasting how much he really believed it; which was not at all. He wanted to, though... How much easier would life be if he had one less person out to hex his (perfect) arse whenever he walked the streets? Especially if it was Mr. I-Killed-The-Dark-Lord. The sheep of the Wizarding World would surely follow his example... except for Weasley, if the seething rage was real. He didn't doubt it was._

_Harry nodded stiffly. "Really."_

_Ron spluttered again, his hands waving wildly. "What?! You can't honestly—"_

_"Ron!" Harry said, turning angry eyes on the red-head. He was not at all surprised to see a vein throbbing dead center on Ron's forehead and angrily narrowed blue eyes. Things were strained enough between them, he really didn't want to add one more thing he knew would have Ron pissed at him but he couldn't hold onto childish ideals. It was so bloody exhausting._

_He slumped his shoulders. He was so tired to fighting against imaginary foes and holding stupid grudges, he just couldn't do it with his best mate. Not anymore. "I honestly can't keep being angry for something that doesn't matter."_

_Ron growled and his face shifted into an ugly sneer that put Malfoy's to shame. "_ Doesn't matter _?" he fumed. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he snapped it closed and leveled an angry glare at Harry. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth, turned on his heel and stomped off, muttering darkly._

_"Fuck," Harry sighed miserably and ran a hand over his face tiredly. A ranting Ron was almost preferable to a silent one. He tried to find a part of him that wanted to run after the still seething red-head but his feet felt rooted to the spot as he watched Ron stalk off, shoulders stiff._

_Draco smirked. Inwardly, he felt a little bad to see the once best friends obviously strained. And it didn't appear to be a new thing. He'd often seen the Weasel stomping away from Potter and he honestly couldn't understand why (or how) Potter kept putting up with the idiot._

_He looked at Potter, thankful the other wizard was staring after Weasley with scrunched eyebrows and a frown, unaware he was being closely scrutinized. Outwardly, he sneered. "Poor Potter," he mocked. "Apparently not_ every _one is lining up to kiss your arse and grovel at your feet."_

_"Shut up," Harry muttered, not needing the reminder Ron probably hated him. Again. He squeaked when a wand was pressed into his chest and looked down incredulously with wide eyes, his instincts of defense dulled by utter surprise. He mentally rolled his eyes; since when was Draco Malfoy sticking a wand in his face a damn surprise? "What?"_

_Draco pressed his wand into Potter's chest, poking the man sharply. "Leave me alone," he hissed._

_Harry ground his teeth together and tried to calm down. He had been trying to do just that. He watched Malfoy and before the blonde could jab him again, or move his wand to hex him, he pounced._

_Draco stumbled back, completely taken by surprise when Potter swung at him, his jaw aching. Unfortunately, he ended up stumbling into a deserted alleyway. Genuine fear prickled through him when he saw Potter's eyes darken with anger and he swallowed thickly. He really didn't have any desire to actually take Potter on, especially if they were going to thump on each other like uncivilized Muggles. He tried to justify his fear—er, reluctance; short and scrawny or not, this was the man that defeated an insane Dark Lord, after all._

_"I was_ trying _to, you insufferable git!" Harry yelled, raising his hand to hit Malfoy again. Before he could land the punch, he was deflected and the pair went down, rolling and scuffling just like they had at Hogwarts. They rolled around a few times, neither wizard able to land a solid hit on the other until Malfoy was able to get in a slap. A fucking slap!_

_Surprise had Harry pausing long enough for Malfoy to get on top of him and he instinctively bucked his hips up, trying to dislodge the irate blonde. "Get off me!" he demanded, wriggling and arching, trying to get Draco off of him. It was annoying how much heavier (and taller) Malfoy was and he nearly panicked. He knew how to use both the weight and height to Malfoy's disadvantage but his mind wasn't thinking clearly._

_Draco sneered and managed to pin Potter's flailing wrists over his head, grinning darkly as he looked down triumphantly. "No," he said, settling himself on top of Potter when the man wiggled and bucked again. He nearly jumped off when he realized the man's struggles were turning him on. No, he thought furiously, he was_ not _attracted to Potter. He'd react the same way with anyone else; anyone that was writhing, wriggling and bucking around like that. He refused to let his mind wander down_ that _gutter in his current position._

_"Might as well give in, Potter," he taunted, fighting a flush when his voice came out low and rather husky. He furiously hoped Potter didn't notice..._

_Harry shook his head. "No," he said with a glower. He tried to block out the rather erotic position they were in. And the voice that sounded like pure sex. Now was really not the time to be forcefully reminded of his annoying attraction to the blonde bastard. "Get. Off. Of. Me," he growled, punctuating each word with a buck of his hips._

_He nearly toppled the blonde on the last one and fought the urge to blush or groan when he realized he was starting to get hard. No no no! He did not want Malfoy thinking he was enjoying this; he'd never live it down._

"Merlin," Harry said, chuckling. "I was so turned on... I seriously thought you had noticed and were fucking with me."

Draco laughed, tightening the arm he had around Harry. "I hadn't at first. By the time I did, you'd managed to flip me and... well..." he trailed off, fingers running lightly down Harry's spine and making the other man shiver pleasantly.

They both remembered how that had ended.

 _"Potter," Draco said, softer than he intended, looking up at brilliant green eyes. He was not laying under Harry bloody Potter in a dirty alley wishing the man would lean down and kiss him. Or shift_ just so _and make the contact even better._

_He groaned and closed his eyes. He really was though and he was cursing himself a fool, firmly telling himself that would never fucking happen. He probably should have done just that when he'd had Potter pinned and at his mercy._

_Draco's eyes flew open in surprise when he felt warm, slightly chapped lips firmly pressed against his. It was almost an angry kiss, like Potter was pissed at himself for doing it. He didn't care, it still felt good. Fiery, forceful and verging on desperate. He groaned softly and wound a hand tightly into Potter's bird's nest of hair, humming with pleasured surprise at the softness of it._

_Harry's hands let go of Malfoy's wrists in favor of cupping his face. He moaned softly when he felt Malfoy's tongue glide wetly along his lips and eagerly opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Fuck but Malfoy could kiss. He felt a hand slide down his back and firmly squeeze his arse and tried not to moan or grind into the motion, but he did both. Shamelessly._

_"Fuck," Draco hissed, pulling back enough to attack Potter's neck and jaw with not-so-gentle nips. He felt himself twitch with interest at each breathy gasp and moan. Merlin, the man was fucking sexy, he lamented when Potter writhed against him and the hands in his hair tightened just enough to have heat flooding his body in a dizzying wave._

_He wanted to wrap his legs around Potter and rub against him like a horny crup. "What the fuck are we doing?" he asked, panting between each word as Potter's lips and teeth worked down his throat. His head flopped back, willingly offering himself with an embarrassing whimpered moan when he felt teeth and a wet tongue graze across his Adam's apple._

_Harry leaned back and shrugged. "Making out in a dirty alley," he said, stating the obvious and went back to tasting the pale column of Malfoy's neck. He chuckled against the pale skin, oddly amused at the entire situation. He was rather glad Ron had already stomped off. He didn't know which of them Ron would've punched first if he saw them. Probably him for his perceived betrayal._

_"Potter—"_

_"Harry."_

_Draco blinked and pushed Potter back. "What?"_

_"My name; it's Harry."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, biting back a moan when Potter dipped his hips sharply and ground their erections together. "I know your name, you git."_

_"So, call me Harry," Harry said, breathing heavily as he writhed on top of Draco. He grinned triumphantly when Draco gasped out a moan and cupped his arse, his legs spreading enough to slide up Harry's hips. He leaned down and kissed Draco again when he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something snarky and mean. "Or not," he relented._

_Draco rolled his eyes again. He really didn't know what to say to Potter's request anyway. He highly doubted they'd be doing this again and calling him 'Harry' randomly just felt... weird. His mind blanked as white-hot pleasure shot through him, completely overriding the realization he was about to come, from Harry Potter dry humping him, in a dirty alley._

_"Oh Merlin," he moaned, arching against Potter and panting when everything tightened with delicious tension._

"I still can't believe we did that," Harry said, chuckling softly, kissing Draco's chest. His cheeks lightly pinked at the years-gone memory. He still couldn't believe he had done such a thing. Draco always had been able to short-circuit his brain... "I mean, I'm glad but it's not something I've ever done before."

Draco hummed. He hadn't either. Harry had brought a lot of firsts into his life, a large percent of them very pleasant. "Indeed," he mused. "I'm still shocked you contacted me the next day. I honestly hadn't expected to ever hear from you again," he said quietly, his voice full of the long-ago pain of such a thought.

He had gotten an owl the next day, recognizing Harry's messy writing asking to meet at the Three Broomsticks. He almost didn't go. Thankfully, he'd had let his curiosity (and a fair amount of unsatisfied lust) override his pride easily enough when he remembered glittering darkened green eyes and the absolute rush of pleasure the other wizard brought. Even if they couldn't get along as rational people, maybe he could talk the other wizard into a sex only, purely physical thing. They really only seemed to get along in that regard...

He had been shocked when Harry had agreed. A little pissed too when he realized Harry had already figured that part out for himself. He almost had wanted to snidely point it out, even if it made the other man stomp off.

"I know," Harry said softly, his own thoughts on the long ago day. He almost hadn't sent the note, writing and burning almost a dozen drafts of the note before finally attaching it to his barn owl in a rush of foolish bravery. He had tried to snatch the note from the bird at the last minute, as a wave of 'oh fuck, what did I just _do_ ' washed over him but the bird had evaded him easily and was gone out the window before he could close it. "Well, good thing for foolish Gryffindor bravery, yeah?"

Draco nodded, seriously thankful. "Definitely."

"So," Harry said after a long moments pause. "When did you have in mind?" he asked, spinning his ring around his finger and watching the light glint off it.

Draco hummed, running a hand through Harry's hair and smiling at the soft, pleased, purring sound it brought. "I'm not sure. I have to find out if the bonding ceremony will effect the baby or not."

"Oh!" Harry said, sitting up quickly, a hand over his stomach. "I hadn't even thought of that! Would it?" he asked, chewing his lip nervously. He had needed to cut down his own magic use when he had been pregnant with Gabe, so it made sense.

Draco pulled Harry back down against him, soothing him with gentle caresses again. "I don't know. It's a rather magically charged ceremony so I can only guess. We'll find out and go from there." He didn't exactly like the idea of waiting so long, but he refused to do anything that might put Harry or their child in danger, though. They were engaged; Harry was proudly wearing his ring, and it was enough for now.

He continued his soothing ministrations, kissing Harry softly on the temple when he felt the other man drift off.

 

~*O*~

"Are you sure?"

Neville rolled his eyes and nodded, again, for the third time. "Yes. I'm sure," he said and raised his left hand, wiggling his bonding tattoo for emphasis. "I've been through it, I should know."

"I know. I apologize," Draco said softly, disappointment going through him. They'd have to wait; the ceremony was indeed magically charged and guaranteed to simultaneously overload and drain both of them in the process as their magic entwined and bonded. He didn't even want to imagine what sort of effect it would have on a growing child. Even if he had to 'share' his magic with Harry regularly, he was quite sure in that situation it would be hazardous.

He'd check with their healer, but he was already preparing for the answer he'd receive. "I had hoped we could do it sooner," he said.

Neville's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah, you'll have to wait. Sorry, mate," he said sincerely, clapping Draco on the shoulder. "But, it's not like there's any real rush."

"I know," Draco said, trying to throw off the funk he had drifted into with the news. He had wanted to bond with Harry as soon as possible but the delay could be a good thing. "Well, at least there's plenty of time to plan something outrageous."

Neville laughed. "That's the spirit!"

 

~*O*~

_Harry watched as Draco slid from the bed and started dressing, his moves calm and precise. He sighed quietly, missing the carefree Draco that didn't bother with such things as his image and all that and just did what he wanted, how he wanted it. Passionately. Spectacularly. Repeatedly. Unfortunately, that Draco only ever came out in his bed. He missed the pale, perfect arse already, Draco having already pulled up his trousers._

_His gaze followed Draco's progress as he gathered his socks and his torn button up shirt, wanting to duck under the covers when Draco eyed the clothing with an annoyed expression. Honestly, Draco was just as at fault for the state of his clothes._ He _was the one that started stripping him before they even made it up the stairs._

_"Sorry," Harry murmured when Draco slid the shirt on and scowled at the ripped fabric and drooping buttons. He liked ripping Draco's shirts open. Draco enjoyed it, too... Until later._

"Reparo," _Draco muttered, ignoring Harry as he waved his wand and watched his shirt repair itself. He lightly sucked his teeth; his Reparo left a lot to desired. The stitching was crooked and a different color. He wasn't exactly bothered by it, but he wasn't sure he needed to let Harry know that. Harry always got the most adorable pout when he thought he was angry with him. Maybe it was a little mean to let the man stew in guilt..._

_"It's fine," he said, looking for his shoes. He couldn't remember where he had kicked them off... Downstairs maybe? They'd barely gotten in the door before he had pounced on Harry._

_Draco looked towards the bed and felt his stomach and chest clench with both unpleasant and pleasant things. Harry was still naked, but had a sheet pulled up to at least cover his lap, looking very thoroughly shagged and watching him with a completely unguarded expression. There was more than just the blissed out, after sex look in his bright green eyes. And it made everything inside squirm, not all together unpleasantly, either._

_He took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm leaving."_

_Harry nodded. He knew that. Draco didn't stay over often. He hated it but what could he do? He had just learned to cherish the times Draco didn't immediately leave (for whatever reason he never shared) and he got to wake up snuggled against him, wrapped in those long, strong arms. "Yeah, alright."_

_"No," Draco said and sighed, knowing Harry misunderstood. He eased himself onto the edge of the bed, far enough away he couldn't reach to touch Harry and vise versa. He probably couldn't say what he needed to if Harry touched him. "I'm leaving. For America."_

_Harry blinked a few times, nodding blankly. Draco often traveled for work. He always missed him terribly, too. Thankfully, Draco made it a point now to see him first whenever he got home and made it up to him. Thoroughly and often times repeatedly._

_"Alright," he said again. "How long will you be gone?" he asked, his fingers toying with the edge of the sheet. He asked mostly just to know how long he had to sulk and miss the blonde. In private, of course; even if Hermione did call him out on his behavior and did her best to distract him until Draco returned. America meant at least a week without Draco. He fought the urge to pout and gave Draco his attention when he noticed the blonde's brows pinched with either irritation or quilt. It was hard to tell._

_"I'm moving there."_

_Harry blinked some more, now trying to fight the stinging, hot sensation he felt spring up behind his eyes. "Oh." He looked at Draco, saw determination and resoluteness, and he knew he couldn't possibly be able to talk the blonde out of his decision. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't handle the rejection he knew would come at the moment. The idea of going with Draco flitted through his mind, briefly but squashed it viciously. If Draco had wanted Harry along, he would have asked._

_He breathed through a tight feeling in his chest and nodded. "When do you leave?" he asked quietly._

_He refused to beg or grovel. He also refused to blurt out the fact he loved the stupid bastard and try to guilt Draco into changing his plans. It most definitely wouldn't work, it would only have Draco leaving all that much faster. He knew Draco too well to think he'd find such a confession a good thing. It hurt, but he knew it._

_"In the morning," Draco said just as quietly. He was a bit shocked Harry was taking it so well. He had expected pleading or at least a half-arsed attempt to get him to stay. He looked at Harry carefully and saw the way those lovely green eyes were suspiciously shiny and he felt gutted when he realized the other man was fighting the urge to cry. He hadn't expected_ that.

_He wouldn't stay, regardless of what Harry said. He had gotten too involved, things weren't purely physical anymore and it scared the fuck out of him because he knew Harry felt the same. The other man's badly concealed emotional reaction was glaring proof of that. He didn't sign up for that. So, he did what he normally did in such situations; run away._

_Draco stood and retrieved his tie from the back of a chair. He quickly pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head, briefly shutting his eyes as he did so. He clenched his hands on the impulse to touch Harry one last time; pet his hair, smooth a hand down his soft skin or even just brush his fingers across his still pinked cheek._

_"Bye, Harry," he said softly and left the room._

_Harry watched Draco until he was no longer in sight, watching his pale blonde hair disappear as he made his way down the steps in a half-jog. It wasn't until he heard the front door close gently (and felt the wards subtly reset themselves) before he allowed the hot tears to escape._

_He felt stupid, used and absolutely ridiculous but he couldn't stop. He idly wondered if Draco had hoped he beg and make him stay, but he knew Draco well enough to know he would have gone anyway. He felt a bit proud of himself for denying Draco that last show of his complete lack of dignity._

"Harry?"

Harry jerked slightly and turned to see Hermione eyeing him with curiosity and a bit of concern. "Hmm?"

"I've been calling you... Are you alright?" she asked, moving into the room to sit next to Harry. He looked flushed and ready to burst into tears. She gently drew him closer and smiled when he leaned against her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently.

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'm fine. Just... got lost in some memories."

"I see," Hermione said slowly. "Well, dinner's ready." She felt Harry nod but he didn't make a move to get up. She gently brushed a few errant strands of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "It's done and over with, yeah? Look forward to the future, Harry," she said quietly, quite sure Harry had been thinking about his last night with Draco.

Harry nodded again, wiping his face of the stray tear. He knew all that but it didn't stop the memories. He could blame his hormones this time and was ready to take the easy cop out. No one looked at him funny these days when he got all teary eyed. It was annoying and a relief at the same time.

"Sorry," he said and sat up. "I just couldn't seem to help it. I hated him that day, 'Mione," he said softly, feeling his cheeks flush with guilt at the admission. He went willingly when Hermione pulled him to her chest, trying to ignore the fact her breast was practically in his eye socket. The comfort she was offering was nice, soothing, so he was able to ignore it. "I'm over it, really I am."

"I know. You wouldn't be where you are if you weren't." Hermione hummed and tapped her chin for a moment as she thought. She never asked for details, only helped Harry through the emotional aftermath of Draco leaving as best she could. "I'm glad," she finally said firmly.

Harry chuckled, leaning up and off Hermione's boob. It was comforting but a bit awkward now that he wasn't feeling weepy anymore. "Good. I am too, really. I'm just— I didn't think I'd ever be here," he said and laid a hand on his stomach. "I'm so glad," he whispered. He allowed Hermione to pull him off the bed and down to dinner. He kissed all of his boys on their heads, saving Draco for last.

"You alright?" Draco said, taking Harry's hand before he could walk off and squeezed it gently to keep him from walking past. He noticed the redness around Harry's eyes and was immediately concerned. While it wasn't uncommon to see, something always triggered the emotional response and he was worried about what it could be.

Harry nodded, leaning down to give Draco another kiss, on his lips this time. He chuckled when the boys both looked away with a loud 'Eeww!'. "I'm fine, love." He didn't want to bring up the whole thing again. They had settled it. He wasn't even sure why the memory had snuck up on him but he wasn't about to let Draco think he was having doubts.

He sat and dug into his dinner, happily enjoying the good food and great company.

 

~*O*~

Harry pouted, ignoring Hermione's snicker. "I wanted the other kind," he said dejectedly, pushing the container of ice cream away slightly.

"They didn't have it," Hermione said patiently, pushing the container of Rocky Road closer to Harry again. "You'll like this, I promise."

Harry pouted again but pulled the lid off, looking at the brown mess inside. "I dunno," he said slowly, carving a small bite out with a spoon. A ribbon of white goo followed the spoon and he looked at it dubiously. He glared when Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just eat it!" Hermione laughed. It was absolutely ridiculous; Harry was acting like she was trying to feed him some nasty concoction instead of delicious ice cream. Muggle ice cream. Neither one of them had gotten a taste for the strange (and downright gross) concoctions found in most of the Wizarding world varieties. Not even a pregnancy could make her stomach anything chock full of bug bits and other nasty additives. "If you don't like it, I'll eat it."

Harry slowly brought the spoon up. He tried to watch the lump of brown and white swirled ice cream the entire journey to his mouth and quickly shoved it in. "Oh!" he said, his voice muffled around the wonderful ice cream as his eyes widened with pleasure. "Oh, that's good," he sighed, pulling the container closer and quickly digging his spoon in for more.

He glared playfully when Hermione gave him a smug look. "Shuddup," he muttered inaudibly, thankfully soft enough the witch didn't hear him. He crunched on a piece of almond and drove his spoon back into the container.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, feeling quite the wonderful best friend for not poking him mercilessly while yelling 'told you so!'. She watched in slightly horrified fascination as Harry polished off half of the container in record time. "So, made any wedding plans?"

Harry swallowed quickly and grimaced, the cold ice cream going down harshly. "Not really. We've got to wait until after the baby. I'm more than happy to leave all of that to Draco, too. What about you?" he asked. He looked around, wondering where the hot sauce got to...

"We've set a date. September third," Hermione said, passing Harry a thick, creme colored envelope. Ornate script on the front simply read 'Harry James Potter' in metallic purple ink. "I know it's short notice, but we didn't want to wait much longer and it was one of the only dates available until next year."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Dates for what?" he asked, opening the envelope and smiling.

"Oh, the hall Arnold wants to use. Some sort of family tradition. It's quite lovely, too." She knew none of her friends would have an issue with going to a Muggle establishment and she smiled happily. "So," she trailed off, nerves making her fidget. She didn't expect a 'no' but she was still feeling jittery and awkward; most of her request was bound to come off as odd. "Will you be my best man?"

Harry giggled, unable to help himself. "Best man? I thought the bride had a maid of honor?"

"Well, yeah," Hermione agreed, grinning. "You're not a 'maid' though. Arnold doesn't care, he thought it was funny that we're basically both swapping the traditional roles." Harry's eyebrows rose in confusion. "His best mate is a woman," she explained. "It's quite the controversy," she said and giggled.

Harry hummed, spooning another bite of ice cream into his mouth. "So, his 'best man' is going to be a woman?" Hermione nodded. "Do I have to wear a dress?" he asked, grinning cheekily. He unconsciously licked his lips as he wondered what Draco would think of such a sight. He'd probably enjoy it, the utter perverted prat.

"No," Hermione laughed. "Well, unless you want to," she added, grinning mischievously. "So?" she asked, nibbling the inside of her cheek, her knee bouncing nervously.

Harry took another few bites of ice cream, feeling rather like a bastard for enjoying Hermione's nerves but unable to stop himself. He rolled his eyes, "Of course, I would be honored." He smiled, leaning over and giving her a tight one-armed hug. "Like you really even had to ask," he chided playfully.

"I didn't want to assume," Hermione said softly. "I mean, I had hoped—"

"'Mione! You're my best friend! I can't even imagine my life without you," Harry said sincerely, feeling his eyes prickle, as he reached over and took her hand in a tight squeeze. "I don't even want to think where I'd be right now without you."

Hermione nodded, absently brushing a hand over his cheek and wiping away a stray tear. She didn't want to imagine such a thing either. "So, do you think you'll be huge by September?" she asked cheekily.

"No," Harry said with a glower. He was just nearing the end of his first trimester and if he developed like he had when he was pregnant with Gabe, he'd be showing but not obviously large by September. Either way, he'd be wearing a glamour anyway since he'd be around Muggles. "Why are you being so mean to me?" he asked with a trembling pout, manufacturing a sniffle.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm quite used to tears, Harry. And I know when they're real or not," she said with a laugh when Harry stuck his tongue out at her, obviously annoyed his ploy didn't work. "But seriously, it's going to be a very Muggle ceremony. I need to borrow one of the boys to be a ring bearer."

"Which one?" Harry asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn't want the boys to fight over the honor. Both loved their aunt Hermione and would be overjoyed to be included. Or they'd fight over who had to do it, nervous about being in front of strangers and hiding behind his legs.

Hermione shrugged and sighed. She had thought about that and still wasn't completely sure. She wished there was a way to have both little boys do it, merely because she felt terrible having to choose. "Teddy, I think. He's a bit more comfortable around large crowds. I'd love for them both to do it, but that's a bit much," she admitted, fingers tapping the table nervously as she waited for Harry's response.

"That's true," Harry said, tapping his spoon against his teeth for a moment as he thought. Gabe was still quite shy and he would probably just stand in the middle of the isle, staring wide-eyed at all the guests. "I'll see if he wants to." He really couldn't wait to see all of his boys in tuxedos. Especially Draco.

He nearly purred at the mental image of Draco poured into a finely tailored tuxedo. Oh Merlin... "Huh?" he asked, blinking a few times, realizing he had missed something when Hermione poked him while giving an irritated look, her mouth screwed up to one side. "Sorry."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, well aware Harry was probably day-dreaming about Draco in a tuxedo. She had almost forgotten how keyed up Harry's libido got when pregnant (thankfully, she didn't have all of the details, just enough to feel a bit bad for Draco).

"I _said_ , I didn't give a separate invitation to Draco only because I knew he'd be your guest. So, you can explain that if he gets his knickers in a twist." She sighed again when Harry's eyes fogged over, annoyed she even mentioned 'knickers' when it was obvious Harry was day-dreaming about _that_ now. "Harry!"

"Yeah?" Harry said, blinking. He blushed lightly, ducking his head. "Sorry, my mind wanders easily..." He could probably easily blame it on his hormones. He will if Hermione keeps glaring at him. How was it his fault? _She_ mentioned knickers, so naturally he imagined Draco sauntering around their room in a pair. Lacy, Slytherin green and— He shook himself. "I'll tell him," he said absently, diving back into his half-melted ice cream. "Did you invite Pansy and Jessica?"

Hermione nodded, sneaking a spoon in and quickly eating the ice cream off before Harry could complain or steal it back. "Of course," she said. "We get along quite nicely and Arnold practically insisted. As if I wasn't going to invite them," she said and rolled her eyes. Her hand paused on it way to steal another spoonful of ice cream and her eyes widened, her breath gasping out in a soft 'woosh'. "Wow. I'm going to be married," she said in a breathless voice.

"You are!" Harry said happily, smiling. He laughed delightedly when Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes still rather dazed. He could sympathize; he was still randomly hit with the same thought, especially when he caught sight of the ring around his finger. He rubbed his thumb along it. "You aren't nervous?"

Hermione shrugged before getting up to make herself some tea. "Not really. I'm mostly overwhelmed with the planning part. But other than that?" she sighed and grinned goofily. "I can't wait to marry Arnold."

"Awww," Harry cooed, ducking when Hermione playfully swatted at him. He nodded and rest his chin on his palm and sighed dreamily. "I know what you mean, though."

Hermione smirked and sat back down, keeping an eye on the kettle. "I just bet you do," she said, her smirk melting into a warm smile. She wiped at her suddenly wet eyes, not at all surprised to see Harry in a similar state. "I'm so happy for you. I mean, it's about time," she laughed, ducking Harry's hand, "but I'm thrilled."

Harry just hummed, closing his eyes for a long moment to enjoy the tingling warmth going through him as he ran a finger over the band on his finger again. He was getting married. To Draco. He sat up when he felt the wards twang and grinned stupidly.

"Draco home?" Hermione guessed, settling back down with a steaming mug of tea.

She giggled when Harry nodded dopily, his eyes now trained on the door to the kitchen in anticipation of Draco's entrance. She watched with a very pleased smile as Draco sauntered in, greeted her warmly and headed right for Harry. She sighed like a love-sick Hufflepuff when Draco cupped Harry's cheek and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I swear, that is probably the cutest thing I'll ever see."

Harry blushed, ducking behind Draco for a moment before trying to glare at the witch. He crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin in a passable impression of Draco. "We are not _cute_."

"Too right. We're erotic and hot," Draco added, laughing when Harry's blush darkened. Well, it was true. He didn't like the idea of others ogling him or Harry but he couldn't deny they made one smoking hot couple. He smirked and sat next to Harry, pulling the other man's chair closer. "How are you, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring Draco's hand disappearing under the table and the way Harry's flush deepened. "Great," she said with a smile. "I was just about to ask Harry if you've picked a date yet."

"Not yet," Draco said, settling back in his chair with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He had owled their healer that morning and his suspicions were proven correct. Sometimes, being right bloody sucked. "I found out we'll have to wait until after the baby's born."

Harry sighed and leaned against Draco's shoulder, disappointed they'd have to wait so long. "Damn."

"Mmhmm," Draco hummed absently, a hand sliding through Harry's hair and resting it on the side of his neck. "But on the plus side, there's lots of time to plan."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's shoulder. Planning. Ugh. "Your job," he muttered.

 

~*O*~

Draco hung up the wet towel, more than a little confused how he had managed to pull bath duty. For both boys. At the same time. He was soaked; his trousers were probably ruined and his shirt was transparent and clinging to him in the most uncomfortable way. He didn't really mind all that much, not really. Both boys had a blast once he had charmed the bubbles into a rainbow of colors and animated their Muggle rubber duck bath toys.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, nearly smacking into Draco as he hurried towards the bathroom. His eyes went wide as he looked the soaking blonde up and down. Suddenly the urge to pee vanished and he was quite in the mood for a bath. A long hot bath. With Draco. "Alright?" he asked, realizing Draco hadn't said anything yet. He was probably traumatized. Bathing little monsters could do that to the uninitiated. He chewed the corner of his mouth to keep from laughing. Draco wouldn't ever volunteer to do it again if he was laughed at. The wimp.

Draco nodded slowly, quite aware at Harry's swift turn of moods. "Mhm, yes." He watched, a small smile flickering at the corner of his mouth as Harry sidled in and snuck closer. "Did you need something?" he asked, leaning a shoulder against the door jamb and affecting a curious expression as he crossed his arms casually. He was already feeling his pulse pick up and a tingling warmth zipping around his body and landing hotly in his crotch.

"Oh!" Harry said and pushed Draco from the room. "One minute!" he slammed the door closed on a confused Draco. He opened the door barely a minute later and dragged Draco back into the room by the front of his shirt. "Boys in bed?"

Draco nodded. "After the bath and two stories," he murmured, his eyes focusing on with difficulty as Harry eased closer. "Did you need something?" he asked again.

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed, draping himself along Draco's front. He didn't care he was getting wet. They wouldn't be in their wet clothes for long. "You."

Draco hummed back and leaned down enough to kiss Harry, a hand firmly on the back of his head. He jumped when his clothes vanished and pulled away with a scowl. "I liked those tousers, Harry."

"I know. I sent them to the wash, now shut up and pleasure me."

Draco laughed and did as he was bid. It seemed all he did anymore was cater to Harry's whims. He couldn't find a problem with that though.

They carefully eased into the shower, the damp, clammy, cool feeling of being in his wet clothes finally easing as the hot water (and Harry's hot skin) washed over him. By the time Harry was a panting, gasping, quivering mess, the water was starting to run cool and he didn't have his wand for a re-heating charm. A hurried hair washing and rinse and he was practically jumping from the shower. "Fuck, we need a timer or something."

"Or something," Harry said with a snicker, wrapping a towel around his waist. He leaned against Draco again once the blonde was relatively dry and wrapped his arms about his slim waist. "I need a snack."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Did Harry expect him to go? He would but he wasn't in the mood to have a pouting Harry if he got the wrong thing. "So go get one."

"Right," Harry said, grinning. He didn't know if Draco would be a prat about it or not. He hurried to their room and threw on whatever he found that was soft and nearly raced down to the kitchen. By the time he was sitting down to eat, Draco had come in and went right for the tea he had made for him.

Draco stopped, his mug half-way to his mouth. He stared. Blinked. Shook his head. No, he still had no idea what he was looking at. "What's that?" he asked Harry, pointing his pinkie towards the bowl sitting in front of him.

"Peaches," Harry said with a shrug, spooning said item into his mouth.

Draco snorted and leaned against the counter, kicking a leg out and crossing his ankles. "Not just peaches, love."

"Oh," Harry said, looking down into his bowl. "And hot sauce. I think there's caramel sauce, too." He sort of forgot what all he had added, but the hot sauce was the first and most important part. He took another bite and hummed happily.

Draco nodded, swallowing back the urge to say something along the lines of 'ew' or question Harry's sanity to eat such a concoction. He idly wondered if all of the foods Harry ate from now on would be so... interesting. He watched as Harry spooned the peaches into his mouth, happy little hums drifting out after each spoon-full.

"I'm going up to bed," he said, unable to watch any longer. Harry hummed and waved his spoon at him. He rolled his eyes and dropped a kiss to the top of Harry's head as he passed.

 

~*O*~

_"Harry," Hermione said, coming to a stop just inside the kitchen. "What are you eating?"_

_Harry looked up from his bowl, his brows pinched together. Since when did Hermione care about what he ate? "Ice cream."_

_"What's_ on _it?" Hermione asked, her brows pinching together as well._

 _Harry looked up from his bowl. "Sauce." He gave Hermione a strange look, it was quite obvious it was sauce. What was she playing at? He spooned another bite into his mouth, rolling his eyes when Hermione made a_ 'gurk' _sound and covered her mouth with a hand._

 _"Why would you put_ that _on_ ice cream _?" Hermione asked, her face wrinkled in disgust. Her eyebrows slowly rose and her lips pursed. "Well," she said, before Harry could answer. "We're going to the healer. Now. Take that with you, if you must," she said, man-handling the wizard out the door before he could properly protest._

_She had enough of Harry's odd behavior and down right worrisome new habits and she wasn't going to wait another moment. Theories and ideas ran rampant in her head and she knew she wasn't going to get a moment's peace until it was sorted._

_Harry bumbled along, trying to spoon ice cream into his mouth until Hermione's words filtered into his brain and sunk in. His brows scrunched in confusion, not understanding how his snack was leading to a hurried visit to a healer._

_"What? No, I'm fine, 'Mione."_

_"You're already here," Hermione said smugly. She pushed at Harry's shoulder, making him sit. "Wait here. Do. Not. Move," she said, a stern finger pointed at him. She nodded once when Harry nodded vigorously, clutching his bowl of ice cream to his chest. By the time she got back from checking in, they were already calling Harry to be seen. Ah, the only perk to using his real name. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Harry's elbow and lifting him._

_Harry scrambled along behind the pushy witch, barely able to catch his breath when he was forced onto the healer's table by an insistent Hermione. "Bully," he muttered, under his breath. At least she hadn't taken away his ice cream yet._

_By the time he was scrapping his spoon along the bottom of the bowl, and he was mourning the lack of more cracker pieces, the healer was walking in. He set his bowl down just in time to have his hand captured and pumped vigorously in an enthusiastic hand-shake._

_"Mister Potter!" the healer called out, his voice unnecessarily loud, but cheerful, in the small room. "How are we today?"_

_Before Harry could answer, Hermione stepped up and answered for him. She started informing the healer about all the 'weird habits and down right unhealthy' choices he had made over the past few weeks. He didn't see a problem with any of it; he was sleeping fine and he felt good now that he was no longer feeling sick. He leaned back when he healer turned to look at him with dark, serious eyes and bushy grey eyebrows pinched with concern._

_"Is this true, Mister Potter?"_

_Harry nodded. It was true but he didn—_

_"We'll run some tests, Missus. Potter."_

_Harry laughed the same time Hermione did. "I'm not his wife," Hermione said, smiling._

_"Ah. My apologies, miss. You'll need to step out, then, I'm afraid. Patient confidentiality and all that." The healer made a 'shooing' motion and went to open the door._

_Harry went to gloat, send Hermione back out to the waiting room with a smug grin but he found himself asking; "Can she stay if I want her to?" The healer nodded and he felt relief flood through him. He didn't want to get any sort of test results back alone. "Thank you." He smiled when Hermione took his hand and squeezed it._

_It was reassuring, especially once the healer's wand started waving, swirling and poking around him. He didn't know what any of the tests were for and he found himself tense and fidgeting in a very short amount of time. The only thing that was a plus, in his opinion, was the decided lack of potions. And blood being drawn._

_Even if there weren't needles involved, it made him queasy seeing his blood outside his body in any way._

_Questions were being asked and Hermione answered most of them before Harry got the chance. He couldn't help the bemused smile on his face; he hadn't realized until now just how well Hermione knew him. The most embarrassing question came and she couldn't answer it, and looked at him expectantly. "Erm." He really didn't want to discuss his sex life with a crotchety old healer. Or Hermione._

_"It will help narrow down which tests I perform, Mister Potter," the healer said matter-of-factly when Harry still hadn't answered._

_Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he felt his face warm. The thought of some weird, Wizarding STI was not at all soothing. It only made his blood-pressure rise and his palms sweat. He nervously ran his hands over his thighs. "I am not currently sexually active, no. Haven't been since my boyfriend, of sorts, left a few weeks ago."_

_He stoically ignored Hermione's sympathetic expression and stared at the floor. The wand waved around him some more and he looked up sharply when Hermione gasped. "What?"_

_"Ah, found the problem then," the healer said, a bizarre little smile on his face. A few more wand swishes and he nodded again. "Congratulations, Mister Potter."_

_Harry blinked. "For what? Am I healthy, then?" he asked, trying not to react to Hermione's still stunned expression. What was with that if he was fine?_

_"Oh yes, quite healthy, young man. And expecting. I'm sure it's a relief to finally sort out all of those odd little symptoms, hmm?" the healer asked and chuckled. He waved his wand a few more times, nodding and humming to himself as he made notes in a no-longer-blank chart._

_Harry blinked, rapidly. "What are you talking about?" he asked weakly, looking between Hermione and the healer. "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, her voice soft and careful. She didn't know just what to say and she was quite sure Harry didn't quite understand what the healer meant. She couldn't blame him, not really. "You're... pregnant, Harry."_

_Harry blinked some more before bursting out laughing. "Sure. OK. What's really the problem?" he asked, looking between Hermione and the healer again, waiting for them to get on with the real diagnosis. He didn't think jokes were appropriate at a time like this._

_He looked longingly at his empty bowl, wishing he had more ice cream. Chocolate this time, though._

_"I'm quite sure that's 'the problem', as you say," the healer said, sounding a little offended. As if his diagnostic charms weren't up to snuff. He eyed Harry warily, unsure what the young man was confused about. He nearly asked but stood back when the young woman spoke again. He chuckled softly, surprised they weren't actually married; they behaved like a couple._

_Hermione shuffled forward and hugged Harry tightly. "It's true, I saw the results. Harry, believe me when I say it's not a joke." She stood back, holding Harry by the shoulders at arms length, willing him to believe her. She nodded slowly when realization finally dawned._

_"But—" Harry said, his breathing getting fast and shallow as panic set in. It couldn't be true. He can't be_ pregnant. _No, he was a man for fuck's sake! "You—"_

_Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips, a stern expression creasing her face. "Harry, it's possible for wizards to have children." She watched as Harry's pupils dilated and his breathing get even faster as the color drained from his face. She shook him gently, more than a little afraid he'd go into a full blown panic attack or pass out. "It's OK! You're not going to freak out, right?"_

_"No, I am freaking out," Harry said in a small, choked voice. Why hadn't anyone told him this could happen? Why hadn't Draco said anything? Taken some sort of precaution? Oh fuck. He was— He looked down and stared blankly at his stomach. No way was this real. He gulped and looked back up at Hermione, his eyes still wide with panic and fear. "Er."_

_The healer watched Mr. Potter with growing concern. "Mister Potter, I assure you the results are accurate. You are approximately seven weeks pregnant. My scans show a healthy fetus."_

_"Oh fuck," Harry whispered, tightly shutting his eyes closed. He didn't know his hand was resting on his stomach until Hermione's covered it. "I didn't know... What am I going to do, 'Mione?" he asked, looking at her._

_He had no idea what to do. He couldn't be a parent; he didn't know the first thing about being a father. He knew he couldn't do it alone, either. He had wanted a family but not for years yet. His traitorous mind and body longed for Draco and he squashed the urge viciously. That was not going to happen and it was stupid to even daydream about it._

_Hermione sat down on the exam table, wrapping a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "What do you want to do, Harry?" she asked quietly. She'd support and respect any decision Harry made. She gently rubbed a hand up and down his back in soothing strokes, relaxing her own shoulders as Harry calmed down. "Just... don't decide anything right away, yeah? Let this sink in..."_

_"Yeah," Harry said, nodding blankly. He looked up at the healer, blinking when he noticed the older man held a handful of pamphlets and brochures. "What's all that?" he asked warily._

_He didn't know if the healer heard him and was already offering alternatives. He covered his stomach with his hands again and stared at the shiny papers. Even in his shocked state, he didn't even think of any alternatives. He just couldn't._

_The healer gave the bundle to Hermione, figuring the young woman was a bit more calm. "Information, Mister Potter. Do's and Don'ts. Warnings and helpful information. You'll need books, that bottom one has some fine recommendations," he said, pointing to the stack Hermione was already looking through with interest. He paused and chewed his mustache, a habit his wife loathed but he couldn't seem to stop when stressed or worried. "Am I to understand you're not... with the other father?" he asked, trying to be gentle._

_"No."_

_The healer nodded. "I see. Is there anyone you can depend on? You're going to need help, young man. Magical help," he specified when Mr. Potter looked up with a defensive expression. "Growing babies need magic from more than just their mother, I'm afraid."_

_"Er... what? Why?" Harry mumbled, feeling slow and stupid. How the hell did you get 'magical help' from someone? "How?"_

_The healer nodded at the thickest pamphlet, his polite smile warming a bit. "It's all in there. Basically, it's to keep your magic balanced while the fetus develops its own magical core."_

Harry slipped into the kitchen, grinning when he saw Draco by the sink. He eyed the pale green button up shirt, rolled to Draco's elbows and showing the man's firm, pale forearms. He licked his lips, staring at the lithe, subtle muscles as they flexed and shifted with whatever task Draco was doing. He was only a few steps away when he saw Draco turn his head just enough to see him.

"Harry," Draco said, bracing himself for the enthusiastic greeting he was sure he was going to be getting. A moment later, Harry landed against his back and hands were already sliding up and down his sides and chest.

He waved his wand at the dishes, setting the rest clean with a charm. He turned, smiling softly as Harry's hands slid down to his arse as Harry stayed pressed tightly along his body. He leaned down to briefly rub their noses together. He liked Harry's growing need for affection and body contact. He ran his hands up Harry's sides, cupping his face and kissing him. He pulled back before Harry could deepen the kiss too much and distract him.

Harry grinned up at Draco and batted his eyes as he pressed his body against Draco. "Do you do stuff like that just to get me horny?" he asked, his hands squeezing to gently but insistently knead Draco's arse. He loved Draco's arse. He smirked when he heard Draco's sharp inhale and saw his pale eyelids fluttering over dilating pupils.

"No," Draco said when he could breath a bit steadier now that Harry's fingers weren't stroking between his cheeks. "It needed to be done."

Harry tsked and focused on undoing Draco's belt buckle. "You were washing up. By hand."

"I was," Draco agreed absently, refusing to admit he found the chore calming, his breathing picking up when Harry's hands disappeared into his trousers. He groaned softly when Harry's hand closed around him. "Can we not do this here?" he asked, peeking over Harry's shoulder, fearing the boys might walk in at any moment.

He pulled Harry's hand from his pants, sighing with regret and a little exasperation when Harry whined and tried to shove his hand back in.

Harry pressed himself against Draco, wiggling his hips against the blonde, moaning softly at the friction. "Why not?" he asked and darted forward to mouth and nip at Draco's collarbone and neck. He grinned and scattered kisses along his pale throat, sucking lightly on a bobbing Adam's apple. He wiggled until Draco's knee was firmly nestled between his thighs and he shamelessly pressed himself against the blonde's leg. "The boys are at Pansy's."

"Are they?" Draco murmured, finally touching Harry back. He ran his hands down the other man's back, firmly grabbing his arse and using it to pull Harry flush against his full arousal. "Still," he said, slipping a hand down the back of Harry's pants and stroked two slicked fingers down his arse. "I'd rather be more comfortable."

Harry whined and arched into Draco's still teasing fingers. "Fuck, I don't care where, just... Merlin, just do something," he gasped out between sharp in drawn breathes and soft moans. He was already hard when he came into the kitchen and now he was _this close_ to just coming in his pants and being done. "Now, or you'll miss out," he said, rolling his hips and whimpering a moan when a slick finger slipped inside. "Fuck."

"Mhm," Draco nodded and held Harry close so he could apparate them right into their bedroom. He had no patience for the stairs at the moment and he knew Harry didn't either. Harry was already whining and whimpering with each shallow thrust of his fingers. He vanished their clothes, staring for a long moment when he saw Harry's stomach. He didn't get to look long before Harry was grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him, his tongue and teeth everywhere, and arching against him almost roughly.

Harry pulled back and winked before stepping back enough to bend himself over their bed, wiggling his arse at a staring Draco. He didn't have to wait long and nearly screamed when Draco's tongue made a hot, wet stripe up his arse. "Fuck," he panted, pressing back and silently asking for more.

He felt his relaxing and heat spiraled through him with each flick and obscenely loud wet lick of Draco's tongue. Fingers wiggled in next to the slick muscle and he moaned, his body arching and aching for more. He went to touch himself and pouted when his hand was gently, but firmly, batted away. "Draco," he whined.

"I know, love," Draco murmured, already reaching down and slicking himself. He also knew if Harry touched himself now, he'd be done in minutes. He stood up, pressed his chest to Harry's damp back and slid in in one long, slow stroke.

He paused, running a hand down Harry's back and sides, his lips peppering the back of his neck. "Alright?" he whispered. Usually, when Harry got this crazy, he needed it fast and quick but he still worried he might harm the other man.

Harry nodded, moaning lowly. "Fuck, yes. Move, please," he groaned, arching his back and rolling his hips in an effort to feel the slick slide of Draco inside him. It wasn't nearly enough. He grunted with satisfaction when Draco finally moved, his thrusts slow, steady and deep. He moved when Draco shifted him and ended up with his arse in the air and his face pillowed on his arms.

He squirmed with each thrust, marveling how Draco could manage to hit the perfect spot even as his hands wandered between each erogenous zone. All at the same time. His brain felt like it was melting as he moaned and panted, moving his hips with each thrust as best he could. He felt warm, a rush of energy and heat going through him with each thrust.

"Almost?" Draco panted, pressing down on Harry's lower back as he lifted his leg to rest a foot on the edge of the bed. Harry nodded with a grunting moan and he went faster, both hands wrapped around Harry's hips. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back when he felt Harry's body clenching and twitching with orgasm. Fuck, that never failed to bring about his own orgasm and he held Harry's hips still as he came in surprisingly languid spurts.

He gently pushed Harry further onto the bed, easing him onto his side and flopped behind him, drawing him close. He'd probably never admit it, but he loved snuggling a sated, sleepy, sticky Harry. He ignored the sticky mess between them for now and ran a hand up Harry's chest and down his stomach, pausing at the now noticeable swell. How long had it been like that and he hadn't noticed?

"Harry?"

Harry hummed softly, sighing with blissed-out contentment. He stretched, groaning softly as everything pulled with a delicious tension. "Hmm?" He turned around with lazy thumps and bumps until he was curled against Draco's chest, slotting his legs between Draco's. He felt thoroughly shagged out and wonderfully sated, both magically and physically. A happy little flutter worked through him and he nearly purred.

"How long have you had this?" Draco asked, palming the swell, petting it softly with gentle, almost reverent touches as he tried to look down. He really couldn't since Harry wasn't loosening his grip on him. At all. Matter of fact, he was nearly wheezing when Harry's grip tightened.

Harry blinked and snickered. He wondered he should be offended Draco hadn't noticed before but it was a rather new development. "I noticed it last week," he said with a yawn, releasing the blonde and snuggling against Draco's chest with a happy sigh. "It not noticeable unless I'm laying down, so you're forgiven for being an insensitive arse."

"Insensitive arse?" Draco asked, his voice a bit sharp as one eyebrow rose. " _Moi_?"

Harry laughed quietly and kissed Draco with a quick peck. "Yes, you." He reluctantly rolled onto his back and looked up at Draco, trying not to nibble his lip. If this was the first time Draco had noticed what did he think? He was only going to get bigger and he really didn't know how Draco would react.

"Harry," Draco whispered, slowly reaching out. He gently stroked down Harry's stomach with the barest touch of his fingertips and looked up. His brows pinched with confusion when he saw worry and apprehension on Harry's face. He sighed, wishing Harry had been able to hold on to his blissed-out relaxation a little longer.

He felt like an arse for interfering with it by bringing the issue up.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting down again to focus on the slightly-more-pronounced swell. He couldn't stop looking and his fingers twitched with the urge to touch again. So he did. He stroked along the soft skin and smiled, looking forward to watching Harry grow. A warm feeling shot through his body and he smiled at Harry.

Harry shook his head, feeling silly. "Nothing," he whispered, watching as Draco touched him gently, the soft smile on the blonde's face still present. Another wash of magic swept over him and his eyes closed with contentment.

 

~*O*~

Harry wiggled his feet, trying to get Draco's attention. He had them placed in the blonde's lap and he wanted them rubbed. He rubbed his growing stomach, feeling quite uncomfortable. He didn't remember being as big at nearly 5 months when he was pregnant with Gabe. He wondered if Draco's magic made the difference and felt a slight pang before shaking the feeling off. Gabe was healthy and amazing, there was no need to lament _any_ thing.

"What?" Draco asked, distracted by the magazines, fabric strips and other wedding planning detritus scattered on the low table he was bent over. He shuffled a few pictures around, sorting out just how elaborate a cake they should get when Harry's toes dug into his gut and wiggled. He looked up, eyebrows pinched together and ready to scold but snapped his mouth closed. Harry looked adorable but uncomfortable.

He sighed as he leaned back, abandoning the wedding plans without a second thought, and wrapped his hands around Harry's bare ankles and started to rub. He snickered, unable to help himself, when Harry went limp and made a rather indecent sound.

Harry sighed and relaxed into the pillow stuffed behind his back. "Thanks," he murmured, arching his foot with a muffled giggle as Draco ran a thumb under the arch. He couldn't help the moan that slipped out, it felt so good.

"Aha," Draco said smugly, rubbing both thumbs into the spot that had Harry relaxing some more with another sex-like moan. Wedding plans completely forgotten, he turned slightly on the sofa and let one hand slide up Harry's leg. He pouted when he was slapped at. "What?"

Harry glared, even if there wasn't any real heat or irritation in it. "Not what I had in mind, love."

"Oh. Alright," Draco shrugged and went back to working the aching feet propped in his lap. At just about 5 months pregnant, Harry's need for contact now tended to be more 'snuggle and rub me' than sexual, but he still got randy enough to tire Draco out on occasion.

He leaned forward and placed a few pictures on Harry's belly bump. "Which do you like?" he asked, going back to his massaging before Harry could complain.

Harry looked through a mix of Muggle formal wear and Wizarding robes. They all looked nice to him so he shrugged. "I don't care. Which did you like?" he asked, his gaze on the last picture; a set of Wizarding bonding robes, in a luminous white fabric that looked like silk. They looked rather traditional and expensive, but comfortable.

"I like these," Draco said, pointing to the wizarding bonding robes Harry was currently holding up and looking at intently. He wasn't exactly a traditionalist, but he liked the look of them the best. It didn't hurt they could be worn over nothing at all; also traditional. "They do come in different colors, but white is traditional."

Harry snickered. "Neither of us should wear white, Draco." His snickering died off when Draco gave him a disgruntled look.

"Why on earth not?" Draco asked, offended.

Harry snickered again and looked pointedly at his belly. An eyebrow rose and he wondered if white meant something different in Wizarding traditions. It probably did, given Draco's reaction. He sobered and cleared his throat softly. "Oh. Erm, why should we?" he asked instead.

"We're both Lords—even if you don't actively title yourself as such," Draco pointed out, his tone clearly indicated just what he thought of such nonsense. He didn't overly fuss when people didn't address him as such; it was quite old fashioned. And Muggles, a large percentage of his business associates, didn't know any better. "We're both respected members of Wizarding society and..." he paused, feeling himself flush with warmth. It was as much embarrassment as it was love for the lounging pregnant man. "And because we're in love, our bond true and deep," he murmured, gently twining their fingers together and lightly kissing the engagement ring on Harry's ring finger before bringing Harry's hand up and brushing his cheek with the back of it.

Harry's mouth fell open in a gape before he snapped it closed again and he beamed up at Draco. He didn't hear his fiancé say such things often and he really wanted to say something just as profound back. He felt his eyes prickle and absently swiped at them with the back of his hand. "Oh. So, nothing to do with shagging for years, then?"

OK. Maybe not profound. Harry snickered at Draco's disgruntled expression and struggled into a sitting position, using a tight grip on Draco's shirt to help him along. He grabbed at Draco, hugging him around the shoulders tightly. He kissed his pinked neck and leaned against him, burying his face into soft, pale skin. "You're so sweet, though, love. And I love you, too."

"Yes. White it'll be," Draco said, clearing his throat. He freed an arm and wrapped it around Harry, resting his cheek on the top of his messy black hair.

It wasn't a secret he was in love with the tactless git, but he still struggled with saying it aloud sometimes. He knew having them wear white robes to their bonding ceremony would proclaim his feelings and he found that he didn't mind. Everyone that would be at their ceremony knew it already, so he didn't know why it made him nervous.

"And the boys should be in white as well," he added.

Harry tried not to wince at the image of both boys in white robes. Ugh; he didn't think there were any charms known to wizarding kind that could keep the robes clean. "Why?" he asked, merely curious.

"White is, symbolically, every color. Colors mean different things. Instead of dressing them in a veritable rainbow, white robes are worn," Draco said, his fingers absently stroking along Harry's leg as he explained. He snickered, the image of Gabe and Teddy in white was strangely amusing instead of horrifying. Plus, the robes could easily be spelled to remain pristine with no issues. "Are we..." he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Honeymoon," he said simply instead.

Harry shrugged, unsure how to answer. By that time, they'd have three kids. One of which would be a newborn. He didn't like the idea of leaving their newborn with anyone, and it wasn't exactly a trust issue. He just... couldn't.

"Would it bother you if Pansy or 'Mione had the boys but the baby comes with us?" he finally asked, trying not to fidget or gnaw his lips off as he waited for Draco to hum and finally get around to answering him.

"Not at all," Draco said, sounding relieved. He hadn't thought of that and he was greatly relieved with the solution. He knew Harry wouldn't want to leave their son or daughter behind that soon and he didn't blame him. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea either. He also didn't want to postpone their bonding any further, either. "I have to ask—At that age, they just sleep and eat, correct?"

Harry snickered, rubbing a hand over his belly and chuckling when he was kicked. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Mostly."

Draco put more pictures on Harry's belly, chuckling whenever a pile was bumped or kicked off. By the time the boys came running in from outside, they had picked their bonding robes, the cake and half of the menu (thankfully, Harry's current odd food choices weren't mentioned and they didn't have to argue about why Chocolate cake with pickles was a horrible idea). He relaxed, smiling as Gabe pressed into his side, feeling accomplished. He jumped, smiling sheepishly when he gained everyone's attention, at the pecking at the nearest window.

"Daddy! It's a owl!" Gabe gushed, rushing over to the window and opening the window. He didn't touch the bird, just in case the letter was bad. Daddy tried to keep them safe from mean letters and birds, but he knew to be cautious. He watched, wide-eyed, as the bird swoop in importantly.

Harry waited for the bird to land, not really surprised when it hopped over and lifted its leg at Draco. The wards wouldn't allow in a hexed letter or the poor bird would have been singed by the scroll bursting into flames. He situated both boys on either side of him (both of them feeling snuggly more often with the baby coming) and they all silently watched as Draco took the scroll off the bird.

A pale eyebrow rose when the bird immediately swooped off, apparently not interested in a response.

Draco swallowed heavily when he recognized the heavy paper and neat, ornate handwriting on the front. He hesitated briefly before he cracked the seal and stared blankly as he read. He wasn't trying to hide, he just felt overwhelmed.

"Everything OK, love?" Harry asked, watching as Draco's face went a bit paler. He was concerned, watching the play of emotions roll over his fiance's face like waves. Unconsciously, he rest a hand on his belly and waited for Draco to respond. He had an idea what the blonde was reading, the fancy parchment and owl being large clues, and he nodded to himself when the last expression that flitted across Draco's face was a cautious type of hope. "Draco?" he asked quietly.

Draco slowly looked up, his eyes a bit wide and suspiciously shiny. "Yes," he said, clearing his throat softly when he heard the choked quality to it. He hadn't expected to be so... moved by the damned letter. He also wanted to tear it up and burn the pieces, but he couldn't.

"It's from my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry watched Draco's fingers clench the edges of the parchment and he couldn't help fidgeting. If it was bad enough to have Draco nervous, he felt justified in being concerned. He felt both boys squirming on either side and gently stroked them in a calming manner.

"And?" he asked quietly. He couldn't really tell why Draco was agitated and it was starting to stress him out.

"She wants to see me. And you, apparently," Draco said, his voice soft with amazement. He hadn't seen his mother in years and, if asked, he was sure his mother had liked it that way. His gaze slid down the parchment to read the words again and he had to take a deep steadying breath. He felt absurdly like a child once again.

_My dearest Draco,_

_I cannot apologize enough for the long time between correspondence. I'm afraid I've allowed myself to become distracted and foolish ideas to settle in my mind. I do hope you can forgive me; I never intended to lose touch with you, my darling son. I'm embarrassed to admit I hadn't realized so much time had passed. Isn't there a Muggle saying about time and water? I am not sure, but it feels quite appropriate._

_I learned of the sale of the Manor. I'd like to say I'm disappointed but I truly cannot. I'm quite proud of you for doing what you felt right, regardless of what others would think. I haven't been able to step foot in that house since the second war and I'm glad I don't have to consciously avoid it (or you, my dear). Do I sound petty and horrible if I hope it was sold to Muggles?_ (Draco smiled, he could just feel his mother's amusement as she wrote that last bit. He had indeed sold it to a Muggle organization and it amused him greatly that his mother either knew him so well... or at least thought as he did.)

_I also learned of your relationship with Harry Potter. I hadn't realized you'd become... reacquainted. Or that you were seriously involved (this time). I'm absolutely thrilled for you, my son. I cannot think of a better suited partner or spouse for you and I'm quite pleased to see you've realized the affections Harry carried for you and were wise enough to return them. I'm hoping the gossip columns weren't misinformed and there is a bonding ceremony being planned._

_Is this true, Draco? If so, were you planning on inviting your mother? (I'd very much like to come, please do not think otherwise, my darling. However it might pain me, I will understand if you'd rather I not be present.)_

_I also ask if it be at all possible for me to schedule a visit with your betrothed? I do not intend it to be a formal meeting, just a mother wanting to meet the man her son is in love with and intending to marry._

_I look forward to hearing from you, my dearest Draco._

_Love,_

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa._

Harry blinked a few times, absentmindedly rubbing his belly. "Oh. Erm. Really?" Draco nodded slowly. "Did... did you want to see your mum?" he asked quietly.

He really hoped Draco would. He didn't have much of an opinion on Narcissa Malfoy (or was it Black now?), but she was Draco's mum and that was the important thing. He didn't think a family that had gone through so much during the last years of Voldemort's reign should drift apart like they had seemed to and he was quite glad to see it hadn't been a permanent rift.

"I don't know," Draco murmured, honestly unsure.

He had thought his mother had been quite happy to leave him behind without a glance back. He could understand her reluctance to be near Malfoy Manor, but he hadn't lived there in years. He realized his mother didn't know that; the last they had spoken, he was 'seeing' Harry and living at the manor. She left for France for an extended honeymoon and ended up staying there with her new husband. He felt a little bad he couldn't remember the man's name, but since he had never intended to interact with the man, he hadn't bothered remembering (or even finding out, really).

Draco looked up at Harry and smiled softly when he saw Harry and the boys all looking at him with concern. "Did you?"

Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around his sons, absently stroking their hair. He sort of did. He hoped Narcissa would adore him and his boys and accept him with warmth and affection. (Of course, knowing the Malfoys, it would be a subtle warmth.) He couldn't really help it, he knew he would embrace any chance for any sort of motherly affection she'd offer. If she didn't want to hex him for being Harry Potter, of course.

"Do... do you think she'd accept the boys?" he asked quietly. Teddy wasn't Draco's and Gabe was born outside of an official bonding or wedding. He didn't know how traditional Narcissa was. Some pure-bloods refused to acknowledge a child born in such circumstances.

"Oh yes," Draco said, humming thoughtfully. His mother would adore both boys and she wouldn't give a toss about propriety. Especially not when she saw their adorable faces and spectacular smiles. "She'll adore them. I—" he cut off with a choked sound. He didn't want to admit that he had missed his mum; he wasn't some 5-year-old wailing for his mummy! Harry was hugging him and Gabe had crawled into his lap to hug him as well. Teddy patted his arm with a fond, but uncertain, smile. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing each dark head in turn, rapidly blinking the excess moisture from his eyes.

Harry smiled and leaned back enough to give Draco his full attention. "I think you should see your mum. If she's not appropriately impressed with the boys, we don't have to see her again."

"Deal," Draco said with a soft chuckle. He slid his hands over Harry's belly, cupping the bulge with affection and possessiveness that made Harry react in a most embarrassing way; his sons were right there! "She'll adore all of you and when she realizes we've another on the way, we'll never be rid of her." He chuckled and ran a hand over Harry's belly with a gentle, loving caress.

Harry had a brief flair of panic at those words. He really didn't want Narcissa around his boys if Draco wasn't sure. "Is she..." he trailed off, wringing his hands nervously. Now that Draco had said that, he didn't know how good a thing it would be to be stuck with his mum around. What if she was cold? Or liked his boys but was openly hostile to him? "You really think it'll be OK?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," Draco said softly.

For all of his misgivings about his mother, he knew she adored children. And up to a certain age, she didn't shy away from giving or showing affection. He had been terribly disappointed to realize at the age of 10 he was 'too old' to hug and cuddle any longer (especially in Lucius' eyesight). He had hated it. He smiled warmly at Harry and let him read his mother's letter. It soothed him to read the warm words and outright apology; hopefully it would do the same for Harry.

He blinked when Harry sniffled wetly, hastily wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Harry?"

Harry wiped at his face again and handed the letter back. "You have to write her, Draco!" he wailed. It was so sad! And he couldn't bear the thought of Narcissa being so sad and dejected. She missed her son and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew he had any part of keeping a mother from her 'baby'.

"Yes, alright, Harry," Draco said and wrapped Harry in a comforting hug. The sniffles died down and he chuckled softly. "Do I warn her ahead of time about the boys or do we surprise her?" he asked, his voice low and mischievous as he gently swept a hand over Harry's belly again.

Harry hummed, thinking it over. If the woman was prepared, they could avoid any nasty surprises or mistakes. On the other hand, it would be priceless to see Narcissa's stoic, pure-blood mask shatter with surprise (hopefully, pleased surprise). "Surprise her, love."

"Yes, dear," Draco simpered and peppered kisses over a laughing Harry, shifting to do the same to both boys when they both started giggling. It was only fair, after all. As he tickled Gabe, he was already mentally drafting the letter he'd send back to his mother.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry sighed and rubbed at his belly, a habit he had started and couldn't seem to shake whenever he was stressed. (Or bored. Or feeling happy. Or soothing the slight pain from a kick. Or whenever he thought about. Or when it itched...) And he was quite stressed.

He was helping Hermione plan the last minute details of her wedding, getting the boys sorted for going back to school, helping Draco pick things out for their own wedding and he was trying to prepare himself for meeting Draco's mum. It wasn't _bad_ stress, just a sense of too much and _shithadtogetdonenow_ , but he was tapping his foot and rubbing his belly anyway.

Harry jumped when Draco slammed into the room, entering in a rare display of temper. Keys were thrown on the table and his leather case was practically tossed down the hall, landing with a dull thud.

"Draco?" he murmured, struggling to sit up further.

"Harry," Draco sighed, his arms dropping to hang limply at his sides as his anger and irritation popped like a balloon. He had almost liked having his tantrum but he honestly couldn't hold onto any negative feelings when he laid eyes on Harry. His gorgeous, pregnant Harry. He sighed softly. "I had hoped..." he trailed off, running a hand over his face.

He had hoped Harry would be up for a nap with the boys. He shook himself and flopped onto the sofa beside Harry, scooting down until he could lay his head in the reduced space of Harry's lap. His cheek pressed into Harry's belly and he smiled, completely dissipating the lingering stressed state of his mood, when he felt a gentle nudge against his cheek. "Where are the boys?" he asked, idly stroking a hand over Harry's belly.

Harry looked down and ran a hand through Draco's hair, hoping to sooth and calm. He would ask what the problem was, but it was no doubt the same issues he was dealing with (with the possible exception of the boys returning to school). "Hermione's," he said with a short shrug.

He didn't protest when Hermione asked to have the boys over for a visit; with school starting, there would be less time for such things. Plus, they both had turned wide silvery grey eyes on him and pleaded for all their worth. Sneaky little buggers. Mini-Slytherins, the pair of them.

"Really?" Draco asked slowly, his eyebrows wiggling in a lewd fashion as his hand dipped down Harry's belly. He scowled when Harry only laughed at him, shaking his head. It was a refusal. A polite, lighthearted refusal but a refusal nonetheless. "I'm not sure how I'm liking the unpredictable nature of your hormones, love."

Harry laughed again, running a hand down Draco's chest, fiddling with a small pearly button. "Sorry," he said, not really sounding it. "I can't help it. But, really, just give me a few minutes and I'm sure I'll be climbing you like a tree." He snickered, "Well, trying to, anyway." He knew he wasn't in any condition to actually to do such a thing. Luckily, Draco needed very little prompting.

Draco hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the quite comfortable position in Harry's lap. It was true; he really only had to have patience and Harry's hormones would go into a frenzy of lust and need in short order. He turned slightly, kissing the rounded belly and running a hand over it gently. He wasn't surprised he adored the image Harry made. He was even less surprised to find Harry enjoyed his adoration as well; between Harry's tactile personality and the 'need' for his magic, Harry soaked up his attentions.

"What had you upset earlier?" Harry asked, his eyes closed and his head back as he enjoyed Draco's ministrations and just relaxing together.

Draco huffed softly, cupping Harry's belly, and rested his check against him. "Just boring work things," he said dismissively, not caring enough to go over the stupid filing system Pansy was trying to implement or the incompetence of clients that tried to do his job. He didn't want to further annoy himself or bore Harry to tears. It was boring to him and he did it every day.

"Oh." Harry felt irritation flair up suddenly and it took every effort not to push Draco off his lap and storm out of the room. "I'm not stupid, you know," he snapped. "I can grasp the ever-so-difficult to understand things you do everyday." He scoffed; how hard was it to read files and sit behind a big desk all damn day?

Draco blinked, stunned by the outburst. He covered his eyes with a shaky hand and suppressed the urge to groan miserably; fucking hormones didn't always equal a horny, clingy Harry. They also meant irrational anger (as well as still-scary-arse tears out of nowhere).

"I know, love," he said in a soothing voice. He blinked again when he was suddenly on the floor, a sharp pain flaring in his hip where he landed on solid hardwood.

"Don't fucking talk to me in that condescending tone," Harry hissed, struggling to get himself off of the sofa. He rolled a bit, feeling quite like a turtle stuck on its back, and finally got some leverage to stand. It completely ruined the image of indignation he wanted. He glared at Draco still blinking stupidly up at him from the floor. The bastard didn't even offer to help him up! Arsehole.

Maybe... maybe Draco didn't want to. It was quite possible he had finally successfully demonstrated just how insane he was and Draco was rethinking things. His anger evaporated and he felt his eyes prickle as he realized this could be that final thing that convinced Draco he was too much. Harry wouldn't blame him; not really. He was huge and a ticking time-bomb of unpredictable hormones. Who wanted that around? He couldn't stop his chin from trembling and tried to hide behind his hands.

Draco watched with growing horror and dismay as Harry stood with an effort. He hadn't a chance to scramble up and offer him a hand like he had become accustomed to. His eyes widened when the anger practically radiating off Harry abruptly turned to a dejected sort of sadness. By the time he was finally over his shock and on his feet, Harry's shoulders were slumped and his green eyes were spilling over with tears.

"Harry," he said softly and cautiously shuffled over to his pregnant fiancé. His emotional, pregnant fiancé. It was almost possible to take the sudden, abrupt changes when he reminded himself of those key factors. Almost. It really didn't stop the gut clenching anguish he felt when he saw Harry in such a state.

"I'm sorry," Harry choked out between sobs. "I don't mean to be such a pain in the arse." He didn't care that he was now openly wailing and clutching onto Draco's crisp button down shirt, wrinkling the fine fabric. He wanted to beg Draco to stay, ask him to try to overlook his insanity, but he was crying too hard and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to speak.

He sagged with a watery sob when Draco held him as tightly as his belly would allow and rubbed his back and shoulders soothingly.

Draco viciously squashed the urge to coo like he would when one of the boys was upset (he really didn't want to be accused of being condescending again) and just held Harry until the body wracking sobs diminished into snuffles and stuttering, wet breaths. He didn't know what to say either. He didn't want to set Harry off on another outburst when he was only trying to sooth him. He ignored the big wet patch on his shoulder, it didn't matter.

"Better?" he finally braved asking when the sniffles tapered off.

"Yeah," Harry said, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. "Merlin, I really am sorry, Draco," he said, looking up at Draco through wet lashes. He really couldn't apologize enough and he really felt bad for jerking Draco around so much. And dropped him on his arse. But he couldn't help it. Draco just nodded and hugged him some more. He felt even worse, now, knowing that Draco feared speaking so he didn't say the wrong thing. He sighed. "I won't yell again."

Draco nodded. "Well, in that case... I don't think you're a pain or stupid."

"OK," Harry said and sniffled wetly again. He leaned into Draco, smiling when he was clutched tightly and Draco shifted them so they were back on the sofa. He sighed; much more comfortable. He curled up on his side, his head on Draco's thigh. It was almost amusing that their positions had reversed. He closed his eyes and just wanted to melt with each stroke of Draco's long fingers through his hair. "'Mione said the wedding plans are nearly done."

Draco hummed and kept running his hand through Harry's hair. "Good. I know how much that it's been bugging her to get all the tiny details sorted." He chuckled softly; he really wished he could claim the same. Luckily, he had more time than Hermione. Her wedding was less than a week away.

"Mhm," Harry agreed absently, leaning into the hand massaging his scalp and neck. He closed his eyes and wanted to just purr. "When did your mum want to come?" he asked after a long moment of peaceful rubbing and contented sighs. If it weren't for the slight stiff feeling of dried tears, he never would have imagined he was upset earlier. He snuggled into Draco's stomach, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

Draco pulled his hand away only enough to watch the dark strands sift back down again. "I haven't written her yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked, angling his head back a bit so he could see Draco. His fiancé looked a bit paler than usual, obviously worried. He wiggled and shifted until he was sitting up a bit and wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, silently offering his own comfort and support. He had thought Draco would be looking forward to seeing his mum, not nervous or worried. Though he could understand it; Draco had thought his mum didn't care and had abandoned him without a second glance back.

Draco cleared his throat softly. "I don't know, love," he said honestly. He wanted to see his mother but he felt apprehensive about it as well. "Am I being ridiculous?" he asked quietly when Harry only snuggled into him and started petting him gently. He felt Harry nod once and he chuckled. "I'll write her now and see if she can come over tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry squeaked, jerking back and staring wide-eyed at Draco. "You can't tomorrow! I haven't time to prepare and get the house ready!"

Draco looked around the room, raising an eyebrow. The house was spotless. There was a toy bin but it was neatly filled. He didn't even care there was a large fluffy dog bed in the corner (and a snoozing Angus, shamelessly lounging upside down with his limbs akimbo).

"The house looks wonderful. You'll be wonderful and I want to do it sooner rather than later because of the wedding. And... well, I'd rather just get it done with, love." It was as close as he'd get to admitting he wanted to just get it over with.

"Yeah, alright," Harry muttered, flopping back down onto Draco's chest with a defeated sigh. He couldn't argue with Draco. He almost mentioned the fact that he didn't have any robes that were nice enough to greet Narcissa in. He really only had what he was planning to wear for Hermione's wedding; and he was quite sure a Muggle tux would be... inappropriate. "The boys should be back from 'Mione's after lunch."

Draco nodded; then that's when he'd invite his mother. He wondered if he should warn the boys but he didn't know. Gabe had already slipped and said 'grandmum' at one point, so he didn't think they were upset with the idea. And they only needed gentle reminders about manners when meeting strangers, so he didn't want to worry them and coach them until their eyes rolled. He only hoped he was right about his mother and she didn't traumatize his boys.

Because Merlin help her if she did.

 

 

~*O*~

Gabe and Teddy fidgeted in their robes. They didn't have to wear them often and they were rather uncomfortable. "Dad," Teddy whined softly, pulling at the collar of his pale green robes.

"Stop fidgeting," Harry scolded gently, lowering Teddy's hands from his collar and Gabe's from his buttons. He made a few adjustments, brushing out imaginary wrinkles and removing microscopic lint. "I know you aren't used to robes, but it's important that we look nice when we meet Narcissa," he said, feeling weird by calling the woman by her first name. Draco had insisted, telling him his mother would insist and he needed to get used to it.

Gabe sighed and stilled with an effort. Thankfully, daddy had let him bring Tony at least. He was shrinked down and sitting in his pocket, a reassuring lump. He poked the soft lump, giggling quietly when he heard a muffled roar. He didn't know papa had a mummy (well, he knew papa had one, but he thought she was gone like daddy's mum) and he was a little nervous to meet her. It was his grandmum!

He looked up at daddy and smiled. "Is grandmum nice?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry murmured, praying he wasn't made out to be a liar. From what he remembered of Draco's mum, she could be called nice. She was devoted to her son (and husband) even if it wasn't exactly shown with open affection. Her actions during stressful times spoke of her love... he knew few people that would have done what she did. And he really, really hoped she'd be able to extend that love and affection to Draco's sons. And maybe him...

He exhaled with relief when Draco swept into the room, looking positively edible in a set of midnight blue dress robes. It was almost unfair how gorgeous Draco was, especially compared to him; he felt like a ragamuffin with his untameable hair and his rounded belly bulging out his hastily altered robes.

Harry smiled when Draco didn't fuss over his outfit and just wrapped and arm around him as they all stood in a little group in front of the floo. He thought it odd that they were forming a little greeting party, but Draco assured him it was proper and good manners.

He fidgeted with the collar of his own robes, chuckling when Teddy scowled at him. "I'm not used to robes either," he said, lowering his hand with a sheepish grin. Teddy just nodded his understanding and went back to trying to keep still and not scowl at his little brother.

Draco sighed and made a last second adjustment to everyone's robes, turning mid-way through smoothing Harry's robes over his prominent belly when the floo chimed and the flames flashed green. He squared his shoulders and stepped forward, helping his mother through—the habit old; ingrained since childhood.

"Mother," he murmured in a polite greeting. He blinked, staggering under her weight when he was suddenly, tightly embraced. It took a moment for his brain to engage and he gently brought his arms up to hug his mother back.

"Oh," Harry whispered, his eyes wide and shocked as the two hugged. Draco was slow and stiff to respond, but he finally did before his mother could pull away. He didn't interrupt, watching as Narcissa pulled away with suspiciously shiny ice-blue eyes and held Draco at arm's length. He stifled the urge to giggle when Draco flushed under her scrutiny.

Narcissa beamed, her eyes still watery. "Oh, Draco," she breathed. "You look... wonderful. So happy," she breathed. A brief flicker of sorrow went through her, realizing she hadn't seen her son so in years (if not since he was a little boy). She hugged him again, laughing breathlessly when she was hugged back with more enthusiasm this time. Her eyes closed slowly, relishing the embrace. She hadn't really hugged her son since he was a small boy. She hated that she allowed Lucius to take that away from her... and Draco.

"I've missed you so, my darling."

"I as well, mother," Draco murmured, the soft sent of lilacs washing over him and bringing back many memories of his long ago hugs. "I trust your trip was alright?" he asked, pulling away reluctantly. He could feel Harry and the boys' gaze on him and he longed to turn his mother's attention to them as soon as possible. Even though he was quite enjoying his mother's warm greeting.

Narcissa nodded dismissively. It almost hurt to see her son behaving so formally, but she knew it was her own fault. She'd engrained such behavior, even towards her, in him since he was old enough to walk and speak. Lucius had insisted.

She finally turned to take in the room and her eyes widened as she gasped softly. "Oh," she breathed, leaning against Draco a little when her knees suddenly felt weak. "Hello," she said, nodding at the two little boys and a beaming Harry Potter. A _pregnant_ beaming Harry Potter. She would have turned an accusatory gaze to her son—stunned he hadn't told her about any of them!—but she was mesmerized.

She could certainly understand her Draco's happiness. She felt a little bad they were all so nervous. She smiled, hoping to set them at ease.

"Hi," Gabe chirped, waving at the woman he was sure was his grandmum. She had hugged papa and he called her 'mother'. And she had his pretty hair. He bounced gently on his toes, longing to go over and hug her too but he hadn't been told he could yet. Daddy and papa had warned him grandmum was strict. He gently elbowed Teddy, nodding approvingly when his big brother murmured a shy, quiet 'Hullo'.

Narcissa gaze slowly slid back to Draco and she raised an inquiring eyebrow. The smallest child was obviously Draco's son and they appeared to be expecting another. She wanted to be mad, accuse him of not having the decency to tell her she had grandchildren but she didn't. She, again, only had herself to blame. She'd rectify it immediately, of course.

"Introductions, dear," she reminded softly. She was quite eager to get closer. Maybe even smother the little ones in a hug, if they didn't mind her being a stranger.

"Of course, mother," Draco said softly. He coughed softly when he was given another look, not at all repentant for the surprise. It was worth it, in his opinion, to see his mother so stunned. He led his mother over by the elbow until they were standing only a few feet in front of his gathered family. He smiled warmly at them and winked, hoping they'd all relax with the gesture.

Unconsciously, as he turned to his mother, he stood taller and his chest puffed ever-so-slightly with pride. "Mother, this is Harry," he said, waving a hand. "My fiancé," he added. He stood back a step when his mother gently pushed him away and enveloped Harry in a hug. He smiled at Harry's stunned expression and nodded encouragingly, hoping he'd hug her back.

He could understand the reaction and he hoped Harry recovered quicker than he had. He had nearly given his mother the wrong impression with his slow reaction.

Harry felt stunned stupid but eventually got his arms to work, awkwardly patting Narcissa on the back before he was released. "Hello, Missus..." he trailed off, embarrassed that he didn't know how to address her. He looked to Draco and saw a very subtle shrug. He wanted to scowl; how could Draco not know?

"Black," Narcissa said proudly. "I reclaimed my maiden name. Michael wasn't bothered by it," she added when Draco sent her a questioning look. He knew of her recent marriage but that was it.

They had a lot to speak about...

"Of course, you are to call me Narcissa. May I call you Harry?" Harry nodded and she smiled warmly. "I am quite pleased to meet you," she said and gave a small, cheeky smile. They had met, of course, but she felt this was much better circumstances. "I apologize it took a gossip column for me to realize you were in a relationship with my son."

Harry fidgeted, unsure how to answer. He thought Narcissa had been avoiding Draco deliberately but he really didn't want to mention that aloud. Plus, he hadn't realized they'd been in the paper. He didn't sigh at the news, though he wanted to. "It's OK," he murmured. "We're all here now, so..."

"Exactly," Narcissa said pleasantly. She squeezed Harry's hand gently and let her attention finally settle on the man's belly. It was big enough to notice but still small enough, probably only about 5 months. She wanted to touch it and her fingers actually twitched with the desire. She blinked when her hand was gently held and placed atop the swell. "Oh," she sighed, moving her hand around to the side.

She felt the threat of tears once again when there was a sharp nudge to her hand and she couldn't help sharing a secret smile with Harry. It was a miraculous feeling. She almost missed it.

Gabe bounced again, trying not to fidget as his grandmum felt the baby. He knew it was special; he liked doing it too so he didn't want to interrupt. Even if he was pretty sure his little sister was kicking him on purpose (no matter what daddy or papa said to try to convince him she couldn't). He shuffled closer to the tall blonde lady and gently tugged at her pretty robes. They were a silvery blue color that almost exactly matched her eyes. She slowly turned to look at him and he bounced excited again.

He grinned up at her when she smiled. "Did she kick you?"

"Yes," Narcissa said quietly. Her slightly rounded eyes returned to Harry before flicking to Draco. "A granddaughter?" she whispered.

Harry shrugged while Draco nodded proudly. "Yes, we found out by accident. Harry didn't seem to have any interest in finding out before the birth."

"It doesn't matter, Draco," Harry said quietly. He was just happy his baby was healthy. Decorations could be changed with a flick of a wand, so he didn't see the big deal. Though, he was more than pleased when he found out they were having a girl. Gabe had practically bounced off the walls, screaming joyfully. He smiled when Draco moved closer with bright eyes. He didn't know how to react in front of Draco's mum and he fidgeted.

Draco hummed and just shrugged one shoulder. He knew it didn't matter, but he wanted to know. He didn't like not knowing things. He noticed his mother was looking between him and Harry, an eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face.

"My apologies, mother. I'm not sure where my manners have gone," he smirked, softening the stilted words. "My I introduce our eldest, Edward Remus."

"Teddy," he muttered, giving a side-long glance up at pop. His hair flashed hot pink as he blushed. "I prefer Teddy, ma'am," he added louder, politely. He shuffled forward when he felt a nudge on his shoulder and did an awkward little bow.

Why did he have to bow if this was, essentially, his grandmother? He didn't quite get it but he was going to make pop and dad proud of him by being on his best behavior.

Narcissa smiled at the little boy and bowed back before leaning over enough to hug him loosely around his shoulders. Her smile grew when she felt the small body relax and little arms come up to hug her back.

"Teddy, hmm?" Teddy nodded. "Lupin, correct?" she asked softly. She felt terrible the child had lost his parents. She wondered if her sister had ever met the boy... She shut off the thoughts for now, focusing on the people in front of her.

"Lupin-Black," Harry said, his voice soft with apology and embarrassment. When Narcissa arched an eyebrow (in the exact way Draco does, he noted with amusement) he shrugged. "I didn't want Teddy to forget his father and I wanted him to be able to inherit the Black name, since he is blood related, when he was old enough." He gave Teddy a warm smile, hopefully reassuring his son that he didn't care what surnames he had, Teddy was still his son. He chuckled softly when Teddy puffed with pride.

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I see. I suppose that makes sense, otherwise his monogram would be a manuscript," she joked lightly. Really, Edward Remus Lupin-Black-Potter-Malfoy would be quite the mouthful, let alone trying to write it all out. She smiled warmly at the child; even with the way his features could change, she could see Black in his nose, the angle of his jaw and the shape of his eyes.

Her gaze slid to the youngest little boy. "And who is this?" she asked warmly, squatting down a little to be eye-level with bright, silvery grey eyes.

Oh, so like her Draco when he was a small, happy little boy.

"I'm Gabe!"

Draco chuckled, placing a hand proudly on Gabe's shoulder. "This is our son, Gabriel Potter."

"Hi!" Gabe gushed, rushing over to hug the blonde woman. He was immediately hugged back and he sent papa and daddy a beaming smile. The one he gave papa was a bit smug; he had said his grandmum would be nice.

He pulled back and fished Tony out of his pocket, excitedly showing off his favorite toy. "This is Tony," he said proudly, squeezing the small blue belly so he'd roar. "Papa gave him to me and he's the bestest dragon. Ever," he added, just in case Tony's greatness would be questioned.

Narcissa nodded appropriately, making a soft noise of agreement. "He's a fine dragon, indeed. Though," she leaned in closer, dropping her voice conspiratorially, "I know of a slightly greater dragon."

"No way!" Gabe said, no longer worried about his manners. He held Tony up so his grandmum could see him better and wiggled him about. "He's got wings and he roars and he blows smoke!" He gave Tony another squeeze, harmless smoke puffing from the dragon's nostrils.

Narcissa hummed in agreement. "Indeed he does. I still think my dragon is a little more special."

"You have a dragon?" Gabe breathed, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it! He had the best grandmum in the world! He tried to be subtle as he looked the woman over. She was a little taller than daddy and thin, too. He didn't see where she could possibly be hiding a dragon... even with magic.

Narcissa nodded. "You know Draco means dragon, yes?" She laughed softly when Gabe's eyes widened even further and stared at Draco with a newfound awe. "Exactly," she said softly. "I don't want to compare; Tony is special, no questions. But I'm partial to my dragon."

"Yeah, me too," Gabe said, putting everything together. He didn't know papa was a dragon. That was the coolest. He looked up at papa critically. "Where are your wings? And tail?"

"My mother is merely playing with words, love," Draco said, ignoring Harry's amused snort, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I'm not really a dragon, just named after the constellation in the sky."

Gabe nodded slowly. He got that. He wasn't dumb. Even if he did think papa had wings and a tail for a second... "Oh. I guess your my favorite dragon too, then. But Tony is this close—" he held his thumb and forefinger about a millimeter apart, "—because he's a real dragon." He smiled brightly and grabbed his grandmum's hand. "I wanna show you something!" he declared and pulled her from the room.

"Alright," Narcissa said slowly, stunned, and followed behind Gabe. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco and Harry smiling. She followed Gabe up a few flights of stairs, feeling slightly less stunned to realize she was being led to his room. She couldn't help but feel affection towards the enthusiastic little boy and listened intently when he pointed things out to her.

Draco watched his mother follow Gabe up, no doubt to his son's room for a thorough show and tell, before turning to Harry. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Not really," Harry said with a laugh. "Gabe loves showing off his room," he said. It had taken Gabe a whole hour to show off his treasured space to Pansy and Jessica. He nudged a quiet Teddy and gave him a smile. "Alright?"

Draco hummed, his eyes going to the ceiling as if he could see what Gabe and his mother were up to. "I'm aware of that. I'm merely surprised my mother allowed herself to be led."

"Ah," Harry said and lowered himself into a chair. He didn't mind one bit when Teddy crawled into his lap, carefully maneuvering himself around his growing belly. "Alright, Teddy?" he asked again, since his son hadn't answered him. He wrapped an arm around small shoulders when Teddy leaned into him. He was a little concerned, since Teddy had decreed himself too old for snuggles a few weeks ago, but he just enjoyed the moment.

Teddy nodded, clasping his hands together and pressing into his dad some more. He needed the comfort, he always seemed to when he was reminded, aloud, that he wasn't Harry's actual son. He knew it didn't matter to his dad, nor to him, but he still couldn't help it.

"Did... she look upset when you said I was a Black?" he asked quietly, finally voicing his concerns.

He knew Draco's mum was a proper Black and he was a little scared she'd hate him. Not only was he the son of a werewolf, but he was going to get anything that had to do with the Black family name when he was old enough. It didn't look like Narcissa hated him but he knew she was probably really good at hiding that kinda thing. Pop still could.

"Not at all. She looked quite pleased," Draco answered, sitting on the arm of the chair Harry and Teddy were in. He ruffled Teddy's hair, smiling as it shifted to a pale blonde. "I think she was surprised. And a little ashamed," he added quietly.

Teddy looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. "Ashamed?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly, seeing the doubt on Teddy's face. "She's let old grudges get in the way of family. Blood is important to her and she, no doubt, feels rather upset with herself for not seeking you out sooner. I know she had her issues with her sister, your mum's mum, but I had hoped she'd move past that once she was no longer with my father."

Teddy settled back against Harry's chest, enjoying the warm hand rubbing his back, and thought the words over. He didn't remember his other grandmum. She had died shortly after Harry had adopted him.

He looked up at his dad and smiled. He didn't care if they weren't 'real' family or blood related, Harry was his family. He almost wished he could be a Potter, too. He worried his lip for a moment, building up his courage. "Can I be a Potter, too?" he finally asked, unsure if he was loud enough to be heard.

"Of course," Harry said immediately. He felt a rush of love and warmth for the little boy in his lap and hugged him. "You sure? I mean, it's a lot of names," he added playfully, wiggling Teddy's shoulders and making him giggle softly.

Teddy nodded. "And when you get married..." he trailed off, meaningfully, looking at up pop before looking back to his dad. "I know, but I want to." Yeah, he knew it would be a long name, just like pop's mum said, but he wanted to be included. He felt a little silly, knowing it didn't matter what his last name was, but he couldn't help it.

"Sure," Harry said again, hugging Teddy tight enough to make the little boy squeak. "Sorry," he murmured, loosening his grip slightly. "We'll see about getting that sorted as soon as we can, OK?" Teddy nodded, his shoulders relaxing with relief. "You do know it doesn't matter, right? I love you, no matter what."

Teddy nodded again. "I know," he said, blushing. "I love you, too, dad," he muttered, embarrassed but meaning it. He refrained from rolling his eyes when his dad sniffled and squeezed him again. Really, he was expecting the tears any moment now; his baby sister did really weird things to his dad these days.

He shyly looked up to see pop watching them with a small but warm smile on his face. "Erm, and you too, pop."

"Excellent," Draco drawled, ruffling Teddy's hair again before letting his hand rest on the top of his head for a moment. "I love you, too, Teddy," he said, knowing he had to say it aloud. He felt awkward but it was worth it to see Teddy beam up at him, a big smile on his little face. And Harry was looking at him like that as well, his green eyes watery and practically sparkling with love and admiration.

Ugh. Gryffindors...

"Well, enough with the sap," he said, clapping his hands. "We've got to rescue my mother from Gabe."

Harry laughed softly and gave Teddy another squeeze before the little boy hopped off his lap and followed Draco upstairs. He stayed where he was; he was not walking up all those steps until he had to. Narcissa could handle one little boy. A crash and loud giggles had him turning his head. OK, maybe not.

A thunder of footsteps sounded and Harry grinned when Gabe hopped in the room, followed by Teddy and Angus.

"Draco, dear," Narcissa said, walking back into the main room and sitting next to Harry. "Were you going to offer your mother tea at some point?"

Draco blinked and fought a flush. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten his manners. He hurried over to Harry and pushed him back down into his seat when he made to get up. "Of course," he said to his mother, smiling when he noticed her looking up at him with amusement. He felt a bit better about his lapse when he realized his mother was making fun of him. The cheek! "I'll be right back. Teddy, give me a hand?"

"Sure," Teddy said and hurried off the floor where he was petting Angus and followed pop into the kitchen. He didn't usually help with tea but he didn't care, he was so happy he'd probably do any stupid chore pop asked him to. Draco's mum had hugged him! He didn't know the older lady all that well but he knew it was a big deal when pop's eyes widened a bit. "Huh?" he asked, realizing he was being spoken to.

Draco smirked and arranged a few mismatched mugs on the tray. He didn't care the set didn't match, he wanted his mug and he knew Harry would prefer his favorite mug as well. His mother could lump it if she didn't like it. "I asked if you and Gabe were going to stay for tea?"

"I guesso?" Teddy said, shrugging. "We're gonna have biscuits, right?"

Draco laughed and filled a teapot, warming the water with a flick of his wand. "Yes, we're having biscuits. But do take it easy, alright? We're having dinner early so my mother can join us," he said, the 'don't ruin your appetite' message plain. Teddy nodded dutifully and carefully opened the box, neatly arranging the fancy biscuits Harry insisted on buying for the occasion on a plate. "Nicely done, Teddy."

"Thanks," Teddy mumbled, poking at a few stray edges. He waited until pop got the tea tray and he followed him into the main room, walking carefully so he didn't drop any biscuits. They were chocolate and he didn't want Angus to snatch it off the floor. He carefully lowered the plate by the tray and hurried to sit next to dad. He didn't quite feel comfortable sitting next to Draco's mum just yet. He nibbled on a biscuit, watching as Gabe piled a few in his hand and hopped up next to him.

Narcissa couldn't help smiling watching the family as they went about their routine, she almost felt like an interloper. She took her mug with a smile and watched as Draco fussed over an irritated Harry. "So, what are your plans, dear?"

"Plans?" Draco asked, dancing away from Harry's swatting hand and sitting in the lone chair. He nodded at his mother's pointed look. "Oh, yes. Plans. Naturally, we're getting married. Well, bonded." He saw his mother's eyebrow raise and he fought the urge to stare at her defiantly. He didn't need her approval. "It won't be until next Spring, though, since we're waiting until after the baby's born. It's safer that way," he added when it looked like his mother would ask why.

Narcissa nodded, trying to hide her surprise at the news. Marriage she expected, but a bonding? She smiled, feeling that pang of regret and sadness again. She hadn't realized she'd missed so much with her selfish phase. Mentally shaking off the morose thoughts, she noticed Harry was back in a good mood and was aiming a dazzling smile at Draco. "I see," she said after a few moments. "That's wonderful news, Draco."

"Thank you," Draco said, inclining his head. He was no longer upset with his mother (he did understand her motivations now) but he wasn't sure if he should extend an invitation or not. It felt a bit soon, but she was his mother. One look at Harry and he knew he really didn't have a say in the matter. "I will make sure you get the invitation when we finally settle on a date."

Narcissa smiled warmly, thrilled for the offer. "I look forward to it. So," she set, settling her tea cup on her knee, "I want to know all about my darling grandsons," she said, turning to the two little boys and laughing softly when both stared at her, wide-eyed, with their cheeks full of biscuit.

 

 

~*O*~

"I can't believe you!"

Draco recoiled, unable to help himself. "I'm sorry," he said for what felt like the tenth time. "I didn't realize we didn't have any rooms set up!"

"You didn't? How could you know? You leave that sort of thing to me," Harry said hotly, crossing his arms with a huff and turning his back on an irritating Draco. The bastard. He didn't mind that Draco asked his mum to stay but it would have been nice to have more than a 10 minute warning ahead of time. Most of the extra rooms were sealed and he didn't fuss over them.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, counting down from 10 so he wouldn't yell back. He didn't know what to say to that that wouldn't cause Harry to flip out. "I didn't mean that, love, and you know I help when I c—"

"Fuck you, you help!" Harry yelled, whirling around and poking a finger in Draco's chest. "You call moving Angus' bed out of the way, with your foot, helping? Please," he scoffed and glared. He saw irritation and annoyance flicker over Draco's face and he felt anger bubble up. "Why don't you go stay with mummy, hmm?"

Draco gaped, unsure he heard that right. "What? No. I'm not sleeping anywhere else," he said firmly. He recoiled again when green eyes flashed and Harry made a hissing sound. An actual hiss. It probably would be arousing any other time but right now it just made him step back a few steps. Riling a hormonal Harry was not anywhere on his 'To Do' list. 

"If I don't want you near me, you will."

Draco's shoulders sagged. He hadn't honestly expected to ever piss off Harry enough, raging hormones or not, to be kicked out of their bed. "Fine. If that's what you want," he said slowly. He barely got the last word out before he was nearly tackled to the floor by a now weeping Harry. Merlin, he hated these hormones... If he was stupid enough to go through this again, he was grilling Hermione thoroughly to advice on how to keep his sanity.

"I didn't mean it! I don't want you anywhere else," Harry said through his sniffles. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it! His anger had popped like a balloon when Draco gave in so easily. His sweet, wonderful, loving Draco that would do anything for him was not going anywhere. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Draco sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him as tightly as Harry's growing belly would allow. "I know. Don't apologize. It was rude of me not to say something earlier. I hadn't asked until the last minute when mother looked so hesitant to leave. I hadn't thought she'd want to."

"Now I feel even worse!" Harry said, barely avoiding wailing like Gabe with a scraped knee.

Draco smiled, unable to help it. "It's really alright, love. We got her sorted and the boys are ecstatic she's right across the hall. It's fine. She's fine."

"Alright," Harry said through another bout of sniffles. "I really am sorry, I feel like my brain gets... hijacked or something."

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut and just continued the soothing rubbing. He was not stupid enough to say a word about that issue. He kissed Harry gently and snickered when Harry immediately deepened the kiss and pressed against him.

"A bloke could get dizzy trying to follow your moods, love," he said softly. Thankfully, Harry was fully turned on and didn't say anything rude or in outrage in favor of kissing.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said again, rubbing against Draco as best he could. He whined softly when he didn't get the friction he needed, his belly impeding any decent contact. "Don't just stand there laughing at me, touch me," he demanded, pulling Draco closer and hooking a leg behind his thigh. Ah, that was a little better.

Draco snickered and complied. It would take a stronger man than Draco Malfoy to ignore a command like that. He carefully tipped Harry onto their bed and happily followed each direction from his pushy, horny Harry.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry fidgeted with his suit, trying to get the lapels to lay flat. "Bugger!" He sighed with relief when pale hands came from behind and helped him, straightening his tie as well before he was turned around by a smiling Draco.

"My my, Muggles can do some things right," Draco drawled, eyeing Harry's lithe body in the Muggle suit. He gently rubbed Harry's glamoured belly and smiled warmly. "I almost wish you didn't have to hide this," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

Harry pushed Draco away before they could get carried away. "Stop that, you know we don't have time for that," he said with mock indignation. "And, I don't agree," he said, rubbing a hand over his glamoured belly as well. He twined his fingers with Draco's and smiled. "I'd look ridiculous otherwise."

"Oh, no, my love, I must disagree." Draco smirked when Harry's cheeks pinked and he felt no remorse for winding up Harry when he was practically attacked, his lips kissed and nibbled. "Harry," he murmured when Harry pulled back to kiss down his jaw and neck. "No time, remember love."

Harry pulled back with a growl, poking Draco in the chest. "Then don't say sweet things to me!"

"Right. Got it, love." Draco chuckled when Harry glared at him. "The boys are ready and mother managed to find a gown at the last minute," he said, rolling his eyes. As if his mother didn't have an entire wardrobe at the ready for any occasion. "So, we're all set. Did you call for a car?"

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes as well. "Of course I did. I called for a limo!"

"A limo. Excellent," Draco said brightly. "Let's go," he said, holding out his arm for Harry, placing his hand over his when Harry tucked his in. They met the boys and his mother in the main room. "Boys!" he said proudly, noticing both of them standing tall and proud in their little Muggle suits. "Very nice," he said.

They looked adorable, really. Why did everything look cuter the smaller it was? Muggle suits were no exception, apparently.

Gabe bounced on his toes, liking his fancy shoes. They made clacking noises when he was on the tiles. "Thanks papa! You and daddy look nice too!"

"Yeah," Teddy echoed, eyeing his dad's tummy with confusion. "Where's the baby?" he asked, trying not to panic.

Harry rubbed his glamoured belly and waved his sons over. He placed each of their hands on the area and both of their eyes went wide with understanding. "It's hidden for now. Aunt Hermione's new family are Muggles," he said, leaving the rest unsaid. "Right, so, it's kind of a secret. Don't talk about the baby, yeah?"

"OK," Gabe and Teddy said at the same time.

 

 

~*O*~

Harry kept rubbing his glamoured belly. It was a good thing the table hid his actions because Draco was quite sure even Muggles would recognize the gesture. Maybe not by a man, but still. He made his way over to Harry and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Harry turned, looking over his shoulder. He grinned when he saw Draco. He waved a hand at the empty chair next to him. Once Draco sat, he maneuvered himself onto the blonde's lap. "Hi," he said brightly, wrapping his arms behind Draco's neck and pressing close to his chest. Even glamoured, his belly kept him from getting too close. Which was probably good, considering they were around a lot of people.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek, feeling a bit exposed at the front of the reception hall with Harry sitting across his lap in a very obvious (and very arousing) way. "Hello," he murmured.

Well, he didn't have to ask how Harry was doing. He was quite pleased to see his fiancé in a good mood. He'd caught Harry crying freely during the wedding and was worried but he hadn't been able to approach him until now. Stupid Muggle wedding ceremonies and their hogging of the 'maid' of honor.

"Are you eating up here?" Draco asked, keeping his hands chastely on Harry's sides with an effort.

"Nope," Harry said brightly. "I'm sitting with my man and boys."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Good. Mother's not quite... comfortable, so do let me up so I may rescue her from the Muggles." He patted Harry's bum for emphasis and rolled his eyes when the arm around his neck only tightened, his fiancé pouting. "Please, Harry," he said softly, kissing his nose.

"Oh, fine. Go rescue mummy," Harry said playfully, using Draco as a prop to get himself upright. He might not look pregnant but he certainly still felt it. He followed after Draco, not wanting to stay behind. He didn't know any people here besides the newlyweds and his family, anyway.

He wiggled his fingers in a wave at Narcissa over Draco's shoulder. "Hi! Did you like the wedding?" he asked once close enough. He leaned against Draco, not caring how many of Arnold's old relatives gave him looks. Most were old ladies giving him those 'Awww' expressions that went with pinched cheeks.

Or maybe they were giving Draco the 'Awww' looks since his arms was around Harry's waist, his hand resting intimately, and a little possessively, on his hip. He didn't care; no one was sneering or making rude comments. He leaned into Draco's side, getting a soft look from Draco's mum as well.

Narcissa inclined her head. "I did. It was quite lovely," she said honestly. "And Hermione!" she said, still finding it hard to use the girl's first name, but it was getting easier with each utterance. "She looked so beautiful!" she said, trying not to sound surprised. She knew the girl was pretty, but she had matured into a beautiful young woman since she'd last seen her. And she'd managed to tame her hair into a elegant chignon.

"I know," Harry gushed right back, nodding and blinking so he didn't tear up. Again. "I helped pick out the shoes," he said proudly. "Not that you can see them," he muttered. Hermione's wedding gown covered the sequined trainers, so she wanted something comfortable but cute. He loved that she went with his jokingly offered trainers.

Narcissa smiled, not having seen the shoes but enjoying Harry's enthusiasm. "And the boys were very handsome," she added just as Gabe and Teddy bounced over. They both had their ties off and tucked in their pockets, but otherwise were still looking dapper in their Muggle suits. "And Teddy did a wonderful job carrying the rings." She smiled at the little boys and gave into the urge to give them each a brief squeeze on the shoulder. She would hug them later when neither looked uncomfortable in the large crowd.

"Thank you," Teddy said quietly and blushed. He had been so nervous! But he didn't trip and he felt proud to have helped aunt Hermione and uncle Arnold today. "Dad, can me and Gabe go sit with aunt Pansy?" he asked, batting his eyes.

He liked aunt Pansy but mostly, he didn't want to sit at the big table in front. People were already staring at him and he couldn't handle being front and center. And Gabe just wanted to sit with Miss Jessica, probably in her lap if allowed.

Harry nodded, understanding Teddy's unease. "Yes, but tell aunt Hermione where you'll be, alright?" Teddy nodded and hurried off, Gabe trailing after him, babbling excitedly and making it clear he was getting the spot next to Miss Jessica. "Merlin, they're going to drive Pansy and Jessica spare," he murmured, leaning into Draco and chuckling.

"Most likely," Draco said brightly, looking forward to it. He caught sight of Hermione and Arnold and raised an eyebrow when the couple made a bee-line towards them. "Hermione, Arnold," he greeted. He sighed and tried not to roll his eyes when Harry smooshed them all into a group hug. "Lovely ceremony," he said warmly. "And Hermione, I've never seen anything more beautiful," he said, winking cheekily but serious.

Hermione sniffled and drew both men into a hug again. "Thanks. And I'm just— Thanks!" She laughed wetly when Harry glared at her and worked on controlling herself. "Sorry," she whispered, discreetly handing him a tissue. "So, I've just heard that all the Potter men are abandoning me."

"Well, erm..." Harry trailed off, having second thoughts and giving Hermione a pleading look that begged her not to separate them.

Hermione giggled and waved a hand. "It's alright, Harry. I rearranged the seating already." She smiled when Harry sighed with relief and beamed a watery smile at her. She slowly turned to Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you for coming, Missus Malfoy."

"Narcissa," she insisted gently. "And it was my pleasure. Thank you for having me. It was lovely and you, Hermione, looked beautiful! Is that a Muggle designer?" she asked quietly.

Hermione's hands unconsciously ran down her dress, briefly holding out the layers of silk. "Yes, isn't it lovely?" she gushed, twirling a bit. "I just fell in love with it!"

"After four hours," Harry muttered.

Hermione ignored him and let Narcissa lead her away, surprisingly enjoying the older woman's company. She shamelessly left Arnold to catch up.

Harry sighed happily. "I didn't think they'd get along so soon," he said, watching the witches wander off, Arnold trailing after them. "I'm glad," he added, smiling. "Well, find our seats. I'm starving."

"Yes, dear," Draco said dutifully. He didn't leave Harry's side the rest of the evening, but that was more or less because just didn't want to. And maybe because he felt unease ripple through him at the very idea. What if someone bumped into Harry... or his stomach? What if Harry needed something but couldn't get up quick enough? He didn't mind though; next to Harry was really the only place he wanted to be.

He spent most of his time watching Harry, too. Smiling as he interacting with Arnold's family. He was not at all surprised to see his fiancé completely charm everyone, a few older women practically fighting to be able to sit next to him. He wondered how Harry could stand all the cheek pinching and hand patting without complaining or extensive bruising. He shook his head with a smile; Harry was soaking up the attention like a sponge, though.

He did drag Harry up to the dance floor a few times, demanding his company for a few slow songs. Harry still couldn't dance very well, but he was getting much better at just holding Draco and swaying with the music, following Draco's lead. Which worked just fine.

He curled their entwined hands onto his chest, placing them close to his heart, his cheek resting on top of Harry's head. He let his hand slid discretely down to rest on Harry's glamoured belly occasionally, kissing Harry softly before dipping him with a flourish.

He couldn't wait for their own wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry let himself be talked into going shopping. It had been a month since Hermione's wedding and Narcissa had stopped by for a visit, extending her original plans into a weekend stay. The older witch wasn't exactly taking no for an answer, even though he did _try_ to refuse. Once. Politely. He was quickly guilt-tripped into going along with Draco's mum's subtle pleas, her earnest expression and gentle reminders of it being her last day visiting had him agreeing quickly.

So, here they now where; getting ready to go shopping—Harry pretending he had a choice and Narcissa pleased with herself for getting the stubborn man to cave so easily. Harry watched, smiling openly, as Narcissa helped Gabe and Teddy with their shoes. He had tried to do it, as he normally did, but bending over was nearly impossible at this point.

He stood in the hallway, a hand resting on his very prominent belly, and waited for Gabe's shoes to be tied. He tried not to gape when he overheard Narcissa teaching Gabe a little rhyme as she tied the frayed laces. The older witch's lips were pulled into a small, warm smile as she softly went over the rhyme in a sing-song whisper. It was achingly adorable.

By the time they were out the door, Gabe had latched on to Narcissa's left hand and Teddy occupied the right. Harry was surprised he didn't feel left out; only proud and happy to see the boys taking to their grandmother (and she to them). He locked up and paused, realizing Narcissa was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

Narcissa shrugged a shoulder, the move elegant even with two little boys weighing down both arms. "Are you alright if we go to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

It had been ages since she'd been there; between her hesitation to be in public after the war and her subsequent move to Paris, it had indeed been years. Plus, she wouldn't have to help Harry glamour his obviously pregnant belly. On the other hand, they'd be in Wizarding public and she was only just starting to understand how much Harry tried to avoid that.

She eyed the wizard's belly, stifling the urge to coo as the swell bulged against a warm-looking, slightly thread-bare jumper, and wondered if she'd be doing a glamour anyway.

"Erm." Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek. He looked at his sons, his shoulders sagging when both looked up at him expectantly, hope shining in both of their eyes. He nearly scowled when Teddy's eyes shifted to match Gabe's—a double silvery puppy-eye attack. They hadn't been to Diagon Alley in ages and he knew both boys enjoyed seeing the magical items in the windows.

"Yeah, alright," he finally said. He grumbled softly, mentally cursing his adorable sons and their persuasive eyes. "Can you side-apparate all of us?" he asked as they headed to the nearest Apparition point. He was hoping she'd say no but she nodded, giving him a smug little look, as if she knew what he'd been thinking. She probably did, the uncanny witch had a knack for that.

He just followed along, thankful the streets were quiet enough he didn't have to worry about any Muggles seeing him waddling gently down the street. He gathered Gabe close as Narcissa wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulders, pulling the little boy close. He stood patiently as Narcissa situated him and Gabe before taking out her wand and they were all gone with a slick twist and a soft pop.

He took a deep breath, steadying his stomach and nerves. He hated apparating, and a side-along was somehow more nauseating. He looked around, setting Gabe down and grabbing his hand, as they landed right by the Leaky Cauldron.

"Would you—?" he asked Narcissa, gesturing at his stomach. He gave the witch a grateful smile when she gently waved her wand at his mid-section, putting a glamour over his belly.

It was always jarring to see his baby-bulge disappear but at least he wouldn't be ogled and stared at. As much. He ran a hand over his glamoured belly, smiling a little when he felt a kick. He still had to careful not to bump into people (or get bumped _into_ ) since the glamour only worked visually. Anyone touching him would feel the rounded bulge with ease.

"This way, boys," Narcissa said lightly, leading the way.

By the time they were walking through the archway, Harry was regretting the decision to come along. He was already getting stared at, as were all of them. Narcissa drew a few looks as well, but none were openly hostile or rude; merely curious. She ignored the stares, of course. She'd had almost as much practice as Harry when it came to tuning out unwanted attention.

"Lunch first?"

Harry merely nodded, carefully picking Gabe up and cradling him protectively when a few people got too close. Gabe didn't protest, thankfully, and kept still so he wouldn't bump Harry's belly. "Hungry?" he murmured down at Gabe. He smiled when he saw his son's head nod. He followed Narcissa and Teddy, the pair looking more like the Blacks they were as they both had matching postures and confident gaits. It warmed a part of him to see it, honestly.

He blinked when he realized they were in a small café he had never been to before. He looked around as they were lead to a table—thankfully in the back, and semi-private. He settled Gabe in a charmed seat, watching it swell up and re-size itself until Gabe was safely held and raised to the proper height. He grinned, watching Gabe bounce with delight in the charmed seat. It certainly was a change from the Muggle booster seats he was used to.

"The Dragon's Lair," he read the menu aloud, smiling when Gabe giggled with delight and went to grab a spare menu, his fingers tracing the outline of the dragon on the front. Another giggle sounded when the dragon raised its head and puffed animated smoke and opened its mouth in silent roar. He studied his own menu, leaving Gabe to poke, giggle at and read his own menu.

"Yes," Narcissa said, smoothing her robes before reaching for her own menu. It had been a few years since she had been there but the menu hadn't changed, she noticed with a wry smirk.

She looked at both boys, smiling a little when they both appeared to be studiously studying their own menus. Normally, she'd be convinced a child Gabe's age was merely looking at the pictures but she knew he was actually reading and deciding what to eat. She hid a grin when he leaned over, pointing at something and asking Harry for an explanation about the dish.

Harry cleared his throat softly. "That's foie gras. Duck liver," he explained further when Gabe merely looked up at him curiously. "Quite fancy." He snickered when Gabe's face pinched in disgust and he went back to sorting through the menu. He didn't blame him; he didn't get why something like that was in the children's section, either. He was all for his boys trying new foods, but that just seemed… pretentious and weird. He didn't look over the menu, already knowing exactly what he wanted to eat. He just hoped they wouldn't fuss about it should it not be on the menu.

.

Lunch had been fun and they all practically waddled out of the café, full and happy.

Harry followed Narcissa's lead, wandering into stores at a seemingly random pattern. What she bought, however, wasn't random. Small things for the baby, little toys or treats for the boys, a shirt for Draco, trousers for Harry. By the time they were making their way towards Twilfitt and Tattings, he was ready to call it a day.

He stiffened when he heard someone call out his name. _Fuck_. He slowly turned and saw Ron. _Double fuck._

"Ron," he said, his voice neutral. He hadn't seen the red-head in years. He cursed his luck to run into him now. Pregnant, with both his sons, and with Narcissa Malfoy. He wasn't ashamed of the first and last fact (and he'd rather his boys never met his old friend)

Ron's gaze flicked between the small group, his brows scrunching together as he looked at the kids. He sort of recognized Teddy, even with the light blonde hair the kid was sporting at the moment. He didn't recognize the smaller boy, but it was obvious he was Harry's son. The kid was the spitting image of Harry, right down to the matching messy hair.

"So. Kids, eh?" he finally muttered, unsure what else to say. He hadn't meant to call out and get Harry's attention; it had been a habit at one point in his life and he hadn't been able to squash the urge, surprised as he was to see Harry out and about. As far as he knew, Harry just didn't bother—it was almost like he had exiled himself to the Muggle world.

"Yeah."

Ron hummed and stared at the kids again. He frowned when he realized Harry was trying to block their view of him... or his view of them. "Where's their mum?" he asked, trying not to look at Narcissa Malfoy. He did not want to even imagine why _she_ was there and it took a surprising amount of restraint on his part not to demand answers on that front.

Harry sighed quietly, unsure how to answer. He didn't want to get into a row and he certainly didn't feel obligated to tell Ron a damn thing. He narrowed his eyes, noting Ron glaring at Narcissa before settling on his boys.

"I don't see how that's your business," he said, annoyance heavy in his voice.

Where did Ron get off asking something like that? The last time they spoke, they nearly came to blows. Plus, Ron knew he was gay (whether or not he accepted it or believed it was a 'phase')—there would be no 'mum', not in the way Ron meant it. He wasn't sure if it was willful ignorance or pathetic hope on Ron's part.

"I was merely asking," Ron said and shrugged. It took a moment for his gaze to lower and he gaped stupidly when he realized Harry's jumper was bulging in the front. "Are you—?" He sputtered, a finger coming up to point accusingly at the rounded belly, facts clicking slowly in his head. He'd heard wizards could do _that_ , but he hadn't ever seen it before. He nearly snorted; leave it to Harry. "Bloody hell," he whispered. "Who's the father, then?" he blurted out.

He looked a bit closer at the smaller boy, anger slowly trickling in as he took in the little boy's grey eyes. _Familiar_ grey eyes. Narcissa's presence wasn't such a mystery now. His hands fisted, unable to believe Harry let _Malfoy_ get him pregnant. Twice—more than likely, since he was sure Harry wouldn't step out on Malfoy if he fancied himself in love with the prat.

Harry watched as Ron's face darkened with anger and he took a step back. He hadn't realized his glamour was gone and he really hoped Ron wouldn't make a scene before they could leave; he did not want everyone gawking at him. He felt torn, unsure what to do. He didn't want to just ignore Ron (though he bloody well should) but he didn't want Ron to start yelling and cause a scene, either. He'd managed to keep his family from the media so far, and he was damned sure he was going to keep it that way.

Things were getting out of control, fast, and he tried not to panic.

"Doesn't matter, Ron. It was nice seeing you. Bye," he said quickly, backing away another step. He gasped softly when a hand was tightly clamped around his wrist a moment later. "Let go," he said, not even bothering to wrench himself free; he wasn't stronger than Ron even when they were younger and he didn't want to risk Ron's temper flaring. He could see Narcissa drawing her wand from the corner of his eye and groaned softly.

When did a simple shopping trip turn into _this_?

"Who's the father, Potter?" Ron asked again, his voice low and threatening. Oh, he knew—he just wanted to hear Harry admit it. "I think I have a right to know. I mean, you _did_ dump my sister so you could go shag Death Eaters and Muggle poofs." He smirked when Harry's eyes widened and quickly darted to the two little boys for a moment.

Apparently he wasn't supposed to know that (or speak like that in front of his brats). Well, tough shit. He didn't care if they found out their dad was a slag; they would at some point, no doubt.

He had made Ginny tell him what happened, furious when he'd been told she'd broken up with Harry (trying to claim it was mutual or her idea, but he knew it was Harry's doing). His sister had seem resigned to the whole thing by then, not even pissed at Harry like she should've been. Anger had surged through him; how dare that speccy little git just think he could walk away from his little sister? From his entire family? After everything they've done for the ungrateful bastard? Ginny loved him and Harry tossed it away on the stupid idea he didn't like women?

Maybe he didn't have any right to know anymore, but he still wanted to know. Harry owed him that, at least. That same anger was back—it hadn't lessened over the years.

Harry sucked his teeth and tried to wiggle free, working his wrist towards the spot Ron's thumb overlapped his fingers. He vaguely remembered hearing it was a weak spot that could be exploited. "I still don't see how it's any of your business," he said through clenched teeth. He realized Gabe and Teddy were both watching, their eyes slightly wide with confusion. "I need to get the boys home, Ron." He stupidly hoped appealing to Ron's sense of decency would work.

"So?" Ron asked with a sneer. He spared the staring brats only a cursory glance before glaring at Harry again. "Where is home now, Harry? You shacking up with Narcissa and all her Dark friends?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the older blonde witch. He noticed her wand was out but didn't care—she wouldn't use it, not against him. And not with a pregnant Harry Potter blocking him.

He shook his head, mock sadness pulling his eyebrows together. "If I had known you'd go down this path, I wouldn't have let Ginny break up with you."

Harry snorted, unable to help himself. He noticed Narcissa leading the boys away, grateful to the point of nearly sagging with relief. "Look, it didn't work out between Ginny and me. Get over it, Ron. I've moved on, Ginny's moved on. Why can't you?"

"You're fucking Draco Malfoy, Harry," Ron said as if he was convinced Harry was an idiot that he'd caught trying to light a cigarette with _Fiendfyre_ or something equally stupid. "You threw everything away? For _him_?"

Harry slowly shook his head. His wrist was starting to burn now but he didn't want to look like an idiot again by failing to break free of Ron's grip. "I didn't throw _any_ thing away," he said quietly, quite sure Ron wouldn't see it that way no matter what he said. "I love him and I'm happy with him." He glared when Ron snorted so loud he had to wipe at his face.

He tried not to take it personally, or as an insult to his fiancé, but it was getting more and more difficult the nastier Ron got. He really didn't think Ron would understand that he really hadn't lost anything—Draco _gave_ him everything. He tried to keep silent, knowing anything he tried to say would just be ignored since Ron still hadn't gotten over his hatred for Draco.

He shook his head sadly; he knew Ron just wouldn't get it. "We're happy together."

"Happy? How can that slimy git make you happy?" Ron demanded, his face going red again. He knew Harry was lying; there was no other reason for him to say such things. He tightened the grip he had on Harry's wrist, unconcerned when Harry winced. He didn't want to hurt him (especially since he was pregnant) but Harry needed to see sense.

It didn't have to be too late for him and Ginny; his little sister was between blokes at the moment so it didn't even matter if he did already have kids with that twat Malfoy. Blood adoption could do wonders for setting genetics right. He realized Harry was talking—trying to tell him _how good, loving_ and _nice_ Draco was—so he jerked his hand sharply, making Harry stumble a little and gasp in surprise. But at least he shut the fuck up.

It was doing his head in to hear 'nice' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence.

"Maybe he's enchanted you," Ron said thoughtfully, looking at Harry closely. Harry had stopped mid-word as was staring wide-eyed at him, his mouth open a bit. He looked completely gobsmacked (or maybe addle-brained from a charm going wonky). "Must be it, there's no other explanation." There were no overt signs, but he wasn't an expert, now was he? He didn't know what to look for. Even if the speccy git could throw off an _Imperious_ , it didn't make him immune to love potions or loyalty charms, now did it?

And even if he was a little disgruntled with Harry at the moment, he couldn't leave him to Malfoy and his evil schemes (even if he couldn't quite figure out what they were at the moment). He did sort of owe that much to Harry. They had been best friends, for years, at one point. And there was the whole saving the Wizarding world thing...

"I am not enchanted," Harry snapped, jerking his arm. He didn't at all budge Ron's grip, he only succeeded in hurting himself and making his shoulder throb. "Let go," he demanded, glaring at Ron. He didn't know how the hell everything got so fucked up and he was able to admit to himself he was starting to get a little freaked out. Ron seemed rather unstable at the moment and he didn't know what to expect.

He tried working his wrist free again and grit his teeth when the grip only tightened. "Let me _go_ ," he repeated, hating himself a little for hint of a plea that leaked into to his voice. Fuck it, if it worked and got him released, he'd blubber like a baby.

Ron shook his head sadly. "I can't do that, Harry. T'wouldn't be right of me to leave you like this, at his mercy. I mean, he's clearly been feeding you something for years, probably a fertility potion as well! Making you push out his heirs," he said sadly, shaking his head a little.

It wasn't right that Harry had someone else's kids—especially when he was the one having them. It was just weird and a disgrace to that Harry had been willingly bent over for anyone like that, least of an evil git like Malfoy.

"C'mon," Ron said, dragging Harry in the other direction. It was probably good Narcissa took the other kids away, they might cry when Harry came to his senses and no longer wanted them.

"What? No!" Harry wanted to yell and dig his heels in but he kept moving, unable to deter Ron's crazed motion. He glanced behind him, the urge to cry nearly overwhelming him when he realized Narcissa and the boys weren't anywhere to be found. He wanted to be relieved his boys weren't seeing this but he was mostly gutted to realize Narcissa had just left him alone with Ron.

Of all the times to be seen as some stupid, bloody super-wizard, he thought darkly.

He sucked in a breath and tried to wrench himself free from Ron's grip again but only succeeded in giving himself a bit of a burn from the friction. He wanted to just go limp, make Ron drag his dead weight, but he was too scared he'd land wrong and hurt the baby. Surely his friend wasn't that heartless or held such hatred towards Draco? He tried not to panic; someone would notice he didn't want to be following Ron and interfere…

He went to look around but was jerked backwards, making him give an embarrassing squeak that would've been an actual scream if he had a full breath in his lungs. A moment later he sighed with relief, body relaxing at the familiar hand on him.

Ron jerked to a stop, glaring when he realized his progress was being halted. He turned to yell at Harry and stumbled backwards with a loud 'fuck!' as a fist smashed into his nose. There was a sickening wet crunch, followed by a bright burst of pain as blood immediately started to pour down his face in twin gushes from his no-doubt broken nose.

"Wa'd da fug!" he yelled, his voice clogged and muffled with blood and his own hand as he cupped at his face. His eyes were watering but he could see well enough to make out the blurred image of an enraged blonde stalking towards him. He tried to blink the pained tears from his eyes, but they wouldn't stop. "Malfoy!" he tried to hiss but his voice was still clogged and ineffectively portraying his rage. And proper pronunciation. He only managed something that sounded like 'Mabboy!' But his point was made since the blonde just sneered at him.

He was a little afraid, too. Who knew what sort of Dark shit Malfoy would do to him for trying to set Harry to rights? Malfoy looked ready to murder him, with his bare hands, and he wasn't dumb enough to be entirely unaffected. It was, admittedly, rather intimidating. He winced as he cleared the blood from his nose, spitting a glob out and grimacing. At least he could breath... sort of.

"Weasley," Draco said flatly. He was seething inside, his heart-rate dangerously high and kicking up every time he remembered the sight of Weasley dragging Harry down the street—his fiancé scrambling along, nearly falling a few times just in the brief moments he watched as he hurried to catch up.

His hands clenched and unclenched, forming and reforming a tight fist, practically itching to be put to use again. He breathed deeply as he tried to control himself. He understood now how satisfying it was to punch someone and he longed to do it again (even if it would hurt his own hand in the process).

"Care to explain yourself?" Draco asked coldly, his gaze never wavering from Weasley. He wanted to turn around and check on Harry, but he refused to let the red-headed piece of shit out of his sight for a moment. He could feel Harry inching closer, his belly pressing against his side and he allowed his attention to wander enough to reach back and touch whatever part of Harry he came into contact with.

Ron sputtered, unsure what to say. He winched as he tried to clear his clogged nose, grimacing as he spat out another congealed, bloody glob onto the pavement. He took as deep a breath he could, grimacing as pain flared again.

"You've enchanted himb!" he screeched, pointing a bloody finger at a suddenly still Malfoy. He gulped a little when grey eyes glinted dangerously, pinning him with murderous intent. He didn't know if Malfoy was pissed because he had figured out his nefarious scheme or because of the (tiny) threat to his newest heir inside Harry. "I know you did! I'mb going to fix himb! Then all of this will be over. You'll go back to living under your slimy rock and Harry will be where he belongs."

"You've gone 'round the twist, Weasel," Draco finally said, unsure how to take Ron's screeching. It made a twisted sort of sense but he was still too pissed to do anything but pull back his fist again and let it fly, landing a solid punch just below Weasley's watering eye.

He grabbed the front of Weasley's bloodied robes and pulled him closer, sneering down into his pale face. "Not that it's any of your fucking business, but where he belongs is right where he is. _With me_. With our children. We're to be married—bonded, more accurately. One can't go through a marriage bond if you're enchanted in _any_ way."

He paused for a moment, letting the new information settle into Weasley's thick head, nodding once when realization dawned in widened blue eyes. He sneered when indecision crossed the bloody, freckled face. "Now bugger off," he hissed, stepping towards Weasley in warning and letting the sullied robes in his hands go with a push.

He watched with palpable satisfaction when Weasley stumbled back a few steps, his bleeding nose forgotten for now. Weasley was pale and staring between him and Harry wide-eyed and gaping like a carp. He eyed the blood still dripping freely from the slightly bent nose, mingling unattractively with the freckles spotting the lower bits of Weasley's face. It was quite a sight and he felt rather proud he'd done that. Even if his hand was starting to throb steadily and scream in pain.

Ron sputtered. "But... but... You can't marry him! You don't love him." He nodded, as if it settled everything. He did know the requirements of a bonding but he didn't believe Malfoy would actually do such a thing. He didn't believe Harry would do such a thing. He felt doubt squirm through him when he realized Harry was pressed against Malfoy's back, seeking assurance and protection from Malfoy, because of _him_.

Shit.

He ran a hand through his hair, not at all caring he was smearing blood everywhere. This was all so fucked up...

Draco stared, feeling a little dazed at the idiot's lack of common-sense and deluded convictions, even through his anger. Even if he'd never say it aloud, he knew Weasley was smart enough to comprehend (and he _did_ , the fucking arsehole), even if he didn't want to hear it. Even if the miscreant didn't honor his pure-blooded heritage, he knew Weasel was aware of some aspects of it; he'd know the basics of a marriage bond.

He waved Weasley off, done with the entire exchange. He was not going to stand here and justify his relationship with Harry to anyone. "Fuck off," he said, waving a hand in a shooing motion again when Weasley just stood there, blinking owlishly and swaying a little. It took another punch (to the jaw this time) before Weasley finally stumbled away.

Fuck, what a mess. He needed to contact the Aurors, but first—

He turned to Harry finally, pulling him against his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

His hand was throbbing even worse now (he probably broke quite a few bones in it with that last punch) but he ignored it, focusing on smoothing his other hand through Harry's hair before sliding down and cupping Harry's face and staring at him intently. He didn't know why he was suddenly starting to shake but he refused to give in to the tremors until he knew Harry was alright.

He didn't protest when Harry gently pulled his face from his hands, but only because Harry then burrowed his face against his chest and pressed against him, as close as he could. Arms came up and squeezed him tightly.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, his voice barely audible since his face was pressed tightly to Draco's chest. He wasn't moving for anything, though, so Draco was just going to have to sort out what he said for himself. He sighed with relief and his knees nearly buckled under the weight of it. He hadn't felt that useless since he was a kid and he'd nearly forgotten how terrible it felt to feel helpless.

He very nearly swooned and looked up adoringly, mentally (and maybe vocally, he wasn't sure if he kept it to himself) labeling Draco his hero—a knight in shining armor. There was a heated swirl of adoration, relief, lust, love and waning fear and panic working through him, he felt breathless and lightheaded until his emotions (and hormones) settled.

He nearly rolled his eyes when Draco visibly preened, a glint of pride lighting those grey eyes and his chest puffing out, but didn't since Draco had indeed earn the privilege. Sure, he'll later be utterly embarrassed he hadn't been able to sort it out himself, but for now he was enjoying the comforting sensation of Draco surrounding him protectively. Who knew Draco had it in him?

"How?"

Draco stood, just holding Harry and reassuring himself he was fine, for long moments. "Mother sent a Patronus," he finally murmured, both hands now pressed tightly to Harry's back so they were pressed together tightly again. He relaxed a little more when he could clearly feel the bulge of Harry's belly pressing into him. And the soft, immensely reassuring flutter of a kick. He nearly sobbed with relief.

He had been so scared when his mother's wispy, silvery crane Patronus flew into his office with the short, ominous message of "Weasley's cornered Harry in Diagon Alley". He hadn't paused to respond, just apparated on the spot and focused on Harry so he could find him. (He'd only heard of such a thing working in theory and he'd nearly collapsed with relief when it had actually worked.)

Draco released a shaky breath, holding Harry tightly and apparating them both with a sharp, loud _pop_. He only let the tremors fully hit him when they were safely home, laying entwined on the sofa. He kept his hands pressed against Harry, even as they shook. He didn't seem able to pull his hands off Harry's belly or any other part of his body for long.

"I didn't know your mum could make a Patronus," Harry said inanely.

He knew it was a silly thing to focus on, but that's what occurred to him. He heard Draco snort, the sound a bit choked but still a hint of amusement in there. He ignored the way Draco trembled, knowing it was a reaction to the shock and adrenaline from his physical fight with Ron. And he knew Draco wouldn't want it pointed out. Thankfully, they were already subsiding.

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. "I bet it was a swan."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head a little in wonder. He had been just as surprised; but then again, he knew better than to underestimate his mother. "A crane, actually."

~*O*~

Harry rolled his eyes, flopping onto the sofa and glaring at Draco. It was half-hearted, but still. "I said I was fine, didn't I?"

He wasn't complaining fully, only because Draco _had_ broken his hand and the medi-witch seeing to him had bullied his stubborn fiancé into downing a pain potion and a small amount of Skele-Grow. The old medi-witch had given Draco a once over, making sure his bones were growing properly, before leaving and added a temporary binding charm so he wouldn't disrupt the healing bones since the stubborn git refused to stay overnight. He had wisely kept his snickering to himself, even though he was amazed the old witch had been able to read Draco so easily and accurately.

"Yes, you did," Draco said, not at all sorry for making Harry go to St. Mungo's for a check-up. "You would have been beside yourself with guilt if something had happened," he said softly, easing down next to Harry and pulling him close. He hadn't been able to refrain from touching Harry since he had 'rescued' him. Even if Harry hadn't been harmed, physically, they both knew stress could affect the baby. He loosened one hand so he could caress Harry's belly, his hand stilling occasionally to press gently and encourage movement.

Harry just enjoyed the moment. Even when those presses did encourage kicks. Arse. It was cute until those kicks were aimed at his bladder. Or his ribs. Probably smashing his liver into paste, too.

He huffed softly but nodded, silently agreeing with Draco's last spoken words. He allowed Draco to cuddle and smother him, just as needy for the reassuring touch as his fiancé. "I'm alright," he said softly. He smiled a little when Draco grunted inarticulately but didn't stop his hands from roaming his belly and the small of his back. He groaned softly with relief when he felt aches lessen as the gentle stroking turned into gentle massaging.

"You should call your mum, let her know we're back," Harry mumbled, eyelids growing heavy. "I'm sure the boys are driving her spare."

Draco nodded and reluctantly got up off the couch, headed for the floo.

Harry knew his boys were well behaved but they were still little boys full of energy. And if they caught any of the earlier confrontation with Ron, they'd probably be panicked and worried. Of course, he was less upset about the whole thing now that he had time to think about it. Even if Ron had been acting a bit mental, he seemed to care. Yeah, he was completely wrong, but it was the most interest he had shown in Harry in years.

"Hey," he said, after Draco flopped back down next to him, still wiping his knees from where they'd gotten a bit of dusty ash from when he'd been kneeling for the floo call.

"What?" Draco muttered when Harry didn't complete his thought. He looked over and frowned at the pensive look on Harry's face. "What?" he repeated, frowning a little. He didn't like that look...

Harry cleared his throat and struggled a bit to sit up. "I was just thinking... maybe I should owl Ron."

"Why?" Draco murmured, unsure how to react just yet. Maybe Harry wanted to send a scathing letter, cursing Weasley and the day he oozed into being. He'd be very willing to help Harry pen a very nice Howler, maybe work out a charm that would make the fiery destruction a bit larger...

Harry cleared his throat again, hugging a pillow to his chest and averting his eyes. "Just to explain. I know it looked bad, but I hadn't expected to see Ron. Or for him to give a toss about what happens to me anymore."

"So," Draco said with a long, drawn out sigh. "Let me get this straight; Ron trying to drag you off to be 'cured' is supposed to mean—What? That he cares?" he asked, his voice dripping with skepticism and irritation. He glared when Harry looked away.

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "Sorta, yeah. Honestly Draco," he hurried before Draco could call him an idiot. "You remember that day." He saw Draco's lips twitch, and a light blush to creep up his neck. "Not only did we have our first... er, moment, but that was my last with Ron. So, yeah, he went mental and completely in the wrong direction... but maybe..."

"Harry, he was livid you were with me. How in Merlin's name can you possibly explain so his feeble mind can understand? You said you loved me—" He paused, waiting for a nod. "You said we've got children together—" Another nod. "What else is there you could _possibly_ say to convince the idiot?" he demanded softly.

He didn't enjoy the fact the old friends had gone separate ways (well, not that much) but he hated that Harry still felt obligated to the idiot. He didn't say it aloud, but he was sure there was a line between 'understanding' and 'doormat'. And he wouldn't allow his Harry to toe that line for a fair-weather arsehole like Weasley.

Harry's shoulders slumped. Draco had a valid point. He had made those same points earlier and Ron had ignored him, convinced he was bewitched or enchanted. He hadn't a clue how to tell his former friend how he fell in love with Draco and have it be believed. Especially since Ron hadn't seemed to have moved past stupid boyhood grudges.

He sighed, leaning heavily against Draco, snuggling in immediately when Draco's arm came up to hold him. "I dunno," he muttered.

"Leave it, yeah?" Draco murmured. "At least for now," he added reluctantly. He did not want Harry to bother with that red-headed toerag but there wasn't anything he could really do to stop Harry from contacting Weasley. He wasn't about to try to control Harry or decide who his friends should be (even if he strongly believed Harry was better off keeping Weasley far, far away from him).

"Mother said she'd be home with the boys in an hour. They went for ice cream," he said with a snort. The boys seemed perfectly content, too.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's side, running a finger up Draco's thigh in a slow, teasing swirl. "An hour, huh?" he murmured. He peeked up at Draco and grinned when he saw understanding on Draco's face.

"No."

"But—"

"No," Draco said firmly, covering Harry's hand with his and still the arousing movements. Sweet Merlin... He was already getting hard but there was no way they were shagging now. Or even fooling around a little. "We've been traumatized, love," he said dramatically, squeezing Harry tightly and running a hand up and down his arm. "I don't think we should be doing anything but sitting here and relaxing."

Harry sighed softly, relaxing against Draco again. "Fine," he pouted. Really, he saw the logic against a wild shag... but he just wanted that moment of perfection when they were as close as they could possibly be. He was still a little shaken and didn't want to admit aloud he needed that extra reassurance.

He looked up at Draco and saw understanding again and nodded. He hummed with contentment when he was pulled even closer against Draco's body and felt himself practically melt.

They both started out of a light doze when the floo chimed. Draco patted Harry's head and sat up as best he could pinned under Harry's weight and smiled when Teddy strutted out of the floo first.

"Dad! Pop! I got to floo by myself!" Teddy gushed, pointing at the still green flames. "Grandmum let me!" He stood up tall and nodded proudly. He was pretty sure it was only because grandmum couldn't pick up him _and_ Gabe, but it was still cool. He was still a little dizzy but it was so worth it.

He looked between his pop and dad, smile dropping slowly into a frown. "Everything OK?" he asked, looking between the two.

Draco nodded, pulling Teddy closer so Harry could reach him. He was beyond relieved Teddy didn't seem aware of the earlier problems. "Yes, he's just tired," he said, nodding at Harry. He smiled a little when Teddy merely nodded his understanding. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to nap and thankfully Teddy was too distracted by the flooing experience he didn't ask why he was home so early.

"Oh." Teddy let himself be pulled against his dad's side, accepting the cuddles with a bravery and stoicism that he was pretty sure would make pop proud. He was so too old to cuddle but he didn't want to make his dad cry by saying no. Or squirming away. He took the hair petting with only a small eye-roll. "Grandmum got us ice cream," he said smugly.

Harry hummed, smoothing down Teddy's wild hair. It was a bright, minty green color; the color of his favorite flavor. Apparently, Teddy was still enjoying his ice cream high. "I heard. Ruined your dinner, I bet." He smiled when Teddy giggled softly and shook his head. "Where did you go?"

"I dunno, some Muggle place," Teddy said absently, unconsciously leaning into the hand that was still in his hair. He was totally too old for it but it did feel a little good. "Grandmum said we should let you talk to your friend alone. I thought he looked a right prat, but—" he ended with a shrug, that turned into a wince when he was scolded for saying 'prat'.

Draco saw Harry's eyes flutter closed and a look of relief cross his expression. He wholeheartedly agreed; He'd been concerned the boys would be upset if they saw how things had escalated. He tuned out of Harry and Teddy's conversation, the pair excitedly discussing how the ice cream parlor had over 30 varieties, and focused on the floo when it flared again.

He smiled when his mother stepped through holding Gabe, the pair of them chatting quietly.

"See? I told you Teddy did a splendid job and got here safely," Narcissa said, setting Gabe onto his feet. She smiled when he hugged her legs and rushed off to make sure Teddy was indeed in one piece. And give Harry a hug as he carefully climbed into his lap.

She shared a look with her son and inclined her head when he cocked his head slightly. She stood off to the side while he eased himself away from Harry and followed when he left the room. They had barely passed the doorway when she was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

"Thank you," Draco said softly, giving his mother one last squeeze before loosening his hold. He was sure he'd shocked his mother withe the tight embrace, but he had to do it. Even if she scolded him for it. He went to back away and was forced back into his mother's embrace. He laughed softly and enjoyed the moment.

Narcissa eventually let her son go, wiping at her eyes gently. She felt wretched she hadn't been able to do more and didn't think she quite deserved the warm thanks (or hug), but she wouldn't argue. It was bad manners, after all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," she found herself saying, averting her eyes. She cared for Harry a great deal and it upset her to see him in such a situation earlier.

Draco waited until his mother looked at him again and gave her a warm smile. "You did more than anyone else did. I can't thank you enough for alerting me, Mother. Truly. You also got the boys away from there," he said quietly, willing himself to stay calm. He wanted to fist his hands again and winced as his hand twinged, but thankfully he couldn't flex it past the tips of his fingers twitching.

"Alright," Narcissa conceded. Otherwise, they'd be spending hours at this. "The boys only saw that man approach Harry," she said softly. She was very relieved they didn't see their father man-handled. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, determined to move forward. "Did you finish the wedding plans, darling?"

Draco could only shake his head a little and smile. "Not as of yet." He let his mother lead him towards his study, where he had most of the notes and various bits and pieces he had stored. He didn't want to dwell on events either but he wasn't going to put it completely out of his mind.

~*O*~

Harry pouted. He hated planning things. That was Draco's forte. "Whatever ones you like," he said, pushing away glossy pictures of flowers. They all looked the same to him. He whined and rubbed at his belly. He was huge, achy and cranky and in no mood to look at sodding flowers. He glared when Draco gave him a disgruntled expression.

"It's important, Harry."

Harry huffed and resisted the urge to scream. Or throw something. "It's not _important_. It's fucking flowers, Draco. Who gives a shit what sort of flowers are there? Or even if we have flowers?" Every single picture was of some flower, and they all looked expensive. Did they really need flowers? It seemed to... trivial.

"Flowers are traditional, symbolic and..." Draco trailed off, ignoring Harry's pinched look and pursed his lips as he thought. "And they smell nice."

Harry snorted, unable to help himself. "Still. I don't care what bloody flowers we get." Draco was just standing there, looking patient and snooty. Arsehole and his ruddy flowers... In his opinion, there was a point where they took the whole 'gay' thing too far. And poncy flowers everywhere was probably just a bit over that line.

But Draco looked determined so he merely rolled his eyes and wished for a snack. "How about lilies?" he offered after a moment.

"What kind?"

Harry paused, shrugging indifferently. Merlin, there would be more than one kind of lily... "I haven't any idea. Which is why I said _you_ should pick them!" He glared up at Draco, huffing again with annoyance when the blonde only stared back at him passively. Yeah, he was probably being a git because he was cranky but still... He rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at Draco. "White ones?" he finally muttered.

"White is good," Draco murmured, wondering if Harry actually knew it was a good choice or if he'd just gotten lucky, pulling things from his arse. He was leaning more towards the latter... _He_ knew there was meaning behind flowers and he wanted their choices to reflect that. Low pitched grumbling was his only response and he decided Harry was done with talk of flowers. Probably for good, but he'd pack in it for now.

"Right," he said and left the room. He ignored Harry's indignant huff, no doubt annoyed he'd been left behind. He summoned a few random items from the kitchen and sat down next to Harry.

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously, unsure how to take the offering of canned peaches, chocolate sauce and graham crackers. "What's this?"

"I thought you'd like it," Draco said simply and shrugged. He really didn't care if Harry wanted them, he was just hoping something got his pregnant fiancé out of his current strop before he snapped back. He went to take the items back, "I could just—"

Harry snatched the items and held them close. "Thank you," he muttered, popping open the lid on the can of peaches. He made a soft noise of triumph; he loved the clever things Muggles did with food packaging. He ignored Draco and set to work, building his snack.

By the time he was getting full, and had over half of the food eaten, he turned to Draco with a sheepish smile. "Did you want any?" he asked, holding up the last graham cracker.

"No," Draco said, leaning over and kissing a smear of chocolate sauce off Harry's bottom lip. He watched as Harry finished off his snack with a happy sound, pleased to see that petulant frown lifted from his face and a smile on his lips.

He gathered the notes and information on flowers and closed the file. He could go over flowers later. With Pansy. Or Hermione. Or _anyone_ that wasn't a whiny Harry.

.

Harry tried to keep his mood up but it was getting more and more difficult with each friendly inquiry about his (and the baby's) well-being. Unfortunately for Neville, he was the one that broke the proverbial camel's back.

"For fuck's sake! I'm fine! The baby is fine! Nothing happened!" Harry was breathing heavily, his face pink with anger and exertion, and he was glaring murder at his friend.

Neville slowly raised his hands and backed up a few steps. "Sorry, mate. I only just heard and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I know," Harry said, his irrational anger puffing away. "I'm sorry, it's just... That's all I've heard. All day!" He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed he had to work around his rounded belly. He sighed loudly and flopped back against the sofa.

Now that he was no longer angry, he had guilt rolling around his belly making him feel horrible for yelling at Neville. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Neville nodded, settling himself on the sofa next to Harry and patting his shoulder. "It's alright, Harry," he said calmly. He has been taken aback by Harry's outburst, but he'd been around when his friend was pregnant with Gabe and he was aware how volatile Harry's moods could be—even if he'd forgotten temporarily.

Plus, he could understand Harry's annoyance with the constant questions; Harry never had gotten used to being mollycoddled, even if he did enjoy being cared for now and again. But he didn't know he had been one of many to ask, though.

"I just got worried when I heard what happened," Neville said calmly. "Hermione told me about it and I wanted to make sure everything was OK. I'm glad there was no real damage." He tried to keep the threat out of his voice, but the way Harry's eyes slowly turned to glare at him told him he'd been unsuccessful. "Oh, shut up," he said lightly, waving a hand. "I'm pissed at Ron, not you or Draco."

"Oh."

Neville nodded, smirking a little. "Yes. _Oh_. Who does he think he is, grabbing you like that and trying to 'fix' you? What a load of shit!" He growled under his breath and worked on trying to calm himself down. In his opinion, Ronald Weasley lost the right to care about Harry's well-being the last time he walked away from their friendship. He had no more right to know than any other random person walking around. Though, it was interesting to see he didn't completely hate Harry, he still had no room to impose his will on the wizard.

"I guess he thought I needed help," Harry said with a shrug.

Neville snorted. "As if you need saving from Draco?" He snorted again. He knew damn well Ron wouldn't have done something so stupid and dramatic if Harry was with any other wizard. Ron just had a deep-seated, irrational dislike for Draco. It was only Ron's short-sightedness that kept him from seeing how Draco really was. Even he had been able to see past the pointy git they went to school with.

Besides, he knew Harry well enough to trust his judgment of people. It was an innate thing Harry had and he had learned to respect and listen to it over the years.

"Well, no," Harry said, grinning a little. "But he just doesn't know Draco well enough; he thought he was helping."

Neville sat still, his eyes narrowed as he studied Harry closely. "Are you seriously defending him?"

Harry paused and shrugged casually. "No."

Neville scoffed, pushing against Harry's shoulder lightly. "You were." He shook his head, chuckling softly. "You're such an idiot sometimes," he said fondly, ignoring Harry's outraged squawk. "Seriously, Harry, there's _nothing_ to say that excuses what the bastard did to you. I don't care what his reasons were, or that nothing serious happened; he got off lightly."

He marveled at Draco's restraint; he would have hexed Ron into a stain on the pavement. And he was impressed with Draco's ability to land a solid punch; several, actually. He was pretty sure Draco had never actually physically assaulted someone and it was amusing to think the pure-blooded wizard's first reaction the whole situation was to just pull back a fist and let it fly.

"Whatever."

Neville chuckled again, poking at Harry's shoulder. "Did Draco say the same thing?" Harry's refusal to answer, or look at him, was answer enough. "See? It's true now that we've _both_ said it. We're both very intelligent. And always right." He grinned when it got Harry's mouth twitching with a smile. He patted Harry's leg, glad they didn't end the conversation with an argument.

He gave into his urge to pat Harry's belly and did so. As usual, Harry merely smiled and allowed it. After feeling a nudge against his palm, he slowly pulled his hand back. "Right, well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said, nodding a little. Even if it had annoyed the ever loving piss out of him earlier, he was glad his friends cared about him (even if too much, at times). "Got plans for dinner?"

Neville shrugged, and settled back into the sofa. "No, why?"

"Well, I was going to see about talking Draco into take-away. Wanna join us?"

Neville snorted softly. Like Harry would have to try hard to talk Draco into anything. Draco was helpless to say no to Harry on a normal day... a pregnant Harry was impossible for him to deny. He'd seen it himself and it still amuses him to watch Draco crumble to Harry's will with nary a fight.

"Yeah, alright. I'll call my darling husband and have him join us."

"Excellent!" Harry grinned and sat back, rubbing his belly.

~*O*~

Draco tapped the stack of files into a neat line, smiling a little. He'd just sent off the last check and their wedding was officially done and paid for. It felt good. He didn't think he'd ever finish but, as usual, Pansy had been invaluable and helped often. Naturally, she had tried to change his mind on a few things (the witch can do her own wedding in shades of pink, lavender and puce, thankyouverymuch). Occasionally she had a good idea and he incorporated the good ones and politely refused the rubbish ones (they were not renting hippogriffs to 'ride off into the sunset'; daft woman).

His mobile rang and he jumped a little, the noise startling him in the quiet of his office. He patted his pockets for a moment before remembering it was in his drawer. He quickly opened it, smiling wider when he saw the display.

"Harry, love," he said, smiling brightly at the prospect of talking with his Harry. There was a soft chuckle that had his brows slowly drawing together. That wasn't Harry.

"Draco, _darling_."

That definitely wasn't Harry; the voice was different and teasing—almost mocking. There was another chuckle, and he couldn't place the voice. He pulled the phone away, double-checking the ID. "Who is this?" he asked, a slight sense of panic starting to set in. Who had Harry's mobile?

Images of Harry being dragged off invaded and he had to consciously remind himself to breath. Even heavily pregnant, Harry wasn't completely helpless. He refused to beli—

"Merlin, calm down, Draco. It's me, Neville."

Draco felt himself relax for all of two seconds. "Oh, well— Wait! Why do you have Harry's mobile?"

"Harry's at Saint Mungo's," Neville said, a tad too brightly for Draco's sanity. "No Muggle phones allowed. I guess it's easier to just ban them rather than change the wards—"

Draco sat up, clutching his mobile tightly. Harry wasn't due for at least two weeks and he wasn't scheduled for surgery until next week. He silently prayed that was the reason he was at St. Mungo's though; anything else made him want to panic. "Oh Merlin. Is he OK?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Went into labor kinda early," Neville said calmly, smiling a little. "He floo-called me and I got him into the emergency at Saint Mungo's. He got taken in a few minutes ago."

Draco sagged a bit with relief. He was a little annoyed Harry hadn't called him, but he'd question his scatter-brained fiancé later. "Alright. Was he taken into surgery yet?"

"Yeah," Neville said, glancing up and nodding at the healer that popped out of the door and stood by the doorway, waiting for him. He should probably feel bad the healer had to come all the way outside to find him, but he really couldn't manage it. It was the bastard's own fault for not making the adjustments needed so he could use the bloody mobile inside.

"The healer's here. Hold on?" He heard a soft "Yes" and just angled the mobile downwards, not bothering to hang-up. Mostly because he was still annoyed with the Emergency staff and he wanted Draco to hear what was being said.

"He's been prepped and taken into surgery. It shouldn't be long; we can have the baby out in minutes if needed. Are you the father?" Neville snickered and shook his head, smirking a little when the healer just managed to look mildly annoyed. "Alright, well, it won't be more than an hour or so. I'll have someone alert you."

Neville merely nodded and watched the healer walk off, pea-green robes billowing importantly as he let the door close behind himself. What a git. He raised the mobile again, "Did you hear any of that?"

"Yes. I'm leaving now. Where are the boys?" Draco asked, a little distracted as he shoved files into his drawer. He didn't care if they landed in a messy pile, he had more important things to focus on right now.

"Your mum has 'em."

Draco blinked, a little surprised, and stood up and went still. "Really?" he couldn't help asking. "I wasn't aware she was visiting."

"Yeah, apparently she had wanted to surprise Harry and the boys," Neville said and chuckled. He really didn't think Harry had been 'shocked' into an early labor, but it was amusing nonetheless. "Should I have her bring them?"

Draco hurried from his office and thought his options over. He really wanted his mother and sons to be there. "Yes, please," he finally said.

The boys would be crushed if they weren't there to meet their sister. And he knew his mother would be equally disappointed to be denied the chance to see her newborn granddaughter. And knowing the entire group, waiting any longer than it took for her to be born would be unacceptable. Not that he could blame them...

"Thank you, Neville."

"You're welcome, Draco. I'll give Hermione and Pansy a heads up?" He heard Draco hum into the mobile. "Alright. See you at there," he said and disconnected, aware he'd already lost Draco's attention the moment Draco knew of his gratitude. Plus, he was sure Draco was set to apparate any moment and he'd hate for Draco to fry his mobile. Again.

He tapped in a message, sending it to both witches. Two excited messages came right after the other and he grinned as he headed back into the waiting area of St. Mungo's to use the floo. He floo'd Narcissa, clearing his throat, a little nervous to speak to the older witch.

"Hello Neville," Narcissa answered with a small, but warm, smile. "How are you?"

Neville cleared his throat again. He really wished he could have just called Mrs. Malfoy on a mobile... "I'm good, thank you. Yourself?"

"I am well, thank you." She waited a beat, unsure why Neville would call her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Neville said, nodding. "Harry's gone into labor and I was hoping you and the boys could come."

Narcissa gasped softly, her hand gently clutching at her neck. "Of course! Oh!" she breathed. "One moment," she said as calmly as she could.

She turned away from the fireplace and, with as much decorum as she possessed, hollered for her grandsons. She tactfully ignored Neville's choked laugh and focused on the two little boys that rushed into the room. "Your sister is coming." She smiled warmly when both boys blinked and then whooped happily when they figured out what she meant. "Would you like to go and see her?"

Teddy and Gabe barely needed to consult each other before they both nodded and answered, "Yes!"

"Alright, but we'll have to wait first," Narcissa reminded. She received two shrugs and she raised an eyebrow, making both boys give her sheepish smiles. Shrugging was a pet peeve of hers and she hoped to break her grandsons of the habit yet. "Alright, go get ready." She watched them run from the room before turning back to Neville. "Do you know the room?"

"No, he was only just taken to surgery. We're in the waiting room on the fifth floor. It'll be a bit yet, so there's no rush."

Narcissa nodded and disconnected the floo-call. She was dusting her knees off when both boys hurried back into the room. Gabe's shoes were on the wrong feet and Teddy's tie was crooked, but she could adjust them later—both boys were practically vibrating with excitement and she knew better than to test the bounds of their patience (and manners) by doing it now. She grabbed each of their hands and inclined her head so Teddy knew to grab the powder and throw in it.

A clear, loud call of 'St. Mungo's!' (from Gabe, since Teddy got to do the powder) had them landing in the main entry. She didn't even bother looking at the welcome witch and headed right for the lifts. "Fifth floor, Gabriel."

Gabe pushed the button for 5, bouncing happily on his toes as the doors closed. He bounced excitedly on his toes. His bounced paused as he realized something; "Isn't she early?" he asked, looking up at grandmum, confused.

They had the day circled on their family calendar and it wasn't for a few more days yet. Would being early be bad? He tried not to worry and the little bit of worry that had crept in vanished in a puff when grandmum smiled at him, not hint of worry on her pretty face. She was good at hiding things, but he always knew when she was happy. Or scared. Or worried. Or even, one time, amused.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, but it happens. Babies come when they're ready, even if it's early. Or late," she added, thinking of her own Draco holding out for nearly three weeks before he finally was ready to join the world. She gave each small hand clutched in hers a light squeeze. Any residual worry or fear on their little faces vanished and she smiled proudly when Teddy's hair flashed a happy yellow.

The lift stopped and the doors opened and she was immediately greeted by Neville.

"Hey boys!" Neville called out, squatting down and opening his arms when both boys were released by their grandmother. He gave each a squeeze and a kiss on the head. "Did you hear the good news?" Both nodded, Teddy's hair shifting to match Gabe's for a moment. "Good. Well," he slowly stood up when Narcissa walked closer. "He's only just been taken in. So. It'll be a while yet," he added, sheepishly.

Narcissa inclined her head and held her hands out, each little boy dutifully grabbing one. "We need to make ourselves presentable. We won't be long," she said and made her way over to the nearest public restroom.

Thankfully, even though they groaned softly, neither boy argued to tried to wiggle away. They knew well enough now not to bother. She made quick work of their appearance and they were back in the waiting room in less than 10 minutes.

"Mother. Boys," Draco greeted, grinning when the boys were released and practically tackled him. He heard Neville chuckle and he noticed his mother smile. He ruffled both little boy's hair and beamed down at them. "Any moment now we'll see Ophelia!" He chuckled when both boys cheered. He finally got used to the name Harry liked and he figured his time for debating was over.

"And daddy!" Gabe added in, trying not to wring his hands in worry. He'd read a book about babies and stuff. Sometimes there were complications and things went bad. Sometimes babies didn't make it. Sometimes daddies or mommies didn't make it. He tried not to think that would happen, but he couldn't help it! He must have looked panicked because papa had him in another tight hug and was murmuring soothing words in his ear.

He slowly relaxed and was embarrassed to realize he'd been crying. "Sorry, papa," he said with a sniffle.

Draco just ran a hand along Gabe's back, giving his mother a grateful look when she led Teddy away to a vending machine that had Muggle soda and wizarding candy available. He nearly winced at the very idea of a sugar-stuffed Teddy but he was glad for the distraction. "It's alright, love. Your daddy and sister will be fine. He's a very lucky guy."

"Really?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Really," he repeated with as much conviction as he could muster. Naturally, he shared each of Gabe's fears (they'd read the same book, together, and wound up thinking the same things) but he couldn't allow himself to ponder them long. He'd go mental.

He dug his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to his son. "Here. I know it won't work for calls or anything, but you can play games," he offered.

Draco smiled when Gabe scrambled from his lap and rushed over to the row of chairs. Teddy was next to Gabe a moment later, sharing a chocolate frog and directing Gabe's game play over his little brother's shoulder as they both munched on their treats. He tried not to wince, deliberately trying not to think about chocolatey finger smudges on his mobile's surface. He sat down next to Neville and settled himself down to wait.

He hated waiting.

And waiting for Harry to be out of surgery was especially nerve wracking.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco grunted, half-asleep and vaguely aware Harry was trying to crawl out from under his arm. He made an effort to grab at the wizard, his fingers briefly sliding over smooth, sleep-warm skin, but he missed and ended up clutching onto one of Harry's pillows instead. It was still warm and smelled like him, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"Harry," he whined, yawning widely as he tossed the pillow back to the bed with a petulant huff.

"Go back to sleep," Harry whispered, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. He usually remembered to slip back into them but he must've forgotten earlier; Draco had that affect on him. He chuckled softly when Draco whined again in protest and wiggled around on the bed, trying to reach for him without getting up or displacing the blankets. Lazy sod.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, pecking a quick kiss to the corner of a pouting mouth and slipped from their room before anymore protests (or attempts at pulling him back to bed) could be made.

He padded down the hallway, peeking into the boys' room as he passed. Both were asleep, sprawled out on their respective beds and snoring lightly. He smiled at the way Tony was draped across Gabe's chest, smoke rings puffing across his shoulder occasionally. Teddy would probably be mortified to know he'd fallen asleep clutching his baby sister's pastel pink unicorn plushy.

Unfortunately, his little missus was not in a similar state of peaceful rest, and Harry hurried towards her room. He peered over the cot's edge, smiling warmly at his fussy daughter. Her irritated snuffling turned into full blown wails of protest the moment she realized he was there. He made shushing noises as he leaned over the cot and scooped up the crying little girl. He bounced lightly, patting her bum. He murmured nonsense to her, hoping to calm her.

By the time she was in a fresh nappy and a clean babygro, her crying was down to sniffles and grumpy little huffs that reminded him of Draco.

"Are we hungry, my little Camy?" Harry cooed softly, already headed towards the kitchen. Wiggling legs, a pair of flailing arms and a loud whimper from his daughter as she gnawed on a pudgy fist was answer enough. He turned his head a little, already smiling at the expected sight of a sleepy, bed-headed Draco, when he heard a soft scoff.

Draco shook his head, smiling a little as he gently stroked along Camellia's pale blonde hair. It was a fright and he knew it had little to do with just coming from her cot. His poor little girl had Potter hair; even though it matched his coloring, it was as unruly and wild as Harry's. He adored it, though, and not just because she had that little bit of Malfoy trait. It just made him feel warm all over to see the way their daughter reflected him and Harry.

"It's bad enough you nearly named her Ophelia; now you're butchering the lovely name of Camellia?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

He expected it, honestly; Harry was never one for proper names and the like—when it could be avoided, at any rate. He'd nipped any attempts at such habits for his own name, though; he refused flat-out and Harry hadn't argued when he realized how serious he was. He'd gladly hex anyone that dared to utter 'Drake' or 'Dray' within his hearing-range.

What he _hadn't_ expected was a groggy Harry, eyes barely open against the numbing and pain potions in his system, to offer up the name 'Camellia' to be put on the birth certificate, surprising him (and his mother). Harry had sat up, struggling a little because his abdomen was still tender and healing, his fingers wiggling insistently for their daughter. He took a look at her and made a face that was between a grimace and a resigned sort of expression.

Apparently, one can't name a little girl Ophelia when she looked like a Camellia.

Draco thought it was complete rubbish, of course, but he went along with Harry anyway (even if he feared it was potion-induced lunacy) mainly because he was glad for any name other than Ophelia. It was a nice enough name, he just didn't fancy it for _his_ little girl. He had tried to make Harry wait until later, hoping a clear head would help just in case he changed his mind, but Harry had been insistent.

He never really could say no to Harry.

As far as flower-inspired names went, Draco thought Camellia was a lovely one that stood on its own. The middle name of Jean wasn't one he could argue with, either. It flowed nicely and he didn't mind she shared it with her godmother. He only wished it hadn't made Hermione weep openly and hug him. Even if he did like the witch, she would occasionally be openly affectionate when he least expected it. Telling her about her goddaughter's name had been a horrendous experience—being cried on by a wet, weepy woman was something he did not want to experience again.

"Shut up," Harry whispered, grinning. He resumed patting Camellia's bum when she started fussing in earnest again. "I got her, go back to sleep."

Draco merely shook his head and followed Harry downstairs, passing him in the hallway and beating him into the kitchen. There wasn't much he was comfortable doing for their 3-month-old daughter, but he'd become very adept at mixing her bottles and running a heating charm on them with just the right amount of strength and time for the perfectly warmed bottle. He checked the temperature on his inner wrist—it was perfect, of course—and had it ready by the time Harry was entering the kitchen.

He displayed it with a flourish, even added in a cheeky little bow. "Madam's bottle," he murmured, smiling.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, giving Draco a quick kiss in thanks when he took the bottle. Camellia's hands were up and flailing and she was trying to grab the bottle as it was pressed to her mouth. He watched her eye lids drift closed in contentment as she took several greedy gulps before he looked back up at Draco. He did appreciate Draco's help (and bottle making skills), but he always felt bad when Draco woke up, too. Honestly, there wasn't any reason for _both_ of them to be awake in the middle of the night.

And Draco had an early morning tomorrow.

But he didn't say anything; it wasn't worth an argument that was kind of stupid to begin with.

Draco always got a strange expression on his face—a mix of exasperation and determination—when he mentioned it, and the stubborn arse would scoff and get up anyway. Honestly, as much as he didn't like the idea of Draco's rest being disturbed (and he could handle middle-of-the-night feedings and nappy changes on his own, thankyouverymuch) he loved that Draco wanted to help and be a part of the minute details. He didn't exactly understand Draco's strange idea that he was pants at 'baby things' but he didn't push.

It had taken him time and practice to learn his way around, too.

He tried not to roll his eyes when Draco gently nudged him out of the kitchen and back upstairs. He went willingly though, smiling to himself at the way Draco's hand pressed against his lower back and his other hovered over Camellia's bottle. Her slightly-chubby fingers were nearly white in her efforts to hold the bottle on her own and he felt insanely proud. He leaned down and nuzzled her sleep-pinked cheek.

Draco lead them towards the master bedroom instead of the nursery. He knew Harry preferred the chair in their room and he wouldn't have to try very hard (or have far to go) to convince Harry back to bed, even knowing his fiancé would probably crawl in with their daughter between them. He watched Harry stare gooey eyed as Camellia sucked her bottle, emptying it quickly even though she looked half-asleep. In a surprisingly short amount of time, the hollow sucking sound that came from an empty bottle sounded in the quiet room.

He shuffled forward, nearly wringing his hands. "Can I?" he asked nodding meaningfully at a half-asleep Camellia.

Draco didn't know what he expected; possibly for Harry to say 'later' or to maybe just narrate the steps as he went about the normal after-bottle ritual. He blinked with surprise when he suddenly found himself with an armful of pliant, dozy daughter. He shot Harry a look of panic, but Harry merely lifted his arms up—a demonstration and silent hint for him to do the same.

He gently fitted Camellia against his shoulder, one hand behind her neck and another securely under her bum. He looked back at Harry and couldn't help smiling when Harry pantomimed the burping motion. He lifted his hand and took a deep breath before letting his hand come in contact with his daughter's back. His fears that he would hit too hard evaporated. He gave Harry a triumphant look and repeated the action, bouncing a little because he'd seen Harry do that.

"A little lower," Harry murmured, indicating Draco's hand position. Draco's next pat came lower on Camellia's back and he smiled. He hadn't expected Draco to want to wind their daughter; he'd always refrained in the past. Citing a fear of hitting too hard or recoiling from the idea of being vomited on. He watched as Draco bounced gently and patted Camy's back, feeling warm all over. He snickered when a loud, wet burp sounded from their dainty daughter and he immediately tossed a thin blanket over Draco's shoulder, tucking it around Camellia's sleepy face.

Just in case.

Camellia didn't always spit up, she seemed to prefer keeping all her food in her belly, but he wanted to be prepared. He didn't want to traumatize Draco on his first try. He stood and leaned his chin on Draco's opposite shoulder, one hand on the blonde's waist and the other laying over the one Draco had on Camellia's back. It was truly a heart-warming scene, even if it centered around bodily functions, and he needed a moment to compose himself.

"Well?"

"That was easy," Draco murmured. He sounded disappointed and stunned, at the same time. He felt that way too. He'd been avoiding the task for so long, expecting it to be complicated or whatnot, and it _wasn't_. He tilted his head, his cheek resting on Camellia' soft, downy hair. He hummed some nonsense tune when he realized Camellia was starting to drift off back to sleep.

Harry hummed noncommittally in response, kissed Draco's temple before stepping back and towards their bed. He climbed into bed and settled back against the pillows, content to watch Draco. He wasn't at all surprised to see Camy nuzzle against Draco's shoulder, one chubby fist in his blonde hair, and drift off to sleep, her lips smacking gently as she settled. He laughed softly when Draco looked absolutely gobsmacked. And completely besotted.

"Should I put her down?" Draco whispered, rubbing and bouncing lightly still so his sleeping baby stayed that way. Camellia wasn't extraordinarily fussy but she did not appreciate her sleep being interrupted by outside sources. He didn't blame her, really. She already took after Harry in being a right cranky git upon waking. Though, she was a little cuter about it.

Harry shrugged and snuggled back down into bed, pulling the covers over himself. "She'll probably go," he said, yawning.

Draco nodded and disappeared down the hallway, hoping Camellia would go back into her own bed with no fuss. He really didn't mind the occasions Harry brought her into bed with them (not now that he knew neither of them would, or could, roll over and squish the poor girl), but he didn't think it was a habit any of them should get into. She was beautiful and precious but a very effective cock-block. He hoped he wasn't contributing to the neglect of his daughter merely for the chance to feel Harry up...

He rubbed a hand over the cot sheets, warming them a little. Then he checked her nappy (still dry) and gently eased her down, keeping her on her back like Harry said to. He carefully, and slowly, stepped back, his eyes trained on the cot and ready to snatch her back up if she started fussing again. Camellia's arms flailed for a moment when he put her down and she started making sucking sounds with her mouth, but she didn't wake back up.

Success.

This whole baby thing was easy, he thought with a smug smile. Of course, he knew it wasn't all going to be like this but he figured every new parent had a moment or two of self-delusion. Especially when the sleep deprivation kicked in and you were applauding yourself for not getting bodily fluids on you while you swap out a nappy or congratulating your infant for keeping an entire bottle inside their body long enough to digest it.

At least now he knew he _could_ do it, because he was sure there would be nights it won't be so easy to get his darling daughter satisfied and back in her own bed. (Not that he was complaining, but they still had nights of Gabe or Teddy crawling in their bed, snuffling and needing a cuddle, because they'd had a nightmare. He never had the heart to refuse and got into the habit of wearing clothing to avoid the awkward 'naked' questions. Or even worse; cold little toes in delicate places.)

Draco crept back down the hallway and he didn't breathe until he was back under the duvet with Harry. He turned on his side and smiled a little when he saw that Harry was already back asleep, sprawled out on his back and snoring lightly. As much as he'd hoped to find Harry awake and willing to ditch their pyjama pants, Draco couldn't blame him for falling back asleep when given the chance. Harry made a sleepy noise and rolled over until he was practically on top of Draco's chest, snuggling into him and latching on like a warm, cuddly octopus.

Maybe it was a little sappy, but he loved when Harry did that. He nuzzled the top of Harry's head and willed himself to sleep as well. He had to be up early and he wasn't looking forward to his alarm charm going off in a few hours.

~*O*~

Harry frowned at his reflection, trying to smooth down his hair and adjust his robes at the same time. The wrinkles were imaginary at this point and his hair was just... Well. _There_. As usual. So, both issues were pretty hopeless at this point. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm down so his hands would stop trembling; hopefully he could rein in his nerves.

And maybe settle the herd of Hippogriffs in his stomach.

"You're not nervous. You want this," he murmured to his reflection. His little pep talk didn't magically work, though; there was still a slick, churning feeling in his gut and his palms were still sweaty. He would smooth them down his robes but he had a feeling the fine fabric wouldn't appreciate being smeared with palm-sweat. Of course, there was probably a charm on his robes for that sort of thing. Draco would think of such a thing, no doubt. It made perfect—

He jumped, startled from his inane inner ramblings, when he heard the door close and his frown deepened when he saw who came in.

"Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow and just looked at Harry. "Harry."

Of course, he couldn't remain looking the picture of calm for long. Harry looked amazing, even if he was a little pale and sweaty. He wanted to grab him and smooth his hands down Harry's back until he was calm. Or shake him until he snapped out of whatever nerves had taken residence in his head. It nearly made him question his own lack of nerves, or maybe Harry's commitment, but he knew this wasn't Harry being scared about _that_ part. Knowing his Harry, he was fretting over forgetting the Bonding rite intonation half-way through or convinced he'll trip on his robes (which were perfectly hemmed, so that would not be an issue).

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, keeping his attention on fiddling with the buttons at the collar of his robes. He really wanted to loosen them, he was feeling choked and unable to pull in full breathes, but he knew Draco would fuss over them being undone and making him look 'unkempt'. There were just too many buttons and they were ridiculously small, too.

He tried to ignore the blonde; he didn't want to start babbling again about Muggle traditions about not seeing each other before the ceremony. Draco had given him an odd look which Harry interpreted to mean he was being immeasurably silly but he hadn't commented on it. He was aware Draco thought it was silly but he felt better for at least mentioning it.

Until Hermione had added in the whole 'bride' bit that had Draco reduced to actual giggles. Seeing the way Draco had hunched over, laughing and giggling, had almost been worth being referred to as a bride. _Almost._

"I wanted to see you," Draco said, as if it were obvious. He smiled when Harry's eyes lifted from his buttons and met his in the mirror. He tried not to sigh when he saw the mess Harry was making of everything. He stepped closer and turned Harry with a firm grip on his shoulders and gently batted away the slightly trembling hands. One he got the buttons righted, he gripped Harry's hands in his and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumbs over the backs in an attempt at soothing. "You alright?"

Harry nodded, unable to say anything. He was still feeling a tad overwhelmed and Draco standing right in front of him, looking gorgeous in his white and silver formal robes, wasn't helping much. His mind was going in all sorts of directions and he just wanted to relax and enjoy the day. Really, he knew Draco—

His thoughts stopped as his eyes closed and he immediately sagged against Draco when he was pulled into a kiss. He felt his shoulders relaxing as Draco's thumbs gently stroked along his cheeks and jaw. By the time Draco pulled back, Harry was feeling very good indeed. "Thanks," he murmured, looking up at Draco through his lashes.

"You're welcome. But it was for me as much as you," Draco admitted. He carefully gathered Harry close, making sure he didn't get too enthusiastic and risk a wrinkle to either of their robes, and rubbed a hand lightly over Harry's back. "Feel better?" He felt Harry nod and he chuckled softly. He took another moment to enjoy the closeness before he broke the silence. "Why the nerves, love?"

Harry shrugged and brought a hand up to fiddle with one of the small, pearly buttons on Draco's robes. "I dunno, exactly," he muttered.

And he really didn't. He knew he wanted this, marriage and Bonding. He knew Draco wanted this, too, so he wasn't worried about the blonde changing his mind, leaving him alone at the alter (or whatever they'd have) or something like a silly Muggle film. His insecurities about Draco staying were long settled. The boys were thrilled and now that Camy was about three months old, his magic was no longer an issue.

He was just nervous.

"Well," Draco said slowly, resisting the urge to tighten his arms around Harry. "Have you changed your mind?" Harry vigorously shook his head 'no'. "Are you—" He broke off and cleared his throat, suddenly a little worried to voice his next concern. "Are you worried _I've_ changed _my_ mind?" he asked softly. Again, Harry shook his head. He released a small breath of relief. He honestly didn't think it was a concern since Harry seemed quite content and secure anymore. It hadn't been an issue for months but he feared this would be the day, of any, it could possibly resurface.

He hummed and carefully stroked along Harry's back, smoothing out the renewed tension that had tensed Harry up again. "So?"

Harry huffed and nuzzled against Draco, huffing with annoyance when he was gently pulled back a little. Sodding robes. "I don't know," he repeated, trying not to sound pissy. "I'm just nervous. It's a big deal and everyone is here. Your mum," he added, feeling his palms sweat again.

His relationship with Narcissa was better than he could've ever imagined it could be. But she was still a very reserved, pure-blooded witch that held traditions and all that near and dear. He was terrified of making a mistake in front of her. He didn't think it would affect their Bonding, but she'd finally know he was a completely hopeless case. He was pretty sure she couldn't change Draco's mind about the Bonding, and hopefully she wouldn't take her displeasure out on her grandchildren, but she could make things tense and awkward.

He didn't think she'd actually do that, but he hadn't been able to let the thought go since it popped in his head.

"Mother adores you, Harry," Draco said, trying not to laugh. Harry sounded quite worried about it and he knew laughing would only make things worse. "She'll be crying too much to worry about a few stumbles or muttered words."

Harry only hummed in response, nodding a little and trying to believe Draco. He did know his own mother, after all... He took a deep breath and felt a little better. Draco's hands gently smoothing and 'fixing' his robes was calming him a little more. He leaned against the blonde a little, resting their foreheads together. They both jumped a little when a loud chirping sounded from his wand as it vibrated on the dresser.

"Sorry, 'Mione set an alarm," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he retrieved the vibrating, chirping wand and tapped it to shut off the alarm. His eyes slowly widened as he stared up at Draco. "It's time," he whispered.

Draco nodded, chuckling softly, and pulled Harry into a kiss. By the time he disentangled his fingers from Harry's hair and stepped back, Harry looked calmer and a sight more flushed. He fixed the damage his fingers did, lingering a little before cupping the back of Harry's head before letting go. "Let's go, love."

"Yeah, let's do this," Harry said, nodding and squaring his shoulders.

* * *

Pansy dabbed at her eyes, grateful Jessica planned ahead and brought an entire package of handkerchiefs. Well, paper ones that could be tossed in the bin. Strange, wasteful things, but they were handy. She hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed but it was hard not to be affected by the completely sappy, Hufflepuff-worthy scene in front of her.

Both wizards looked resplendent in their robes as they stood in front of the Bonding officiant, their focus switching between the small wizard and each other.

Draco looked ecstatic, though he was subtle about it. It was a relief to know that all the people here would recognize the intense gaze and soft expression for what it was; Draco's complete adoration and full affection.

Harry had looked terrified at first but now he just looked thoroughly besotted and he was grinning like a fool. Not a surprise that, but it was sweet nonetheless. If you went for that sorta thing, of course.

She waved at Gabe when his attention wandered, smiling as the little boy bounced a little on his toes and trying to be subtle and quiet. She frowned a little when Gabe shook his head and waved again, looking pointedly at Jessica. The little shit...

"Oh, he's so adorable," Jessica whispered, leaning close to Pansy so she wasn't overheard or risk interrupting anything. Gabe was still gently bouncing on his toes and waving at her. She waved back and made a shushing gesture, twirling her finger, indicating Gabe should pay attention. She grinned when the little boy nodded seriously and his attention shifted to the two wizards currently chanting out the last few words of their Bonding Ceremony.

Pansy just made a soft noise, not agreeing or disagreeing. Sure, Gabe was cute, but she was still annoyed with the little brat for having eyes for her woman. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly as the Bonding incantation ended and the ceremony ended with a few swirls of bright golden light. She hadn't been to many Bonding Ceremonies, but this one seemed... special, for more reason than just how close she was to both grooms. The bright golden tendrils of magic was only now fading, shrinking and twisting into an entwined band of light that settled around Draco and Harry's clasped hands.

"Oh, so beautiful," Jessica whispered hoarsely, dabbing at her eyes again. She really should have worn water-proof mascara, but she hadn't expected to be so moved. She knew the wizards were devoted to each other but it was just something else to _see_ it. Especially since Draco wasn't usually one to walk around looking thoroughly smitten, little cartoon hearts in his eyes whenever he looked at Harry (it was a nice change from the blonde's usual cool indifference).

She elbowed Pansy when the witch merely hummed again. She was about to chastise her girlfriend when she noticed her chin wobbling ever-so-slightly and the way Pansy was blinking rapidly. She wordlessly handed over another tissue, leaning in a little closer and patting at Pansy's knee before leaving it there.

Pansy turned her head enough to glare at her gooey-eyed girlfriend. "Shut up," she murmured, without any real annoyance behind it. She dabbed daintily at the corner of her eye. "It's romantic and beautiful," she muttered defensively. Even she could admit it would take a truly heart-less person to remain completely unaffected after that disgustingly schmoopy display.

"Yes, it is," Jessica agreed, giving Pansy a watery smile. She turned the hand on Pansy's knee over and wiggled her fingers. She ignored Pansy's put-upon sigh and hid a smirk when Pansy's fingers immediately slotted with hers despite the protest, squeezing gently. By the time she looked up again, the ceremony was over and the officiant's expression was caught between embarrassment and amusement when the wizards' ceremonial kiss turned into heated snogging.

Pansy snorted softly, completely unsurprised when Draco's hand started to wander and Harry made a rather indecent sound. "Oi!" She waved cheekily when Draco's head flew back, poor Harry following him for a beat, and he glared at her. Before she could point out they were about to shag with witnesses, he grinned.

"Well," Draco said, clearing his throat. It was a bit embarrassing that he'd needed a reminder that there were so many people there; he'd honestly forgotten in his complete absorption of Harry and their newly formed Bond. "Nothing to see here." He smiled a little at the expected collective chuckle.

Harry snickered and gently lowered Draco's hands, untangling long, pale fingers from his hair. He looked at the officiant and took the scroll being handed to him with a nod and a grateful smile. It wasn't in his hands long, just long enough to see both their charmed signatures at the bottom, before it popped away with a flash. He nearly panicked before he remembered it was charmed to file itself at the Ministry.

Merlin, everything still zinged with a tingly sort of warmth as the Bond settled. It was strange but amazing. He watched as Draco stepped away and let everyone know the stuffy, official bits were done and now it was time for the celebration portion of the day. His husband was practically glowing and it took a careful, knowing eye to notice Draco was still a little shaky from the magical exchange as well.

Congratulations came from everyone, as well as hand shakes, hugs and kisses to his cheeks. Even Narcissa hugged him, patting his back a little awkwardly before she stepped away and headed for the table laden with champagne flutes and delicate finger-foods. He kept close to Draco, feeling a little uneasy whenever he strayed too far for too long. Draco must have been feeling something similar because his hand rarely strayed from his waist or shoulders unless he absolutely had to.

It seemed to be a side-effect from their Bonding and he really hoped it didn't last long. As much as he loved spending time with Draco, he didn't fancy having to follow him about like a loyal crup puppy for Merlin alone knew how long.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, hefting Camellia up on her shoulder. The little girl's head was moving a little and she was looking around with wide eyes at all the people and noise. She patted Camy's back when her legs kicked and she made a soft noise of distress. "She's starting to fuss," she said, transferring the little girl to Harry with barely a word of warning. Not that Harry needed it; he was taking the baby before she finished speaking.

Harry bounced a little, rubbing gentle circles on Camy's back. He adjusted the frilly dress she was wearing, pulling the skirt down over her bottom. "Hello, love," he cooed at his daughter before his attention was back on Hermione. "You alright, 'Mione? Did you eat? Were you sitting? You should be sitting. Do you need a drink? Oh, Merlin, there's champagne everywhere!"

"Harry!" Hermione said through a laugh, patting Harry's shoulder, interrupting him before he really got going into a full-on panic mode. "It's fine. I'm fine." She rolled her eyes and couldn't help patting her lower stomach. Even with Harry going into strange new depths of being protective, she didn't regret telling him about the good news that she was expecting her first child. Of course, Harry's fretting only got worse in the past few weeks now that she was sporting a little bump.

Arnold wasn't much better, honestly. She couldn't sit without pillows appearing out of nowhere (a fine trick for a Muggle) and she was already getting sick of herbal tea. But otherwise, she was thrilled and eagerly awaiting their first child.

Harry nodded, nuzzling Camellia's cheek for a moment. "Right. Sorry," he said, wincing a little. He knew Hermione had a shorter temper when it came to him fussing, but he honestly couldn't help it. She'd been there for him and he only wanted to return the favor. She was his oldest and best friend, he didn't think there was anything she'd ask for that he wouldn't give her. He smiled at Arnold when he joined them, a full plate in each hand.

"Thanks, love," Hermione said, kissing Arnold's cheek and taking her plate with a happy little sound. She eyed Draco a few steps away, his attention occupied with helping Gabe out of his dress robes. She laughed softly as Gabe's hair flew up around his head, a dark halo of static from the robes being removed hastily. Draco proceeded to show Gabe how to fold his robes so it didn't crease and Gabe was watching with interest. The moment he got his neatly folded robes from Draco, he tucked the bundle under his arm and ran off towards Jessica.

"So," she said, turning to Harry and smacking him lightly in the chest with the back of her hand. She grinned at him. "Married."

Harry nodded, grinning like an idiot, still bouncing a calming Camy. "Yup. Married." Somehow his grin got even bigger as it echoed in his thoughts—he was married.

"I'm so very happy for you, Harry," Hermione said, smiling softly. Her eyes prickled and she sniffed before carefully leaning in and hugging Harry tightly. It was almost awkward; between the full plate she refused to put down, her growing belly, and poor Camellia in the way. Harry's free arm wrapped around her and she nearly squeaked with how tightly he squeezed.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, letting Hermione go. Her plate was tipping dangerously and he was pretty sure he had squeezed her a bit too hard. Not that she complained. He felt someone sidle closer and he leaned into Draco, knowing exactly who it was. An arm slid around him and he rested his head on his husband's shoulder. _Husband_. He stifled a giddy giggle and managed to keep from smiling like a loon. He took the proffered bottle from his husband with a murmured 'thanks' and offered it to Camy, who took it eagerly and latched on with a gurbled sound of excitement, her stockinged legs kicking happily.

Draco smiled at Hermione and Arnold, inclining his head. He couldn't help himself from reaching out at gently patting Hermione's protruding belly. He had thought he'd only find Harry's belly attractive—it was a different sort of fascination with Hermione's, though. It certainly didn't excite him in the same way but he found himself feeling pleased for Hermione (and Arnold). He was mostly grateful Arnold wasn't the sort to glare and threatened people that touched his wife's belly.

"Thank you for coming," he said, as if they'd do anything else. Hermione would have to be in active labor to have missed it.

"I wouldn't miss it," Hermione said seriously. She nibbled on a small carrot, narrowly avoiding dripping ranch sauce on her dress, and watched Harry and Draco openly. Draco's attention had shifted back to Harry, he was watching Camellia drain her bottle with a small smile on his face. She sniffled again, nodding her thanks when Arnold immediately handed her a tissue. "Thanks, love," she murmured before poking Harry in the shoulder. "So. Honeymoon?"

Harry removed the empty bottle from Camy's slack mouth and shifted her to his other shoulder, gently patting her when she fused at being moved before settling back down with a sleepy yawn. "We leave tomorrow morning," he confirmed.

He'd been an absolute mess since Draco told him what he had planned and had threatened to not go, or just cancel it all, at least half a dozen times. It would only be a week but he'd never been apart from his children for that long. It still made him uneasy and chew his lip with uncertainty. He so wanted to have that alone time with Draco, though.

Camy was his biggest concern but his traitorous daughter loved being around other people and he knew as long as she was fed and kept clean, she wouldn't make a fuss. Teddy and Gabe both loved staying with Pansy and Jessica and were actually looking forward to him and Draco being gone. It was enough to make him want to cry, quite honestly, and he blamed lingering hormones whenever he looked misty and Draco gave him that knowing, patient, look. So, he'd settled into a sort of apprehensive excitement about their honeymoon.

"Good," Hermione said, nodding once and munching her carrot with quick little bites. "I'm lookin forward to our turn," she said happily.

Harry was nervous not knowing when that would be... He trusted Pansy (and Jessica) but it made him twitchy not having a detailed itinerary. They all knew it and seemed to derive some sort of sick pleasure in keeping everything so vague. "Which will be when?"

"Whenever," Hermione said, waving Harry off. Pansy had said she'd just call when she'd had enough playing house—which she figured would be approximately three days. She was alright with that arrangement; as much as she preferred having everything planned out and the details sorted, she kind of liked the spontaneity factor. She had nothing else going that would make taking the boys, and the dog, early inconvenient. Pansy was having a harder time knowing she'd be taking Angus as well than anything else.

Which was silly; Angus was neat and well behaved. As long as his bed was in a warm spot and he had a short walk when he felt the urge to move, the dog wouldn't be much of a bother at all.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the reception, showing off his beautiful daughter and getting more warm wishes and congratulations on his Bonding/Marriage. (They might've snuck off an hour after the ceremony to have a half-clothed fumble, snickering about consummated Bonds before they were both trying to stifle their panting and moaning since they'd forgotten to use a privacy ward on the bathroom they'd ducked into.) He'd been able to keep a few paces away from Draco by the time they were getting the boys to bed, carrying them up to their beds from where they'd both fallen asleep on the sofa. He and Draco were both exhausted; by the time they fell into bed, both were asleep the moment they hit the soft surface. Even Draco fell into bed half-dressed and tired enough to snuggle against him with an undignified snore.

By the time they were ready to leave the next morning, Harry was making another round of hugs, squeezing his children until they were pawing him off with yelps and protests. He'd been a wreck when he woke up and Draco had to give up part of the secret plans for their honeymoon before he would calm down. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but it was a very real thing to see their bags packed and know he would be gone for a week.

A lovely (even if it would be very fancy and expensive) Muggle hotel in America (New York, apparently) helped ease his worries. He'd been nervous about blundering around an elite Wizarding resort on top of his apprehension of leaving. He didn't even care they'd be taking a Port-Key instead of an airplane.

~*O*~

Harry stood behind Draco, watching silently and trying to decide how he felt about the situation. He stepped closer when he noticed Draco's hand slide around and rest at the small of his back, his fingers spread ever-so-slightly in silent invitation. He, as subtly as he could, laced their fingers together and peeked around Draco's arm, offering an apologetic smile. It probably wouldn't make the woman feel any better, but he wasn't about to sweep in and save her from his husband's wrath, though.

The receptionist wasn't responsible for their room being given away. (At least, he didn't think so.) And even if she was, making a scene at the front desk of a posh, 5-star hotel, probably wasn't the way to go about getting the situation fixed. Though, under the slight sneer and cool, clipped tone, Harry could tell Draco was actually enjoying himself and merely bidding his time until a manger came to rectify the problem properly.

Unfortunately for her, she was the only one around at the moment and therefore the sole target to the full brunt of a Malfoy (er, Potter-Malfoy) snit.

He probably should feel bad; it had been awhile since he had seen this side of Draco. The snobbish, chin-raised-as-I-berate-you-as-you-obviously-deserve side. He'd almost thought (maybe hoped, a teensy bit) it had vanished. He certainly hadn't seen it directed at him or the boys in the time since they'd reconnected.

He was still a bit bemused about it all, quite honestly. It was almost enough to make him forget the fluttery feeling that had his palms sweating and his body feeling flushed. Even if there was a delay, he knew exactly what was going to happen the moment they got in their room and it was enough to make him antsy and light-headed with anticipation. It wasn't no where near their first time together, but it _was_ their first time as Bonded spouses. No kids to interrupt or worry about making sure the silencing charms were activated properly or jumping on the bed in the middle of the night so they had to make sure there were no naked sleeping times.

It was exciting and he couldn't wait to get behind closed doors.

Maybe that's why Draco was being such a git? The blonde never did take being denied or delayed gratification very well...

"Draco," Harry murmured, tugging lightly at their interlaced hands.

Draco paused, mid-rant, and aimed a glare over his shoulder. He sighed loudly when he caught the look on Harry's face. He had wondered how long it would take before Harry stepped in, the soft-hearted prat. He nearly acquiesced to the silent plea in those lovely green eyes. But, he resisted; he refused to give in. This sort of treatment was intolerable, even for Muggles. He had made this reservation _weeks_ ago and he was damned if this setback was going to ruin everything he had planned.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and unable to help the small (teensy, really) smirk.

"Aren't there any other rooms? At all?" Harry asked, gaze flicking towards the receptionist.

She snapped out of her reverie, probably enjoying the moment of peace from the angry blonde, and she immediately angled herself towards her computer terminal. Her fingers started moving, clicking the keyboard rapidly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she looked for a suitable replacement. Where the hell was the manager? She wasn't paid enough to deal with this kind of aggravation...

Draco's lips pursed. "I don't want any other room. I reserved the honeymoon suite and that's the room I want. It isn't my problem they can't manage to keep a simple reservation clear, now is it?"

"No," Harry said softly, shuffling closer. He really couldn't argue that point. As unobtrusively as possible, he slid his free hand around Draco's waist and gently squeezed his hip. "Let her find something better, yeah?" He didn't know if there was anything better, but he didn't know what else to say.

Draco huffed softly and tried to find it in himself to argue. He couldn't though; the look Harry was giving him, in conjunction with that hand on him that was now moving in gentle caresses, kneads, and circles, made it impossible to keep his strop long enough to continue his concerns about the ability of this hotel to satisfy him. Plus, it just made the idea of getting into a room, _any_ room, that much more appealing. He eyed the receptionist and sneered when he noticed she was no longer clicking away and was staring at them, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. Nosy cow.

"Did you find something?" he asked coolly.

The receptionist jumped, again coming out of her day-dreams and tried not to make a squeaking sound. She'd dealt with plenty of over-bearing, rich arseholes that thought they should be able to just breeze in and get the best. Of course, she was aware there had been a booking but computer errors happened all the time! But that wasn't what the snob wanted to hear.

Of course, now she realized part of the reason for his absolute shit attitude. Honeymoon suite, which meant he was probably frustrated and pissed off he didn't have his husband backed against a door seconds after they first got here. She almost felt bad for the other guy; he was going to have a time calming the irritated blonde down (even if it looked like he was used to doing it). She cleared her throat and angled the computer screen towards the blonde.

"We have two rooms available of a similar cost—" she started. She tried not to roll her eyes or huff when she was immediately interrupted. She was honestly expecting it.

"I'm sure you do, but I require an upgrade. Complimentary, of course."

Harry squeezed Draco's hip, applying just enough pressure to be uncomfortable. "Draco," he murmured in a warning tone.

"I really don't think it's unreasonable, Harry. I'm sure someone with authority would be happy to agree," Draco drawled, doing his best to look down his nose at the receptionist. It didn't help the woman reminded him of a Weasley. She was gaping at him like a simpleton, too, and her eyes were wide as she fumbled with the telephone. He ignored Harry's put upon sigh, patted the hand still on his hip, and waited for a proper solution.

Harry and the receptionist both relaxed when a tall man in an expensive suit came over, introduced himself as a manger of some sort and began speaking with Draco. Harry rolled his eyes at the man's apologetic tones and professionally appropriate amount of respectful sincerity. However, it was a little impressive at how quickly he had Draco nodding along and feeling like he was finally getting somewhere.

He was tempted to take notes for the next time Draco went into a strop over something similar.

* * *

Harry stared, wide-eyed, as the door opened. "Holy shit," he murmured, looking around. It looked the they had half of the damn hotel in here. There was an actual foyer and there were at least 4 rooms—judging by the number of doors he could count. Who needed four rooms? He didn't even want to guess why there was a piano in the corner... But the full kitchen might come in handy.

Naturally, the suite was tastefully done in dark, rich colors. Lots of wood, leather and silk, too. Harry's gaze roamed, trying to take it all in.

"Acceptable," Draco sniffed, dismissing the man carrying their luggage. He glared when Harry hurried to stuff some Muggle money in the man's hand before he could shut the door on him. "Why did you do that?" he asked, mainly out of curiosity. He knew he had a (slightly) regrettable lack of knowledge about Muggle customs. Did every peon get paid extra money just for doing their job?

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Draco to pull him closer when the blonde reached for him. "You're supposed to, love. It's called tipping and it makes it bearable to put up with people like you."

"Ah. That's quite clever," Draco admitted, his voice slightly muffled by Harry's neck. He absently wondered if he'd have gone through as many assistants if he'd given the incompetent oafs a Galleon or two every time they got a task right. He wouldn't have spent much, but still.

He only got a distracted hum when he nipped at Harry's neck and slid his hands along Harry's sides. "Stop gawking at the room," he muttered, slightly annoyed that his ministrations were being ignored by his husband. Harry shouldn't be that impressed, having been exposed to sights much grander; the Manor's foyer alone was larger than the room.

Harry chuckled softly and turned, giving Draco his full attention. "Sorry, it's just... so big," he breathed, wriggling purposefully against Draco and smirking when Draco's eyes fluttered closed with a soft groan. "Did yelling at that poor woman seriously turn you on?" he asked, holding in a snicker.

"No," Draco said slowly, opening his eyes and glaring down at Harry. The cheeky arse. It had actually started the moment the room situation had been sorted. Harry wiggling and saying provocative things just completed the transition. "I'm still mad at her," he said with a sniff as his hands wandered down to Harry's arse. "She held us up. We should've been in here, naked and sweaty, ten minutes ago." He scowled when Harry grinned up at him. "What?"

"You're pouting."

Draco scoffed and slapped a hand down on a denim covered cheek in retaliation. "I do _not_ pout. Malfoys do not pout," he added, just in case Harry forgot. Since his hand was there, he gave the captured cheek a squeeze.

"Potter-Malfoy," Harry corrected, grinning and nipping at Draco's chin. Draco's answering smile made warmth bloom in his chest and settle lower. "And yeah, you prats do pout. You ever see Gabe do it? He's a master pouter. Takes after you, you know."

Draco scoffed again, trying to sort out a way to disagree but show pride in Gabe's mastery at manipulation. And for taking after him. But then he'd have to admit he did, on occasion, pout. Thankfully, Harry's eagerness saved him from having to answer further when he was forcefully grabbed by the neck and brought into a kiss.

Fuck pouting and whether or not he did it; he had better uses for his lips.

By the time they'd made it to the bed, they were both still slightly damp from the shower and almost breathing normally once again. Draco was pondering the merits of putting in a teak shower bench into their shower stall at home, marveling at the handy-ness of such a thing. He didn't quite get the usefulness of it past a solid surface to facilitate shower-sex, but there had to be a practical reason for it.

Of course, the quiet was disturbed and Draco found himself unsurprised. Harry often took advantage of his drowsy, sated state to talk.

"Did you ever believe we'd end up like this?" Harry murmured, hoping he was still understandable even with the way his cheek was squashed against Draco's chest; he really didn't want to move. He trailed his finger along Draco's chest, his gaze on his ring finger, waiting for an answer.

"No," Draco said after a few moments thinking.

And he hadn't. He'd thought about it, as fantasy and post-coital dreams, but he never thought it would've actually happened. Not until very recently.

"Oh," Harry said, hoping he'd successfully hidden the disappointment in his voice. He certainly had thought about it. Of course, it was mostly before Draco had left... It was ridiculous to be bothered by the fact that Draco, apparently, hadn't had silly daydreams about marriage. He knew dwelling on a negative answer was daft, they were Bonded after all, and he tried to let it go.

Draco sighed softly, almost annoyed at Harry. He should've known better; Harry often got sappy after a vigorous shag. Of course, it was bound to be worse when they'd worn themselves out with more than one go—especially since the last was a slow, mind-melting round of love making that still had his toes uncurling and his fingertips tingling.

"That's not to say I never thought about it, love," he clarified. He grabbed at the hand Harry had on his chest and slotted their fingers together. He kissed Harry's knuckles before letting their joined hands rest on his chest. He could almost be annoyed at how easily Harry made him want to do sappy things. He wasn't, of course, and he was happy to do it more often than not. "I just never let myself think it could be reality," he admitted softly.

He didn't want to admit aloud that it was such wants and urges that had lead to him leaving in the first place. It was very unlikely Harry would be comforted with that admission.

Harry sighed softly. He could understand that. "Oh," he said again. He shifted, wiggling closer and tucking his leg between Draco's and settling comfortably along his side. He worried his bottom lip a little, thinking. "But you did think about it?"

"Yes, Harry," Draco said with a soft put-upon sigh. "I did." He felt Harry smile against his chest and he scoffed softly, playfully smacking at Harry's bare shoulder. His hand cupped the area a moment later, resting comfortably. "Does that settle some sort of cruel Gryffindor need to make me say such things aloud?"

Harry chuckled and wiggled his head, "Nope, I was merely curious. I'm sure you'll call me a big ol' sap or something, but I used to think about it a lot. Especially after I found out about Gabe."

It was almost embarrassing how often he let himself drift off into daydreams, imagining Draco would come charging back in, sweep him up and proclaim his undying devotion. Sometimes they rode off on a dragon in his more colorful dreams. It was completely ridiculous, of course, but he'd still had that secret urge to have that _more_ with Draco.

Harry felt Draco's chest heave and hitch and he propped himself up on his elbow to look at Draco. He made a soft noise of alarm when he realize Draco's eyes were suspiciously shiny and the blonde was gnawing on his bottom lip. He suddenly felt like a real arse for ruining the blissful atmosphere they'd been in only moments before.

"Hey, it's alright, love. I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, we're here now, yeah?"

Draco nodded. "I know," he finally managed. It really wasn't Harry's fault that he'd managed to upset himself thinking about all those missed years. He had no one to blame but himself and dwelling on it was probably going to have him turning into a blubbering idiot in a short amount of time. He didn't protest when Harry wrapped himself around his chest, his face pressed to his shoulder. He sighed softly when Harry's hand slid along his chest and down his arm, linking their hands together again.

He was pretty sure the way their ring fingers lined up was deliberate, too. He rather liked the way their bonding tattoos lined up. He huffed softly, smiling. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine, Harry."

"I know," Harry immediately answered. Even if he didn't fully agree, Draco wasn't one to dwell on what he considered moments of weakness. He stared at their entwined fingers and the way their bonding tattoos lined up and rested against each other. It still felt surreal to realize they'd actually Bonded and even staring at the evidence made it hard to believe. He caressed the marks with his thumb and sighed softly. He felt Draco shift under him and he decided a change of subject was needed.

Draco beat him to it, though.

"Well, now that we've shagged on every flat surface, should we venture out and see what lies beyond our room?"

Harry snorted softly in amusement. It sounded like a good idea but they'd been about to fall asleep moments ago. He yawned, "Nap first?"

"Alright," Draco agreed, settling down into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry, unsurprised to hear soft snores moments later. Luckily, he hadn't made any plans at all for their first night and he let himself drift off as well, not even bothering with an alarm.

* * *

Draco was rather proud it took Harry an entire 26 hours before he was looking for his mobile. He handed it over wordlessly, smiling when Harry yanked him into a kiss that was obviously a 'thank you'. Probably partly for his silence on the matter of calling home so soon as well as for finding his (fully charged, thank Merlin) mobile for him.

"Hey!" Harry said happily the moment he got an answer. "How're you guys?" He didn't even know who answered, not that it really mattered.

"Daddy!" Gabe yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We're great! Aunt Pansy let us stay up and watch movies!"

Harry chuckled and hoped it wasn't anything past a PG rating. Pansy tended to forget that his children were not little adults and he'd caught them watching questionable things under her watch before. "That sounds like fun."

"Uh huh," Gabe said, settling himself on the stairs. "And we had pizza. And noodles. And waffles you stick in the toaster!" He looked around to make sure he was alone and lowered his voice, "Aunt Pansy can't cook. She burned our cheesy noodles yesterday."

Harry laughed, not at all surprised. He was about to answer but had to stifle another laugh when there was a muted sound of a scuffle before Teddy's voice was heard. "Hey dad! Are you having fun?"

"Yes," Harry said, relaxing back into the sofa with a happy smile. "Are you boys behaving?" He could almost hear Teddy's eyes rolling as he sighed softly.

"Yeah, 'course. Aunt Pansy said she'd attempt macaroni and cheese again if we didn't behave," Teddy said, giggling. He didn't know you could burn water, but Aunt Pansy had managed it. Aunt Jessica's face pinched up like she was trying not to laugh and just called for pizza. "Did you want to talk to her?"

Harry debated, but just said "No, that's fine," mostly because he didn't want Pansy to make fun of him for only being able to wait a day before calling and checking up on everyone. He felt better, though. "Alright, well, since no one is missing me, I'll just go back to the beach."

"I miss you daddy!" Gabe yelled into the mobile, bumping into Teddy and practically screaming in his ear. He winced when Teddy smacked at him. "Daddy! Teddy hit me!" He stuck his tongue out when Teddy glared at him, trying to cover the speaker so daddy wouldn't hear.

Harry snorted, amused more than he probably should be Gabe was tattling over the phone. He waited until he heard Teddy shift to mobile back up to his ear before saying anything though. "Don't hit your brother," he said, mostly out of habit, and getting a muttered 'yes, dad' in return. "Does Aunt Pansy know you have her mobile?"

"Yeah, she figured it was you and let Gabe answer it," Teddy said, pushing Gabe over a little on the steps so he could sit down, too. He heard his dad groan softly. "It's OK, we're fine. OK?" He knew him and pop were meant to be having a vacation, so he didn't want his dad to be sad. Or worried. "Is there really a beach?" he asked. Beaches were fun, even if it smelled funny and sand got everywhere.

Harry cleared his throat, unsure and a little embarrassed he had no idea where they were or what was outside their hotel. Yet. But he was pretty sure there weren't beaches close by and he doubted Draco wanted to visit on. Sand and sun and Malfoys didn't exactly mix. "Ah, no. Lots of shops, though," he guessed. Draco liked to shop, so it wasn't exactly a hard guess.

"Oh, pop'll like that _,_ " Teddy said. He spent a few minutes talking, answering all of his dad's questions, assuring him they all were fine. He didn't know what to say about Camy, though, since she was fine and happy since Aunt Pansy learned how to make a bottle and kept her changed. He saw Aunt Pansy coming and hurried to finish his call since her hand was outstretched and she was smiling in that way that always made dad roll his eyes.

"OK! Bye dad! Love you! And pop! Have fun!" he said before giving the mobile back to an amused witch. He ran off, hoping to get back to the video games Aunt Pansy had before Gabe got to them.

Pansy let Gabe shout into the mobile, trying not to grimace when he planted a wet kiss on the smooth surface before running off after Teddy, shouting about being player one. She wiped it off on her jeans with a little grimace. "How's it going, Potter?"

"Fine," Harry said simply, refusing to give into her suggestive tone. Merlin, he could practically _hear_ her lewdly wiggling eyebrows, the nosy witch. "Thanks for letting the boys talk," he said, smiling a little. Pansy was such a push-over it was endearing. Especially since she tried to hide it. "I just wanted to check in."

"Yeah, it's fine. We're all still alive and well," Pansy said. She was tempted to ask for Draco but she really didn't want to keep the couple from their honeymoon and just let Harry go with a suggestive 'have fun!'. She tucked her mobile back in her pocket and went back into the living room. Gabe had the remote for her DVD player and was ready to hit play the moment Jessica got back with the popcorn refill. Teddy ran in a moment later, abandoning the video game when he heard mention of Monsters Vs. Aliens.

Harry dropped his mobile onto the bed, plopping down next to it with a sigh. He rubbed at his face, a hand covering his eyes. "Everyone's fine. Nobody misses me," he mumbled, knowing Draco was close enough to hear him.

"I'm sure they do," Draco said, moving closer to the bed. He eased himself atop Harry's body, straddling him but hovering slightly. He gently pulled Harry's hand off his face and smiled down at him. "It's only been a day, love." He honestly expected to have to pry little boys off his husband when they left, but Gabe and Teddy had been excited enough to wave goodbye to them, pleased with the prospect of a sleep-over with their aunts.

Of course, he didn't honestly expect that to last and was counting the hours when the boys realized it wasn't just for a day and they'd get weepy, wailing phone calls.

Harry, though, looked completely put-out and he couldn't have that.

Draco lowered himself until he resting on Harry's thighs and leaned over, propping himself up on his hands. "You're not going to pout, are you?"

"No," Harry muttered. He _wasn't_ pouting. Really, he should be pleased his children weren't crying and wailing about missing them. Pansy would never look after them again...

Draco hummed and shifted his weight so he could lift a hand, running a thumb over Harry's slightly protruding lower lip. "Looks like a pout to me," he murmured, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"You would know," Harry said, the corner of his lips twitching. He wondered if Draco realized he'd opened himself up for that... And he grinned when Draco's face scrunched into an adorable moue of annoyance. He felt his heart-rate kick up when Draco lowered himself so they were close enough for their noses to touch.

With a little effort, Draco kept his expression of indignation on his face. It wasn't easy, not with the way Harry was now looking at him, the beginnings of an aroused flush on his face and his eyes wide. It was almost ridiculous, at times, how quickly and easily he could arouse the other wizard. And extremely satisfying. The feeling was entirely mutual, of course. He was nearly distracted when Harry's tongue slid out to wet his bottom lip.

"I would not," he finally said, closing the tiny gap between them. He angled his head and kissed Harry that was just this side of chaste. He smirked when he pulled back. Of course, the lips that had been eager and pliant against his moved into a pout again. He leaned away until he was upright again, laughing outright when Harry's pout deepened to ridiculous proportions. He climbed off of Harry and held out a hand, yanking Harry upright by his shirt when the dark-haired wizard just stayed there looking confused.

"As much as I'd love to continue that," Draco murmured, kissing Harry and palming his arse for a moment. "We have reservations."

Harry grumbled but allowed himself to be lead towards the massive walk-in closet. The few clothes he brought looked ridiculous in the large space, but Draco had insisted. He watched Draco sort through his clothes, going through them and trying to find something appropriate for their plans.

"Where are we going?"

Draco paused and regarded Harry for a moment. Harry was no longer pouting but he did look a little petulant, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms loosely crossed. Probably because he'd halted what was promising to be a nicer alternative to dinner out. He nearly laughed aloud; as if there wouldn't be time later. He fully intended to bend Harry over every soft (and flat) surface of their suite by the time the week was done.

"Dinner," he said simply, preferring to keep their plans a surprise.

"That's all I'm getting, eh?" Harry mused. Draco nodded and smirked at him over his shoulder. He nearly pointed out it was too early for dinner, but decided not to. He just took the clothes hanging from Draco's finger when the blonde turned around.

Later, when they ended up going all the way to Paris for dinner, Harry didn't mind the surprise. Hearing Draco order in French, being a complete gentleman and ordering for them both, was a hell of a turn-on, too.

* * *

Harry added a pile of socks to the bag, looking around to make sure he got everything. The only thing left out was what he and Draco would wear home. The week had flown by and as much as he'd enjoyed the time alone with his husband, he was eager to be home. He slowly looked down when hands slid around his sides and wrapped around his stomach. He nearly rolled his eyes; they were checking out in an hour, for crying out loud.

"Draco," he murmured, trying to ignore insistent hands now splaying over his lower stomach, and leaned over to zip the suitcase. He groaned softly when it brought his arse flush with Draco's groin. A naked, aroused groin. The thin fabric of his boxer-briefs was hardly any sort of barrier... "Draco," he said again, trying to put a little warning into it this time. Apparently, his husband didn't give a toss and wriggled against him.

Draco hummed and bent down to kiss along Harry's neck. "We've an hour," he murmured, adding a few gentle nips between his kisses. Thankfully, Harry was only wearing his pants and he had them down Harry's hips and thighs with his thumbs. Harry's protests died with a soft moan and kicked his pants away without any further prodding. He smiled, feeling a little smug and pleased he'd gotten his way so quickly and easily. An hour should be just enough time...

Harry sighed and reached back, winding his fingers through Draco's hair, angling his head so there was more room for lips and teeth. He didn't pay any attention to the way Draco maneuvered him, used to it by now, but they didn't wind up on the still-rumpled bed. He gasped, blinking when he realized he was inches away from being pressed against the large window in their room.

"Draco! _No_."

Draco pressed his hips into Harry, running a hand down his chest and stomach. "We won't fall through," he said reassuringly, sliding his hands down Harry's thighs and pressing a line of open-mouthed kisses along Harry's shoulders. He teased his knuckles along the underside of Harry's erection, smothering a smile against the back of Harry' neck when Harry's hips twitched into the touch and he moaned.

"I'm not worried about that," Harry muttered. He knew windows this high up were sturdy... And the view was lovely. But he really didn't fancy giving anyone a show. "People will see." He bit his lip, holding in the sound that wanted to come out when Draco's thumb teased at the head of his prick.

Draco huffed softly and peeked over Harry's shoulder. The closest buildings _might_ afford others a view if they had those Muggle looking glasses, but for the most part they were high up enough, he really didn't think it would be possible to see him press his husband to the glass and shag him stupid. "No, they won't."

He gently pushed until Harry was nearly against the glass, a soft gasp coming from Harry as he brushed against the cool glass.

Harry's next protests died in another moan as Draco's hands moved; one sliding across his chest to rest over his nipples and the other sliding down his hips, along his thighs and wrapped around his cock. He arched back, unable to help himself, and his palms hit the glass with a soft thud. "Oh fuck," he breathed when one of Draco's hands left his erection (apparently his cock wasn't all that bothered by the whole idea; he was completely hard and starting to leak) and trailed around, sliding between his cheeks. He shuddered, his forehead falling forward to rest against the glass.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages," Draco murmured, dragging his slick fingers along Harry's cleft. He nuzzled at Harry's wild hair and inhaled deeply, enjoying the musky scent of his husband's arousal. He used his knee to urge Harry's legs apart, smiling when Harry shifted eagerly with no complaints, hips rolling for a better angle. He kept his touch maddeningly gentle at first, palming stiff nipples with his left hand as his right gently circled and teased.

Draco nipped a thrumming pulse point, nose teasing Harry's jaw. "I wanted to take advantage of that balcony." His gaze flicked to the fenced off balcony just past the large window. As much as he had wanted to drag Harry out there, naked and bent over the table or one of the chaise lounges, he didn't think his husband would've gone for it. And since they were in a Muggle building, a privacy ward would've been out of the question. But still... this was just as good.

He easily slipped two fingers into Harry's heat, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder and taking a few breathes to compose himself. He was insanely turned on and he didn't know if he he could spend much longer teasing Harry. Plus, they had the lesser part of an hour. They'd still need to shower... He moaned softly, leaning back enough to stare at his fingers disappearing into Harry, listening to the sounds his husband was making. It was looking to be one of those times either of them would barely manage five minutes.

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned, arching against Draco, silently asking for _more_ and _deeper_. Draco leaned against him, his chest flush against his back, and he just barely caught himself on the glass from the sudden move. His head dropped down to his chin, his fingers splayed and nearly white against the glass and he moaned softly as long, agile fingers worked at him.

"Just— Oh, fuck, just do it," he breathed. He nearly fell against the glass when Draco's two fingers became three and finally wriggled with purpose and splayed inside of him. Pleasure sizzled through him when those clever fingers hit all the right spots. They'd left their room a few times to sight-see or get souvenirs (Harry insisted), but for the most part they've spent the week shagging like bunnies and he really didn't need the prep.

Harry shifted his hips in invitation and Draco pressed in, apparently just as eager. He voiced a low grunting moan as he was pressed flush against the glass again, Draco's heaving chest pressing against him wonderfully. The cool glass actually felt good this time, cooling his heated skin as his forehead rested against it.

His hands splayed on the glass kept him steady enough as Draco started to move. His eyes fluttered closed when Draco's hand slid down his arm, leaving tingling goosebumps in its wake, linking their fingers together. Draco's other hand was an almost bruising hold on his hip, fingers digging in every time Draco rolled his hips and thrust forward. His eyes open briefly, his gaze drawn to way he was leaving streaks on the glass; it was a little gross and obscene but still made him groan as heat pooled low. He shivered as his leaking, flushed cock brushed against the cool glass.

Harry no longer cared that he was standing in front of a window, naked and being fucked in full view. Not when Draco was murmuring filthy things between sweet endearments, whispers of his name and 'husband' puffing against his ear and kissed into his neck. Not when a pale hand snaked around his hip and wrapped around him with exquisite pressure and timing.

His head dropped back onto Draco's shoulder, lolling when Draco nuzzled and kissed along the flushed skin. He managed to free a hand without smacking face-first into the glass, fisting it in Draco's messy pale hair and yanking him forward enough for a heated kiss. Draco moaned into his mouth, instead of complaining about the way he was pulling blonde hair or the almost painful clash of teeth and tongues.

"Fuck. _Harry_ ," Draco panted, his eyes tightly closed. He sped up his movements, faltering for a few beats when Harry tightened around him and smeared glass as he came. Harry was fully pressed along the glass now; flushed, panting and pliant. Draco hissed out a curse when his cheeky bastard of a husband deliberately tightened around him and he grabbed both hips in a tight hold, grinded in and coming with a whimpered moan.

He sagged against Harry's back, dimly aware he was squashing his husband between his sated body and cool glass. Harry didn't complain though, he just made a satisfied little sound and reached back enough to squeeze his arse in a hand and pet along his flank. It took a few moments but he was able to gently ease himself out and away, turning Harry around and kissing him breathless.

"Shower."

Harry nodded and sighed, draping himself over Draco's shoulders. "Wash me," he demanded, leaning against his husband's chest.

Draco chuckled softly, unable to refuse. It was his fault they needed a shower, after all.

~*O*~

"Daddy!"

Harry practically threw their luggage down as he squatted low enough to catch a Gabe-shaped blur. He caught his little boy with a soft _oomph_ , plopping onto his bum and barely resisting the urge to smother the wiggling body with hugs and kisses. He swallowed the tight feeling and the urge to start weeping like an idiot and hugged a wiggling Gabe. Merlin, he missed his children.

"Miss me?" he asked, pulling back and giving Gabe a smile. He laughed delightedly when Gabe nodded vigorously, his dark, messy hair flopping and flying about his head. He noted Gabe need a haircut before his thoughts broke when he was hugged tightly again.

"Yeah, lots!" Gabe said, wide-eyed. He dove back in for another hug. Daddy had the best hugs and he'd missed them! Aunt Jessica had good hugs, warm and squishy, but they just weren't the same. "Papa!" he yelled as he caught sight of pale blonde hair, untangling himself from his daddy and running full-tilt at papa. He was caught easily and he whooped excitedly as he was picked up, hugged and spun around.

Harry eyed Teddy standing by the steps and raised an eyebrow. He was just about to wonder aloud if Teddy was too old for hugs when he was suddenly being squeezed by a bright orange haired Teddy. He hugged back and rubbed at Teddy's back when he realized Teddy was sniffling softly. "You alright, Teddy?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah," Teddy said, leaning back and wiping at his face. He felt like such a baby! "Sorry, dad..." he mumbled. "Missed you." He looked up, surprised to see his dad was all red-eyed, too. He felt a little better about crying like a baby. His hair shifted to pale blonde and he looked up with wide grey eyes, "Did you bring us presents?"

Harry shared a look with Draco and they both burst out laughing. Before he could answer Teddy, he caught sight of Hermione, a happily flailing, wide-eyed Camellia in her grasp. He nodded to Teddy and made grabby hands towards the witch, smiling with relief and a chest-tightening feeling of happiness when he hefted his daughter into his arms.

It'd only been a week, but he was convinced she'd grown since he'd last seen her. He carefully hugged her little wiggling body, tickling her belly and chuckling when Camy broke out into delighted laughter. He nuzzled her, inhaling her light baby smell.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said, looking up from Camy's flushed, smiling face. She'd latched on to his index finger and was gnawing on it.

Hermione waved a hand. "Not a problem, Harry. You're welcome," she added. "Surprisingly, everyone was on their best behavior. We had a bit of a discussion about bed-time, though," she said, looking towards a sheepish Teddy for a moment. She grinned at the little boy; she had actually been a little impressed he'd tried to talk her into an 8.30 bedtime. It had almost worked...

"Staying for dinner?" Draco asked Hermione, plucking his daughter from Harry's arms. He was surprised he didn't get a protest, but Harry did shuffle closer to press against his side so he could stay in her eye-line. He was tempted to tease the wizard but he shared the urge to be close. He had found himself missing the controlled chaos of his children during their time away, as well. He ran a finger gently down one chubby cheek, smiling when his daughter gurgled happily at him.

Hermione shrugged, handing a bottle to Draco when she remembered she'd been about to feed Camellia when the ruckus started. She smiled as Camy's feet kicked and Draco eased the bottle into her mouth with ease. "Sure," she finally answered. "The boys requested chicken, so I was going to see how well I could handle Chicken Tetrazzini."

Gabe and Teddy shared a look before turning towards their dad. "Are you gonna make it?" Gabe asked, hoping his daddy would say 'yes'.

"I can help Aunt Hermione?" Harry offered, attention mostly on Hermione to see how she'd react. He didn't want to thwart her efforts at cooking, but it wasn't a secret her efforts were... questionable. Plus, he didn't want her to be on her feet that long, but he wasn't going to say that aloud and risk a hand upside his head. Hermione shrugged her acceptance and he grinned as he walked past her towards the kitchen. He gave Angus a scritch as he passed the dog, chuckling softly when Angus _whuffed_ happily at him as his tail wagged a mile a minute.

The unpacking could wait; he was just happy to be home and dinner needed to be started soon. He anticipated Hermione's questions and got right down to describing their trip, leaving more intimate details out, as he took ingredients out.

Draco wandered towards the closest sofa, bouncing a happily suckling Camellia, smiling widely when Gabe and Teddy scrambled after him asking about presents and if their 'honeymoons' had been fun. He settled himself on the sofa, Camellia warm against his chest and his boys on either side of him.

He answered questions (as vaguely as possible when necessary), both boys wiggling with excitement. He propped Camellia onto his shoulder, laughing occasionally as Teddy and Gabe took turns telling him (and later Harry when he joined them from the kitchen) about their week with their various sitters. Aunt Pansy apparently was the most fun 'cause she took them to a pool, making sure they both had charmed floaties on their arms.

Draco leaned against the sofa, letting his sons' voices wash over him as he snuggled into his daughter's sleep-warm weight against his chest. He realized he was happy; truly happy and content now that his life was no longer uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ugh. I'm officially apologizing for that cheesy end LOL Thanks for reading._ ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
